A Devil's Fairy Tale
by zoepeanut
Summary: What if Rin never became an exorcist. What if by some freak accident he came to be in Earthland before his story in Blue Exorcist ever began. This is that story. Adopted from TophFan1.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I am not the owner of Fairy Tail or Blue Exorcist

**Adopted from TophFan1 - more major changes have been made to CH1, and to CH9. For those of you who've read the story thus far, there are a few other minor alterations to the other chapters. My writing style is slightly different from TophFan1's style, so while I copied most of it as is, I altered some formatting to try and keep that consistent with what I typically use in my stories. With that being said, I hope I do this concept justice and I hope you enjoy the story's continuation!**

Cold. That was all Rin felt as he stood, caught in the strange hellish gate that was the precipice between worlds, watching his old man die. He was frozen with fear and regret, knowing he would never be able to thank him for being the father he knew he didn't deserve. He would never be able to apologize for his petulance.

_How did it come to this? Why did I have to be so ungrateful? _thought Rin.

Then, slowly he felt something else welling up within him at the sight of his beloved father figure dying: rage.

_How dare the piece of shit claiming to be my father take everything from me!_

With that one thought in mind, he drew his sword and released his flames, intent on destroying this damned gate attempting to pull him into Gehenna. Flames erupted from Tin and his sword burned everything around him, consuming and cremating even the corpse of his dear old man, Shiro Fujimoto. Rin ultimately succeeded in destroying the gate that was until now hell bent on claiming him. Unfortunately, he acted moments too late to prevent his departure from Assiah. However, Gehenna was not his destination either, because at that very moment, as Rin was at the precipice, residing in neither Gehenna or Assiah, a powerful wizard sensed his approach. Awakening from a long rest, a dark wizard isolated on a practically abandoned island awoke, sensing this abnormal energy linking multiple worlds as one.

Thinking quickly, the youthful looking wizard rose to his feet, analyzing the source. This power…was not natural. It was not like the demons he'd known, nor was it quite like magic or any mortal weapon he'd discovered. Perhaps it was the answer. So, as the path opened to send this power to a world beyond his reach, the wizard acted quickly. A spell came to mind, hastily constructed but hopefully workable in terms of his goal. He would claim this power, and bring it to him. This power would be the end of his wait, the end of the suffering he'd lived with for so long. It was the answer he'd never thought he'd find…the answer that would save him decades more of waiting for his centuries-old plan to function. So, it was with a faint smile that he created the massive magic circle in the air, aimed towards a seam between worlds few could even sense, let alone contemplate existing. Yet, the dark wizard did not realize the hastily constructed spell came with side effects.

Energy surged through his body, at least reaching Rin according to his plans. Lost in limbo, Rin was unaware of the power interrupting the flow of the Gehenna Gate, preventing him from ever reaching the demonic world he thought he'd find. On an island in the world now selected as his new destination, a dark wizard began to scream in agony, clutching his head as something went very wrong indeed. As Rin's own world became lost and confused as to exactly what had happened to him. this new world lost another inhabitant in just as mysterious of a way. With a single spell, both Rin and the black wizard vanished from their worlds, with an unknown fate lying ahead of both of them. Despite the attempts of the exorcists in Assiah trying to investigate the incident, they could not identify the strange energy that seemed to have settled in the air, surrounding the destroyed Gehenna Gate. Given the state of the monetary and those within, it was assumed that Rin himself had perished in the flames, burned to ash and no longer even recognizable as a corpse, though some like Yukio refused to believe such a fate had befallen his brother. Regardless, he was not seen again, and time moved on. For the wizard, no one mourned his loss or even realized someone was missing. After all, an abandoned island was not home to anyone who would grow attached to him and miss such a figure.

With their fates now combined in ways neither of them realized, Rin found himself in an odd state, floating in his own mind without a sense of direction or the ability to feel his own body. His head was hurting, but a few vague thoughts and images still lingered. _If I had another chance, I could have saved the old man. _A flash of a face joined the thought, but it was gradually fading. He wanted to save him…to do something more than just this. _At the very least, I could have been more grateful. _Again, he felt desires within him, but they were fading away just as quickly as his head continued to pound.

Slowly, a chill began to settle over him the longer he floated. In the vast empty nothingness, he began feeling a pull from nowhere. The strange force pulled at every part of his being. He felt memories being stripped away more rapidly, and the sensation of his limbs that had already been numb were becoming even less noticeable than before. It was as though the nothingness around him sought to make him as it was…nothing. With that realization he began experiencing another emotion that he never experienced so strongly in all his life. Rin began experiencing fear. Not just fear, but complete and utter terror tore through him. To his horror, the nothingness around him even began to claim his very emotions, and with that, even this stark terror was stolen from him.

As the nothingness continued its silent assault, Rin began losing consciousness and his mind slowed. Soon, he held but a single thought as he faded. _If I were stronger, I could have saved him. _Oddly, he didn't know if it was his own voice or something else with that thought, but Rin didn't have the chance to figure out even that much. At that moment, all went dark.

Rin, or what remained, held nothing of himself save his soul, a few scattered memories, a sword forged in Assiah that his unconscious hand still grasped like a lifeline, and the power of his birthright that had been drawn from Gehenna.

There in the void, Rin drifted until he came within the reach of another world, the wizard's world. Despite its drastic disaster caused upon its caster, the spell itself still accomplished its original goal, bringing Rin closer to an unknown destination that knew nothing of his past or heritage. This would be a new world for Rin, where he would have a new beginning.

At that very moment, a great tearing sound was heard in the night sky and a blue comet was seen shooting over the horizon. No one save a lone wizard would witness the landfall of this strange comet and few would ever learn the truth of this celestial event, but those who looked to the star that night could scarcely look away. This event would come to be known as the Bright Night of X778.

As fate would have it, that night the lone wizard present to witness the landfall of the blue comet was Gildarts Clive and he was a member of the rowdiest guild in all of Fiore, Fairy Tail.

**Please review and tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I am not the owner of Fairy Tail or Blue Exorcist

Gildarts was resting on a large rock at the edge of the Waas Forest with the base of the Hakobe mountain range at his back. He was a tall, muscular man with slicked back burnt-orange hair and the beginnings of a beard. The wizard was wearing a pair of baggy black pants, dark grey boots, and a white v-neck shirt. _That ended up being a lot harder than expected, _he thought solemnly as he turned his head to look upon his work. To his right were the corpses of nearly fifty blizzardverns and a battered human corpse all partially buried in rubble. He was not pleased with his work. Blizzardverns were typically herbivores and they rarely attacked without a cause. Their deaths were senseless. _Damn her, _he thought as he looked upon the lone human corpse on the blood soaked battlefield. She was a rouge mage known as the Beast Tamer Bandit who used a lost magic called Beast Subordination Magic to bind dangerous beasts to her will. She, for reasons he would never care to understand, used magically enslaved beasts to kill innocents. She would then loot their corpses and take the valuables of her victims. Averting his eyes from the grizzly spectacle, Gildarts leaned back and recalled the events that led up to this scene.

It all began few days ago as Gildarts was approached by Makarov shortly after returning from his last job.

"Hey there my boy. There's something I'd like to discuss with you," called Makarov in a cheerful manner.

Gildarts was reading a few listings on the second floor job board. "What is it?"he said.

"This," said Makarov while handing him what appeared to be a job.

Taking the paper Gildarts read it aloud. "Locate the king's missing shipment of dinning room chairs. 35,000 jewels upon delivery of furniture." Gildarts sweat dropped. "You're kidding," he deadpanned.

Makarov's demeanor lost all levity and in a serious tone he responded "Afraid not." At this Gildarts raised an eyebrow.

"Care to explain why this job has you too worried to post it on the first floor board?"asked Gildarts. Makarov nodded.

"That missing shipment was coming from Pine village. That's somewhere within the Waas Forest. There have also been several travelers found dead along the routes through that forest. I think the two may be related," replied Makarov.

Gildarts thought for a moment and then responded "I thought the authorities determined those were just animal attacks."

To this Makarov nodded and said "Yes but no valuables were found on any of the travelers. Last I checked most animals don't rob their prey. Listen, It's probably just a coincidence but I'm not comfortable leaving this in the hands of anyone else here. We have a lot of talented youngsters but my gut tells me they're not ready for this one. I'd consider it a personal favor if you took this job."

Gildarts looked over the paper a few moments longer before stuffing it in his coat and heading for the exit. "I'll be back in a about a week," he said as he stepped exited the guild house.

Errands were not typically the kind of job an S-class mage like Gildarts would take but he usually trusted the guild master's instincts. Pine village was a peaceful and isolated community of lumberers who preferred to keep to themselves. The village was so isolated that almost nobody knew exactly where it was. The village's only exports were lumber and some of the most beautiful wood furniture in all of Fiore. Purchases where placed directly with the village's caravans and typically delivered in the next caravan. It had apparently been nearly a month since a Pine village caravan was seen leaving the Waas forest.

His first step was to figure out the fastest way to get to the Waas forest. He decided a to take a train to Clover Town train station and take a magic vehicle from there north towards the eastern edge of the Waas Forest to bypass the mountains. The trip took about two days. Upon reaching the forest he searched another day driving through the many trails that went through the forest when he stumbled upon a wrecked caravan. He found several bodies that where beginning to decompose. _Dead for about a week maybe, _he thought. The sight left him a bit unsettled. He steeled himself and searched the bodies. They appeared to have been mauled to death by beasts judging by the claw and teeth marks as well as the large track marks. He wasn't a tracker by any means, but they appeared to have been made by wyverns. However, wyverns weren't native to the Waas forest as far as he knew. A few blizzardverns would be seen, but they almost never came down from the snowy mountains. If that wasn't strange enough, the caravan and everyone in it seemed to have been striped of every last jewel and valuable. Gildarts continued to search the bodies. He managed to find a blood soaked shipping manifest in one man's breast pocket. Most of it was illegible, but one item stuck out. "22 Sequoia wood chairs." It seemed he had found the fate of the missing shipment.

Gildarts began walking back to his magic car when out of the corner of his eye something on the side of the trail caught his attention. It was a map that appeared to have been crumpled up and tossed aside. As he read it, he found it gave the location of Pine Village. At that moment a terrible feeling came over him. 'Whoever was behind this attack must have read this map!' With that thought in mind Gildarts jumped into the magic car and after quickly memorizing the route to the village he dove off, pouring as much of his magic into the car as he could without running the risk of overloading the vehicle.

When he finally reached the village he found a scene that could have easily been mistaken for hell. The dead where scattered about the village with a crow pecking at a few of the corpses. Every house seemed to have been trampled.

"Whoever did this didn't want to leave any witnesses," Gildarts thought aloud. He searched for survivors amongst the corpses and trampled houses. He finally found an old woman with a sizable gash in her abdomen. She was the only living villager he could see and she was moments from death herself . He ran to her and tried to stem the flow of blood, but she stopped him citing a desire to be with her family. She explained that for weeks they had not been hearing back from any of their caravans and by the time they knew why it was too late. The village had been attacked at dawn. It was wiped out and everyone in it murdered by a woman known as the Beast Tamer Bandit. A few moments after recounting her village's last moments she trembled violently then became still. Gildarts laid her down and gently and used his hand to close her eyes. In that moment he made a silent vow to come back and give everyone here a proper burial, but first he had a bandit to catch. He was fairly certain of two things. First, considering this bandit had waited about a week after learned the village's location, she probably had a base of operations nearby. Second, judging by the fact the attack took place this morning, she couldn't be far.

Gildarts hated that there was nothing he could truly do to give this messed up situation a happy ending. He could not restore what was lost, so he decided he would have to settle for giving this Beast Tamer Bandit a good beat down in memory of the lives she cut short.

He followed the tracks leading away from the village and just as the sun was beginning to set he found what he was looking for. A small army of blizzardverns were gathered outside of a cave. He could hear a maniacal laugh coming from within the cave. He lightly stomped on the ground creating a small tremor. The Beast Tamer Bandit stepped, or stumbled, out of the cave with a smug look on her face. Normally, he'd let his opponent monologue and tell their life story, but not today. The sight of that village left him in a foul mood, after all. Just as she began to speak Gildarts ran his fist though the nearest blizzardvern sending nearly a dozen miniature blizzardverns flying with such force that they killed the larger beasts they struck though the sheer blunt force trauma. He then sent his other fist directly into the ground in front of him turning the entire area to rubble while simultaneously creating an earthquake. From there, everything became a blur. He finally came to to see that he had only one opponent left.

In a state of absolute frustration she scream out "Do you know who I am? I'm Anna Maul the Beast Tamer Bandit!" She was battered and broken, barely able to move.

Gildarts said to her "Your fun is over. I'm taking you in. The council can decide what to do with you."

She glared at him as her lips formed wicked smile. "You don't get it do you? I use Beast Subordination Magic. My magic functions like a curse. That means that any animal I have made my subordinate is always under my control and the effect persists as long as I'm alive. How many dangerous beasts not present do you think are under my control throughout Fiore since mastering this magic? Hundreds! All of them could be sent on a rampage with a mere thought! So how about you let me go unless you want my pets to go wild," Anna said as she began the laugh.

Gildarts wasn't sure if she was bluffing but if she was telling the truth attempting to capture her could cost the lives of hundreds. Even if he knocked her unconscious she could possibly sent her beasts of a rampage when she awoke. Gildarts was frozen in thought. As Anna began to limp away something she said occurred to Gildarts. She had said that the effect persists as long as she lived. That meant capturing her was far too dangerous and it also meant if he let her go the people of Fiore would unwittingly remain her hostages. However, that also mean one more thing. The people of Fiore would only be safe if she where dead. With a heavy heart and steel resolve he dashed forward so fast that Anna didn't even realize what was happening until it was all over. Grabbing her by the forehead Gildarts slammed her head into the ground, crushing her skull.

-Present-

"Okay that's enough of that. It's time to get moving," Gildarts said trying to shake the the memories he was sure would haunt him. He stood and began making his way back towards the village to keep his vow.

As he neared his magic car he heard a strange noise coming from the sky. It sound like nothing he had ever heard before. When he looked up, he saw a great ball of blue fire falling from what seemed like a hole in the night sky. It didn't take him long to realize that it was getting closer so without a moment to lose, he ran as fast as he could towards the base of the mountain, using his crush magic to create a tunnel to protect him from the impact.

The earth seemed to shake at the blue fireball crashed near the battlefield. When the ground became calm again, Gildarts carefully made his way back out, using his crush to reopen the collapsed exit. As he stepped out he saw a smoking crater where until just a few moments ago his car was parked. At that moment the only thing Gildarts could think to say was, "Shit. That car was a rental" as he sweat dropped.

**Please review and tell me what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I am not the owner of Fairy Tail or Blue Exorcist

All was silent and there was no sensation to be felt. Rin did not know how long he had been here. He couldn't even tell if he was awake. _How long have I been here? Did I fall asleep or maybe I just woke up? Maybe I'm dead._ As he continued to drift, even his sleeping mind grew quiet. Without even his thoughts to keep him company he became aware of it. Silence. True silence. It was the void. He became aware of the void clawing at his sanity and how it was actively trying to erase his very being, body and soul. He desperately reached out with his mind trying to find something, anything that existed.

Rin did not know how long he had been fighting to retain his existence but just as he thought he would be consumed and cease to exist he felt it. He felt something that existed. At first it was faint but it continued to grow stronger. He did not know it but fate had smiled on the young demi-human. He had actually drifted to the edge of another reality and what he was feeling was the energy or ethernano of this reality.

Rin basked in the energy as he felt it restore his existence and push away the nothingness of the void. _What is this?_ He began to feel sensation and he could once more hear his own thoughts. He felt the warmth of his blue flames, a feeling that until now he thought he would never miss. He felt something new as well. It was as though this energy was actually replacing the part of himself that had been lost to the void. Unfortunately, the void had reached his memories before he had reached the safety of the ethernano and could not be restored. Like water, the ethernano filled the empty spaces left by the void and it restored him if only physically. Still, it was a welcome feeling even if some trace of this intangible void would always exist within his memories. As the ethernano continued to flow through and around him he once more began to feel whole, broken, but still whole.

Suddenly the atmosphere changed. He could have sworn he heard something. _What was that? Was that a sound? Is that…wind? _he thought. At the moment Rin had become whole once more he passed back into reality, but not the reality from whence he came. He was now in Earthland and he was falling. As he picked up speed the wind became a deafening howl, fanning his blue flames and giving him the appearance of a comet in the night sky. "What is this? I feel like I'm falling!" Rin yelled. Suddenly the realization hit him. _Wait a sec. I can hear myself. That must mean..._ Rin slowly opened his eyes. "...I'm back in the real world!..." his mind paused almost unable to process the second detail of his situation. He was falling and he was falling fast "...Oh Shitttt!" That was all he managed to say before everything went black.

* * *

Tonight had been one of the most trying days of Gildarts life. He was physically and emotionally drained. It wasn't that this was the toughest battle of his life. Heck it wasn't even close. It was the horrors of what had occurred today that weighed heavily on him. Now, as if to add insult to injury, it seemed the heavens felt his day wasn't bad enough yet and saw fit to destroy his magic car.

"This day just gets better and better," said Gildarts sarcastically while looking at the crater with a bored expression.

Gildarts carefully edged closer to the crater where his car had until moments ago sat. "Today has not been my day. That settles it, from now on I'm walking wherever I need to go," he said slightly irritated.

Now at the edge of the crater, he watched as the smoke began to clear. "I wonder was that was. Wait a second... it couldn't be," Gildarts began.

As the smoke cleared, he saw blue flames carpeting the crater floor near a person. A boy there with dark blue blood-soaked hair and pale skin was wearing a blue hoodie and dark green pants. "...a kid?" Gildarts said. With barely any hesitation, he jumped into the crater and quickly ran to the side of the boy, or as close as the flames would allow him.

_That's one hot fire,_ thought Gildarts as he used his left arm to shield his face from the heat. The kid was in rough shape, but oddly enough, the flames didn't seem to harm the boy. Under the eerie blue glow of the flaming crater, he saw blood trickling from the kid's mouth, a mouth full of unusually sharp teeth and pronounced canines. He was drawing shallow breaths. _Good. It seems he's still alive, _thought Gildarts. The kid had some pointy ears as well. One of the boy's legs was bent at unnatural angle, just beside his tail. _Is that a tail? _he thought with a blank expression. _Why isn't this burning that boy to death? I can feel the heat from here. Maybe it's his magic. Fire and beast-like characteristics, did this kid use Take Over magic on some kind of fire monster? Wait a Take Over usually end when the user looses consciousness and something feels of about these flames. I definitely sense magic, and a lot of it, but there's something different.. _Gildarts ended that line of thought for the moment. "This kid is in trouble, but how do I get close to him?" Gildarts thought aloud as he carefully scanned the crater for something the might help. Soon enough, he saw a sword. As he picked up the sword, he spotted its sheath a few feet away. Still contemplating how to safely provide aid to the heavily injured youth, he casually picked up it up sheathed the sword.

Suddenly, the flames all retracted and dispersed and the the boy's demonic appearance reverted to that of a human kid; a feral looking kid with a tail, but still a kid. Gildarts stood silent for a moment with a confused expression as he processed what had just occurred. Still confused and now a bit curious he drew and sheathed the sword again and again, and a third time for good measure. Each time he unsheathed the sword, the boy transformed and small blue flame would sprout from him. Stopping himself before he became distracted again, Gildarts quickly moved to the boy's side and gave his injuries a closer inspection. Thankfully, his injuries didn't appear to be fatal. He was amazed the anyone could survive a fall like that. Satisfied, he scooped the boy up with his free arm and placed him over his shoulder, jarring the boy slightly.

The boy awoke and in a weak voice said, "Give..back ...my s-sword. It's all ... I have left..." before loosing consciousness.

"Sounds like the kid has been through a lot," said Gildarts to nobody in particular. Leaping from the crater, Gildarts took one last look back at the battlefield and smoldering cater. Gildarts sighed. "It's almost midnight. Hopefully tomorrow will bring with it a little less excitement. " Carrying the strange boy on his right shoulder and a mysterious sword in his left hand, Gildarts inhaled deeply and began the long and hopefully uneventful walk back to the ruins of Pine Village. He couldn't help but feel slightly relieved as he traveled, realizing that he would not be the only person in this area still alive after this terrible night.

**Please review and tell me what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I am not the owner of Fairy Tail or Blue Exorcist

Rin let out a small groan as he began to stir. He slowly opened his eyes and squinted in response to the sunlight. As his eyes adjusted, he took note of his surroundings. It appeared to be early to mid morning. He was on a straw bed in the corner of a small single room house. At the foot of the bed, he noticed a large trunk and on the other end of the room was a small table with two chairs, a table, and a small pantry. Looking to his left, he noticed the whole front of the house had been demolished and on the wall next to the headboard, there was a small rack with axes, a shovel, and a various other tools. He sat up only to be met with a wave of pain. "Ahh, I feel like I got run over by a car." He gasped while reaching for his head, only to notice it was covered in bandages.

"Actually it was the other way around. You fell from the sky and landed right on top of my car," said a cheerful voice. Rin quickly turned his gaze back towards the missing front of the building. Standing at the entrance was a tall muscular man with red hair who appeared to be in his late thirties. Hanging from his shoulder was Rin's sword.

"Sorry about the rough first aid work. I'm afraid I don't know any healing magic. By the way, the name's Gildarts, mage of Fairy Tail, and welcome to my camp," said the large man.

Rin looked first to his sword and then to the man. _Wait did he just say magic and Mage and what's a fairy tail? Never mind that; he's got my sword, _thought Rin. "Give me back my sword," he said, glaring at the man.

"Whoa kid. Is that any way to thank the man that carried you to safety and dressed your wounds?" said Gildarts with a smirk.

"Give it back!" Rin growled as he shifted his weight to stand up from the bed feeling a bit of stiffness in his right leg. Two blue flames sprouting from his forehead as he tightened one hand into a fist.

_Oh it seems he can use his magic without the sword, but his flames seem far more subdued. I thought this was the simply the source of his magic, but it seems it's true purpose is to help him contain and channel his fire magic, _Gildarts thought, still smirking at the angry child. "Stay down." Gildarts said while crossing his arms.

Rin leaned forward to spring into action. Suddenly a white aura began flowing around Gildarts and Rin was frozen. Unable to move his body Rin fell to the floor feeling a dull pain as his right leg hit the floor.

Releasing his aura, Gildarts turned to leave. As he exited he called out to Rin. "I'll be back to check on you when you've calmed down enough to talk."

Rin remained motionless trying to regain his composure. _What the hell was that?_ he thought. After a few minutes, feeling slightly recovered, he looked down to his leg. It was wrapped tightly between two pieces of wood and the pant's leg was ripped off. His hoodie had been replaced with bandages wrapped around his ribs. He used the edge of the bed to pull himself up and slowly got to his feet. Reaching over to the rack near the bed, he grabbed a long shovel to use as a walking stick and began hobbling in the direction he had seen Gildarts heading.

Gildarts was at the edge of the village near an old cemetery gathering up the last of the villagers that had lost their lives to Anna Maul. "Damn. This graveyard is about to get a lot bigger," he said while wiping the sweat from his brow.

"Hey!" called a voice from behind him. Turning back, Gildarts saw the kid limping towards him, using a shovel to take the weight of his broken leg.

_This kid's as tough as adamantine. I figured it'd be at least a week before he'd be up and about and last I checked his right leg was completely shattered. He shouldn't be walking around. The kid must be one hell of a quick healer, _thought Gildarts as he watched the boy come closer.

As the boy approached he suddenly froze with a look of horror on his face. Gildarts didn't need to follow his gaze to know what had had disturbed the boy so deeply. Behind him was a pile of about eighty bodies, all bearing indications of brutal murder.

"What happened?" the boy said before falling to his side and puking while propped up on his hands and the knee of his good leg.

_One things for sure. The kid might have a bad attitude but he ain't evil. Shit, no kid should see something like this, _Gildarts thought as walked up to the boy and put a hand on his shoulder. "Let it out boy. I'm sorry you had to see that"

"Rin," said the boy.

"What was that? I didn't catch that," stated Gildarts as he squatted down beside the boy.

"My name is Rin. ... What happened here?" Rin responded, unable to take his eyes off of the ground for fear that he might catch a glimpse of the horror in front of him.

"This was a secluded village called Pine where some of the best woodworkers and craftsmen in the world lived until a mage, turned bandit murdered them all and loot their corpses. I'm just here to give these poor souls a proper burial," said Gildarts solemnly. "Will you be alright Rin?" he asked, genuinely concerned.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Why would a bandit target a place like this?" said Rin as he wiped his face.

"Some of the furniture made here can sell for as much as 1,000,000 jewels," said Gildarts, feeling it was enough of an explanation.

Both remained quiet for a while until Rin decided to speak again. "Sorry about my behavior... and thanks for patching me up," said Rin, obviously struggling a little to swallow his pride.

Gildarts helped Rin back to his feet and handed him his shovel. "Don't worry about kid. You aren't the first Hot headed fire mage I've come across," Gildarts said, slapping Rin on the back and almost knocking him over.

"Mage? That's the second time you've said that. What the hell are you talking about? Also, what's a fairy tail?" Rin asked looking a little confused.

"How hard did you hit your head when you fell from the sky?" Gildarts asked rhetorically before answering Rin's question. "A mage, or a wizard are people like you or me who wield magic. Fairy Tail on the other hand is a mage guild; an organization that obtains and disseminates jobs and missions to its members. However in the case of Fairy Tail I think it's more than that. It's a place of comradely. I would even go so far as to call it a family. Now that I'm thinking about it, where the hell are you from that you've never heard of such things?"

"I'm from..." as Rin began to answer he froze. _Wait, where the hell am I from? _he thought, frantically searching his mind for the answer. _Okay, I'll just start with what I know. My name is Rin. This power is... the Blue Flames of Satan. Is it magic maybe? I have a brother. His name is Yukio and my dad's name is... _he struggled trying to grasp a memory that simply wasn't there. _My dad is, no; I call him my old man. He is, he is ...dead because of my birth father._ He remembered. As he remembered the one memory he wished he had not remembered, he began to scream and blue flames started dancing around his body but he did not loose himself in his anguish. Yet, with those flames, different images seemed to flash in his mind. He saw homes, burning to the ground. He heard screams. A roar came overhead…and then nothing. The fire around him quickly dissipated and Gildarts caught Rin as he began to fall forward. "I can't remember. It's like most of my memories are gone. Not forgotten. They just aren't there," Rin said with his head hung low and tears running down his face.

"That's alright kid. As hard as you hit the ground, a little amnesia isn't surprising. Let's get you back to camp," said Gildarts as he helped Rin down the trail to the half destroyed house.

About ten minutes later they arrived. Rin's belly comically growled at the thought of food. "Did you bring any food with you?" asked Rin

"Unfortunately, all of my rations were in the car you crash landed on last night but I'm sure the previous owner of this house left something in the pantry," Gildarts said as he walked towards the pantry and started digging around for something to eat. He found a large pot as well as a sack of potatoes and some cured meat. He stared to dump it all into the pot to cook it all up, only to be surprised by Rin frantically leaping forward to stop him. What surprised Gildarts was not that Rin tried to stop, but that in his haste Rin used his broken leg and inadvertently broke his makeshift leg brace at the knee and didn't seem to notice.

_What the hell is this kid? Every bone in that kid's leg was shattered last night,_ thought Gildarts as he stared scene before him, deep in contemplation.

"You can't just throw it all in the pot like that! It'll ruin the consistency and you have to scrape the excess salt off the meat first," Rin said, oblivious to what had occurred.

"Rin. What can you remember from before?" Gildarts asked as Rin was crouched over trying to rub to sticks together to start a fire. _Did this goofy kid forget he was a fire mage? _he thought, momentarily distracted by the ridiculous situation.

Rin paused as he stopped rubbing the two sticks together. "I can only remember being in a large room when a demon busted into the building to capture me. I remember someone, someone important to me, my father maybe, telling me that I was actually the son of Satan and that I inherited his power of blue flames. He gave me that sword, the Kurikara, and told me to keep it with me at all times. Everyone there fought to protect me but the old man who gave me the sword was possessed and he tried to drag me through a strange demonic hole in the ground. He used the last of his free will to protect me by stabbing himself in the heart. When I saw that I got so angry that I drew the sword and my powers came out. I burned the creepy hole and even my old mans body away when I lost control of my power but I guess I was too late and I found myself in a strange place. I drifted in that place I can't describe, a place that can't be described except maybe as 'nothingness'. It felt like if I drifted there any longer I wouldn't even exist. Outside that night at I can remember how I felt growing up, a love of cooking, being hated by others; and that I had a twin brother named Yukio but I can't remember the last time I saw him. I don't think he had the powers I do but I think he was a lot smarter than me. That's all I can remember. I can't even remember my last name. No, it's not like I can't remember. It's like, it's like the memories just aren't there." Having shared with Gildarts nearly every memory he could find within his mind, Rin looked at Gildarts and said "Look I know it sounds crazy but it's not a lie!" as he stomped, cracking the foundation with his formerly broken leg.

Gildarts closed his eyes and sighed "Listen kid, I don't think your lying and I'm willing to give you the benefit of the doubt. And I will tell you this; Demon or not I can tell you're not some evil monster. That being said, it would probably be best if you didn't go around telling everyone this. Most people probably will think you're crazy or even a threat if you told them that," he said as Rin stirred the contents of the pot. Gildarts wasn't exactly sure when he had managed to start the fire.

"Honestly I don't know why I told you all this. Saying it all out loud, it does sound crazy," Rin said as he put the finishing touches on the potato and beef soup.

"Yep. It does sound crazy. Also, I gotta tell ya, the Blue Flames is a lame name. Very unoriginal. You should just call it Hellfire Magic. Much cooler," Gildarts said while chuckling

"Just eat your soup old man," Rin said with a tick mark on his head while presenting Gildarts a bowl.

"Mmm. This is delicious. You're quite the cook young man," said Gildarts, happily devouring several helpings before finishing and thanking Rin for the meal. "Listen why don't you rest up. I'm gonna finish searching the village to make sure I've located everyone," he said.

"Wait, I'll help," said Rin as he reached for his shovel.

"Are you sure? I know you were pretty shaken up back there," said Gildarts

"I'll be fine. Besides, those villagers deserve a proper burial." Rin said with a look of grim determination.

Gildarts looked at the boy before him both surprised and impressed. "Alright," he relented. "You can start digging graves near the cemetery. I'll look for some more food while I'm at it," he said as he turned to leave sparing a glance at the cracked foundation. _That wasn't magic. That was raw strength. The kid's unusually strong, durable enough to survive crashing into Earthland like a meteor, and in less than a day he can heal from injuries that would cripple a normal person. This kid is inhuman, _Gildarts inwardly mused as he saw Rin hilariously continue using the shovel as a support, oblivious to the fact that his leg was healed.

Gildarts made his way through the ruins of Pine Village, searching from house to house. As he neared the end of his search, he noticed a small cottage at the edge of town. It was easy to miss as the yard around it was overgrown and the roof liked to have been ripped off recently, likely by one of those damned blizzardverns. "Looks like this is the last one," said Gildarts, glad to be at the end of his search.

He approached the destroyed cottage and began searching the rubble. Near the back of the cottage he saw an arm sticking out from beneath the rubble. Moving the rubble he found the body of a boy who looked to be about the same age as Rin. The boy was a good bit more muscular than Rin but they looked enough alike that they could have passed as brothers. Kneeling down to pick the body up he noticed the boy was grasping a book.

Gildarts took the book and decided to read a little. He guessed it was probably a diary of some sort. As he read he found it told the story of a boy who had a father and a twin brother. The mother had died in childbirth. The two boys were the only magically gifted people in the village.

The boy dreamed of joining a guild and obtaining a unique magic that nobody else possessed. He wasn't as naturally gifted as his twin brother who showed great promise with fire magic but the boy was very clever.

"To bad. The kid will never get the chance now," Gildarts thought aloud with a sad look in his eyes.

The father was a woodcutter and amateur archaeologist who held little ability for magic, but was supportive of his two sons. In his free time, he often took the boys on expeditions to the edge of the neighboring Worth Woodsea to look at old Nirvit ruins.

Curiously Gildarts read more and learned that on one expedition, the boy's father found a crystal orb that could hold a mage's knowledge of a single magic. The father gave the orb to the boy in hopes that it would help him achieve his dream.

"An ancient memory lacrima ehh. I've heard of them. 'In the distant past they were often used as a sort of vessel for storing and studying developing schools of magic. It's said that the technique for forging them is a lost art. The magic knowledge stored in these lacrima was usually outdated compared to their modern counterparts but sometimes they hold powerful lost magic. These lacrima are extremely rare and extremely valuable regardless of what magic they hold," said Gildarts, remembering a long winded explanation Makarov had given on the subject long ago.

Now fully engrossed in the story of this boy's life, Gildarts decided to read the rest of the story. When the boy used the orb, or memory lacrima, he learned that it held the knowledge of early studies in gravity magic. However, as an early attempt at studying gravity magic it was a seriously limited spell. It could increase gravity but it could not change the direction of gravity or reduce gravity. This ancient variant of gravity magic was an area affect spell centered on the user and the area of effect could expand depending on the users preference and ability.

_Wow, this variant of Gravity Magic is practically useless. First, you can't use this spell on an opponent without using it on yourself. Second, if you don't have a greater strength to weight ratio than your opponent it actually puts you at a disadvantage. Third, depending on your ability your opponent could simply use ranged attack from outside the range of your gravity. Finally, no human can increase gravity in any significant way with this spell, especially over long periods of time, without running the risk of seriously injuring or even killings themself,_ Gildarts thought upon learning of the magic the boy learned.

Reading more, Gildarts learned that the boy was well aware of the shortcomings of his new magic but still loved it because he knew nobody would have the same magic as him. The boy swore he would make it his signature magic. To achieve his goal, he spared with his brother almost every day and when he wasn't sparring with his brother he would practice sustaining the spell as a means to both acclimate his body and strengthen his body to withstand the higher gravity.

At first, the boy's brother won win every single sparring match despite the boy having grown stronger than his brother as a consequence of spending much of his time in increased gravity. The boy lost because his brother possessed larger stores of magical energy than the boy and could simply wait him out. When it seemed there was no way for the boy to make effective use of his Gravity Magic, he found a way to win by using his cleverness and ingenuity. Quickly causing short spikes in gravity that only he could predict he threw his brother off balance and used his greater physical strength to deliver an effective punch. After that match, his brother resorted to launching fire ball from outside the range of the boys gravity magic and the boy returned to loosing.

"Hah, this kid was brilliant. It's to bad only a freak of nature could wield a magic like that effectively," Gildarts said, amused before he continued reading.

As Gildarts continued Reading the story of the boy's life took a dark turn. His father's last expedition to search old ruins led the family to the northeastern base of the Hakobe mountain range just outside of the Worth Woodsea. While there they were attacked by vulcans and his father was hurt. His brother attempted to fight them off as the boy fled. Only one entry remained in the diary before the pages went blank.

Gildarts read it.

_April 1st X778:_

_I've returned home to the place where I abandoned my family, like the coward I am, five years earlier on this day. In the ruins, I found two skeletons. I believe them to be the remains of my brother and father. I have long since given up on becoming a mage. On that day I fled as far as I could flee. I eventually found myself in the nation of Seven where I joined a dark guild, thinking such work might make me a less cowardly person but it only made me feel like the monsters that attacked my family, so I decided to come home. If I were worthy of being a mage I would have stayed to protect my family like my brother. I will instead work in the village like Father and hope that I can see you both again when I die. Unfortunately, it may be a while since I'm still only 14 years old. I love you Father; you were the best dad a son could ask for. I love you brother; With your talent and courage I'm sure you would have become a great mage. I bet they'd call you Rin the Reckless, bravest mage in Fiore._

Gildarts nearly dropped the book as he read the last line. He knew it simply had to be a coincidence. _There's no way,_ he thought

Looking back down towards the diary Gildarts noticed something sticking out from between the blank pages at the back of the book. He pulled it out and saw that that it was a photograph of two small boys that couldn't be more that nine or ten years old. The child on the left was the spitting image of Rin, albeit younger and lacking in demonic characteristics. He was grinning from ear to ear and holding a small red fireball in his hands. The other was a younger version of dead child beside him proudly holding up a bright purple lacrima. Flipping the photograph over Gildarts saw written in slightly faded ink,

_Dec. 27, X773, Happy Birthday My little mages Rin and Yukio Huldra_

Closing his eyes; Gildarts desperately tried to retain his composure. When he was confident he was not simply loosing his mind he had but a single thought.

"I need to find Rin."

**Please review and tell me what you think!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I am not the owner of Fairy Tail or Blue Exorcist

Gildarts walked purposefully in the direction of the cemetery, not even noticing as he walked through several houses with his Crush Magic. After about ten minutes, he arrived at the edge of the cemetery grounds. He saw Rin dutifully digging grave after grave with a look of determination in his eyes and no sign of tiring.

_Damn! This kid's industrious. He's already dug nearly all of the graves in just a few hours, _thought Gildarts as he saw the rows of fresh graves.

Gildarts raised his hand to call out to Rin but hesitated, unsure of what to say. He ultimately decided it would be best to just show him.

"Rin," called Gildarts.

Rin jumped a little, unaware that Gildarts had been standing behind him.

"Oh hey old man. Check this out," Rin said while excitedly lifting and bending his leg. "It's completely healed. I must be a freakishly fast healer or something." Rin sat his shovel down and approached Gildarts. "So, I guess that you didn't find anyone else," he said looking a somewhat relieved.

"Follow me. I have something for you to see," said Gildarts, without responding to Rin's assumption.

Rin began to get angry at being ignored until he saw the look on Gildarts' face. It was an authoritative and serious look, but it had an edge of sadness to it. _Whatever. If it was serious enough to visibly upset Gildarts so I'll let it slide_, he thought. That look honestly frightened Rin a little.

"Alright, lead the way," complied Rin, sensing the seriousness of the situation.

Rin followed Gildarts down the path inadvertently created earlier through the use of Crush Magic. Rin was amazed that Gildarts' power allowed him to so completely ignore anything in his path. Putting his astonishment aside for the time being, he looked towards Gildarts silently leading the way.

_He hasn't said a word since we started walking. I wonder what he saw that's got him acting like this,_ Rin thought to himself.

It wasn't long before Gildarts came to an abrupt halt. He turned back to to see Rin with a perplexed look on his face.

"We're here," said Gildarts

"Here? You mean in that little house?" Rin responded.

"Yes. I'll wait here. What you find in there is for you. You should face it alone," Gildarts half lied.

Unsure of exactly what it was that Gildarts believed so important, Rin felt the gravity of the situation all the same. As he began to approach he began feeling nervous. Despite not knowing what he would see in this house he knew it couldn't be good. He looked back to Gildarts in a vain effort to gain foresight into what was in this house before proceeding.

In truth the real reason Gildarts did not want to go in there was that he could think of nothing to say if the boy in that small house was as he believed, Rin's brother. The best he could do is offer Rin a new home afterwards. After all Fairy Tail was nothing if not a home for those who bear the scars of a tragic past. Yes, the camaraderie of Fairy Tail was the best medicine for a tragic past. _That's it. Surely Makarov will accept Rin into the guild. I'll ask Rin if he'd be interested later. I just hope Fairy Tail can handle another fire mage,_ Guildarts inwardly mused.

Gildarts watched as Rin crossed the threshold into the broken cottage. At first he heard the clatter of Rin stumbling through the rubble. Then there was silence. Suddenly the air became heavy, laden with an energy like magic but at the same time entirely foreign. A deafening scream came from the cottage accompanied by a massive flare of blue fire and a fierce updraft caused by the incredible amount of heat. Gildarts shielded his face but the heat was excruciating. He quickly backed away leaving flaming footprints as his soles were melting and catching fire. He could feel his skin beginning to crack as the heat of the flames stole the moisture from the air.

_The Hell?! This isn't good. I knew this would likely cause Rin a great deal of grief but this it ridiculous,_ thought Gildarts as he peered into the heart of the blaze to the demonic Rin cradling the body of his brother. He knew he needed to do something fast or Rin might turn this entire village to ash. But he couldn't get close enough to calm Rin down. He would have to resort to a large scale atack to stop Rin at this range but the collateral damage would defeat the purpose of stopping him in the first place. _I could use All Crush maybe, but that might destroy him along with half of the village._ He tried using Crush on the flames themselves in an attempt to crack and nullify Rin's 'spell' but the effect was negligible. _The hell? I can't break it? This magic's nearly immune to mine. How's that even possible?_

He quickly looked around until his eyes spotted something that might help. _There's got to be a way through...there, a rock! It's not what I had in mind but it will have to do._ The rock was glowing from the incredible heat of Rin's anguish but there wasn't time to think. Picking up the rock, Gildarts felt intense pain in his hand as he felt his palm sizzle.

"Sorry about this kid," said Gildarts as he hurled the rock with his considerable strength. The rock flew true and pegged Rin in the side of the head. Rin collapsed over the body of Yukio.

Gildarts approached the burned down cottage. Thankfully, the fires didn't spread beyond the cottage and they quickly dissipated once Rin lost consciousness. Inspecting the boy, he was thankful to find Rin wasn't severely injured. It appeared the rock to the head only resulted in a large bruise, and that would probably heal quickly considering Rin's ridiculous constitution. Although what really caught Gildarts' attention was what he saw under Rin, the body of Yukio. There wasn't a single burn on his body. He then looked to his own palm. It was charred and covered in blisters. Setting that observation aside for the moment, Gildarts moved to collect the to boys. As he did so he nearly tripped on a peculiar stone tile where a large rug had been before the fire. There was no mortar holding the tile in place. Kneeling down he lifted the tile to reveal a small hole, obviously for stashing valuables. Inside he found a small bag of money and a purple lacrima.

"Looks like Anna Maul may have missed a few valuables. This must be the memory lacrima Yukio learned his magic from," Gildarts mused aloud. He then collected the contents of the small cache before collecting the two boys and taking his leave.

As Gildarts made his way back to camp he began to ponder the day's events.

_This job ended up being way more than I bargained for. The sooner we lay these people, Yukio included, to rest the better. Rin is a tough kid but I don't think his psyche can take much more grief, _ Gildarts thought.

"I'll head to the graveyard then. Hopefully Rin will be awake by then. I want to at least have Rin's brother buried before sunset," He said to himself as he continued to mull over all that had occurred in the four days since he embarked from Fairy Tail.

_They're definitely brothers but Rin's missing memories makes it difficult to account for what happened after Yukio last saw Rin, and what Rin can actually remember does little to explain that two year gap. The entry in Yukio's diary about finding to skeletons is bothering me too. Vulcans usually use Takeover on their victims. Why would they leave corpses? Also, there's the matter of Rin's magic. It seems he has always been a fire mage but at some point he obtained a far more potent variant; it's almost more like a Demonic Take Over Magic. Rin's memories suggest that his magic may have something to do with heritage. Maybe Porlyusica can provide some insight. Not only that but I feel like I'm missing something regarding the attack on this village. Even isolated as this place is, wiping out a village is far to bold for a bandit. Anna Maul was actively trying to find this village for a while, a month at least; and she set up her camp unusually close to the village she raided. It's almost like she was searching for something in the village and hadn't yet found it. I feel like something larger is at work here but I don't know what it is,_ thought Gildarts.

* * *

Meanwhile, in an undisclosed location a slender man with what appeared to be a glass eye sat in a dark room centered around a communications lacrima crystal. Several smaller lacrima sat on shelves lining the walls of the poorly lit room. The central lacrima began to glow revealing a tall, gaunt man with slicked black hair, yellow eyes and a sickly appearance.

"My lord," came the voice of the sickly man.

"Yes. Why have you contacted me?" said the shadowy figure.

"I have bad news. Anna has not checked in. According to my intelligence she may have encountered an S-class wizard from Fairy Tail," said the sickly man.

"Did she find it?" said the shadowy figure.

"No sir, but she did relay the location of the village where we believes it is," said the sickly man

"Then you will travel there and continue her search. I want that ancient memory lacrima. Do not fail me," called the shadowy figure

"What of Anna, my lord?" asked the sickly man, raising an eyebrow on his gaunt face.

The shadowy figure paused to consider his options, then said "She has taken far too long as it is. Of the three remaining lacrima believed to have been in Nirvit possession at the fall of their civilization she has only brought me one, found a lead on the second, and is clueless as to the location of the last. It seems to me she is more interested in using the gift I have given her for personal gain and common thuggery… if after more than five years of searching she only brings me one lacrima she is useless." He paused again to flash an ominous smile. "Kill her. I have the Beast Subordination Lacrima so she is easily replaced," said the shadowy figure before he waved his hand over the lacrima, deactivating it.

* * *

Back in Pine Village...

Gildarts had arrived at the cemetery. A few hours passed as he buried each body, one by one. Fortunately, he only had to dig a few of the graves since Rin had dug most of the graves earlier. Thinking of Rin, Gildarts looked back to him sleeping.

"Hey, wake up." said Gildarts as he flicked a rock at Rin

"Unggh," groaned Rin as he slowly began to wake.

Rin groggily looked around until the memory of seeing Yukio dead flooded back into his mind. His eyes suddenly grew wide. "Yukio!" he cried out as blur flames began to dance about him once more.

"You need to calm down!" commanded Gildarts.

"My brother is dead!" yelled Rin with tears in his eyes.

"Yes. He is but your tears won't bring him back," stated Gildarts

"Wh-where is he?" said Rin as he stared upon the ground at his feet.

"I buried him here," said Gildarts as he gestured toward a small mound at his side.

Rin was silent.

"I'll let you have some time alone. You should take this time to say your goodbyes. You can find me at camp once you've finished," said Gildarts as he took his leave.

Sometime after Gildarts left, Rin began speaking to the faceless grave of his dear brother. "I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you. I can barely remember you but I do remember that you were very important to me. In my memory you seemed to be a lot skinnier but you're unmistakably my brother Yukio. I wish you were still here and we could chat. Maybe you would could have told me about what I can't remember. It seems all I have left in my memories of you is that I cared for you deeply and what your face looked like." Rin paused to compose himself. "I can't even avenge your death now because Gildarts has already taken the life of your killer. I'm not sure what I will do now but I have a lot to be sorry for. So I'll start by asking that you forgive me. ...Goodbye Brother."

Rin sat in silence a few minutes longer before he took his leave and returned to camp.

As Rin returned to camp, he saw Gildarts roasting a small rodent on a spit. Gildarts noticed his approach and called out to him. "Hey kid. I'm gonna go ahead and apologize ahead of time. I'm no where near the cook you are," he said with a lighthearted facade clearly trying to lighten the mood.

Rin took his seat across from Gildarts and quietly stared at the fire beneath the spit. He sat like this, unmoving, the entire time Gildarts cooked the rodent. Rin did not even bother to correct Gildarts for allowing the fire to grow too large. Even when Gildarts sat a plate at his feet he remained still and continued to stare at the now dwindling fire.

"How are you going to handle it? Are you going to wallow in your grief or are you going to live up to your brother's expectations and live a life that would make him proud?"said Gildarts taking note of Rin's melancholy.

At first Rin remained silent but just as it seemed he would not respond, "How exactly am I supposed to do that when I can't even remember his expectations and aspirations? I am literally left with nothing! I know I care deeply for my brother but I don't even have a memory of why I care so much," he said, trailing off at the end.

Gildarts simply smirked as he tossed Rin a small travel bag and said, "I hope you don't mind but I packed you a bag."

"What?" said Rin mildly surprised.

"There's nothing left for you here and I'm betting without your memories you don't know the way through this forest. You should follow me, at least as far as Clover Town, but it's your choice. I'll be heading out in the morning," said Gildarts as he began walking into the partially destroyed house.

Rin looked down at the bag. It was essentially a canvas sack with a drawstring. Inside the bag he saw a bag of coins, a purple crystal ball, a blood stained map, an old photograph of Rin and his brother, and a small journal. "What is all of this?" asked Rin.

"The map is from me, in case you're ever drawn to this place again. Everything else in that bag is from your brother," said Gildarts as he sat in a corner and leaned against the wall.

"Hey old man! Where is my sword?" yelled Rin having just realized still hadn't returned his sword.

"I'll tell you in the morning," said Gildarts, smiling as he closed his eyes.

Rin attempted to protest further but it was no use. In the blink of an eye Gildarts had fallen asleep, exhausted from having gone two days without sleep.

Rin relented, making a mental note to demand his sword back in the morning. He did not entertain thoughts of taking it by force for the several reasons. First, he felt certain Gildarts could kick his ass. Second, Gildarts seemed like a pretty cool guy and Rin didn't really want to hurt him. Finally, he didn't see the sword anywhere on Gildarts person. So, with no possibility of getting his sword back tonight, he turned his attention to the contents of his bag. He settled on going through his brother's journal, hopeful it might shed light on his missing past. Unable to read in the dark, he searched the partially demolished house for something that could serve as a light source. After finding a drawer with a half dozen candles he put all but one in his bag and lit the remaining candle with the embers of the spent cooking fire. He spent the rest of the night reading Yukio's journal under candle light, cover to cover.

Early the next morning Gildarts awoke to a piercing flash of light so bright that it left spots in his eyes despite his eyes being closed. He immediately jumped to his feet assuming that danger was present. Instead, he saw Rin clasping the brightly glowing memory lacrima with both hands, obvious signs of strain and fatigue on his face. Gildarts walked to the boy to make sure he was alright.

"Hey old man. I see you're up. This weird ball is pretty amazing. When you hold onto it and focus it's like a book that crawls into your brain," Rin proudly stated as he shifted the lacrima to one hand and lifted his other hand to wipe the sweat from his brow.

"Yeah kid. You okay there?" Gildarts responded.

"I read my brother's journal front to back. It didn't help me remember anything but it told me enough to help me decide what I want to do with my life," said Rin, ignoring Guildarts's question.

"And what you decide to do with your life?" asked Gildarts

"I want to be a mage! Not only because that was my brothers dream, but also because if I became a powerful mage then I can protect the people around me from things like this!" said Rin

"So tell me. Why bother with your brother's Lacrima? If you read his diary I'm sure you've noticed that it's a seriously limited spell-set with serious drawbacks."

"Because my brother was proud of his magic and believed he could become a great mage using it. So I'm gonna honor his memory by proving him right. Besides, by learning this magic it is like a part of my brother is still here," said Rin with a look of pure determination.

"Hmm so how do you plan on achieving this goal?"asked Gildarts with a smirk.

"I want to join Fairy Tail...Just as soon as you give me back my sword!" Rin shouted.

At that last comment Gildarts let out a boisterous laugh and responded, "Whether or not you join Fairy Tail is for Makarov to decide; but as for the sword, I'll return it to you if you learn to do this." Gildarts held out one hand, palm facing up, focused and said "Requip!"

**Please review and tell me what you think!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **I am not the owner of Fairy Tail or Blue Exorcist

"Requip."

As Gildarts spoke that one word Rin's Sword materialized from nowhere in Gildarts's hand.

"How did you do that?" shouted Rin with stars in his eyes, clearly impressed.

Gildarts relaxed after having unconsciously tensed up to perform Requip. "This is called Requip Magic. I'm honestly not all that skilled with this magic. I certainly couldn't competently use it in a fight." He paused to reach down and pick up a stick which he promptly tossed to Rin. "But I know the spell well enough to convey the basics to you."

"That's really cool but why do I need to learn that to get my sword back?" Rin protested.

Gildarts pinched the bridge of his nose with his free hand before letting it fall and looked toward the impetuous youth in front of him. "Because you're dangerous" Gildarts smirked. "You see this?" Gildarts held out his hand. His palm was charred and severely burned. "Seems to me most of your Hellfire Magic is sealed away that sword, and for a pretty good reason. What if you loose control again or someone steals your sword? How many innocent people will get caught in your flames if you lost control with no way to seal away the bulk of your fire magic? What if I'm not there to knock your ass out?"

"You still trying to rename my magic old man?" scoffed Rin.

"Now that I think about it, learning Requip won't be enough. This sword might seal most of your weird magic but you still have quite a bit of power without it, and even that much power is too dangerous if you don't remember how to control it," said Gildarts ignoring Rin.

"How am I supposed to learn control?" Rin asked.

"Hmm, I saw you grab a few candles last night. You can use that to practice tonight once we're away from the forest and anything else you can burn down," Gildarts said chuckling as he turned and began the long trek toward Clover Town.

Rin paused for a moment contemplating what Gildarts had told him before jogging to catch up.

"So kid, we've talked about the sword and your flames but what about the Gravity magic you learned from that lacrima?" Gildarts cast a glance back to Rin.

"Well, I'm not sure. I feel all of the knowledge in my head but I still haven't tried using it," said Rin

At that moment Gildarts felt the string of the sword's sheath digging into his shoulders, the sound of nearby branches snapping, and he felt quite a bit heavier too. He looked back to see Rin about four meters behind him, crouched slightly with his hair laying flat to his skull clearly due to increased gravity. Rin didn't seem to be straining, more like he was surprised by his increase in weight. _This kid really is unusual. This has to be nearly three times normal gravity. Any normal person would be flat on the ground right now. Still this magic really does seem useless, _he thought before checking on Rin. "Hey kid. You alright?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. I was just getting a feel for this Magic," said Rin while taking a careful step to test his footing under the increased gravity.

"Hmm, do you think you can control the intensity?" inquired Gildarts.

"I'm not sure. I think so." Rin carefully decreased the output of his magical energy. He was surprised, not only because the lacrima gave him an understanding of how to use magic, but it felt nothing like when he used his fire. It was almost like his fire used an entirely different energy. He would certainly spend time contemplating that observation later.

"Try holding it there. That feels like about double normal gravity," Gildarts stated as he held his hand out feeling the weight of his limb. "Now see if you can constrict the area of effect to about one meter," he said.

Rin did as told with little difficulty. "There. How's that?" Rin asked.

Gildarts walked towards Rin until they were only about a meter apart. He then reached his hand out into Rin's personal space and then smirked. "Heh. Either you're a good student or that lacrima is a good teacher. I'm inclined to think it's the latter," Gildarts teased

"Whatever." Rin scoffed. "What now?"

"Try maintaining it as long as you can," said Gildarts as he turned and once again began walking.

"What! Why?" Rin protested.

"Think of it as training. A mage should should know his magic like the back of his hand. Besides it's at least a days walk out of the forest. So, you might as well get a good workout in," said Gildarts as he kept walking.

Rin hurried, or at least attempted to hurry after Gildarts but he quickly learned that there's more to moving around in higher gravity than being strong enough. He was having a hard time keeping his balance, especially with the now twice as heavy sack slung over his shoulder. After nearly three hours of stumbling and nearly falling down, Rin seemed to have found his equilibrium and was now walking in a somewhat normal manner.

_Definitely not a fast learner,_ Gildarts thought amusedly to himself. "How ya doing back there kid?" he asked.

"I'm fine ...old man," said Rin showing slight signs on fatigue.

"Alright then. Let's pick up the pace a little," said Gildarts smiling brightly as he turned from the forest path and began walking briskly while using his Crush Magic to clear a path. "The fastest way to Clover Town is a straight line. Keep up if you can."

As much as Rin wanted to protest, that '_if you can'_ comment was clearly a challenge and Rin wasn't about to loose a challenge, petty as that might be. So, he chased after Gildarts as quickly as his precarious balance and heavy body would allow. Then just as he began to close the distance all hell broke loose and trees that had been half destroyed by Gildarts' magic began falling under the influence of Rin's increased gravity. Rin spent the next eight hours dodging and rolling for his life while trying to keep up as Gildarts progressed from a brisk walk to a jog.

Just as Rin thought he couldn't take anymore, Gildarts stopped and Rin ran right into him. Rin looked up and noticed they where at the edge of a large clearing with the base of a mountain range to his right. Utterly exhausted he dropped to the ground and lay prone on his back

"Congratulations we just cleared the Waas forest in record time. I think that deserves a break," said Gildarts as he looked back to Rin with an ominous grin."How are you feeling kid?" he said as he stepped towards Rin's prone form. He noticed Rin was still maintaining his gravity spell as he stepped closer. _Hmm, he is clearly exhausted but it appears he is only physically exhausted. I figured he had large stores of magic but to maintain a spell that requires constant magical exertion this long is impressive,_ he thought.

"I'm...fine! I just need..to catch my…breath," Rin wheezed.

"Good so how much energy do you feel like you have left?" Gildarts asked

"I'm exhausted; what do you think!" shouted Rin as he leveled a glare at Gildarts.

Laughing, Gildarts clarified. " I'm talking about your magic. Do you think you have enough to practice the requip spell?"

"Actually I don't feel like I've used a enough of my magical energy to even notice," said Rin clearly missing the implications of what he had said.

Gildarts face didn't change but beneath the surface of his unchanged expression was a mind desperately trying to make sense of what he had heard. _What? He has so much magical energy that he doesn't even notice the amount of energy used to cast a complex spell like gravity manipulation for eight hours straight? How is that possible? He must be messing with me. Even I would have burned through a noticeable amount of my energy stores after using a spell like that for prolonged periods of time. Is this kid made of magic?_

"HEY! Old man! Are you even listening?" yelled Rin

"Sorry. My mind was elsewhere," apologized Gildarts while stroking his chin, now interrupted from his inner thoughts. "Anyways, let me go over the basics of requip with you."

Gildarts carefully showed Rin the basics of the spell and instructed Rin to practice until sunset. After he finished finished giving Rin all the pointers he knew on requip, he decided to take a nap until dark so he could stand watch tonight. He sat his belongings along with Rin's sword beside a rock and sat down with his back against the rock so that he was facing the forest while Rin continued to train a little farther into the clearing. It was just a feeling but he felt Anna Maul wasn't the end of this. _I think Rin or perhaps the lacrima are connected to Anna somehow. Either way, Porlyusica definitely needs to check this kid out. That's enough thinking for now. I won't get any answers just worrying about it. I should get some sleep before nightfall._ With that last thought Gildarts closed his eyes and let sleep take him.

* * *

Back in the ruins of Pine village a gaunt man with pitch black eyes and an undernourished appearance stepped from a shadow on the edge the ruins. He was a pale man wearing a long overcoat, several sizes too large, that extended to his ankles and his hair was slicked back revealing a pair of sunken weary eyes. In his hand he held an umbrella which was currently filling the role of a walking stick. As he exited the shadow he opened the umbrella and positioned it over his head.

The gaunt man took stock of his surroundings. The first thing that caught attention was smoke rising from the edge of town. The man walked towards the source of the smoke in hopes of finding the one who ended Anna Maul or better yet find the prize she was supposed to obtain. As he reached the source of the smoke he was slightly surprised. It was in fact a burned down house which was no surprise. What really surprised him was how the house was burned.

"This is odd. Some of the ground was apparently so hot that it became a steaming pile of molten slag and glass; yet the epicenter appears as though it wasn't even exposed to any heat," he thought aloud. "This was definitely no normal house fire. Perhaps one of the villagers was a decent fire mage. I haven't heard of any accomplished fire mages from Fairy Tail, a new member perhaps." He supposed as he crouched down to take a closer look at the ground.

Satisfied that there was nothing else of interest he stood and looked around again, spotting what appeared to be a hole punched in a straight line through several buildings leading south. "Oh this handiwork I'm familiar with, if only by reputation. Yes, I think this is the Crush magic of Gildarts Clive. It seems Anna Maul really did run into an S-class mage from Fairy Tail. I'd better be careful with this one. Regardless I won't be making any moves until night when I hold the advantage," monologued the gaunt man as he followed the path to the cemetery; from there he followed a set of tracks that led to an impromptu campsite and then to Gildarts' Crush made trail out of the village. Once he reached the forest canopy he closed the umbrella and used the shadows of the forest to travel at great speed towards his quarry.

* * *

Rin had been practicing the Requip technique diligently for hours in spite of his extreme fatigue. In his hand was a stick he was unsuccessfully trying to make disappear and at his feet was his canvas bag with the purple lacrima sticking out the top of the open bag. He pushed himself to his absolute limit, partly because he thought requip was really cool but mostly because he was determined to get his sword back. After having lost everything, his family and the majority of his memories included, that sword had become a precious piece of his past and he'd be damned if he lost anything else he cared about. Rin continued to persevere, even as the sunlight began to grow dim. Just as it seemed he wouldn't be able to do it, the stick shimmered and disappeared. With a look of pure satisfaction Rin collapsed into the grass. The Gravity spell he had subconsciously maintained the entire day disbursing as Rin let sleep take him.

Gildarts smirked ever so slightly feeling a little proud of his informal student. _I probably should have told the little idiot to cancel out his gravity magic before trying to use another spell. Would have been a lot easier for him._ thought Gildarts as he watched the forest through a barely opened eye. Gildarts had actually had been awake nearly an hour now watching a figure hidden among the trees while feigning sleep.

* * *

_That old guy must be none other than Gildarts Clive of Fairy Tail. Ohh! It looks like he has an adorable young student too and he's got a tail! I've never caught a child with a tail before! Ohh, the ancient lacrima!_ Observed the sickly man as he licked his lip in a most disturbing manner. _It must be my lucky night. Still I should wait a while longer for sun to go down,_ thought the creepy gaunt man as he hungrily eyed his quarry from the shadows, waiting for the perfect moment to strike.

* * *

Just as the sun set over the peak of the Hakobe mountain range, a dark shadow began moving unnaturally towards Rin's prone form. Gildarts surmised that whoever had been watching them was making its move. However he would not be able to reach Rin before this shadow did. Thinking quickly he realized that whoever was about to attack Rin had waited until the exact moment the sun set for a reason. The attackers magic possibly held a weakness to light. On little more than a hunch Gildarts quickly drew Rin's sword hoping it would buy him the time he needed to intercept Rin's attacker. At that very moment, as the shadow was within centimeters of the sleeping Rin, blue flames erupted from his body. The flames coming from Rin's body caused the shadow to steam and evaporate.

"I must say. This is the first time I've been rebuked by an unconscious child. That certainly is an interesting magic. It seems the more beautiful the rose, the sharper the thorns. Am I correct to assume that sword you drew somehow conjured those delightful azure flames?" said a mysterious figure at the edge of the tree line before turning his attention towards Gildarts. He gave a small gentlemanly bow and continued. "You may call me Grim Noire. Why don't you let me have the lacrima and that cute young boy and I will let you live."

Gildarts turned to face the figure sword in hand. "Quite the glaring weakness. You must have learned your magic from one of those old lacrima." Gildarts dropped the sword and sheath and moved to a fighting stance. "You know, there are more adaptive variants of shadow magic; in fact most shadow manipulation can stand up to a little light source like that," Gildarts taunted.

"You are mistaken. This magic was indeed gifted from an ancient lacrima but many ancient magics and by extension many memory lacrima from before the time of Zeref operated on what I like to call the _tradeoff principle. _For instance my shadow may be lacking in some defenses but has far greater utility than any other variant of shadow magic," Grim laughed as he began pacing towards Gildarts. "The ancient memory lacrima were not all tools for learning and research as the scholars and those fools in the magic council would have you believe. Many of them were created and fully developed by ancient mage kings to fill specific roles in war. Namely mass producing expendable mage fodder. Imagine, to power to create a mage army from any group of peasants with even the slightest potential almost instantaneously giving them proficiency in a magic discipline. The gravity magic for example bypasses the normal limitations of a mage and can utilize all of the ethernano in a mages body, second origin not required. Image, a mass produced army of suicide mages that can each wipe out cities with massive multi-kilometer area of effect surges in gravity. The perfect vanguard for softening up an enemy force. Delightful, don't you think?" His voice remained calm but a sick excitement could be seen in his eyes.

_I'm lucky. Any apparent intelligence this fool has is overshadowed by pride and arrogance. Maybe I can use that against him, _he thought.

"I'm not even going to bother pointing out how creepy you sound. Why don't you get straight to the point and skip the monologuing like a good villain," Gildarts taunted with a smirk.

"Gladly," responded Grim as he charged headlong towards Gildarts. Gildarts responded in kind, but just as Gildarts was within striking distance Grim quite literally fell into the shadow cast from The rock Gildarts had been sleeping against.

Before Gildarts was able to react Grim had emerged behind him at the base of the shadow holding Rin's sword. Gildarts turned back to see Grim wearing a smile that made his skin crawl. "Time to turn off the nightlight, because adult things are about to happen." Grim said as he sheathed the sword.

Gildarts' only thought at that moment was, _Shit._

**Please review and tell me what you think!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **I am not the owner of Fairy Tail or Blue Exorcist

The shadow that Grim had stepped out of quickly expanded and began moving as if alive. "You see. It's all over now." Grim laughed maniacally. _I was only supposed to steal the lacrima and kill anyone who got in the way but the little tailed boy is just too irresistible. I must have him! _he thought as a tendril of his massive shadow reached out and connected to Rin's shadow.

Gildarts dashed forward at a speed that caught Grim completely off guard. Moving at full speed, Gildarts leapt from the ground at the edge of the living shadow and plowed his fist through Grim's face with a mid-air straight right punch. "Oh no you don't!" cried Gildarts. At the moment of impact, Grim exploded into nearly a dozen chibi Grims and the sheathed sword flew out of his formerly singular pair of hands and landed nearly one hundred meters away, towards the center of the clearing.

Gildarts allowed himself a small grin at what he assumed was a small victory against this new foe. Meanwhile, one of the little Grims stood and dusted himself off. "I'm afraid that won't work, said the diminutive Grim as the rest of the little Grims sank into the shadows beneath them. Grim gradually returned to his original stature as the shadows danced around his feet.

"Shit. What the hell is this guy?" Gildarts muttered quietly to himself.

"I am a shadow and as a shadow one of my defining characteristics is the ability to merge with and split from any shadow, including myself." Grim declared proudly, having overheard Gildarts.

Gildarts simply glared balefully at the man before him while trying to concoct a plan. This shadow magic was the worst possible matchup for him. He needed to think fast. _I'm confident that I'm a superior mage, but Grim's magic is seemingly tailor made to counteract a good crushing. I guess I'll have to use my head if I want to beat this perverted freak._

"Ha! I can see it all over your face. You aren't used to not being able to overpower your foes with brute force and yet you still think you can pull out a win," Grim taunted. "I hate arrogant fucks like you. So confident and sure of yourselves that you think you can plow through any opponent that crosses your path. That's the real reason I'm so forthcoming with the nature of my power. I want you to know you are outclassed, regardless of what you do or how how much you know," declared Grim while practically frothing at the mouth.

Gildarts eyes narrowed. "So I'm the arrogant one, huh?" He had a plan formed within his mind and without hesitation he put it into action. Gildarts quickly imbued his fist with his signature magic and proceeded to drive an uppercut directly into Grim's chin, yet instead of splitting into miniature copies of himself Grim was sent skyward and at incredible speed. (Crushing Evil, Spreading the Truth: Empyrean.)

"Merge with that, Asshole." said Gildarts as he watched Grim's body punch a hole in the clouds. Not allowing himself to enjoy the moment just yet, Gildarts sprinted towards the sword intent on drawing it in case Grim returns soon. At the very least, he would likely return before night's end.

Just as Gildarts neared to within a few strides of the sword he felt a sensation reminiscent of stepping on ones own shoelaces and came crashing down, cracking the ground beneath him as he did so. He looked back to see his foot wrapped within his own shadow. _Damn. I can't catch a break._

The shadow that was connected to Gildarts' foot began to writhe and expand, and from the center Grim's gaunt form breached the inky pool of darkness. A tether of shadow shot down from the sky and connected to one of the larger shadows before Gildarts. "You weren't paying attention. I am a shadow and I can reform my body as many times as I like, because it too is just an extension of my shadow. So tell me what you're thinking. Has the realization of your impotence finally set in?" taunted Grim as he smiled an almost unnaturally wide eyed smile with his head cocked to the side.

"I see. So your magic has left you as a shadow of your former self. As for what I'm thinking...I think you talk too much," said Gildarts defiantly with a smirk.

"It doesn't matter what you think because I'm going to kill you!" Grim screamed in pure rage as he lost his composure. He immediately followed his declaration with an all out assault. The shadow that was wrapped around Gildarts' feet lifted from the ground like a massive tentacle and slammed Gildarts into the ground with enough force to create an impression of him in the ground, give him a concussion, and create a small tremor.

The massive tentacle composed of inky black shadow continued to slam Gildarts into the ground over and over again. Rin drowsily awoke in response to the seismic activity. "What the Hell is going on?" Rin yawned as his vision slowly came into focus only to see Gildarts being swung around like a rag doll by and inky black tentacle.

"Kid... grab the... sword," Gildarts said between collisions with the ground.

"Oh, no you don't!" yelled the frenzied Grim as one shadow extended to and absorbed Rin's sword. "I've already prepared a place for you inside me!" Grim shouted as several shadows raced toward and grabbed the now sitting Rin. Once Grim's shadows had grabbed hold of Rin, they began dragging him into the inky black shadow. "From the moment I first saw you I new you belonged inside me!" screamed Grim gleefully, now sounding completely unhinged.

Rin began hyperventilating as his experiences from within the darkness of nowhere came flooding back into his mind. He cried out with a deafening scream and blue flames erupted from Rin, intent on burning away the source of his terror. A great ball of blue fire insulated and freed Rin from his would-be captor and nearby shadows began spontaneously combusting in blue fire while failing to so much as singe the grass around even though the heat coming of Rin was unmistakable.

The tentacle holding Gildarts withered and dissipated, dropping him with a soft thud. Gildarts coughed up a mouth full of blood and strained to look up to see the horrifying spectacle through his blurred vision. He would have been impressed by the intensity of a fire magic that can burn something as abstract as a shadow while leaving anything the user who was in direct contact with the flames and surrounding area completely unharmed, had he not been so disturbed. The shadows currently engulfed in fire gave off the stomach turning scent of burnt hair and flesh. Grim emerged from the shadow and was writhing on the ground in agony as parts of his body seemed to loose cohesion and intermittently merge with the shadow beneath him.

**Please review and tell me what you think!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **I am not the owner of Fairy Tail or Blue Exorcist

(Thunk) "Owww, damnit!" Rin cried out as he quickly woke from his impromptu nap and put a hand over a lump that was forming on his head.

"Did you just hit me in the head with a rock?" asked Rin angrily as he glared at Gildarts who was standing several meters away grinning like an asshole.

"Yep. It's already midday and we need to get moving soon and I'd like to be gone before any more people like that perverted shadow freak show up," replied Gildarts.

At the mention of the last night's assailant, Rin quickly recalled the nights event and at the realization that last night wasn't just a really bad dream. His blue flames expanded out several meters and Rin assumed a crouching position as a shiver went down his spine. "You could have just tapped me on the shoulder or something," Rin said sullenly.

"I've learned better than to stick my hand in that blue fire kid. But now that you mention it, do you think you can put that fire out? I don't think it's exactly safe to wander through a forest as a human torch. Not to mention you might scare the locals when we make it to Clover Town," reasoned Guildarts with impeccable logic.

Rin stared at Gildarts with a blank expression and after several moments responded bluntly. "How do I do that?"

Gildarts comically sweat-dropped however his serious expression never faltered before responding "Just try to relax and quit pumping magic out." As though it were the most natural thing in the world.

Rin closed his eyes and tried relaxing to the point at which he appeared the picture of serenity then he opened his eyes and with the same blank expression as before said, " I don't think it's working."

At this Guildarts tipped over in typical anime fashion at the idea that to stop casting a spell should be so difficult while inwardly he had to admit that he had no idea how Rin's strange fire magic even worked. "Okay," Gildarts relented "lets try something you do know. Use Requip to put your sword away," he said as he tossed Rin his sword.

Rin comically caught the sword with both hands bouncing it from hand to hand. "Are you crazy!? Do you know how dangerous tossing an open sword is?!" he yelled angrily.

"Yeah. It's about as dangerous as handing a sword to someone on fire," Guildarts retorted.

Rin grumbled a little but he ultimately held the sword out in front of himself and complied. Surprisingly after on a few minutes of concentration, he succeeded in sending his Kurikara into his pocket dimensions. Much to Gildarts and Rin's surprise the blue flames immediately dispersed the moment his sword was sent to the pocket dimension.

"Did you see that? I'm getting pretty good at this!" declared Rin, clearly pleased with himself.

Gildarts nodded in approval. "Good. Now you have a safe place to store your sword that only you can access and I don't need to worry about you burning the forest down. It might be a good idea for you to tuck that tail in your pants or if anyone asks tell them it's some kind of Take Over magic," he said as he turned and began walking towards the other end of the clearing. "Alright, lets get going."

Rin hurried after Gildarts and they began making their way through the forest once more. They traveled for a few hours until coming upon the wrecked caravan Gildarts had discovered a few days earlier. Rin nearly puked at the grizzly scene and inwardly Gildarts found it just as disturbing.

"Were these people killed by the same woman who killed my brother?" Rin asked as he turned his head in disgust.

"That's right. Recovering their missing shipment was actually the job that brought me out here. We will have to fix one of these wagons up and complete this delivery but first we should see to the dead." Gildarts replied.

Rin didn't say anything. Neither of them was really in the mood to talk more at that moment. So, Rin simply nodded and they went to work.

* * *

Back, deep within the forest near the edge of the ruins of Pine Village, shockingly, a yellow eyed Grim Noir was sitting on a stump, one leg crossed over the other leg while reading a book in one hand and holding his signature umbrella in the other.

As he sat upon his makeshift reading chair, a small shadow slunk from a trees' shadow, moving laboriously like a dying beast.

"I hope you haven't come empty handed," Stated Grim as he noticed the approach of the small living shadow.

The small inky black shadow ripples and from it emerged a heavily beaten and decrepit clone of Grim with pitch black eyes. "It wasn't my fault!" it tearfully cried in a weak and raspy voice. "I-I can explain!"

The Grim who sat upon a stump simply glared at his decrepit doppelgänger and said "No need." With no warning an inky black tendril shot out from his body, grabbing his weaker clone, and pulled him into his body. The gaunt Grim sitting upon the stump grinned as his cheeks grew a little fuller and his appearance became slightly less gaunt.

"Rin Huldra...This _is _interesting." The remaining Grim mused aloud with a sickly smile creeping across his face.

* * *

Rin and Gildarts had been silently toiling at the sight of the wrecked caravan for a couple hours and had finally finished burying the dead on the side of the forest trail in a small clearing made curtesy of Gildarts signature magic. Rin was now in the process of salvaging the wheels off of one of the wagons in order to repair the least damaged of the wagons in the caravan.

Rin was diligently working but clearly trying very hard to keep his emotions in check. "Hey old man... are guild jobs like this?"

"What do you mean?" Gildarts replied as he was finished installing onto the wagon the magic siphoning sleeve and magic fueled motor he had salvaged from the car Rin had destroyed when they first met.

"I mean all the death. It seems like we're just cleaning up an evil mage's mess."

Gildarts sighed "No. Not at all. Jobs like this one are the exception rather than the rule. Also, jobs involving dark mages are typically held upstairs for S-class mages, this job not withstanding."

"What's an S class mage?" Rin inquired as he locked the last wheel into place on the now repaired wagon.

"S-class mages are the top mages in a guild. As such they are allowed to take on the more dangerous jobs that are posted separately from the regular jobs. This helps keep a young over zealous mages from getting in over his head and also increases the likelihood of success on the more difficult and dangerous job as those jobs will receive our best mages," answered Gildarts as he loaded wooden furniture from the broken wagons into the repaired wagon.

"Then that settles it! I'm going to become an S-class mage!" stated Rin enthusiastically.

"Oh, is that so? So, tell me, what exactly is your motivation?" retorted Gildarts with a smirk.

Rin's smile fell away but his determination was still written all over his face as he justified his goal. "What happened here was terrible. I know what I've seen in the last couple days are things I've never wanted to see even though I can't I can't remember my past. But more than that I don't want other people to have to go through this. That's why if I can become an S-class then every job like this I go on is a job someone else won't have to go on... and if I'm lucky maybe sometimes I can arrive in time to save someone instead of just cleaning up a monsters mess."

Gildarts nodded in approval as he put the magic siphoning sleeve on his arm. "That's a noble goal. Far more respectable than simply adopting your late brother's aspirations. Just remember the burdens of the world were never intended to be carried on one boy's shoulders. Anyways, it looks like we're done here. If we head out now we should reach Clover Town before nightfall."

"Almost I just need a few seconds," stated Rin as he tied grabbed a length of rope and used it to tie a small cart he had found to the back of the wagon and promptly hoped on. "Okay! I'm ready old man"

"What are you doing kid?" Said Gildarts.

"If I'm gonna become an S-class mage then I need to learn how to control my fire as soon as possible but I don't want to catch the wagon on fire so I'll sit back here." Rin said matter-of-factly while pulling a candle out of his canvas sack.

"Uh, suit yourself kid" Gildarts said, while feeding a little magic into the vehicle causing the wagon to begin moving. He smiled to himself amused by the nearly constant yet unintentional amusement Rin seemed to provide, silently thankful to have made a friend to take his mind off the horrors he had encountered the past few days.

* * *

Deep within the Waas Forest the yellow irised Grim was strolling down the center of a forest trail, umbrella held overhead. He's was casually digesting the memories he had absorbed from his other self a few hours earlier. "Could he really still be alive? It doesn't seem possible. If he really is still alive how is it he hasn't returned to me, his master?" he thought aloud as he remembered a scene from his past.

So the unlikely pair set out for Clover Town, blue flames intermittently flashing into and out of existence behind the wagon all the way.

* * *

Three identical Grims with pitch black eyes stood before a lone child who was worn and battered but still ready to continue the fight while two Grims hid in the shadows at the edge of the battlefield. The child was short with black hair, a dark tan, a small circle tattooed on his forehead and a lithe build. His arms were adorned with six wrist watches on each arm. He was panting heavily.

One of the Grims taunted "We're shadows grandpa. You can transfer as many years to us as you like, shadows don't grow older."

The mysterious young mage responded in kind. "For more than five hundred years, since before dragon slayer magic was first taught to mankind, I've guarded the Jewels of Nirvit. You are mistaken if you think I will be bested this day!" Chuckling to himself the time mage then said. "If I can't give you enough years to make you die then let's see if I can take enough years that you were never born!"

With everything said, the young mage crossed his arms and a large magic circle appeared above the battlefield. Then the young mage began aging rapidly. First a teenager then a young adult. At first the three Grims seemed unaffected until one by one they changed into entirely different people and rapidly began growing younger and younger.

The first Grim to change was the Grim in the center. When he changed he took the form of a young Rin Huldra with tear filled eyes. The second Grim took a little long to change and by that time Rin had been reduced to no more than four years of age.

The sight of this filled the now adult time mage with great regret as he knew he could not stop the spell on behalf of the child, to save him, with the threat of the remaining Grim still looming. So with a heavy heart he watched as the child became an infant and then ceased to exist all together. Meanwhile at one of the Grims at the edge of the battlefield trembled as though it wanted to join the battle, but as with all the black eyed Grims it could not move without his master's approval.

Tears rolled down the now geriatric time mage's face as he watched the same fate befall the second person who had formerly been a Grim.

Just as the rapidly aging time mage felt that he had no years left to spare the third and final Grim changed into another man. Feeling he had finally won the battle the ancient mage released his spell and fell to his knees and prayed aloud that the souls of the two who had just perished might forgive him for what he was forced to do. Meanwhile the man who had once been a Grim was screaming and babbling incomprehensibly, occasionally crying "the shadow is coming."

The sound of clapping came from the edge of the battlefield. The hysterical man and the time mage grew silent in Grims who had been hiding outside the range of the time magic clapping there hands together in mock praise as they casually walked towards the pair.

"That was quite impressive. Too bad you didn't use that spell on the real me," said a yellow eyed Grim as the hysterical man fell on his back desperately trying to crawl away. He didn't get far though as an inky black tendril shot out from Grim's body and impaled the man, piercing his heart. "Ancient Shadow Takeover" said Grim as the man screamed while Grim's magic shadow consumed the poor man and turned him into another Grim, albeit with solid black eyes.

All three of the Grim's turned toward the time mage in unison and said "You've had enough fun. Time for you to give us the lacrima."

Knowing his body had grown too old to reverse age his three remaining enemies into oblivion the old man did something surprising. Realizing half measures would get him nowhere he resolved to use his most powerful spell knowing the use of such a spell would be a one way ticket.

The time mage pulled a small green lacrima from his coat pocket and held it out in front of him. Seeing this as a sign of submission the yellow eyed Grim approached.

"You think you've won kid? I'm afraid you are mistaken. How about we call this a draw," said the the ancient time mage with a grin and an unmistakable defiance in his weary eyes. Just as Grim was about to retort three magic circles appeared. The first appeared above the battlefield much larger than the one from before, measuring nearly half a kilometer across. The second appeared in front of the time mages chest, directly before his heart. And the third appeared directly above the lacrima. "Soul Paid Time Transfer" shouted the time mage with a furious roar.

Immediately the Grims realized the threat. The yellow eyed Grim and one of the black eyed Grims fled to the edge of the magic circle's reach as quickly as their shadows could carry them, while the remaining Grim ran toward the time mage and attempted to rip the lacrima from the time mage's surprisingly strong grip.

Suddenly, no more than fifteen seconds after the spell was invoked the air bore down upon them as if trying to crush the world itself and was filled with a mind numbing screech. At this very moment, the two fleeing Grim crossed the threshold of the time Magic's area of effect.

The yellow eyed Grim turned back to look and what he saw gave him pause. The Grim that stayed behind changed back, regressed into an infant and ceased to exist in the blink of an eye while every plant and shrub of the forest in the area going out to edge of the Magic's area of effect did the same.

As suddenly as it began it ended and all that was left was was a dusty wasteland with a lone decrepit mummified corpse still holding a lacrima. _That crazy fucker nearly got me,_ thought the yellow eyed Grim as he cautiously made his way toward the center of the wasteland to claim his prize. Coming to within a few feet of the lacrima he had come to claim he noticed it was no longer glowing. Dismissing this he smiled and said "Looks like I win," Grim said. Then he reached out to take the lacrima but to his astonishment it crumbled and turned to dust along with the corpse of the time mage.

* * *

"Sir, sir…Sir," a voice like his own called. Grim was roused from his time reminiscing by another Grim with blacked out voids for eyes. He turned to face his subordinate self.

"Master, I felt you requesting my presence," said the black eyed Grim.

"Ah, yes. I have a mission for you," said the yellow eyed Grim

"What would you have me do?" inquired the black eyed Grim

"It seems your Rin Huldra is still alive and he has one of the lacrima the master seeks. I'd like you to find him, take the lacrima, and kill him. Do not fail me," said the yellow eyed Grim.

The black eyed Grim's widened ever so slightly and his fists clenched tightly until they began bleeding. After a small pause the black eyed Grim responded "It will be done sir."

The yellow eyed Grim held his hand up to motion the the other One more thing. "One more thing. Rin's fire magic is far more potent than it once was and he is in the company of an S-class mage from Fairy Tail."

* * *

About two hours before dusk Gildarts and Rin arrived in Clover town. "Hey kid, we're here," yelled Gildarts.

"Really? That's great! I'm all out of candles. Can we get some more?" Rin called out from behind the wagon.

"Sure kid," replied Gildarts as he brought the wagon to a stop and stepped down from the wagon. He then made his way to the back of the wagon to find Rin hopping down from his little cart. The cart was covered in burns and still smoldering. _It's a miracle he didn't catch the wagon on fire, _he thought.

Rin noticed that Gildarts's attention was drawn to the wagon. "What? It was a bumpy ride?" Rin said, feeling self conscious.

"Right...anyway over there is the general store. Across the street over there is a magic should hurry though it looks like the general store is already closed, so the magic shop will probably be closing soon too. I'll catch up with you in about an hour. I need to run a few errands and see if there are any more trains running tonight," replied Gildarts while trying to ignore the spectacle of scorch marks, smoke, and melted wax

Gildarts climbed back onto the wagon and drove away as Rin hurried to the magic shop.

As Rin stepped into the store he was immediately struck with how unfamiliar everything was. Granted, he didn't have hardly any memories left upon which to base that assessment. "Hey young man we close in half an hour so be quick," called an elderly voice.

"Yes ma'am," responded Rin as he turned to see a diminutive old woman standing right next to him.

"Looking for anything in particular young man?" asked the elderly shopkeeper.

"Um, yes ma'am. A few things. Do you sale any candles... and clothes," said Rin

"Of course. What kind of candles?" said the shopkeeper.

"Just something to practice my fire magic," responded Rin

The woman stared at him long and hard and then suddenly responded "I have just the thing." She shuffled over to the counter and grabbed a small package of rocks and three shallow metal cups. "I call these _tinder lacrima. _They last much longer than candles and they don't make a mess."

"Oh ok. How does it work?" asked Rin

"Are you a dimwit? You see these little rocks? You light them on fire. Now for the clothes. I take it you like to use fire magic to let's get something fire retardant," said the diminutive shopkeeper as she dragged Rin toward the back of the shop and began shuffling through piles of neatly folded clothes.

She shuffled through the clothes occasionally stopping to stare at and scrutinize an article of clothing. "What brings you to clover town?" she asked curtly as she turned to face him with a stack of cargo pants in hand.

"I'm just passing through on my way to Fairy Tail. I'm hoping to join their guild," replied Rin.

"Hmmp," she huffed. "Try this on," she said as she tossed him a pair of black cargo pants that hit him in the face and pointed toward a corner where he would have some privacy.

Rin quickly went and put the pants on and returned to the old lady. "Good. They fit you well. You know you reminded me of another dimwit I used to know. What's your name?" she said her eye twitching while staring at his tail.

"R-Rin ma'am," Rin replied shakily, oddly intimidated by the feisty old woman.

The old woman paused as though she were frozen then she spoke slowly and quietly just above a whisper "Rin Huldra?"

"Yes ma'am," replied Rin, a little surprised she knew what he recently learned to be his full name.

The old woman's expression immediately softened as she rushed over at a speed that belied her advanced age and hugged Rin around the waist. She then released her embrace only to squeeze Rin's cheeks as she spoke. "I haven't seen you since you were shorter than me!"

She hugged him again and began speaking rapidly. "I didn't think I'd ever see you again. I had asked the caravans about your family and even took a trip to Pine Village when you all stopped visiting but they said they hadn't seen you all for some time and they thought that your family must have moved away. I was so mad but I'm so glad to see you're well. You've grown quite handsome. What's with the tail? Did you learn some kind of take-over magic? You know how I feel about using spells in my shop. I remember when you nearly burned my store down as a child. I've banned magic in my shop ever since. I remember how your brother would always chatter on and on about how he was going to become a famous mage and join a guild one day. And your father. I remember how he'd come in often with you two and try to sale me trinkets and baubles he dug up from old ruins claiming they were priceless artifacts. I'll never know what your mother saw in that man," she said in in a single breath

"So, tell me. How is Yukio and your father doing these days and why didn't you ever come to see your 'Gran Gran' all these years? I'm going to beat the hell out of your father when I see him," she said, leading Rin to deduce that she was a family friend from his past and that he should call her Gran Gran.

Rin's expression went from surprise to depressed immediately. "I'm sorry... Gran Gran. My Father died a long time ago and my brother recently moved back to Pine Village but he was killed when a bad wizard destroyed Pine Village about a week ago."

Rin began sobbing as he clenched his fists and blue flames briefly began dancing around his fists before he realized and then relaxed his hands and the small flames dissipated. Rin sniffled. "But the reason I never came to see you...something,... I don't know what, but something happened to me so now I think I have amnesia. I don't even know who you are but I see that I should since you clearly know me," Rin stated as he looked down at the floor tears rolling down his face.

The shopkeeper or Gran Gran was at a loss for words. She reached up with one hand to wipe away Rin's tears. "I'm sorry to hear that. I always assumed your father took you boys off on some half cocked adventure to go digging through new ruins. I never considered something like this could have happened," said Gran Gran nearly moved to tears herself by the bittersweet reunion.

Gran Gran felt ashamed of herself. All this time she had been bitter at being abandoned instead of considering the possibility that something bad may have happened to Rin Yukio and their father. _This poor boy, he has lost everything, even his memories. As much as I now feel I have lost he has certainly lost more._

Wishing to lighten the mood Gran Gran began talking about clothes he may need just to change the subject while handing him several pairs of cargo pants and white tee shirts and a pair of shoes. "Unfortunately, I don't have any fire retardant shirts, but your clothes are filthy so I'll give you a few plain white shirts. They're charmed to self deodorize; perfect for if you work up a sweat," she said while Rin nodded blankly, still too upset to be amused by the strange old woman.

"Thank you Gran Gran. I'm sure this is all I need." Rin said, interrupting the elderly woman.

Gran Gran paused as if she wanted to say something but she relented and they both began walking toward the front of the store.

"So how much do I owe you for everything?" said Rin as he sat the clothing, tinder lacrima, and bowls on the counter and pulled out the back of jewels that belonged to his brother.

"Hmm...Here" she said as she reached behind the counter and handed Rin a clear spherical lacrima that was about the same size as a person's head. "Tell you what, if you promise to keep in touch and give me a call from time to time I'll let you have this as a gift," she said.

"I couldn't possibly take all of this for free," argued Rin

"Are you saying you won't call me from time to time?" Gran Gran countered feigning rejection

"No no. Of course I will keep in touch," Rin said honestly since this woman seemed to be the only person he has met that could tell him about his past.

"Good. It's settled and here's a manual in case you don't remember how a communication lacrima works.

Rin finally relented and accepted the woman's generosity.

As she placed his gifts in a bag Rin decided to ask her a question that had been gnawing at him since he heard her mention it. "Gram Gram...you mentioned my mother. Did you know her too? I-I don't remember her. What was she like?"

Gram Gram's expression suddenly changed and it became apparent her smile had simply been a facade concealing a deep and utter sadness. " I suppose I should know your mother. She was my daughter,...but don't let the thought that you may have lost your memories of her trouble you. She passed away shortly after giving birth," she said while forcing herself to produce a smile.

Rin was shocked by what he heard. The implications of what this woman said left Rin at a loss for words. _That means Gran Gran is my grandmother! This is incredible, _thought Rin.

The door chimed as someone stepped into the shop, drawing both of their attention to Gildarts entering in through the front door.

"We're closed. Go home," Gran Gran said curtly.

"Hey old man did you finished your errands?" said Rin. "Oh... this is Gildarts. He's a Fairy Tail mage and he's taking me to Fairy Tail.

"I know who he is. Gildarts Clive. I've seen him a few times in the weekly issue of Sorcerer Magazine. It I'm not mistaken the last article about you mentioned a great deal of property destruction," said Gran Gran, unamused.

Gildarts laughed uncomfortably while scratching his head. "Yeah, sometimes I don't watch where I'm going," said Gildarts, clearly embarrassed.

"I've already noticed that."Rin chimed in.

"Like you're one to talk. You destroyed my car. Cost me nearly half a million jewels," said Gildarts with a tick mark appearing on his head.

"At least it was a cheap car," retorted Gran Gran.

Gildarts clenched his first and calmed himself down. "Anyway Rin we need to get going if we are going to catch the last train to Magnolia," Gildarts said then he turned to the old woman and nodded his head "Thank you for taking care of Rin but I apologize if he was any trouble."

The old woman simply smiled and said "Nonsense Rin is welcome anytime whether the shop is opened or not." She held a small book that turned into the journal of Rin's brother in a puff of smoke, without being noticed by Rin. Gildarts raised an eyebrow in response.

Before Gildarts could question her about snatching the journa,l Gran Gran tapped on Rin's shoulder. "Here Rin you must have dropped this," she said while giving Rin the journal she had pilfered.

"You take care Rin and don't forget to call sometimes," she said as she bid them farewell

Gildarts was a little surprised but thanked her all the same. With their goodbyes said Rin and Gildarts departed for the train station.

"So, old Gwen Dopple seemed to like you. You must be quite the charmer," said Gildarts while elbowing Rin.

Rin glanced over towards Gildarts with an expression of slight confusion. "Who? Her name is Gwen? No she's really nice. She gave me all this stuff for free," he responded as he returned his brother's journal to his bag only to find another book in his bag. "How did this get here?" thought Rin aloud.

Gildarts chuckled before responding "That would be Gwen's doing. She was actually a pretty famous mage when I was a child."

"What? My grandma was a famous mage?" said Rin with stars in his eyes.

"Old hag Gwen is your grandma?!" Gildarts said stunned

"Yeah apparently. But you said she was a famous mage. Tell me more," Rin pressed enthusiastically as they continued walking toward the train station.

"Huh..." Gildarts vocalized his surprise. "Well she was a pretty big deal when I was a kid. She was a member of Gramlush if I recall correctly. Her signature magic was Switch Magic that allowed her to instantly switch places with any other person or to switch any object she was in contact with with another object. She was regarded as one of the craftiest mages around in her day. She retired a little over thirty years ago though when I was a little kid. I guess she must have retired to start a family." Said Gildarts as the train station came into view.

"Wow that's so COOL!" declared Rin beaming with pride as he clutched the book she had 'switched' into his bag. He determined that the first thing he was going to do after boarding the train was read Gran Gran's book cover to cover.

"ALL ABOARD, FINAL BOARDING CALL FOR THE 10:15 TO OSHIBANA!" called a booming voice from the boarding station.

"I thought we were going to Magnolia," said Rin.

"We are but we are passing through three major towns on the way. So we'll have plenty of time to rest up on the way," explained Gildarts as he handed their tickets to the ticket taker and they boarded the train.

Once on board Rin and Gildarts proceeded to their cabin where Gildarts immediately plopped down on a bench and went to sleep and Rin quickly took a seat and opened the book he received from Gran Gran eager to see what was inside. To his delight it wasn't just a book but instead it was a photo album with picture upon picture of Rin, Yukio, Gran Gran, a man who he thought must be his Dad, and several older pictures of a beautiful woman who appeared to be pregnant. To Rin these weren't just pictures but precious substitutes for the memories he no longer had. So as the train started moving Rin gazed at these photos for hours on end until fatigue finally took hold and sleep took him on the trail to Fairy Tail.

* * *

Back at the train station a shadow that did not belong silently watched as the train departed. "I'll see you soon Rin"

In a last ditch effort to preserve his own life, Grim reached out with his arm and swung it toward Rin, directing a massive shadow tentacle to rip a tree from the neighboring tree line and throw it at Rin. The tree was thrown with such speed that even Rin's hellish flames were unable to completely burn away the projectile in time. The burning tree trunk plowed into Rin with enough force to shake the ground. The flames quickly dissipated and Gildarts, unable to move, looked on in horror as he watched the smoke clear.

Grim stumbled to his feet, clearly worse for the wear. His once vast shadow had constricted to to within a meter of his body and his breathing was ragged. He held out his left hand as his shadow extruded Rin's sheathed sword and he grabbed it. Grim looked upon the sword with a mix of admiration and disgust. "Damn brat. I didn't realize he could use his fire magic without this sword," said Grim as he returned his attention to the cloud of smoke and began limping towards Rin.

Gildarts desperately tried to move to intercept Grim but he was simply too injured to stand. _Shit. I've got to do something, _he thought.

As the smoke cleared Grim reached his objective. At his feet was Rin, bloodied and unconscious but still very much alive. "I would liked to have kept you as my new plaything but you're simply to great a threat to be taken alive," said Grim as he reformed his right hand into an inky black sword and plunged it forward, intent on impaling Rin.

"Nooo. Rin!" yelled Gildarts as he reached his hand out in a futile attempt to save the life of the young boy he had befriended. Much to his surprise something extraordinary occurred. A cross-shaped blast emanated from his palm and raced forward in the direction of Grim.

Grim turned his head head at the sound of the approaching blast and moved his left hand using the sheathed sword to block but it was too late. The blast struck him shearing away half his face and his left shoulder. The sheathed sword was able to absorb a great deal but the side of the sheath facing the blast finally disintegrated under the force of Gildarts' destructive magic and Grim's fate was sealed as Rin's blue flames were unleashed once more. As Grim looked down, he did not see a child to stimulate his darker impulses, instead he saw a demon with long ears, fangs, and an altogether feral appearance that had come to send him to hell as he was quickly reduced to ash.

Gildarts watched with mixed emotions as the night was briefly filled with Grim's blood curdling screams while he was being devoured by blue flames that almost seemed to vengefully lash out toward the source of their master's suffering. Once Grim had been reduced to ash, the flames continued to dance around Rin's sleeping form but seemed content to remain by their master's side. Confident the danger had passed and the forest was not in danger of being burnt to the ground Gildarts closed his eyes and let sleep take him with the hope that tomorrow would be far less eventful.

Meanwhile, unbeknownst to Gildarts, a small shadow crept across the clearing merged into the safety of the tree line's shadow and faded into the depths of the forest.

**Please review and tell me what you think!**


	9. Chapter 9

**May 2nd X778**

It was early in the morning when the train carrying Rin and Gildarts pulled into the Magnolia train station."Wake up kid we're here," said Gildarts as he nudged a sleeping Rin with his foot.

"But we've got one hundred eggs," responded the sleeping Rin.

"What the heck are you dreaming about. ...Wake up!" replied Gildarts as he thumped the heavy sleeper on the head.

Rin rose groggily with a lump on his forehead. "What was that for?" Rin growled as he nursed his forehead.

"We're here. It's time to meet Fairy Tail. So hurry before the train departs again," said Gildarts as he opened the door to their cabin.

Rin immediately perked up at the news and he hurriedly gathered his belongings and followed Gildarts out of the train station. "I can't wait to meet everyone. I hope they let me join the guild," he said excitedly as he followed.

"Hold your horses. First I want us to go by Porlyusica's hut. She lives on the eastern edge of town," said Gildarts.

"Who's Poor Lucy Cat?" said Rin, a bit confused.

"Porlyusica. She used to be a member of Fairy Tail when I was a kid but now she's a hermit. I guess you could say she's like a doctor," said Gildarts trying not to laugh at Rin's mispronunciation.

"Why do we need to see her?" asked Rin while scratching his head.

"Because you fell from the fucking sky kid. We should at least make sure you don't have any internal injuries. Any more questions?" Gildarts said a bit impatiently.

"Oh, I feel fine but I guess that makes sense. Alright I guess I can get a checkup but no shots. Okay?" said Rin seriously

"Sure kid no problem" replied Gildarts amusedly.

The duo continued on their way passed the edge of town arrive in a picturesque forest with massive trees all around. Not long after Gildarts came to a stop. Rin stoped behind him with an eyebrow cocked.

"Hey Old Man, are you messing with me?" Rin deadpanned.

"Nope. In fact we're here. See that tree? Look closer," replied Gildarts with a smirk while point towards the tree right in front of them.

Rin stared skeptically until he began noticing several things out of place. First he noticed what appeared to be small windows on the trunk of the tree. Second he noticed a large door and from that he noticed a stone path leading from said door directly down to when he was standing. "Wow! It's literally a treehouse!" said Rin now excited to see inside.

They duo approached the odd home and just as Gildarts was about to knock on the door, it opened. On the other side was a tall slender pink haired woman with an incredibly bored and uncaring expression opened the door. "What do you want?" said the woman

Gildarts waved his hands in front of his body in a disarming manner. "Porylusica! Long time no see," said Gildarts as he stepped behind Rin.

Porylusica raised an eyebrow and repeated herself. "What do you want?"

Gildarts smiled with his eyes squinted shut and began. "My little buddy here fell out of the sky from high enough up to leave a crater and seems to have amnesia. I was hoping you could give him a checkup."

Porylusica held a disdainful gaze before turning her attention to Rin. Upon gaining a visual countenance of the boy both of her eye brows raised in intrigue. "You aren't human are you? Overuse of a Devil Slayer Magic perhaps? Unlikely, the energy is too well integrated," she said now eager to examine the boy.

Gildarts smirked and responded "Oh that. I think that's related to his fire magic. Go on kid show her your sword."

Rin looked to Gildarts and briefly hesitated before doing as told. He held his hand out and focused intently and there was a minor spike in gravity do to his inexperience in controlling his powers before with a flash Rin's sword materialized and with it his ears grew longer his teeth grew sharper and the blue flames coated his body.

Porylusica analzyed the flames with a cold calculating eye. After a few moments her eyes narrowed and without warning she pulled a vial filled with a fine white powdery substance out of her cloak and flung the contents in Rin's face.

"Was that necessary?" Gildarts said flatly.

"I surmised based on your body language that the fire is quite dangerous but it isn't currently burning anything so it is likely linked to his will and emotional state. So I used special herbs to put him in a dreamless sleep to keep him like that. Now, shut up and put him on the table." Porylusica responded curtly.

Gildarts hesitated before answering. "You're kidding right? I really don't want to get burnt."

Porylusica rolled her eyes. "Look at the floor around the boy and take note that we are in a tree. Tell me, is anything aside from that boy on fire? Now pick him up and quit dawdling."

Gildarts cautiously did as instructed and was surprised that the fire didn't burn.

Porylusica began her examination and after a couple hours of prodding and poking the child she spoke to Gildarts. "He seems perfectly healthy, incredibly bizarre but healthy. What exactly were you hoping to find?" she said as she lifted and carefully inspected the sword.

"The kid fell from the heavens with enough force to create an impact crater suffering only a few broken bones and within 24 hours was completely healed without the use of any healing magic as far as I could tell. That's not normal. Hell, without someone seriously powerful magical abilities I'd say it isn't even human," said Gildarts with his arms crossed.

"Let's start with you telling me everything you know about this child," said Porylusica as she sat on a stool next to Rin and crossed her legs.

Gildarts nodded and took a seat across from her. He then told her everything he had learned about the boy. "Like I said before I first met him when he fell from the sky. The first time his fire far too hot to approach him despite him being unconscious."

Porylusica interrupted. "Yes that makes sense, especially if he were awake before he hit the ground. He was likely in a very emotional state prior to his hard landing and his fire was likely defending him due to his weakened state. Continue."

"He also seems to have a pretty bad case of amnesia and his last memory seems to be of some all consuming darkness. Maybe he just hit his head a little too hard when he made his crash landing," said Gildarts.

"No. I think it's a bit more complicated than that but continue telling me about this boy and will I address his amnesia later," said Porylusica.

Gildarts continued "Right. Well, I found a sword and sheath near him so I sheathed the sword and the fire went away but I learned later that he can still call upon the fire without unsheathing the sword. Is it possible the sword is the source of his magic?"

Porylusica responded bluntly without hesitation. "No, I don't think so. While it does seem to hold a great deal of his power the sword is seems to be a regulator of sorts. However, I'd caution him against overusing the sword. If the sword were broken, all that power being unleashed could kill him if I'm right."

Gildarts nodded in understanding before continuing. "I should also mention my Crush Magic had almost no effect on his magic. Did your examination tell you anything about that?"

Porylusica smirked like a gambler about to show her opponent a royal flush. "Yes. Like I said the kid is bizarre. The first thing I noticed was that almost half of his body is devoid of ethernano. You see outside of your containers, or first and second origins, there should still be trace amounts of ethernano throughout the body. My first instinct was anti ethernano tumors but that would mean he had literally thousands of ethernano tumor spread across his entire body and there is absolutely no way he could be alive. Upon closer examination I determined this portion was devoid of ethernano because it is saturated with with another energy that seems to push ethernano away in the areas it accumulates. This 'Second Magic' is very similar to ethernano but instead of coming from the atmosphere it seems to be directly produced by the particles in the ethernano free zones throughout his body. These particles are identical in almost every single way to Demon Particles except for their ability to produce this strange magic energy. It was through observing these special demon particles that I was able to determine the that sword doesn't produce his fire magic but regulates and helps channel it. I also assume this demonic energy of his has a lot to do with his unnatural strength and rapid healing. As for why his fire is mostly immune to your magic, I should think that self explanatory. His fire magic is different enough from normal magic that it is even immune to magic sealing stones." She said while turning her head and gazing at the blue flames with a mix of appreciation and curiosity as she set a grey palm sized stone on the boys chest that did nothing to deter the flames.

Gildarts was listening intently. Out of curiosity he asked Porylusica a question. "Do you think it's some form of Devil Slayer Magic or Satan Soul takeover?"

Porylusica frowned. "No. It's hard to tell but as strange as it sounds I think he is actually part demon although it appears to have been dormant until recently based on how these demon particles are interacting with the neighboring cells. Now quit interrupting. My second major finding was that the rest of this boy's body contains more magic power than any wizard I've ever encountered. Yet, it is almost as if it does not belong in him at all. Magic is building within him, but magic itself is keeping it in place. It is as though a powerful spell forced this child to become a mage in the first place, and clashed with his demonic half. That spell is likely also responsible for his memory loss. I say that because his head has by far the highest concentration of ethernano, meaning this foreign spell is concentrated there. Whatever happened, it must have been a truly hellish experience when this spell was cast. Any spell affecting the mind to such a degree…forcing a non-wizard to become one as well…it would have been unbearable for a normal person to endure. If it wasn't for his unusual power, the spell itself likely would have taken his life. This is just speculation at this point, but it is also possible that the trauma that nearly destroyed him may have triggered the awakening of this child's strange demonic heritage. After all, it would have been necessary to defend himself, given the massive onslaught of ethernano being forced into his system," she finished with a look of concern

Gildarts was shocked. "How much ethernano are we talking?" he asked unsure what answer he might receive.

Porylusica face took on a serious expression as she turned her head to lock eyes with Gildarts. "As you likely already know a mages body generally has two containers. A primary area where magic energy gathers and a lesser known area known as the second origin. This child doesn't have those containers because he wasn't born as a wizard," she said with an inflection that brought to bear the gravity of her statement.

Gildarts eyes widened. "What exactly are you saying?" He said slowly.

Porylusica cut her eyes impatiently. "I'm saying that he lacks a container to control the rate at which he absorbs and utilizes magic. If he were to ever determine a way to physically control it, which is a near impossibility given his situation, he'd have the potential to stand toe to toe with all of the Ten Wizard Saints at once. That is assuming that one person's body could even handle the strain of that kind of power, of course," she said somewhat somewhat unsure of her own assessment.

It was clear that the chances of reaching that level were pretty much nonexistent, but even hearing it was possible was a bit of a shock. Yet, how could a non-wizard even be capable of something like that? More importantly, who targeted Rin in the first place to give him that kind of magic? "I didn't think it was possible to make anyone a wizard if they didn't already have the ability in them, let alone with that kind of potential."

"That's because it isn't possible. At least, it shouldn't be." Porlyusica frowned, glancing at Rin. "I've never seen a spell like this before, and current research on developing new branches of magic haven't even touched the realm of granting magic to humans in centuries. The last time such a spell was even considered was during the dragon war, and those efforts were quickly abandoned in favor of developing dragon slaying magic." She paused, studying Rin for a moment. Her eyes closed, taking a deep breath as she hovered a hand over his still form. "Studying the spell more closely, I'd almost say this magic belongs to someone else. I'd say the spell transferred one wizard's magic into Rin's body…which means this potential is not actually Rin's, but the potential of this other wizard."

"And what would that do to this other wizard exactly? I thought losing one's magic was death for a wizard."

"It is." Porlyusica's expression was hard, her mouth downturned as she focused on Gildarts. "My assumption is that this wizard killed himself to save Rin. Though, that is merely speculation again. Without the actual spell in front of me, and with the complexities of how it is interwoven in Rin's body, I cannot say for certain the full effects it will have, or has already had in the past. All we can do is continue to observe, and make sure he does not find himself overwhelmed by his sudden ability."

Gildarts nodded, preparing to respond, however that was when he heard a slight yawn nearby. Rin began to stir, catching Porylusica off guard. "He should've been out half the day. What an interesting child. I think I half way like this boy," said Porylusica.

"That's surprising. I thought you hate everyone," said Gildarts as he watched Rin sit up and blink his eyes in confusion.

"Nonsense. I only hate humans," said Porylusica dryly. As Rin looked back and forth toward the bickering adults.

"You do know you're human," replied Gildarts before Rin cut the argument short.

"Hey! Why the hell did this old woman knock me out?" demanded Rin angrily.

Gildarts turned to Rin and answered bluntly. "She didn't want you burning her house..um tree down obviously. Good news is you're in good health."

Rin was clearly not amused. "Don't do that again!" he said as his blue flames flared upward.

"Take that fire outside or I will knock you both out!" demanded Porylusica while shaking a broom at Rin.

Both Gildarts and Rin immediately complied and rushed out the door comically intimidated by the old woman.

Rin followed closely behind Gildarts prepared to complain more but was cut off by Gildarts' abrupt halt.

Gildarts stood motionless and tightened his fists as though preparing for battle. "You've been following us since Clover Town care to show yourself."

As though on command Grim Noir materialized from one of the many shadows. His pitch black eyes sending shivers down Rin's spine. Rin readied his sword shakily while Gildarts stood his ground, not budging an inch.

"Impressive. I thought I was concealing my presence quite well," said Grim

"I thought we killed you. That's fine I don't mind dealing with you a second time," said Gildarts.

"I assure you we have never fought and I'm not so foolish as to fight a strong opponent in broad daylight," said Grim mysteriously. "You've grown well Rin. I had my doubts that you were in fact Rin but after seeing you and hearing the pink haired witch up there I am convinced. It's good to see you again, and I come bearing good news. You don't need to worry about the Master's 'darkness' consuming you again. My master gave me specific instructions to kill you instead," Grim said.

The very instant Grim finished his sentence Gildarts charged forward, shattering the ground and toppling trees with a powerful application of his signature magic but Grim was too fast and simply sunk into a shadow and out of harms reach. "Until next time," said the voice of Grim from seemingly nowhere as his presence faded deeper into the shadows until it seemed he had left.

Gildarts took a deep and measured breath to calm himself. He knew he wouldn't be able to catch Grim so he would continue to try watching out for Rin as best he could until this assassin had been dealt with. He looked back towards Rin to check on him and address the intense heat he felt building up. "Are you okay kid?" He said.

Rin was scared and unable to hear Gildarts in his current state. That much was obvious with his trembling elf-like ears and shaking sword. But it wasn't just fear. There was a feral look in Rin's eyes and his flames where nearly as intense as the day he learned his brother's fate. He was like a beast backed into a corner knowing it could not run away. He was ready to fight.

"Hey kid!" Gildarts yelled triggering Rin to snap to his senses. "Come on, if we hurry we might make it to Fairy Tail by noon." Gildarts continued as he began walking briskly west back the direction they came from.

Gildarts noticed Rin was still brooding so he decided to say something to console the boy. "Relax kid. Not even that black eyed psycho would be foolish enough to attack a guild hall full of wizards," he said as they neared the edge of town.

Rin was still brooding but he was listening. So after some consideration Gildarts decided to regale Rin with what he had learned from Porylusica and Rin seemed eager to learn of himself, even if it wasn't all what one might consider good news he was appreciative all the same. Rin was actually so enthralled with learning more about himself that he didn't even bat an eye at Gildarts's bad habit of using his magic to absentmindedly walk through the occasional building.

Gildarts occasionally looked back to Rin while he told him about what Porylusica said and noticed at some point Rin had decided to tuck his tail into his pants and he looked a bit depressed... or angry, he wasn't sure which. Perhaps learning that he was indeed part demon was a little more than he was ready to hear. Gildarts really can't blame him.

After walking for some time they finally came to a stop outside of a large tavern. "Welcome to the Fairy Tail guild hall," said Gildarts with pride in his voice.

Outside, near a tree in the side yard, two boys trying to fight each other. They were perhaps ten or eleven year old each with pink hair and dark blue hair respectively, and there was a young girl with red hair who seemed to be a couple years older holding them apart. Oddly, Rin felt as if he knew the pink haired boy, but his thoughts quickly faded as he started listening to their argument more fully.

"Stop that, both of you," said the red headed girl as she held them apart.

"You're annoying!" said the child with dark blue hair to the girl.

"In that case, you fight u..." the pink haired child trailed off as he noticed his audience.

"Gildarts you're back! Are you ready to except my challenge?" shouted the pink haired child exuberantly.

Gildarts smirked at the boy and turned back to look at Rin who still had a sour look on his face. _Darn I didn't want to ruin the kid's day. Hmm maybe a friendly sparing match will get his mind off of his troubles, _thought Gildarts somewhat mischievously. "Tell you what Natsu. If you can beat Rin here I will accept your challenge," he taunted playfully while gesturing toward Rin.

"Just use your gravity. Your fire might not work well against him," Gildarts whispered to Rin.

The overeager Natsu pointed at Rin and declared his challenge. "I hope you're ready to face the son of a dragon!" he said before charging like a wild beast.

Startled by the younger child, Rin held up his hand disarmingly and with a thought he made the gravity double around him just past where the Natsu was, which triggered him to fall flat on his face mid charge. Surprisingly, he was undeterred and with great effort rose to his feet and tried charging again. Rin inwardly panicked and doubled the gravity again causing the Natsu to come crashing down once more. At this point even Rin was feeling heavy at four times his normal weight while Gildarts had already gone into the tavern entrance where a crowd was pouring out to watch. It seemed a few of them where taking bets on who would win.

"Come on Natsu. Is that all you've got?" yelled one of the spectators with a large brown pompadour style haircut and sunglasses.

"Good job flame brain. You can't even touch him." said the child Natsu had been fighting. Oddly enough it seemed that child had stripped naked for whatever reason.

"Shut up Gray!" yelled Natsu to the child he had been fighting.

Meanwhile, the red haired girl knocked Gray out with a quick chop to the neck. "I told you both not to fight each other," she said as she turned her attention to the fight between Rin and Natsu.

Natsu struggled to get off the ground but only managed to raise his body enough to prop himself up on his elbows. Still unwilling to give up, Natsu did something Rin did not expect. He positioned both of his hands in front of his mouth as though he were clasping an invisible flute and blew fire out of his mouth (Fire Dragon Roar). A gout a fire flew from Natsu's mouth and and hit Rin dead-on. As a result Rin was covered in a blazing ball of dark red fire.

To Natsu's surprise, despite landing a direct hit, the gravity magic the older boy was casting still seemed to be in full effect. He directed his attention to the older child still engulfed in fire and was stunned by what he saw.

The blazing red fire concealing Rin began to swirl around its target. Little by little the fire was consumed by a blue fire that seemed to grow from within until Natsu's red fire had been completely consumed. Next the blue fire also subsided to reveal an unharmed Rin protected by a coating of blue fire that persisted.

"Whoa this kid uses gravity magic and fire magic. I think Natsu might be bitting off more than he can chew," said a man with spiked dark blue hair and a little facial stubble while elbowing the man with a pompadour.

Natsu's breathing was becoming ragged at this point. The intense gravity was beginning to make his vision grow dark as his heart struggled to pump blood to his raised head. Concerned for the child Rin reduced the size of the gravitational field but kept it active just in case Natsu was stubborn enough to keep fighting.

As the gravitational field retracted Natsu sprung to his feet. In keeping with the rash reputation he had cultivated at Fairy Tail, he immediately charged forward misinterpreting the drop in gravity as his chance. At least he started to charge forward until the red haired girl grabbed him by the scarf wrapped around his neck, stopping him dead in his tracks. "Let go Erza! I'll kick your butt when I'm through with this guy," shouted Natsu.

"No. You've already lost. You should know your limits," Erza said sternly before yanking Natsu back harshly and punching him in the stomach causing him to comically pass out.

"I'm impressed. But I would like to know how you fair against me. I look after those two and I won't let you hurt them," Erza said seriously.

Rin blinked blankly. "Umm, you knocked them both out," he deadpanned while backing up a bit, clearly confused.

"Spare me the details," said Erza as she requiped not just a weapon but her amor as well. In a flash of light she was wearing an odd set of armor that appeared to be fashioned out of feathers and hard leather plates and into her hands two silver daggers with feathers engraved on the blade which prompted Rin to re-extend his gravitational field.

"This is my featherweight armor. It is a one of a kind armor that reduces the users weight by more than half and these daggers are essentially weightless which grants near peerless speed. However, in this case it serves the purpose of mitigating your gravity Magic." Erza said fulfilling the trope of the adversary explaining their power.

"Erza gonna fight next? I've got 10,000 jewels on Erza," said the man with spikey dark blue hair.

"Alright Macao, I'll take that bet," said the man with the pompadour.

Rin was beginning to feel even more worried than he had been before. _Oh crap! What am I going to do now?_ he thought. Erza didn't give him much time to think as she immediately charged forward and lunged at him with a dagger.

Rin leaned back just in time to dodge the dagger, but fell to the ground, hitting the ground with enough force that Erza felt the vibrations through her feet. This elicited a slight look of surprise from her as Rin quickly rolled a few meters and jumped to his feet.

Panicked and without any good ideas Rin simply did the first thing that came to mind and double the gravity again, increasing the total gravity to around eight times normal gravity. In response Rin's veins bulged and his knees began shaking, making it obvious that his gravity magic was effecting him as well, but he stood firm.

Erza dropped to one knee but kept her eyes locked on Rin. _Incredible, even with my weight cut to less than half, this gravity is almost too heavy. Apparently he is subjected to the same gravity he exerts on his surroundings yet he can still stand as well as me. His physical strength may be greater than my own,_ Erza thought. She stood up and assumed a fighting stance and she charged forward, still surprisingly quick despite the burden of the intense gravity.

Rin was surprised to say the least. He knew he couldn't afford to increase the gravity further since he could barely move now. "Requip" Rin said in a last ditch effort to defend him self. A flash of light appeared over Rin's hand and from it materialized... a stick.

Erza was stunned hearing that Rin was using the same magic as her but upon seeing a stick materialize in his hand she tripped and hit the ground with more than enough force to shock her out of her surprise.

The entire crowd immediately began laughing heartily at the spectacle.

"No Erza! Get up or I'll have to shell out 10,000 jewels to Wakaba!" yelled Macao. Apparently referring to the man with a pompadour.

"Oh crap! I forgot I left that there." Rin chastised himself before tossing the stick aside and attempting to Requip a second time.

"Requip," said Rin this time confident since the Kurikara was the only other item in the pocket dimension. What happened next stunned everyone into silence.

Rin's flames flared out several meters in every direction. His ears grew long and pointed. A devilish tail shot out from his pants. His fingernails grew long and pointed like claws. Two small horns made of blue fire formed over his forehead. Finally his teeth grew sharper and his face took on a feral appearance.

Erza was at loss for words. This boy was closing the gap between his apparent inexperience and her superior skill with raw power.

"Holy shit. He's using requip and some kind of Take Over magic too!" yelled Macao.

"It feels a lot like my sister's magic." Commented a boy with white hair and business clothes.

* * *

A few minutes earlier in the guild hall a girl who appeared to be about thirteen years old with blue eyes, white hair, a revealing black outfit and a bad attitude was walking toward the job board when Gildarts brushed past her.

"Oh pardon me young lady," said Gildarts.

"You better watch it old man or I'll rearrange your face next time I see you," said the mean little girl.

"Now now Mira. That's no way to greet your senior," said Makarov as he sat cross legged on the bar.

"Who's this little ball of hate?" asked Gildarts.

"That's Mirajane Strauss. She and her siblings joined the guild a month or so back. You'd know some of your newer guildmates if you spent more time around here. Anyway how did the job go?" said Makarov.

"I got it done. I dropped off the fancy furniture with a royal courier in Clover and took a train back here," Gildarts said as he looked at the ground."

"You looked troubled." Said Makarov.

A commotion began brewing in front of the guild hall and everyone started pouring out to see what was going on. Mirajane began to walk out with her siblings but changed her mind and elected to drop behind the counter and listen in on the conversation.

"You were right you know. That job should have been posted on the second floor. Pine Village it...it was eradicated. Everyone was murdered and ripped to shreds. The caravans too. From this whole job there was only one surviving child but I wouldn't call him fortunate. According to Porylusica he had been hit with some kind of spell that nearly destroyed him and he has lost most of his memories. The hell this child went through is... I really don't know what to say," said Gildarts as he shook his head and downed a mug of ale sitting near him.

"It certainly sounds like it has been a trying ordeal. Did you run into any other trouble?" said Makarov no longer his jovial self sensing the seriousness of what Gildarts had to say.

"Yeah. I ran into two dark mages, Anna Maul and Grim Noir. I was forced to put Anna Maul down for good and later we were attacked by Grim Noir. I can honestly tell you I'm surprised to still be living after facing that freak," Gildarts said with a sigh.

Makarov stared at Gildarts wide eyed with a serious expression. "Did you say Grim Noir?" Makarov said in a manner that showed all levity had left him.

"Yeah, if I had to guess they were probably both part of a dark guild. Fortunately The boy, Rin, had a magic that worked really well against him and we were able to fight him off. But the next day, I noticed he was back and he's been tailing us ever since," said Gidarts failing to see Makarov's frightened expression.

Makarov inhaled slowly before requiping a small wooden box. "Boy, Grim Noir is not just some dark mage. He is an ancient mage who personally killed at least four of the Ten Wizard Saints when I was a child. He practices a form of lost shadow magic known as Heart of Darkness. It grants him immortality and the power to take over the bodies of multiple victims by implanting a portion of his soul in the body of his opponents after ripping their hearts out. I'm likely only scratching the surface of what his power can accomplish but little is known about him as he rarely leaves survivors. I faced him once nearly forty years ago and had I not taken the time to learn light magic I surly would have perished. If that monster has taken an interest in this boy he is in grave danger," Makarov said as he withdrew a piece of paper from the box and handed it to Gildarts.

Gildarts read it "Capture The Lacrima Thief reward 4,000,000,000 jewels"

"That job is no longer active. The council members who posted that job along with several of the Wizard Saints and Several S-Class mages were killed by Grim. The cowards on the council would rather pretend Grim doesn't exist. But we can discuss that further at a later time. Tell me about this boy," said Makarov as he returned the paper to its box and returned the wooden box to its dimension.

Gildarts smirked. "He's a strange kid. He uses a form of Lost Gravity magic, and he also uses a strange fire magic, fueled by strange demon particles that supplant the use of ethernano, likely exclusive to his unique heritage. In terms of magical power his power isn't actually his own, according to Porlyusica. I still don't quite get all the details, but it sounds like some wizard gave Rin magic, which shouldn't actually be possible. I decided to bring him along because he wants to join Fairy Tail. If it wasn't for the fact that the wizard who gave him his magic should be dead, I'd almost say it would be that creepy Grim guy. Grim has taken an interest in Rin and wants to kill him right now, but at first…it seemed like he wanted Rin to work with him instead," he summarized knowing that they would be discussing everything in greater detail later.

The commotion taking place in front of the guild started sounding more rowdy.

"Holy shit. He's using requip and some kind of Take Over magic too!" yelled Macao's voice.

"It's a lot like my sister's magic," commented another voice.

'My magic?' thought Mira. She perked up at that last comment. She decided to follow Master Makarov and Gildarts outside to see who might be using a magic like her own.

* * *

Outside Rin stood motionlessly as fierce blue flames whipped around his body. Outwardly he appeared in control but internally he was in turmoil as he felt his demonic power sowing the seeds of aggression in his mind and the seeds were growing with every passing second and by unleashing his power his physical strength surged leaving Erza at a disadvantage even with her special armor.

Mira watched the fight with rapt attention. Erza seemed far more skilled and comfortable in combat but the amount of power Rin could bring to bear was absurd. However what truly had her attention was Rin's apparent Take Over magic. Having demon particles in her own body, she certainly agreed with her brother's assessment. _He definitely has demon particles and it almost feels like my Satan Soul Take Over but his magic feels weird, _she thought.

Erza watched Rin's transformation and began to wish she could wear heavier armor. However, she wasn't ready to give up yet. With all of her might she hurled one of her weightless daggers at Rin.

Rin instinctively raised his right hand to protect himself from the dagger and his hand was impaled as a result. Shocked by the pain Rin briefly lost control of the anger that had been growing inside him. Rin snarled while yanking the dagger from his hand and the anger he had been struggling to contain manifested as a tidal wave of blue fire that emanated from him and washed over Erza knocking her several meters onto her back. Fortunately, Rin's kindhearted nature and inner desire not to harm Erza protected her from being burned, but her armor and weapons weren't so lucky.

The fierce blue flames completely cremated Erza's armor and melted her daggers to slag. Aside from a burn on her palm when the dagger became too hot to handle she was unharmed by the fire. However, in destroying her armor she was now exposed to the full force of Rin's gravity. Under the full force of Rin's gravity and the smothering flames dancing around her face she could barely breathe. Just as she began to worry she realized that her face wasn't being subjected to the intense gravity. With what strength she still had she forced herself to roll out of the range of Rin's gravitational field. Once free of the effects of Rin's magic, she promptly leapt to her feet and moved to put more distance between herself and Rin paying no heed to her own nudity.

Rin began to extend the reach of his gravitational field until he saw Erza in all her naked glory which left him so shocked he lost focus for a moment causing his flames to subside until they only danced around his body and his gravity magic ceased completely.

Mira narrowed her eyes as she watched the scene unfold. _Any idiot should know better than to use a Take Over magic in a sparing match if they don't have complete control of their Take Over. That's a good way to get someone killed, _she thought.

Erza thought to capitalize on his distracted state but her sense of honor wouldn't allow it and she knew he could send his crushing gravity and fire back out in the blink of an eye. Also, she knew she no longer had a countermeasure to. _This boy's power is unreal. Natsu didn't stand a chance, _she thought to herself. Erza looked down at her nude form and casually requiped into her standard armor as though her nudity was only a minor inconvenience and nothing to be embarrassed about. At this point Rin had recovered from the shock and glared at her, snarling like a beast.

Erza held a hand out as if to say halt and began to speak. "That's enough. I feel if we continue this match one of us may get seriously injured. So, I'm willing to call our match a draw," she said boldly with a straight face that conveyed no emotion. Secretly, she was concerned that Rin was too powerful for her to beat and she no longer had any armors that could serve her well against his unique magic and strength.

Rin continued to glare at Erza for several uncomfortable moments before he seemed to come to his senses. He flared his flames up to conceal the act of hiding his tail and sent his sword back to his Requip dimension. His flames quickly disappeared and revealed Rin still holding a serious expression but no longer demonic in his countenance.

"Fine!" said Rin still perturbed by the redhead.

"Thank you. I apologize for stabbing your hand."Erza responded while extending her own hand.

Rin looked at his own hand and noticed the bleeding had already stoped. Reluctantly he then extended that same hand and shook her hand. "It's okay. It'll heal," he said.

"Hello there boy. That was quite a show," said a giant of a man. "Gildarts tells me you want to join Fairy Tail," he continued.

"Uh, yes sir," Rin replied somewhat intimidated by the massive giant but mostly confused how someone so huge appeared without him noticing.

"Hmm..." hummed the giant in a suspenseful drawn out breath.

The giant quickly shrunk down to a diminutive man easily a head shorter than Rin's grandmother. "Okay! The name's Makarov, welcome to Fairy Tail!" The former giant finished in a friendly yet blunt manner.

Rin blinked blankly several times before Makarov's blunt answer sunk in. After taking a few moments to digest his acceptance into Fairy Tail the elation washes over him like a wave. "Alright!" shouted Rin surprising himself with how excited he was to be accepted into Fairy Tail.

"So where do you want your mark?" said Makarov with a smile on his face and a stamp in his hand.

"Huh?" said Rin.

"The guild mark. Where would you like it?" responded Makarov.

Rin pinched his chin a gave the matter a moment of thought and responded "How about here?" he said as he held out his hand.

"An unusual location but if you're happy with it so am I." Makarov Said With a quick motion Makarov stamped to palm of Rin's left hand leaving behind a black Fairy Tail emblem.

The entire crowd that had gathered to watch Rin fight suddenly cheered for him and several began congratulating him one by one. First Natsu approached. He wasn't sure when Natsu had woken but hoped the younger child wasn't going to pick another fight with him.

Natsu avoided making eye contact while holding a rather pissed off look on his face. "You've got some pretty good moves. I'll kick your butt one day when I'm stronger," said Natsu as his scowl turned to a grin and he offered his hand which Rin kindly grasped and shook. "Also..." Natsu continued "can I taste your fire?" he finished which left Rin beyond confused.

Next Erza approached him and said "Welcome to the guild. I hope we can spare again sometime. I feel there is much we can learn from each other."

Next Macao approached and put a hand on Rin's shoulder. "Always happy to have a fellow fire mage," he said with a big grin.

Next Makarov turned to Rin once more. "Fairy Tail is a dysfunctional bunch but it's more than just a guild. It's a family and all families are a little dysfunctional," Makarov said while holding his hands behind his back.

Rin looked at his guild mark appreciatively, considering what the guild master Makarov had said. Despite having lost almost all of his memories deep down he felt the emotional he was feeling now was something he never felt... a sense of belonging.

Breaking him from his musings a girl about the same age as Erza approached him with and eyebrow raised. She looked him up and drown in an appraising manner with an unchanging scowl on her face.

Rin, feeling a little uncomfortable, forced himself to smile and introduced himself. "Hi I'm Rin. Nice to me you. What's your name?" he said politely.

"Hmm it seems like you've got the demon factor, it seems a bit different though," she stated skeptically while ignoring Rin.

"I didn't catch your name," Rin said trying to stay polite despite his irritation at being ignored.

"How old are you anyway?" she responded flatly ignoring Rin a second time.

"I'm fifteen,... wait you still haven't answered me," said Rin as he was beginning to grow frustrated.

"I'm Mira, not that that's any business of yours. You just watch yourself. Don't think you can just edge in on my shtick," Mira said in a manner typical of her crass personality.

"Everyone here seems nice except you. Why are you such an asshole?" Rin responded incredulously.

"What did you call me?" Mira demanded, her forehead pressed firmly against Rin's.

"I called you an asshole! You deaf too?" Rin taunted angrily now fully drawn in to a childish bickering match.

"You blue flamed freak!" Mira responded, determined to get the last word in.

"O-hohohohoho" Makarov laughed heartily in response to the spectacle, distracting the two demonic mages from their argument. "You're fitting in already." He said to Rin as everyone else joined in the laughter.

**Please review and tell me what you think!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: **I am not the owner of Fairy Tail or Blue Exorcist

In the shadows of a forest, a yellow-eyed Grim waited, his eyes gleaming in the darkness. Walking towards him, the black-eyed Grim knelt on the ground before him, keeping his head lowered. "I've discovered Rin Huldra's destination. It appears as if he is joining the Fairy Tail guild."

"Interesting." The yellow-eyes Grim smiled, looking around. "And can you explain to me why he still lives?"

"Master requested that we remain hidden for now, in the shadows. It would be tedious if more wizards were hunting us down once more."

It was annoying, but he supposed accurate enough. "In other words, he is beyond our reach until he begins working alone."

"For now. We will continue to observe."

Nodding, the yellow-eyed Grim glared into the darkness. This was pushing back their plans, after all. They needed that lacrima, and Rin was getting in their way. Yet, there was still more to the plan of course. So, as he considered the idea, another black-eyed Grim approached, dressed in the rags of some servant after his lack of action recently. Rin had been the master's focus as of late, so there had been little to do thus far. "Continue shadowing him. The moment he is alone…Rin Huldra will be destroyed, and the lacrima returned to our rightful possession." The kneeling Grim nodded, rising to his feet. Meanwhile, the one in rags continued to await orders, making the yellow-eyed Grim smiled widely. "As for you…it is about time we started searching for a replacement for the destroyed time lacrima. Master has grown weary of trying to repair it from the dust it had fallen to. Your task is to seek out any word of time magic, time magic that can easily be replicated and replace what is lost. For our plan to succeed, we need the powers from all of the lost lacrimas."

"Of course. All for the name of the master." The remaining Grim stood, his expression blank as he moved to walk away. Meanwhile, the yellow-eyed Grim slammed a fist into the ground, snarling under his breath. Damn that Rin! He'd go out and destroy the boy himself if needed. For now, however, they'd have one last chance. If the black-eyed Grims failed him again, it would be his turn to destroy. The master would be displeased with failure, after all, so he'd have every right to make those Grims one with him yet again if they failed.

* * *

Joining Fairy Tail had seemed like a great idea. Rin had thought of little else during his time to get to this point. After all, wizards helped protect people from tragedies like what he'd seen when he was with Gildarts. They were people like his brother had once been, strong and able to do something about what went wrong. Yet, the longer Rin spent in the guild, the more he questioned if maybe he'd rushed into things. Natsu kept trying to fight him, and when he shoved the boy off, he'd just run and start a fight with someone else. That fight usually escalated into including the rest of the kids in the guild, and Rin would typically get dragged in anyway. With the way he'd nearly lost control against Erza before, Rin really was trying to not go overboard with his magic as a result. He didn't want to actually hurt anyone, but Natsu just didn't seem to understand.

If that wasn't enough, there was also the little snot in the guild that wouldn't stop looking at him like he was doing something wrong. Rin had just gotten out of a brawl with Natsu and Gray, putting away his sword since he'd instinctively reached for his flames to melt the ice-make wizard's ice. Mira was watching him with a scowl, glaring at him harshly. "What is your problem?" Rin snapped at her, angry with her being silent and just staring at him disapprovingly. Erza was dealing with his former sparring partners, but it didn't mean he wanted to deal with a different girl acting like he had made some big mistake or something.

Crossing her arms over her chest, Mira snorted. "You, of course. You're being an idiot like usual."

"Am not! I'm getting stronger, so I can go out on jobs soon like everyone else." The only job he'd gone on thus far was one with that Macao guy from before. It had been boring, just riding on a train and watching a bunch of boxes until they got to some other town. He wanted to do something interesting, like the jobs Gildarts went on. Fighting evil wizards and showing he was strong was the kind of job he wanted to take, but Makarov only laughed when Rin said he wanted to take a job like that. The Master said he was far from ready for those kinds of jobs, and had told him to get stronger first before asking again. So, he was practicing on his own with his demonic flames, and working on mastering his gravity magic in spars against wizards here when he couldn't avoid them.

Shaking her head, Mira sighed. "Maybe if you weren't an idiot, you'd be able to go on those jobs."

"Why you—"

"Mira!" A shout interrupted him, making Rin glance over and see a much more cheerful white-haired girl than his current companion. He'd met Mira's sister right away, and he'd quickly classified her as one of the most normal people in this place. "Guess what Natsu said to me today? He told me we were going to get married and have a real family in the future!"

"What?" Rin blinked at her, while Lisanna smiled as if it was the greatest news in the world. However, her sister seemed to be glaring harshly over at Natsu in response, shaking her head.

"You can do better, Lisanna. Can't you tell I'm in the middle of something anyway?" Mira was always a little soft on her family, but they were the only people she was even remotely kind to.

"Aww…but I've been having fun playing house with him in the forest. I wanted to tell someone about it too. It seemed like it would be perfect to talk to both of you about it, since you spend so much time with Rin in the guild anyway."

"I do not!" Rin had only been here for five months, after all. He didn't exactly think he had been here long enough for anyone to make assumptions like that.

Walking towards her, Elfman grinned. "Sorry, sis, but you do. Don't worry, it's manly to embrace making new friends!"

Gritting her teeth, Mira turned away and tossed her hair over her shoulder. "Whatever. I'm not friends with him anyway. This guy can't even figure out how stupid he is for using a takeover he can't control in the middle of the guild hall."

Blinking, Rin stared at her. She had noticed that? Sure, she'd made comments about him being reckless before, but not quite so specifically. "And how else am I supposed to figure out how to control it?"

Before Mira could respond, Lisanna smiled at him. "Well, it takes a lot of practice, but that's the kind of thing that's usually better done alone. People can get hurt if you aren't careful, Rin. Mira isn't trying to be mean, she's just worried about her friends in the guild, that's all."

"Stop putting words in my mouth, Lisanna!" She glared at her sister, before abruptly turning and facing Rin. "You wanna see what a real takeover is like then? Fine. Come and get me, Huldra. I've got years more experience than you, and I doubt your magic can even touch me." With that, a purple glow flashed around Mira, and her entire body transformed. Her white hair spiked upward, with her hands transforming into claws by her sides. Before Rin could even say anything about fighting, she charged forward with an unexpected speed.

Dodging to the side, Rin was quick to activate his gravity magic. Mira kept her distance however, instead launching a dark orb of energy towards him. Flames burst out around Rin protectively, burning away the majority of the magic but not completely succeeding. It still collided with his chest, making him land on his back with a grown. Glaring at Mira, he got back to his feet and prepared to attack in return. However, that was when Erza seemed to notice another fight breaking out in the guild hall.

"Mira! I understand Rin is new, but I expect better from you. Enough with this fighting."

"Oh yeah?" She turned towards Erza, her grin shifting. Rin had been around long enough to know he was no longer the focus of Mira's rage. "You wanna go instead, Little Red? It's been a while since I've actually had a real challenge around here, and it doesn't seem like little Rin is going to put up a fight anyway."

Before long, the battle between them had begun, with the antics resuming like normal. Rin only shook his head, releasing his magic and sitting down at a table in the guild. Gildarts was there, and he patted Rin on the back. "You doing okay, kid? It seems like every time I see you, you're doing nothing but getting into fights."

"It's…I guess I'm doing okay." He glanced around, focusing on Mira. "I think Mira really hates me, though. At least with the others, I can tell we're fighting for fun, you know? Because it is helping us all get stronger. With her…it's like she's expecting something from me. I just don't get it."

"That's because she can sense your magic, kid." Gildarts smiled at him. "A lot of wizards are capable of doing that, actually. It gives them an idea of what kind of magic they can expect when facing an enemy. For Mira…the Master told me a bit about before she came to the guild. Try to give her a chance. She might seem a bit rough, but she honestly isn't that bad."

"Yeah, that's just how Mira always is." Natsu surprised him, taking a seat next to Rin with a grin. "She's the only one scary enough to get Erza to leave us alone for a change too! Speaking of which…Gray and I snuck a request down from the board. Wanna join us on a job, Rin?"

"Natsu, the Master needs to approve you taking a job request."

He glanced over at Gildarts, rising to his feet with a grin. "Oh, come on! I'm plenty strong for this request! It's only asking us to take down one measly Vulcan."

"Vulcans are body-stealers, Natsu. What are you going to do if one of them possesses Rin? Or Gray? Heck, even you?"

"Easy! I'll just burn him to a crisp!"

"That doesn't make me feel any better!" Rin rose to his feet, shaking his head. "Why would I want to agree to a job that you say you're going to use your own magic against me on?"

"Well…I guess you have a point…" Natsu frowned, staring at the ground. "I know! I'll go alone, that way I won't have to fight any of my friends possessed by the Vulcan!"

"You'll still get possessed, idiot." Gray walked over from behind him, smacking Natsu on the head. "If anyone is strong enough to take this one on alone, it'd be me."

"Ha! I'm stronger than both of you combined, so I'd be doing it alone instead!" Rin grinned, joining in with the boys. However, Gildarts sighed, taking the request from Natsu's hand and rising to his feet. "Hey! Gildarts, come on. Give it back! I want to do a real job for a change."

"You really want to go through that kind of thing again, Rin?" He turned around, making Rin swallow. He remembered the ruins of that town…seeing all of those bodies, piled up and just waiting to be buried. His stomach churned, and he let his gaze drop. "I didn't think so. You aren't ready, kid. and neither are your friends there." Oddly though, Rin was seeing something else too. There was a flash behind his eyes, and he saw more bodies than even what was there in Pine Village. They were motionless, but unlike the villagers, there were no injuries. It looked like they were all sleeping, but none of them would wake up. All he knew was that they were dead, and it was all his fault…it was always his fault, and he deserved to…

Something smacked his back, making Rin shake his head and snap out of his daze. "Well, there's always a different job, right? Come on, it'll take your mind off of stupid Mira for a change." Natsu held out his hand, offering it towards Rin. Yet, what had that been?

Swallowing, Rin rose to his feet, closing his eyes. "Yeah…it'll keep me distracted." Natsu's grin widened, and again he thought he'd seen that grin before, but on an even younger face, held in his arms as he took care of a young boy. But…Yukio was his brother, right? Shaking his head, Rin wondered what was up with his head lately. He'd remembered weird stuff like that before, but today seemed to be getting worse. Either way, he figured the job would help keep him distracted. He'd take care of it, come back, and when he did, everything would be back to normal. This life was his now, after all. It wasn't like any disaster was coming his way any time soon.

**So, here's my first real addition to this story. My intention is to somewhat skim over Rin's first few years at Fairy Tail, and then dive into a plot once he's a bit older. If it starts feeling too rushed as a result, let me know and I'll try to slow things down for a moment instead. Feel free to review and tell me what you think!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: **I am not the owner of Fairy Tail or Blue Exorcist

"Absolutely not." Makarov stood firm, or well sat firm, as he rested on the bar counter of the guild hall. Rin was standing with Gray and Natsu, pleading to go on the newly selected job. It was supposed to be an easy one, just asking for wizards to watch over a magic shop for a few days while the owner took the employees on a team-building vacation somewhere. They knew magic, so it would make sense to have them watch over magic objects, after all.

"Why not? It's not like we're asking to go hunting monsters or something." Rin glared at him.

Makarov met his gaze, letting out a long sigh. "Rin, we've covered this before. I do not want you on jobs unless you are accompanied by one of our older members. Gildarts could go take this job with you, or maybe Wakaba or Macao, but not—"

"Wait, are you saying we aren't strong enough to be his partners or something?" Natsu glared at him. "I'll show you wrong! Come on, Gramps, let me show you how strong I've gott—" A massive fist slammed down on Natsu, knocking the boy down instantly. "That's not fair!" He still shouted in complaint, while Gray rolled his eyes at the fire wizard's antics.

"It has nothing to do with your skill, Natsu. Rin has attracted the attention of a wizard none of you are prepared to face. That is why he cannot go in a team of new wizards, regardless of how simple the task."

Rin had almost forgotten about that rule. It was all because of that Grim guy he'd met coming back with Gildarts. Both Makarov and Gildarts said he was bad news, and that Rin was being targeted…but Rin hadn't seen any hints of him being around since that encounter with Porlyusica. "I haven't seen that guy since I joined the guild. What does it still matter now?"

"Because I've dealt wit this wizard in the past, and know him better than you. Do not think that he is not after you simply because you have not seen him, Rin."

Pouting, Rin looked away and sighed. There really wasn't any chance of changing his mind it seemed. "Come on, Natsu, Rin. Seems like we're not going to be able to do a job anyway." Gray sighed, walking away. Natsu glared at the guild master one last time, before following them.

"This isn't fair! I mean, I was hoping I'd get the chance to team up with you and figure out how to copy that fire magic of yours."

It wasn't something to copy, though. Rin gazed down at his hands, frowning faintly. Gildarts had said he was right about his heritage, about being the son of some demon. Yet, what did that really say about him? He wasn't supposed to have magic, but he did. He was the son of a demon, but he wasn't fully a demon himself. Thinking back, he pursed his lips. He had been raised by human parents. Was he adopted or something? Blinking, he realized he was getting distracted, however. Looking towards Natsu, he gave a weak laugh, rubbing the back of his head. "Don't worry about it! You guys can go have fun without me. Really, I can just…find something to do in town. There's always fishing, and hiking…" Which was exactly what he'd done every time he felt like this. Though, even then, Makarov insisted that he was not left alone. Always, he was watched by someone. Usually, it was Gildarts since Rin knew the crush wizard so well already. It just felt weird working with the others.

"Nope! We're gonna go do something together." Natsu threw an arm over Rin's shoulders, grinning at him. "I'd almost say we could leave Gray behind, but the stripper would probably complain if I did that—"

"Oi, are you trying to start a fight already, flame brain?"

"It's pretty obvious who'd win anyway, so there's no point in trying, ice princess." Natsu grinned at Gray, who scowled and seemed to be ready to retort. However, Rin interrupted before it could escalate.

"What exactly did you two have in mind then?"

Blinking, Natsu scratched his head for a moment, before grinning widely. "I know! Lisanna and I found something really cool the other day. I don't think you were in the guild hall to see it either." No, but Rin had heard them gushing about it. They were hatching an egg of some kind, which Natsu seemed to think was a dragon egg. It sounded pretty awesome, but he hadn't wanted to ask about it and spend his day hanging out with no one but the little kids in the guild. Mira and her brother were really the only ones his age, which made it weird, but at least he could admit that Natsu was entertaining too.

"Really, Natsu? We're going to go stare at an egg?"

"Well, do you have a better idea?" Natsu turned towards Gray, who sighed and shook his head.

"Whatever. Let's just get going before Master finds out we're sneaking out with Rin. I have a feeling he won't be too happy about that, after all."

Grinning, Natsu began running towards the doors. Glancing towards Makarov, he saw the master focused on talking to another member asking to take a job. Smiling, he quickly followed after the two boys, eager for some kind of freedom for a change. Maybe Fairy Tail was like family, but with Grim out there looking for him, it was feeling sorta like a prison to Rin. He just wanted to go have fun with others, and forget about his first week in this place. He wanted to forget about the dead bodies, and the horrors that his family must have faced before their deaths. So, he ran, laughing the entire way to the forest with Natsu and Gray.

* * *

The black eyed Grim saw Rin and the children leaving. What wonderful timing, given the impatience of the master. Grinning, he slipped into the shadows to follow. The sun was still out, but that was a minor concern. After all, perhaps it was wise to be cautious around the elder members of such a guild, but children were nothing to him. He could handle them in broad daylight, when his power was at its weakest. Though, he still decided he would wait, to ensure he wasn't at his weakest point. Rin Huldra's power had been no laughing matter, after all.

Grim observed them, seeing them enter the forest. The trees gave shade, which would assist in his own ability to capture the boy. Yet, that was not the only benefit of being here. He saw them enter some cave in the forest, which would mimic the lack of light caused by the night. Seeing his chance, Grim approached, yet that was when Rin seemed to back out of the cave, glancing outside. "I'm not staying in that place! It's freaking boring, and there's nothing to do."

"Come on Rin. We…we could go hunting for monsters! Or there's the lake too. We could go fishing."

"We don't have fishing poles, idiot." The dark haired boy that looked like Rin seemed to be at least somewhat more reasonable than the other, but Grim felt the desire to snarl at them in irritation. He'd never had much patience for children, and these two were irritating. As willing as he was to attack in daylight, he still could not say safely it was the best course of action. Master would wish for him to act swiftly, yet he would also punish for failure. The opportunity was not the most ideal that could arise, but it was the nearest one he'd seen thus far.

"Well…we could swim." Rin made Grim frown. Since when had the fire mage done such a thing? Last he recalled, Rin Huldra had been terrified of the water. As a child, he'd nearly been drowned, after all.

"Glad to hear you aren't as oblivious as Natsu over here."

"I'm not oblivious! You are!"

Childish comebacks again. Grim grimaced, glancing around for some sign that they'd return. Yet, they were moving away from the cave, and his opportunity was being lost. Children were going to keep playing it seemed, and he'd be stuck watching again. Though, perhaps he could escalate things. If he wished for Rin to be alone, then he'd need to force his friends to abandon him. These children, in that mindset, should not be his first targets. No, perhaps he should start with the older ones, the ones that might actually have been strong enough to put up some form of a fight against him. Taking off towards the mountains, he grinned wickedly. A new Beast Subordination user had just joined them, after all. With that power, they'd have the perfect monster and the perfect job for that little guild of theirs. Master would be pleased when he heard Rin had lost his friends. The more miserable he became, the closer they would get to retrieving him from that place and putting an end to that suffering for all of eternity.

**Sorry, this chapter is a bit shorter than the rest. They will get longer, once I get a bit further into the story. Feel free to review and tell me what you think!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: **I am not the owner of Fairy Tail or Blue Exorcist

More time kept passing, and Rin's stupid rules to follow never changed. The egg Lisanna and Natsu had been watching finally hatched, turning out to be a cat of all things. Happy was a fun addition to the guild, but it still didn't change the boredom Rin had. He couldn't take jobs because the older wizards wanted to do tougher work, and he couldn't hang out with the kids because Natsu wanted to wait until Mira and her siblings returned from their first S-Class job. Overall, it meant things were quieter, Rin didn't have anyone to argue with, and he was bored.

The job Mira had taken sounded interesting, really. There was supposedly some monster roaming the Hakobe mountains now. Anyone trying to travel near them had been getting killed, making it dangerous to pass through. Some businesses had gotten together to get a reward for a team of wizards to kill the monster and make passage through safe again. Those businesses wanted to be able to trade freely, of course, so it was for their own selfish gain. Yet, Rin could understand. It was still protecting people who just wanted to visit family and friends in a nearby town too. Still, it didn't change his confusion. Gildarts had told him S-Class jobs were usually focused on facing dark wizards, not monsters. Yet, when he asked for an explanation, it had hardly helped. They said the monster had killed a lot of wizards already. Apparently, that meant it wasn't a normal monster or animal.

He had been reassured countless times that they'd return just fine. Between the three of them, they had magic that could let them use takeover on any sort of creature they might encounter. Lisanna would be able to keep the beast distracted, while either Elfman or Mira took its form for themselves to fight. From there, the battle would be easy since takeover magic had a negative effect on the beast being tamed when used. That was as much as Rin had understood before they started talking too much about the technical aspect of how it worked, and Rin had decided to tune out the final explanation. Either way, he still had nothing to do but sit around and wait.

When the siblings finally returned, Rin had rushed to the door with a grin. "Mira!" He was ready to prove to her that he'd finally gotten his demon side under control for a change. "Come get me! I'm gonna show you that I'm finally strong enough to have a better takeover power than you." Maybe he knew it wasn't takeover magic, but there were very few people in the guild who realized it. His tail was out, wiggling in the air as he grinned at them. The others seemed prepared to greet them as well, but Mira didn't look like she usually did. She didn't even respond to Rin, instead just walking past him with her eyes glazed over, unfocused on anything. By her side, Elfman seemed to reach towards her, before dropping his hand to his side and lowering his face. Staring at him Rin hesitated. It looked like he was crying. Elfman…never cried. He said it wasn't manly…

"Crying is manly!" Or maybe he changed his mind, with that shout. However, he choked at that, burins his head into his arms and charging through the crowd. Frowning, Rin glanced at them. Then, he realized what seemed so odd. Lisanna wasn't with them.

Walking towards them, a pink haired fire wizard seemed to hesitate. "Hey…where's Lisanna? We were gonna go play with Happy once she got back."

"Aye. We had a fishing trip planned and she's the only one who makes sure Natsu doesn't take all my fish!"

The blue cat was always Natsu's companion since he hatched, hanging out with both him and Lisanna all of the time. Yet, at the mention of Lisanna's name, Mira seemed to snap her head up. "Lisanna…won't be playing with you anymore." She sounded quiet, almost reserved for a change. It was nothing like the Mira Rin had gotten to know. "She can't…" Mira choked, and her legs seemed to give out. Again, Elfman seemed to reach for her to catch her, but pulled back with his hands clenched into fists, glaring at them as if he hated his own hands.

Instead, Rin walked forward, sitting down in front of her with a frown. "Hey. You don't have to talk about it right now, Mira." Right now wasn't the time for the fight he'd rudely challenged her to. Something had gone wrong. That much was obvious. Rin felt his heart pounding in his chest, and he swallowed. Lisanna…the bright happy girl he'd gotten to know over the last few months, she was probably gone. Just like Yukio, he'd lost another person he'd started thinking of as family. Out of everyone here, she'd been the sweetest one. She was the one who kept Mira from calling him stupid all the time, explaining that Mira really didn't mean her words in a bad way. When Rin was feeling down, Lisanna somehow always knew and would have exactly the right words to say to cheer him up. She did that for everyone, really. It was just the kind of person she was, thinking of everyone else before herself and keeping a smile on her face around everyone.

Looking up at him, Mira glared at him instead. "Shut up! You don't know what you're talking about!" She shoved Rin back, and he didn't do anything to resist. Leaning back on the ground, he stared as she started sobbing, breaking down on the floor. "She was my sister, and all you care about is your stupid magic and stupid fights! Maybe if you weren't so reckless, Elfman would have realized…" She trailed off, sucking in a sharp breath at her words. Elfman looked away, staring at the ground.

"It's all my fault….I…I wasn't…" Elfman broke off, this time unable to finish his words. By this time, most of the guild had quieted down and was surrounding them, wanting to know what had happened.

Stepping forward, Makarov spoke up, clearing his throat. "All right, everyone, back off. These wizards have just returned from a long and hard job outside. I imagine they need rest, not an interrogation, so get back to your own work you brats!"

That was enough to make most of them back off, but Rin didn't move. Elfman and Mira…weren't themselves. Natsu stayed by his side, shaking his head. "You're lying." Mira looked up at him, while Natsu shook his head. "Lisanna promised…she promised we'd go play when she got back! She wouldn't lie to me, so you're the one that's lying! She's coming back, and you're just trying to tease us like always!"

"Natsu!" Makarov glared at him, while Mira clenched her hands into fists, dropping her head to her chest so Rin could no longer see her expression. "That's enough. Take Happy and leave for today. I'll speak with Mira and find out what happened. If you have any questions, you come to me, not her, understand?" The young boy stared at the guild master, sniffling once more before nodding and walking off solemnly. Happy rested on his back, but the cat's ears had fallen down, drooping slightly with the realization. "Rin…it might be best if you join him."

"But…someone needs to be there for her."

"And do you honestly think you can be that person?" Makarov stared at him, while Rin swallowed. "You've only just gotten past your own tragedy. Dealing with one yourself and helping another are two very different things, Rin. You are too young to tell anyone how to deal with their emotions, and from what I've witnessed thus far, you and Mira argue more than anyone else in this guild. This task isn't one you are fit for, Rin, so I think it would be best if you leave her be."

Ignoring him, Rin instead turned to the girl on the ground. He needed to help someone, anyone. Thus far, he'd been useless as a wizard. There were no jobs he could take to help others like he wanted, and even just hanging out with others he usually just made them all angry. "Mira…I can listen if you want? Or…I dunno, talk or something? I kinda know what it's like, since I lost—"

"Just stop." Mira looked up, taking a deep breath and meeting his gaze. "My brother…it isn't his fault. It's yours. It…it has to be yours…because…because who else could be responsible? Not Elf…not Lisanna…" She choked, holding herself tightly with her arms. Wailing, she threw her head back. This time, Makarov stepped forward, hugging the girl tightly as she sobbed. "Lisanna…please…I want to be a liar. Please Natsu…I want you to be right…"

Staring at her, Rin felt pale. She was…blaming him? He didn't understand. He hadn't even been there, so how was it even related to him? "Come, my child. Let it all out. I'm here for you. Fairy Tail will always be here…to welcome you home, and work past the hardships we all must endure."

Rising to her feet shakily, Mira leaned on Makarov as he walked with her out of the main hall. Elfman remained, standing by the counter with his head clasped in his hands. "Mira's wrong…it is my fault." Rin didn't get it. What exactly had happened. "I killed Lisanna…I killed my sister…what kind of a man does that make me? Why do I deserve to live on and not her?"

Rin remembered his own rage when he found Yukio…but it hadn't been like this. Had it? He'd unleashed his power, but it had faded and he just felt numb. Gildarts had brought him to the guild, and he'd just moved on. Was that normal? Maybe it was because he couldn't remember them. He couldn't remember a thing, so he didn't have anything to miss. Yet, he should have been hurt back then. Staring at Elfman, and thinking about Mira, Rin was starting to wonder if he'd really understood grief at all, despite having been completely alone when Gildarts found him. He'd lost everything, yet he hadn't taken a moment to consider how much it should have hurt him to be like that. No, he'd just moved forward like always, and maybe, that was exactly why he was a monster that Mira should hate after all.

**I guess I am being a little cruel to Rin...but I have reasons behind all of this, which come into play later on. I didn't want to be switching POVs too much, hence the reason we see the aftermath of this rather than the actual event...but I do hope you still enjoyed. Feel free to review and tell me what you think!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: **I am not the owner of Fairy Tail or Blue Exorcist

With Lisanna gone and Mira being….different, Rin was feeling even more out of place. Mira acted like a mix of her old self and Lisanna now, as if that would keep her memory alive or something. Yet, when he tried to ask her about it, she'd just say Lisanna wouldn't want her to keep getting angry with everyone else over petty things. She'd say that Lisanna had been the best of their family, and that she wanted to honor her by trying to become a better person. Erza gave her space as a result, but when she tried to resume their rivalry, Mira had stunned the guild. She declared that she was no longer going to use her magic. It wasn't strong enough to protect her family, and it wasn't like it was a good magic anyway, so she'd be more helpful working with Makarov on keeping things in order for the guild. That was how she ended up running the bar in the guild hall, serving drinks for a living rather than actually taking wizarding jobs.

Elfman wasn't all that different, in terms of how he'd changed. Sure, he was still constantly shouting about being manly, but he'd stopped taking more dangerous jobs. The simple jobs were for him, and when Rin saw him sparring in the guild, the wizard never used a takeover on more of his body than his arm. Before, Rin could have sworn he'd seen the guy changing both arms, or mixing it up and giving himself stronger legs to run faster or kick in a fight. Now, he would only use the arm, saying he needed to be certain he could control it before doing anything else. That alone gave him at least some idea as to why Mira had blamed him at first. He really was a reckless idiot, after all. He'd use anything in a fight, and worry later about if he'd stay in control or not. If that was how Lisanna died…maybe he really should be more careful after all.

Even Natsu was different. The boy spent all his time with Happy, and had vanished for a week after Lisanna died. They'd gone on a camping trip, he'd claimed when he returned. When he saw that Lisanna still wasn't around, he'd grown quiet and refused to talk. It had taken almost a month for Gray to pull him out of that, getting him to fight and resume their rivalry once more. Things seemed more normal for him, but there were moments when he'd push Gray away, saying he was busy and didn't want to be bothered. He left the guild hall more often than before, taking jobs with Happy or just going out to 'train'. Rin would try to join him sometimes, but Makarov would catch him and say he they still hadn't stopped Grim yet. Until Grim was stopped, he wasn't allowed to leave without others, and he was getting sick of the trend. Lately, Rin was wondering if he would have been better off just not being a part of a guild, if this was how it was going to be. He was just as alone as he had been before joining, and surprisingly, he was realizing he'd weirdly enjoyed arguing with Mira. It at least gave him someone to talk to who took him somewhat seriously. She challenged him to improve, and he thought he had…only for her to give up herself. She still seemed to avoid talking to him too, as if she still blamed him somehow for what happened.

Unable to stand it anymore, Rin decided he needed some time alone to actually think about this for a change. He waited, watching until he saw a wizard trying to take a job like before. Then, he snuck out of the guild hall alone. Sure, Makarov would notice and send someone after him, but it wasn't going to change the fact that he needed this chance to think. He couldn't be around the others, where Mira would avoid meeting his gaze and Erza would devoutly try and keep peace amongst everyone. He couldn't be there, listening to Macao and Wakaba joke like the best of friends…knowing he was alone. Gildarts had gone on a mission himself too, and hadn't been seen since before Lisanna was gone. The only person who he might've talked to about all of this wasn't here, and he didn't know what to do.

Usually, he'd even lived with Gildarts too. Again, it went back to Makarov insisting he needed a bodyguard of some kind. With Gildarts gone, he'd actually surprised Rin and had him live with another guild member, supposedly the guild master's grandson. That wizard was angry, though, and usually just wrote Rin off as a weakling. He said if it wasn't for the Master's orders, he wouldn't have even bothered giving Rin the time of day. Lately, at Laxus' house, the other wizard just ignored him as a result, and Rin felt useless and weak. Maybe he had won that first fight he arrived, and maybe he did have cool gravity magic and flames, but what did that really mean if he didn't know how to use it? He couldn't plan out strategies, and just fought on impulse every time. One of these times…he'd lose.

He'd been lost in thought, walking into the forest that he remembered playing in with Natsu and Gray. He'd loved that day. It had been his first chance to really feel like he was a part of the family Fairy Tail was. Natsu tried to keep him included, as did Gray…but it just wasn't the same. He still felt like he was missing something, like there was someone else that was supposed to be there with him. Who was he supposed to protect? Rin felt like he'd protected someone when he was younger, but he couldn't say who. Natsu's face flashed in his mind, but he shook the image off. It was again one of those weird dream things that kept coming to him, the false memories that weren't his own.

It was in the forest however that Rin realized Makarov was right. He'd been walking like normal when he suddenly felt like something had grabbed his leg, yanking him down to the ground. Laughter filled the air, making his head shoot up and scan the trees, searching for his assailant. He saw the black-eyed Grim appear, smiling brightly at him as he walked forward. "Hello, Rin. I told you I'd see you again, didn't I?"

Immediately, Rin reached for his flames, knowing it could burn away this man's shadows. When he did so, he felt the grip on his leg weaken, letting him rise to his feet. Focused, he started doubling gravity around him, setting a radius to just barely reach where Grim stood. The man tilted his head, blinking for a second. "Did you think we wouldn't have planned for the magic we intend on using?" Rin stepped back, seeing him laugh and vanish into the shadow of one of the trees nearby. "I am nothing but shadow…do you think gravity would stop me?"

Yet, he'd noticed the shift. Rin figured it did something to him, but not much. So, instead of wasting energy on that, he decided maybe his flames were the best option. Holding a hand out, he requiped his sword, holding it in his grip with a snarl. His ears elongated, and he felt his teeth sharpen while the blue flames around him fanned out sporadically. He saw Grim's shadow reach towards him, and in response he shot out flames towards the attack. Rin could handle this on his own. He was going to prove that to everyone, and finally get to be a regular member of the guild like anyone else.

Constantly keeping flames close to him, he knew he'd be out of reach of those shadows. "I figured you'd be annoying like this, Rin. Always resisting, futility thinking you can actually win. Did you think I would fight with nothing but shadows against you?" Grim laughed, and that was when Rin saw a dagger being launched towards him. He leaned to the side, letting it fly past his head and landing somewhere on the ground behind him. Before he could even think to retaliate, another one came shooting towards him. Laughter echoed, and that was Rin had a sinking feeling. There was a glint in the darkness, just barely reflecting moonlight off of steel, and then the weapons came. Grim would vanish from one shadow, emerging from another, each time throwing another dagger. He was being attacked from all sides, with that taunting laugh constantly in the air. It made him angrier every time he heard it, and with each dagger, he started snarling into the air. He batted one away with his sword, though he kept trying to focus on dodging rather than blocking. He didn't want them to land near him and accidentally step on a dagger, after all. That would just be embarrassing.

The next time he spotted Grim, Rin charged forward. He jumped into the air, extending his sword with a fury in his gaze. That rage…he recognized this feeling. He was losing control. Blinking at the realization, his pace slowed just barely. Yet, it was enough of a difference for Grim to vanish once more, changing his weapon this time. "Out of daggers! Let's go get them back." The man laughed again, and this time Rin felt a rock hit the back of his head. His ear was already bleeding, and he could feel cuts on his arms healing over. His dodging skills really needed some work, after all. This guy was faster than he expected. Maybe Erza could help him get better at this kind of a fight, though that would only happen if he figured out how to get out of this one now.

"There we are! Nice and sharp…and this time, I won't miss, Rin Huldra. You're heart is mine, and this time, it will not fall to the shadows like before." His pulse quickened at those words, and Grim vanished again. He saw the man when he reappeared, and braced himself for the weapon to be launched. Yet, instead, the man vanished again into yet another shadow, startling Rin. He heard a tormented scream behind him, far too close, and then he felt a stabbing pain in his back. He coughed, choking as he glanced down at himself, feeling weak. What…what happened? He turned his head, seeing Grim clinging to him and burning away in his blue flames. "I've gotten you! Together, that is how we'll fall. Didn't expect that, did you?" He laughed again, dispersing into shadow as Rin slumped to the ground, trying to reach blindly for the dagger in his back. Where was it? Was he even supposed to pull it out? Yet, that was when he saw Grim reappear, with no injures as if he hadn't just been standing in Rin's flames. "Did I forget to tell you about my shadow magic? You didn't stand a chance from the start, Rin. I am shadow, and that means injuries like this mean nothing. I just have to reassemble my shadow once more and become whole again."

"You bastard…" Rin growled the words out between his teeth, feeling an odd sort of calmness settle over him. The rage he'd been feeling with his flames was fading, in favor of an oddly peaceful sensation. _What is this? _Rin paused, hearing something in his head. _I'm…I'm alive. I wasn't supposed to be alive…who are you? Where am I? What…_ The questions seemed to pause, halting for a moment. Rin had no answers, but he felt almost numb and lost in a trance. He gradually rose to his feet, but he couldn't remember wanting to stand at all. The hand that had been blindly searching for his injury moved to hover in front of him, with his fingers flexing as he gazed at the motion with an odd fascination. "This is peculiar. It appears as if I miscalculated something within that spellwork. Though, considering its hasty creation, I suppose it should have been expected."

The hand dropped, moving to his side while Grim frowned. "Possession magic? So, you do still live to serve the Master. Come back to us, Rin Huldra. Come…Master will be pleased to see you once more."

That was a mistake. Rin could tell that much, but he couldn't move. No, he wasn't himself at all. Instead, someone else spoke, through him as his exhaustion kept Rin unable to resist. "Another war? Another person seeking to abuse power?" A thought flashed in Rin's mind, with different images swarming around. He slowly stumbled forward, groaning with the sights. This…this man wasn't him. He didn't know what was going on, but he could stop this, somehow. However, that was when he felt another wave of exhaustion, keeping him away again. "This body isn't mine. I cannot say how long this will last…yet, I find myself enjoying this peace, this break from my suffering. So, Rin Huldra, was it? Let's make an agreement. I will show you the power you need to survive…and in return, you will leave me be and not seek out a solution to this existence we've grown to share."

Blearily, Rin wondered what this man was talking about. They shared an existence? Then, he thought back to the odd memories he'd started to recall. He had been so certain they weren't his own…and he was right. Those memories belonged to this man, to whoever was somehow living inside of his head. Did he want that power though? Feeling weakness wash over him, he slowly felt himself nodding. He needed to be stronger…to survive this and protect others, like he'd promised to do when he asked to join Fairy Tail. If this man could help him control his demonic powers, help him figure out a way to fight, he'd do it.

There was the flash of a smile on his face as the man reached back, finding the dagger in his back effortlessly and removing it. "Excellent." Grim moved to attack again, launching another attack with ease. Rin wasn't in control, however. Whoever this was didn't even bother dodging. Instead, he simply raised his hand, letting the dagger impale his palm with a calm motion. "You seem to lack an understanding of whom you are facing, all while suffering through some form of indecision. Were you not insisting I belonged to your master?"

"This magic is not his. I see that now…and for that, you will die for your deceptions!"

"If only I thought you were capable, perhaps I'd let you keep trying." That was an odd way to put it. Rin was still growing concerned by this man's lack of understanding of injury. He pulled out the second dagger, tilting his head. "I'm running out of time. Watch closely, Rin. Feel how this works…for my magic is awakening, and you need to grow to recognize its appearance or else the devastation will be more than you can handle."

What devastation? What magic? Rin was confused, until he felt an unsettling energy growing within him. It wasn't what he felt with his gravity magic, or with his flames. If he had to label it as closer to one of them, he'd say it was like the gravity magic…but it was darker. It lacked the warmth he knew from magic, and instead seemed to be sending a chill through him. His head began to pulse, a pounding headache growing with this magic that he found wasn't really worth whatever it might do. At least, that's what he thought before he snapped back to reality, taking control and shoving the unknown stranger back instantly. Yet, the growing power did not stop. He gasped, clutching his head and falling to his knees in pain. It hurt. All it did was hurt…but that ended quickly. Darkness burst out from his body, swarming the entire section of forest around him in a haze of what looked like wisp-like trails of darkness. It spiraled upward, surrounding Rin and expanding outward to take up a set radius much like his gravity magic would. Rin couldn't see a thing through the haze, but it began to fade away rather quickly. _My magic is your magic, Rin Huldra…no, Rin Okumura. Learn of my curse before it is too late, for it is now yours to carry alongside of me._

That voice spoke again, this time with his own tone rather than Rin's voice. It sounded…sad and distant, but almost at peace. He frowned, shaking his head and glancing up in confusion. What had just happened anyway? Then, he felt himself grow cold. His sword was still loosely gripped in his hand, but that was probably the only thing he was aware of beyond what he could see. The forest was…dead. The trees had rotted away, with the grass wilting at his feet and any kind of shrubs decayed too. He spotted a few dead animals amidst the death, collapsed on the ground and motionless. His stomach churned, and as he scanned further, he saw a boy sitting in the deadened landscape, motionless as if asleep. However, Rin had a feeling he knew better. He'd seen people like that before…in that stranger's memories.

Unable to help himself, Rin turned away and felt himself vomit on the forest floor. He had done this. He had used magic…to just kill an entire section of this forest. This wasn't the power he wanted at all. Had it come from some kind of takeover like Mira said he had? Maybe he actually did have that magic, and the voice was just one part of it. He'd lost control, to whatever that was. Rising to his feet shakily, he took a deep breath. If that was the case, maybe he could still get help with fixing all of this. He'd figure out a way to control this power first. Staring at the destruction and feeling sick again, he closed his eyes. No one could see him do…this again. He couldn't, and if anyone else did, he'd be hated.

Thinking about what he'd just done, Rin was starting to realize something else too. Maybe he did belong at Fairy Tail after all. As much as he thought he might not find a way to do fit in at Fairy Tail before, he was starting to see that maybe it just took him embracing it a bit better to see the truth of their family. They were protecting him, from sights like this. Now, he just had to get himself to listen and accept that, because Makarov was more right than he realized. Rin was no where near ready to face Grim alone, especially now that it was becoming clear that killing this enemy would be the only way to stop him.

**So, Zeref is making his slight appearance now, and Rin is now dealing with his curse in some form. I do hope you enjoyed the chapter! Feel free to review and tell me what you think!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: **I am not the owner of Fairy Tail or Blue Exorcist

Years passed, and Rin spent his time trying to master his gravity magic. Right now, he couldn't trust his demonic powers at all, after what had happened. He'd killed because of them. Maybe that voice hadn't come back since then, and maybe he was starting to cope better with his life in Fairy Tail, but that didn't mean he felt safe. Grim was still out there, somewhere. He was almost certain of it, despite having killed one guy. Hadn't he stopped a different Grim before him, after all? Whoever this was could recover almost as fast as Rin, which meant they were an enemy.

Not hearing that voice, however, was not the same as having control. Rin would notice it at odd moments, feeling that chill that came with that magic followed by an agonizing headache. He didn't know what was wrong with him, but every time it happened, that same spell would unleash. He kept trying to stop it, he really did, but nothing he did worked. He just got lucky with the timing of it all. Usually, it happened when he was out on a fishing trip with Natsu, who'd recently been approved to partner up with Rin on jobs. Natsu was oblivious enough that Rin could sneak away and let the magic run its course, but it was getting worse. The more he started to enjoy his life at Fairy Tail, the more painful this magic was. He needed someone to help, someone who could find a way to stop it for a change. Yet, he was out of options. Finding a solution now would mean telling someone he was having a problem. Out of everyone he knew, he couldn't see them accepting it that easily.

In the guild hall, Rin found Mira warily. He'd actually been spending less and less time inside, with everything going on. If his magic unleashed in here…Rin didn't know what he'd do. He swallowed, walking towards Mira at the bar, sitting down and seeing her smile at him brightly. "Hey, Rin. It's been a while since I've seen you around. Haven't you been busy taking jobs with Natsu?"

He nodded, looking away. Natsu was avoiding Gray and Erza, since he kept getting into fights with Gray, and Erza would punish him every time. His secondary reason for so many jobs instead of just hanging out together was because he claimed he wanted to get strong enough to beat Gildarts and Laxus in a fight. "Yeah, I've been fairly busy, but Natsu's been working more with his new partner, Lucy. How've you been?" Rin didn't know how to start this conversation with her. He hadn't talked to her in so long, not really.

"I've been doing great, thanks for asking!" She seemed to have a forced cheerfulness about her now, but Rin could accept that at the moment. "Everyone has been working hard, and the Master is starting to let me help approve which teams can go on jobs. I feel like I'm really making an improvement around the guild…helping relieve some of the Master's stress, after all."

That old man didn't seem that stressed, but Rin could be wrong. Sighing, he turned towards her hesitantly. "And…what about your magic? Still not using it?"

"Nope! I haven't used a takeover since…" She trailed off, her smile fading slightly. "Since that job with Lisanna." She was quiet, setting her tray down and leaning forward. "Sorry, Rin. If you were hoping for a sparring match with me, I'm really not up for it. I know that we used to try and challenge each other a lot…and I appreciate you giving me some space…but fighting just isn't something I want to do anymore. Thinking back, I really can't believe how impulsive I was."

"Uh…right. Not a problem." Rin turned away, scratching his neck. "But…I didn't want to fight. That's…that's kinda Natsu's thing, not mine."

"Oh? You could have fooled me. You're fighting him almost as much as Gray does." Rin blamed Natsu for that, but he couldn't deny she was right.

Meeting her teasing smile with a scowl, Rin slammed his hand on the table. "He's the one who keeps starting it! He thinks that by challenging me so often, he'll get used to my magic and start winning more."

"And has he?"

"Once…" Rin trailed off, slowly shaking his head. "But that's not the point either!"

Mira laughed, and Rin avoided her gaze. "Alright, alright. I'll stop teasing and bite. I just haven't had the chance to tease you in ages, Rin. I've missed it." Her smile faded slightly, with her eyes growing distant for a moment. Then, she focused again, brightening back up quickly. "What's really bothering you then?"

Taking a deep breath, Rin lowered his volume and leaned towards her over the counter. "Uh…well, it's kinda a long story. Remember a few years ago, when Laxus was sent to drag me back to the guild after I snuck out?" She nodded, while Rin looked away. He'd remembered his trip ending that way, but he'd been too dazed to even focus on Makarov's rant. He'd just mumbled out agreements to his punishments, and when Makarov asked what was wrong because of his attitude, Rin had shrugged it off and gotten defensive, saying nothing was wrong. No one had been able to get answers back then, and Rin still didn't plan to give out details. "Well…the reason I kinda came back without a fight and stopped complaining about all of this kinda goes back to that."

"Are you upset that you're following the Master's rules? Rin, you know he sets them down for a reason. He cares—"

"I'm not upset about that." Rin looked up at her, taking a deep breath. "Someone attacked me while I was out. The person the old man was afraid would find me, actually." He rubbed the back of his neck, looking down at the counter. "I…I wanted to prove I could handle it alone, so Master would let me do whatever jobs I wanted like anyone else. And after a while, it became pretty clear that he'd been right. I was losing the fight badly, and I didn't know what to do. But…I think I used a new takeover or something then. And…that's where the issue comes. Ever since that fight, I've been losing control, Mira. I think that whatever I did…it did something bad to my magic, and I can't seem to stop it anymore."

She stared at him, her blue eyes wide as she seemed to grow quiet, considering his words. After a moment, she leaned forward as well, frowning at him. "Losing control…exactly what do you mean by that? With a takeover, it's difficult to actually lose control without being in your demon form, Rin. If the demon had completely overshadowed you, you wouldn't have even realized it and Laxus would have found you in a rampage. So, I guess what I'm asking is…do you remember exactly what happened? Were you still aware when you lost control?"

Slowly, Rin felt himself nod. "I…I was. But I wasn't myself. I could hear this voice, like whispering in my ear…and then that voice wasn't talking to me, but out loud with my mouth. I don't get it…"

"Talking through you? I've never heard of a takeover that does that." Mira frowned, her brow furrowing. "And from the sounds of it, you didn't even have a demon to use to gain a new form from. That makes this even more bizarre…unless you were fighting a demon?" Rin shook his head, making Mira sigh. "I hate to say it, Rin, but this doesn't sound like an issue with a takeover then. If you aren't trying to let this demon take over, if it isn't even a demon in the first place…this is some other kind of magic." She met his gaze, biting her lip. "Do…do you think someone might be trying to possess you? Possession magic is outlawed, and dark magic, but that doesn't mean there aren't forms that dark wizards try and practice."

Thinking about Grim's words, Rin shuddered. "No…I don't think that's it. Gr—the guy I was fighting, he seemed to think it was possession too. But…it's different. I can't explain it, Mira. The voice vanished, but the magic I used while he was in control…that's still there. I can't stop it, or make it go away, no matter how hard I try. And if I don't figure out something soon, I'm afraid that I'll…I'll really become a monster."

"If you really are that afraid of your takeover magic, why not focus on mastering your gravity magic instead? It should stop it completely, if you don't use demonic takeovers at all."

"Because…I've already been doing that." He swallowed, looking towards Mira. "I'm scared, Mira. I don't know what to do. I figured out of everyone here, you might be the only one who would understand what this magic was…since our magics were so alike."

"Well, what difference did that make?"

Glancing around the guild, he closed his eyes. It had made changes, just not what he expected. Instead of lessening the magic he had, it seemed to be stronger. He had more flashes of that guy's memories. In fact, he'd seen enough to finally have overheard the guy's name, Zeref. He almost knew more about Zeref's past than his own now. When he saw Natsu, he'd see flashes of Zeref's past. For whatever reason, Zeref seemed to recall being brothers with the boy. When Rin met Lucy, he saw a different memory of meeting a girl by the name of Anna. Seeing her later on, he'd remember more moments with Anna, building some gate that Rin still didn't understand the purpose of. Everyone, if they held even some remote resemblance to someone Zeref once knew, triggered one of those memories.

Looking up at Mira, he swallowed. "It made it worse, I think. I'm seeing things, Mira…they aren't my thoughts, and they aren't his either…more like memories. I think if this continues on much longer…I won't know who I am, because it'll be overshadowed by who he was."

"That sure sounds like possession to me." How could he explain it then? Rin hesitated, staring at the bar counter with a frown. "Tell you what, why don't we work this out together, Rin? What makes you so certain this person isn't trying to possess you at all?"

That much he'd figured out rather quickly, after he won the battle against Grim. "Because he…he asked to exist solely in my head. He wants to die."

"Rin, I doubt someone would possess another person in the hopes of—"

"He said the spell he used went wrong. This person…I think he's the one who…" He stopped, remembering that he wasn't supposed to share details of how he had awoken in that crater. Porlyusica, Master, and Gildarts were still the only ones who had details about his magic, and the fact that it wasn't supposed to even exist inside of him. "Sorry. Master won't let me talk about this with others. I almost forgot about that."

She smiled, nodding. "It's okay. I understand." She covered his hand with her own, squeezing it slightly. "So, from the sounds of it you know some details about the spell, right?" Rin nodded. "Then I guess I can trust that it wasn't supposed to be a possession spell at all. That still doesn't mean he isn't trying to work the failed spell to his advantage. If this person is just trapped inside of your head, of course he wants to find a way to get out and live again."

"He…from what I've seen, I don't think he does." Rin swallowed, remembering a few of the harsher memories he'd seen. He still didn't know what had triggered them, but Rin had felt what it was like to try and hang himself, felt water clogging his lungs as he drowned, and felt the pain of various wounds inflicted upon his body that healed within seconds. "I've watched him try to kill himself…lived through it with him, sorta. When his memories come, they really feel like they're mine, Mira."

"Then why is his magic coming out of you, if he isn't in control?"

"That's what I'm trying to figure out." Rin sighed, closing his eyes. "It doesn't make any sense! It's not even my magic, so why can't I just…not use it?"

"We'll figure it out Rin. But…to do that, I'm going to have to understand more about what this magic is. It isn't takeover magic like you thought, that much I'm almost certain of. So, what exactly is this uncontrollable magic doing?"

Rin looked away, swallowing. "Uh…well, that's not really important, right? I mean, there's still loads about this magic user to talk about." He laughed squirming in his seat and turning back to her. "Yeah! I mean, he knew Natsu when Natsu was just a baby. And…and…oh, I don't think I mentioned his name at all! The guy's name is—"

"Natsu did what?" Makarov's voice cut through the guild hall, interrupting Rin's nervous rambling. "I swear, that boy doesn't know when to stop. Laxus, why didn't you stop him when you realized what he was doing?"

"I didn't think anything of it, old man. A cat flying away with a paper in his mouth? Really, it wasn't my problem."

"Master, what's wrong?" Mira turned towards him, focusing on the dilemma rising within the guild hall.

"Natsu's stolen one of the S-Class job requests from the second floor. He and Lucy seem to think they can handle it far before they are ready." Mira folded her hands in front of her lap, hesitating. "They're off to Galuna Island. Now, I need a volunteer among our S-Class wizards to go and stop them before they get themselves killed!"

"You don't need that much, Gramps. I'll get that flame brain and bring him back, you can count on it." Gray walked out with that promise, while Rin wondered what exactly was so bad about this.

"We'll talk about this some more later, Rin. Just try to hang on, okay? I'll do some research and see what I can find." Mira smiled at him, before walking over to the master to discuss the missing job. Yet, Rin couldn't help but feel like he needed to do something more. He was killing everyone and everything around him. It wouldn't stop…and he didn't have Gildarts or anyone else around to ask about it. However, that was when he overhead Makarov mumbling again about Natsu getting killed in that place. Something seemed to shudder through him at that, an image flashing behind his eyes. Rin didn't even notice himself slumping over and out of the seat, but someone did laugh as he face planted into the ground. Closing his eyes, Rin felt something sharp tug at his chest, seeing a memory he thought he'd lived through before, being surrounded by burning buildings with fire in the air and roaring coming from above.

**Please review and tell me what you think!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: **I am not the owner of Fairy Tail or Blue Exorcist

Smoke choked his lungs, clouding the air. Rin vaguely knew it was a memory, but that didn't change the emotions surging through him. Oddly, he was aware of how short he was. Maybe it was because of the stark difference from his current height, but that knowledge was quickly being overshadowed by Zeref's thoughts. Those thoughts took over his mind, more strongly than any memory before it. Despite having seen some of the horrors of Zeref's past, none of them compared to this.

His feet pounded on the ground, coughing again as he ran. "Mom! Dad!" His voice called out, and the boy spun around in the town. Zeref saw flashes of magic, with wizards fighting against the dragons in the sky. Yet, the dragons were too strong. They always were, in this war. That was why he had always been certain humans would die, in the end. He'd done research on the subject for that very reason, trying to understand what it would mean…and why they were the ones chosen to suffer that fate.

Seeing another wizard fall, Zeref quickly turned away and started running. His heart was pounding, and he was gradually growing used to the sounds of battle between dragons and wizards. A house's weight finally caved in by his side, collapsing. Zeref barely managed to jump back before a broken chunk of the wall fell down into the street, where he'd just been standing. Taking a different path, he continued trying to find his way home. "Mom! Dad! I'm here!" He scanned the streets, seeing the evacuation already beginning. People were following the plan that had been established long ago, in the event of an attack. With the war going on, it had actually been common to have a place in mind to evacuate to, though it was a hopeless plan given the fact that they were running from dragons. Wizards couldn't hope to delay them long enough for hardly anyone to escape alive.

Finally arriving at his home, Zeref walked inside and let out another choking breath. The smoke was burning, but he could manage for them. If his parents were already gone, someone had to get Natsu after all. So, he walked inside, careful to avoid the flames. His brother would be here, safe and sound. Yet, that was when he froze. In the hall, with a bundle of blankets stretched out above his head, Zeref saw his father. He wasn't moving at all, and one of the walls seemed to have fallen onto his back, crushing him. The gaping hole let a breeze fill the house, only fueling the fire and making it rage even hotter and brighter. "Dad…?" Zeref walked closer, kneeling down. Yet, the man did not move. His gaze flickered towards the blankets instead, quickly grabbing them and feeling the weight of his brother settle into his arms. Natsu was too heavy for him to carry lately, now that he was four, but he'd struggle through it. They'd survive. Natsu was too young to die, after all.

Carrying Natsu, Zeref ran. He was one of the last people in the crowd evacuating, and everything became somewhat of a daze. Yet, as he got into a wagon and was being drawn away, he smiled and stared at his brother. "At least you made it…Natsu." He smiled, touching Natsu's cheek and rolling him over. However, that was when Zeref's smile faded, his body growing still. Natsu wasn't breathing at all. His chest wasn't rising, and he could feel no air brushing against his finger underneath his brother's nose. No, as Zeref stared down at the brother he'd fought so hard to rescue, he came to a startling realization. He had been dead the entire time…and it really was possible for someone that young to die. Someone asked him if he was alright, but he'd just pulled Natsu close to him again, staying silent. It wasn't right, after all. Natsu shouldn't have died. So…he'd make the world right again instead. He'd make it right by bringing Natsu back, no matter what it took. That was what he promised him. Once he had that brother back, he would not let anything harm him again, and preserve the world that Zeref knew was the one that should exist.

As rapidly as the image had seized him, Rin now found himself being thrown back out. He blinked, sitting on the ground in the guild hall and gazing around. "Rin, are you okay?" Erza was speaking to him, crouched by his side. "You collapsed suddenly. I was concerned you were injured, or perhaps ill."

"Natsu…we need to save Natsu." Rin's voice was breathless, and he could hardly understand a thing running through his head. All he could see was that still form of a child, and his emotions were still intertwined with that of the memory. He needed to protect Natsu, no matter the cost. "Mira!" Rin rose to his feet, running to the bartender who had finally broken free of Makarov and returned to her job. "Come with me. We're going to save Natsu."

"Gray's already doing that—" Mira broke off, stumbling as Rin dragged her forward ignoring her comment. "Rin! Ouch, Rin stop it for a second." Blinking, he realized he was holding her arm too tightly. "What has come over you? I get that you're worried, but Natsu really will be fine. There's hardly anyone willing to sail to Galuna Island these days anyway, so he's probably still in Hargeon."

"Mira is correct, Rin. While your concern for your comrade is understandable, he will be returned safe and sound."

"But he was—" Rin broke off, blinking for a moment. What was he doing? Slowly, he released Mira's hand, taking a deep breath. "Wait…he's fine. Natsu's…fine." He took another deep breath, rubbing his head.

"Is…is this about what you were telling me before?" Rin slowly nodded in response to Mira's question. "Alright, Rin." She smiled at him, taking his hand. "If you really are that concerned then…we'll go. Let's see exactly what this person wants with you in the first place, and figure out if the answer is with Natsu then."

Swallowing, Rin smiled faintly and nodded. Erza shook her head, however, sighing. "Please, do not wait for me. I will need to pack for the trip first, and I'd rather have your concerns taken care of sooner rather than later, Rin. You will see me momentarily, after I've arrived to bring those idiots back for worrying the master like this."

Smiling, he nodded at the requip wizard. "Sounds like a plan." He glanced towards Mira, smiling sheepishly. "And sorry for dragging you along. I know you probably had better things to be doing…"

"Don't worry about it. It's not like we're taking a real job anyway. It'll be…a nice change of pace, I think. I haven't done work outside of this guild hall in years now." Rin smiled at her, taking her hand again but more gently this time. "We're going to figure this out, Rin. Trust me, I'm not going to just walk away from you again."

He felt her squeeze his hand, and his chest felt warm. "Again?" Rin snorted, before chuckling slightly. "I can hardly consider that abandoning me, Mira. It's not like we really got along well before that anyway."

"But…you did still try to help. All I did was yell at you and blame you for something you had no control over at all." She met his gaze, smiling softly. "I know it wasn't your fault, Rin. It wasn't anyone's fault, and Lisanna wouldn't want anyone to be blamed for something like that anyway."

He nodded, uncertain of how this conversation steered in this direction anyway. Regardless, they were moving forward for a change. He was going to bring Natsu back, and hopefully that would be the end of Zeref's influence on him for a little while. He just hoped his magic would stay in control for the trip there. Otherwise, he might have a few other issues in trying to get away fast enough while on a small boat traveling to an island everyone was afraid of.

* * *

Mira wasn't joking about the difficulty of finding a ride to Galuna Island. Since Natsu, Lucy, and Gray hadn't been in town, they were under the impression that someone had actually agreed to take them over to the island. That meant they were stuck trying to find someone willing to overlook the island's curse and bring them there. Yet, every sailor they spoke with just ran away at the very mention of the name of the island. They didn't even wait for a price to be listed, and instead chose to walk off in another direction as quickly as possible.

After spending an entire day searching, Rin was exhausted and giving up on the process. "Come on, Rin. Let's call it a night and try again tomorrow, okay?" He nodded, following Mira down the street towards the outside of town. "I can't believe Natsu actually found someone willing to take him there."

"Maybe he decided to swim. It wouldn't surprise me if he tried."

Mira laughed at that, shaking her head. "Maybe. But, I can't imagine Lucy letting something like that happen." True, the celestial wizard was quite a bit of a contrast to Natsu. Rin wondered if Natsu spent time with her because of her cheerful attitude, though. While it wasn't quite the same, there was something about Lucy's open kindness to others that reminded him of Lisanna. Even if Natsu didn't realize it, the dragon slayer probably drifted towards her because of that memory at first, even if he was starting to become friends with Lucy for who she was now.

Looking towards Mira, Rin shoved his hands into his pockets. "I guess. That still doesn't solve what we're going to do. I didn't plan on staying the night here."

"I didn't either." Mira smiled, walking outside of the port town. "That's why I figured…we'd be camping! I haven't been camping in ages, and without jewel for a hotel room, I figured it'd be our best option."

The last time Rin had been in a forest at night, Grim had attacked. Staring at Mira, he swallowed, looking away. "We can…but…the guy targeting me…"

"Don't worry about it, Rin. I know to keep my eyes out. It isn't like the danger you're in has been kept a secret from the guild or anything."

"But he has kept quiet about who is targeting me."

Mira shrugged, walking into the forest without concern. "True, but Master has good reasons for the things he does. That much I've realized…and I know I can trust him to talk when the time is right."

"Do you want to know?" Rin spoke quietly, uncertain. If Mira was sticking around him for the night, she probably should have an idea of what to look out for. Yet, he knew she also trusted Makarov to know what was for the best.

She stopped, not wandering too far into the unfamiliar forest around them. Sitting down on the ground, she smiled faintly. "If you think I need to know, I'll listen, but otherwise, I think I'll just wait until Master thinks we should hear about it." Getting back up, she began walking around. "We should gather some firewood, either way. Come on, Rin."

Rin frowned, staring around them as he joined her. They gathered wood in silence, while he considered if it really was necessary for her to know. Yet, that was when he felt a familiar chill within him. "I'll…catch up with you in a second." Mira glanced at him, frowning for a moment. Rin took in a deep breath, stepping back and touching his head. However, Mira lingered, watching him with a frown.

"This…this is the magic, isn't it?" He took another step away from her, closing his eyes. She needed to get away. While she was keeping her distance, Rin didn't know how close was too close.

_She should be far enough away. _His eyes flashed, not having heard that voice in so long. _Odd. There used to be something assisting in letting me rest longer. Have you altered something about your lifestyle, Rin?_

Unable to answer, Rin just gasped and hunched over. The magic burst outward, expanding around the forest as Mira stared with wide eyes. She didn't speak, only watching as the magic eventually began to dissipate again. "Rin…I don't know what made you think that was takeover magic, but what I just felt…it was—"

"Death magic." Rin closed his eyes, his voice quiet. _A curse, but I suppose that is accurate enough as to what the curse does. It isn't something a person like you could use by choice, after all. _He didn't need the commentary though. "And…I can hear him again. Z—" _Don't say it! My name is well known, Rin Okumura. Your lack of knowledge stems from your very origin, and as such, it is not surprising that you are not aware of me._

"Why does he keep calling me that too?" He mumbled under his breath, glaring at the ground. He was Rin Huldra, right? That was the name in Yukio's journal, and it was the name he embraced. Yet, Mira only gazed around quietly, slowly walking towards him with a pause.

"It's okay, Rin." She took in a deep breath, steadying herself. "It…I know you don't want to do this. I can't imagine anyone that would. This magic isn't yours…so there has to be a way to get rid of it."

_We had a deal. Are you backing out of our arrangement, Rin? Because I assure you, you do not wish to make me your enemy._

"I'm not! I don't care if you live in my head or not! I just want to—" He broke off, seeing Mira blinking at him with wide eyes. "Erm…I was just…" Rin tapped his head, laughing nervously. "Yeah, talking to him. He's…not happy about me getting rid of magic. Thinks I'm trying to get rid of him, actually."

_There is no one or the other, Rin. The spell binding us binds my magic and mind as one, and even if I wished to, I am not certain if I could determine a way to unravel it with ease. Complex magic requires complex solutions, and one with no training such as yourself would be incapable of utilizing the finalized result even if I wished to teach it to you._

"Hey! Are you saying I'm stupid?"

_No, I'm saying you lack knowledge of the fundamental basics of magic. Inadequate knowledge of a subject hardly relates to lack of knowledge of everything. _Rin still didn't know if he'd been insulted or not, but he glared into the darkness anyway.

"Um…Rin?" Mira stared at him, making the boy blink at her in surprise. "I think we should just focus on gathering wood for now, alright? We can talk about this person later." Blinking, he realized he'd ignored her again in favor of talking to Zeref. The darkness hid his blush as he followed after her, gathering wood once more. When they returned to the clearing they'd found near the road, Rin quickly used his flames to ignite the fire and give them some kind of light. "So…is he still angry at you?"

"I don't think so." He frowned, staring at the flames. "But…he says I can't get rid of the magic and not him. And…I sorta promised I'd let him stick around in my head if he helped out and saved me in that fight against Grim last time."

"Grim?" Mira shook her head. "I guess you really can't stop yourself from talking about things you aren't supposed to, can you?"

Realizing his slip, Rin hugged his legs to his chest and buried his face in them. "Shut up!" He glared into them, scowling in irritation. "I can keep secrets, if I want! Just you watch me."

Laughing, Mira shook her head at him. "And what secrets are you even keeping? You're an open book, Rin. I can't believe I didn't see how easy you were to read before."

"Whatever." He couldn't exactly point out that he was hiding things, but he guessed it wasn't the real issue. "Either way, I don't know what to do anymore. I don't want this magic, but I'm not going to break my promise either…he's gone through too much for me to want to put him through more suffering."

"You sound like you care for him, this voice in your head."

"He saved my life, so I owe him. Plus…he's…" Rin hesitated, glancing at Mira. "If his memories are correct, he's Natsu's brother. I dunno all the details, but that much I'm certain of."

"Natsu doesn't have any family."

"I know. All he's talked about is Igneel…but it makes you wonder, where was he before that dragon raised him?"

Mira was quiet, staring into the fire. "Maybe it is possible…but that's just sad to think about. It would mean that Natsu doesn't remember his family…"

"Just like me." Rin stared into the flames, sighing. "I don't know if I'll ever remember them either, Mira. Those memories…I feel like I'd be aware if they were just forgotten, you know? But…it's like there's a blank nothingness where they should be. I can't find them at all—"

_Because your mind needed to make space for my presence. Instead of removing necessary functions for survival, it selected other mental connections to break. _Snorting, Rin glared into the fire instead. "Well, at least that's one answer. Apparently, my memories are gone because this person is in my head."

"Well, then maybe they'll come back if he's gone."

She spoke softly, but Rin scowled instead. He understood why she wanted to do this. In her eyes, Zeref was trying to possess him, to manipulate Rin into giving him what he wanted. Yet, Rin wanted to help. He had been so useless to everyone else thus far, and he needed to at least be helpful to one person for a change. Even if it was just some guy in his head, Rin would be happy if he made one person's life better. "I'm not going to remember them, Mira."

She nodded, moving over to his side of the fire and sitting by his side instead. "Alright then. We'll focus on that later instead." She looked over towards him, frowning. "Did you think of any ideas for getting to Galuna Island instead? I don't think we'll have better luck tomorrow finding someone to sail us there."

_Sailing? Perhaps I can be of assistance once more, if you'd like. _

"And what exactly do you get out of this? Last time, you wanted a promise that I'd let you stick around."

_I want her to promise the same thing. Having others aware of my existence within you is rather tedious if they continuously seek to end the most peaceful form of existence I've found thus far._

Looking over at her, Rin sighed. "The guy in my head says he knows how to get us there, if you promise to leave him be and let him exist in my head too."

She stared at him, hesitating. "He'll…help?" Rin nodded, and she frowned. Her blue eyes focused on the fire, lost in thought as she seemed to take slow breaths. "Rin, I know you trust him, and that you want to keep your promise, but I have no way of getting the same guarantee. Unlike you, I can't speak to this person, and I haven't seen their memories. From where I stand, he's trying to manipulate both of us…and I just don't think I can agree to that so easily."

_Then it seems as if I will have to live again for a moment. _Rin frowned at that, before he felt himself growing weary and tired again. Much like before, he felt like he was watching from his mind as his body moved, his head straightening and meeting Mira's gaze calmly. "If therein lies your issue, please make use of this time instead. Ask me whatever you wish, and I shall answer to the best of my ability, Mirajane."

She met his gaze, frowning at the shift in the way he was speaking. "You're…not Rin." He nodded, smiling faintly at her, however it was nothing like Rin's wide grins. The smile was almost sad, hardly wide enough to be considered a smile in the first place. "So you are possessing him."

"Not quite." Zeref tilted his head, seeming to pause for a moment. "Our consciousnesses have merged as one. That is perhaps the simplest explanation I can devise for our current situation. Amongst other things, it merges our thoughts, allows for me to speak through him when my magic is at its strongest moments, and grants Rin access to certain…abilities of my own, some better and others worse."

"Like the death magic from before."

Nodding, the man observed her calmly. "Yes, that is likely the main example Rin is aware of. Unfortunately, even I do not have control over such a power, and as such, I have no advice to offer in dealing with such a thing. Unless you'd wish to seek out a path to force Rin to forget…no, actually, I do not think I will speak of it. The outcome with him would likely be far more devastating than with myself, and that is more frightening to consider than you realize."

"Are you saying a path exists that would give Rin a way to stop using that magic?"

"A path exists that would allow him to stop using it against his will. Whether or not the actual use of the magic would cease, however, is up for debate. To put it simply, Rin would no longer be the person you know, if he were to gain such control. He'd be far more willing to use that magic without feeling any guilt over doing so, if he had such control."

That…made no sense. Rin frowned, wondering what exactly it took to control that magic. "Okay. Now, how exactly do you expect me to believe you can even do as you say? You speak as if you are a wizard, not a sailor."

"I am a wizard, among other things." Zeref glanced up at the sky, smiling faintly. "Certain circumstances have provided me with much more free time than most come to have. Out of boredom, I study a variety of subjects…and out of necessity due to a job I hold, I've come to learn the concepts behind navigation and sailing overseas. Perhaps I could have left it in the hands of others to deal with, but I always prefer doing things myself…especially if it would place me near others in the process of traveling, or learning."

"You don't like being around others?"

This time, Zeref's smile was slightly wider, though it had a dark expression in Rin's eyes to match it. "Oh, my preferences matter little. Perhaps my isolation is self-imposed, but in reality, it is others who should fear being near me."

"Because of the death magic, again." Zeref nodded, and Mira seemed to frown. "If it unleashes on a boat, what exactly do you intend to do? There isn't a way to keep much distance between us in the process."

Zeref waved her off, shaking his head. "I'll handle it. Rin wouldn't understand the process of sailing so rapidly, so it would be the two of us sailing instead, Mirajane. As a result, my greater experience with…understanding how it functions, would guarantee it would not activate during the trip."

"And you wouldn't use it willingly either?"

"Unless you go back on your word, no."

She watched him, seeming uncertain. "How does Rin feel about this?"

"Rin has a bad habit of looking at things he should leave alone." There was a flash in his eyes at that, but Zeref sighed and shook his head. "Yet, there is little either of us can do to stop such things. Melding minds is a complex matter, and if he happens to hear what goes on in my own…I simply pray he can remain sane throughout the process."

"You seem sane enough. Why would it affect Rin so poorly?"

"That is my own business, which I'm not so keen on sharing."

"Then I can't agree to let you keep living like this." Mira met his gaze, calmly staring him down. Zeref glared at her, but she crossed her arms over her chest and didn't react. "Rin is my friend, a member of my guild that I care deeply about. If sharing his mind with you is causing him harm, I need to find a way to protect him at all costs. You can try and stop me, and I know you probably will, but unless you can confidently assure me that Rin is safe like this, I can't agree to let things remain as they are."

"I see." Zeref paused for a moment, seeming to debate. Then, he smiled darkly again. "Then I suppose I should say he will remain sane, yet his personality will become tainted by my own history and experiences. He's spoken with you about such matters already, and I can assure you, he's barely seen the slightest hint of my past. Memories of Natsu are likely the only pleasant thing he can witness within my mind. Already, he's seen the tragic end of my family, the start of my current path. Already, he's seen the way I've attempted to cope with this cursed existence, realized that I am not a normal wizard by any means. Perhaps he's even witnessed my own lapses of control, seeing the corpses of the countless lives I've been forced to end because of this magic. He sees any memory that comes to my mind…and so, if you wish to protect his sanity, I suggest agreeing to my terms. Because…I have much darker memories he has not even caught a glimpse of…memories that will leave him desiring the same end I've fought to find my entire life."

"Rin wouldn't do that—"

"Oh? If I convince him of the monster this curse will make him, you think he will not seek out a path to protect his friends? People take drastic measures when emotions are involved…when they are attached to others. This would be no different."

She glared at him, scowling in irritation. "You're using this against me. What kind of a person would—"

"Someone desperate, Mirajane. I am someone who knows what will get me what I want…someone who has lost the ability to care when it harms others to do so." She didn't respond this time, so Zeref held out a hand. "Do you agree to my terms? Or will you refuse and have me let Rin suffer through knowing exactly what sort of life I've had?"

"Fine. But I'm still not trusting you at all." She shook his hand, glaring at him in return. "What should I even call you? Rin never gave me your name."

He frowned at her for a moment, before chuckling. "You are a member of Fairy Tail, correct?" She nodded, and he looked away. "Then, given your hatred, I suppose the most fitting name of mine for you to know…would be Spriggan. Do you know what that name means?"

"It's…an ugly fairy." She stared at him, and Zeref smiled and backed away.

"Indeed. And with that, I suppose our agreement is made. I will be resting once more, then. You'll know when I've returned. Your task will simply be to obtain a boat, and I shall sail you to your destination." With that, Zeref left, and Rin sagged forward. He took a deep breath, looking up and meeting Mira's sharp gaze.

"You said he wasn't that bad."

Thinking about the way he spoke to Mira, he swallowed. "He…never talked to me like that." Really, he'd never noticed anything off about the guy. Yet, he should have expected it. "Don't worry about it, Mira. I'm fine, really. Just…get some rest, okay? We're going to have a big trip tomorrow."

"Fine. But Rin?" He looked over at her, seeing her biting her lip. "Be careful with him. He…maybe he is suffering, but sometimes, there are people that can't move past that suffering and see the pain they cause others as well. I think Spriggan might be one of those people, Rin, and if you let yourself get too close…you're going to get hurt."

He nodded, smiling at her and reaching over, ruffling her hair. She blinked in surprise, but Rin only laughed. She was getting all worked up, because Zeref was threatening him. Oddly, she was the last person he expected to be so protective of him, but it meant more than she realized. "I'll keep it in mind, Mira. Now, let's get some sleep! I'm exhausted after all this talking, and who knows if Grim is lurking around waiting to attack?" Rin leaned back on the ground, getting comfortable and ready to sleep. Mira smiled at him, joining him on the ground and closing her eyes. They fell asleep under the night sky, with Rin thinking about Zeref's words and wondering exactly what kind of a person he really was after all.

**So, this was originally two chapters...but it was a bit short when I went to post it, so I combined them into one. I hope you enjoyed! Feel free to review and tell me what you think!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: **I am not the owner of Fairy Tail or Blue Exorcist

Just getting a ship rented out to them was far easier than getting someone to sail them to Galuna Island. It was cheaper too, since they no longer had to pay for the crew that would man the ship either. Though, Rin still could see how wary Mira was about the plan. They had alternated staying up and keeping watch last night, so they were both somewhat tired, but that didn't change the fact that she wasn't all that fond of Zeref after their little meeting last night.

She was quiet on the ship when Rin felt Zeref take over. He did it with such ease, in a way that made Rin wonder if he technically could take control at any time. Yet, he didn't get the chance to ask, and Zeref was quickly getting to work on preparing the boat to sail. "Galuna Island, correct?" Mira nodded, and Zeref started adjusting the sails, preparing the ship to leave. Before long, they were on the water, with Zeref focused on navigation instead. Rin could only stare in the background and watch, amazed at how he did it with ease. "What fools they are, to think an entire island is cursed. Then again, I suppose there are valid reasons to dislike curses in the first place."

"And there are valid reasons to not want someone possessing your body as well, though you seem to lack an understanding of that too."

Zeref chuckled, shaking his head. "I've allowed others to control myself before. It was…an experiment of sorts, with a style of…I suppose for simplicity's sake, I'll call it magic, that I invented. It was used by another, quite loyal to me, with the intent that she'd force myself to die."

"I don't want to hear about your suicide attempts. That's just…"

"Depressing?" Zeref seemed to get oddly amused with depressing topics. Rin had noticed that before, but he didn't get why. "You were the one who brought up possession as a subject. I was merely responding with my own experience in the concept, correcting your false belief that I have never experienced such magic used against myself."

"And are you saying you liked the feeling?" Mira was almost sounding like her old self when talking to Zeref, snarky and angry. Rin almost smiled at it, knowing that this was probably closer to the real Mira than the smiles she gave the rest of the guild.

"I am saying that it had its uses, and I would be willing to repeat the same magic if it would succeed in my goals. Rin understands that this is assisting his goals, after all, and as such, he is willing to agree. We are mutually benefiting from our current situation. I can kill any enemies that threaten him, and ensure his protection by extending my immortality to—"

"Wait, immortality?"

"Didn't Rin mention I had attempted to take my own life? That it was my very goal to perish? I thought that would imply such a thing was a challenge to achieve for me, if not an impossibility."

She stared at him, and Rin was somewhat thinking about it as well. Now that he thought about it, his body really hadn't changed much over the last few years. He'd written off his healing as part of his demon powers, but really, it could have come from magic too. The lack of aging, though, would have to be the immortal thing. Rin just figured he'd reached the point where he wouldn't grow any taller, and hadn't thought much more of it. "Immortality is impossible."

Waving her off, Zeref stayed focused on the water. "People claim many things are impossible. I tend to be the one that proves them wrong, in this case among others."

"Next you're going to be telling me that the dead can come back to life."

This time, Zeref did not reply, but Rin saw a flash of something in his mind. It was weird, seeing his memories while flipped like this, but it still seemed like it could happen. "Leave that alone, Rin." Zeref's voice was harsh, making Rin almost flinch back from the flashing image. "I know what you are likely seeing. Block your mind instead. You do not wish to see such things." Yet, it was a bit late for that. He'd already seen a glimpse of it…seeing Zeref standing over a strange creature come to life. It hadn't looked…human, but it still walked on two feet. The term demon came to mind, but it didn't make much sense.

"What is he doing?"

Mira's question made Zeref scowl, sighing. "Looking through my memories again. Seeing things best left alone."

He heard warnings this time, almost intentionally shifting. "They do not lie, Rin. Stay out of my memories this time." He heard adults, talking about how the wrath of the gods would be invoked for this work. They warned him about how he'd be punished for trying to…bring the dead back to life. He remembered Zeref's goal with Natsu, blinking in surprise. He'd succeeded, but it came with a cost. Pulling back, he gradually tried to stop watching those memories, worried about what knowing would do to him if he already had Zeref's mind mixing with his own.

"There you go." How Zeref knew he was listening in and when was a mystery, but he seemed to rub his head tiredly. "Avoid questioning me about dangerous topics, Mirajane. There are dangers in my mind that could have more dire affects on Rin than you realize."

"You're protecting him." She seemed to smile softly. "As angry as you get with me, as annoyed as you seem…you really do—"

"Don't." Zeref cut her off, shaking his head. "I care about nothing and no one. Do not try and convince me otherwise, or this trip will end quite differently." What did that have to do with anything? Rin frowned, but Mira seemed to stare at him with wide eyes.

"That…that's it, isn't it? How you control the death magic…it relates to how much you care for others."

_The more one values life, the more one is forced to take it away. If one forgets the value of life entirely, then complete control over this ultimate magic is granted. The cursed user shall suffer for all of eternity, becoming immortal to ensure that they see— _The memory almost forced Rin away, making him gasp in shock. It wasn't like the others, with images flashing in his head. No…this one was almost read to him, like a passage from some book. "He's heard it. Do not blame me for the damage you have just done."

Mira blinked, but Rin was feeling cold. He killed…because he cared about others? What kind of logic was that? Even if he wanted to stop, it wasn't like he could just stop caring about people. They were his friends, and it wasn't like he could just…turn off his emotions or something. Yet, Zeref seemed to do it. What would happen if he tried? Did he even want to? Thinking about Mira's smile towards him, and how protective she was, he hesitated. He wanted her to be his friend. He wanted to keep going on jobs with Natsu, and laughing when he and Gray got into ridiculous fights. Would he really let something like a curse that wasn't his stop him?

The boat docked before Mira could talk again. Without another word to her, Zeref vanished again, letting Rin return and stumble forward on the rocking boat. "Rin? Are you okay?"

Giving her a smile, he nodded. "Yeah…I just didn't think about the boat rocking. He was in control the whole time, so it's not like I had the chance to adjust or anything."

She smiled, offering her hand to help him off. Stepping onto the island, he glanced around with a frown. He didn't know where Natsu was, but it had to be in this place. Walking forward, he noticed Mira walking by his side, hesitating to talk again. "What is it, Mira? You just staring at me like that is making me feel like I've gotten a stain on my shirt or something. Or…wait, did I grow a second tail?" He spun around, trying to see, only for Mira to laugh at his antics.

"Really? You come up with the strangest ideas, Rin." His cheeks warmed as she patted his arm, walking past him. "No, I was just thinking about what Spriggan said, about the death magic. He seemed to think it would have a bad effect on your or something."

"I…I don't know." Rin frowned, staring at his feet as he walked. "I mean, I want the magic to stop. There's no doubt about that. But, forgetting about my friends? Not letting myself value the fact that they're alive, at all? I don't think it's possible, let alone something I'd want to even try accomplishing. I mean, if I didn't value the fact that you were alive, what would be stopping me from killing you anyway? That's just…one twisted curse there."

Reaching over, Mira slowly grabbed his hand. Rin frowned, staring down as her fingers wove within his, squeezing it for a moment as they walked. "Good. I was hoping…hoping you'd still hold onto that, Rin. Maybe that is one way to control the magic that's scaring you so much, but I don't want this to force you to run away from us. Fairy Tail…maybe we haven't given you the freedom you want, but we always care for our own and want to make you feel like family. Having someone run away from that…and for a reason like this…I don't know what I'd do. Part of me doesn't think I'd be able to stop myself from going after you and trying to change your mind, Rin."

Laughing, Rin used his free hand to scratch the back of his head. "Yep! Well, you have nothing to worry about, because I'm not going anywhere! After all, you guys are the only family I've got, right?"

"When you put it that way, it sounds like you don't have another choice, Rin."

"Even if I did, I don't think I'd pick anyone else." He grinned at her, feeling his hand growing warm with hers still grabbing it. She didn't seem to notice that her hand was still there, holding his as they walked. Yet, Rin wasn't going to object, since it was helping him remember where he belonged. He wasn't going to just sit back and let magic control his life. If he wanted to be a part of Fairy Tail and have friends, he would. He'd show Zeref that there were other ways to deal with the curse in the process, and maybe help him cheer up enough to return to his own life instead.

* * *

It was night when they arrived on the island, and Rin had no idea where they were going. Mira had started taking the lead, wandering around within the trees of the tropical place. Above them, the moon shone with an odd purple light. He didn't get why it was purple and not white, but he wasn't going to question it as they started their search for Natsu. The dragon slayer had to be somewhere around here, and if he wasn't, Lucy would be and could lead them to the fire wizard.

Focused on their work, they didn't talk as much as earlier. However, it was still oddly nice. Rin hadn't ever gone on a job with Mira, so he wasn't used to her style of working. Yet, she was methodical and focused, starting with a plan and moving forward. She had told Rin they'd first get a better idea of the layout of the island, trying to find higher ground to see what it was like. That was why they were hiking up hills as they found them, moving towards a more central location. She said if that didn't work, they'd start drawing out a map of the place, and search in a routine fashion until they had found Natsu. It seemed like a far better plan than what Rin would have done, so he agreed with little argument. Usually, Rin would just wander around until he got lucky, so having a plan probably helped more than he was willing to admit.

"There's something up this way, Rin." Mira waved him over, and Rin walked up the hill with a frown. In front of them, there was what looked like a worn-down temple. A crescent moon seemed to decorate the arch over the entrance, which both of them quickly used to walk inside. "Let's try and find a way up. This is probably our best bet to get a view of the island." She looked around, pointing towards the left side of the temple. "You look for a path that way, and I'll go this way. We'll meet either at the top of the temple, or back here if we don't find a way up. Okay?" He nodded, and she smiled, walking off. "Good luck Rin! Give a shout if you find him."

Walking off in his own direction, Rin frowned. Moss was growing on the walls, and the place seemed to be falling down. However, it still functioned and seemed stable enough to walk through. The halls seemed to slope downwards, in the opposite direction he wanted to go, but he kept exploring in the hopes of finding some stairs or something. Eventually, the stone-brick walls seemed to smooth out, becoming the smooth walls of a cave of some kind. Rin kept walking, frowning in confusion. Yet, the temple was connected to this cave. "This place is awesome…" He grinned at the sight, taking in the way someone had managed to come up with the idea to hide a cave using an entire temple. Either that, or maybe the temple was supposed to be a grand entrance for the cave. Whatever the case was, it was cool and he found himself excited to see what kind of treasures were hidden away at the end. Wasn't that common, after all? People hid treasures and stuff to worship gods in places like this.

At the end, however, Rin blinked in surprise. It wasn't a treasure room at all. Instead, a massive block of ice stood, being bathed in a purple light. Inside was a monstrous figure, reminding him of the demon he'd seen in Zeref's memories. He was half-tempted to try and see if Zeref recognized this one, before stopping and realizing he would probably be getting too close to the knowledge Zeref wanted to keep from Rin. If it meant avoiding cursing himself directly, he'd be more than willing to put his curiosity aside and figure out the answers on his own.

Seeing a path to walk down closer, Rin continued on. The beast was still frozen, but as he got lower down, he saw puddles of water on the ground around it. The ice was melting, which was to be expected, but it seemed to be melting far slower than Rin expected. With a grin, he walked over, thinking he could probably melt the ice and destroy the demon in one go if he wanted to. However, as he walked into the odd stream of light bathing the demon, something shifted inside of him. _Don't! Stay— _Zeref's warning came a moment to late, and Rin's body suddenly felt like it was on fire. He gasped, his legs giving out as he hunched over on the ground. His head hurt, and for a moment, he was almost certain he had blacked out. Then, he saw something odd. A person was standing in front of him, a teenager with dark black hair and a robe covered with a white sash stared into his eyes. "Rin…please hurry. Tenrou Island…stop me." Those were his first and last words, the only time Rin had directly heard his voice out loud. Yet, the image vanished just as quickly as it arrived. As it vanished, the nothingness in his head went with it, making Rin suck in a sharp breath.

Memories flashed before his eyes, real ones that belonged to him for a change. He saw the monastery where he grew up, with Yukio and Father Fujimoto. He remembered his first attempts at getting a job, working hard to try and make his old man proud. Yet, he'd always screw it up and get in fights with people who called him a demon's child. Tears streamed down his cheeks at the memories, making him inhale a shaky breath. He…he remembered his home. That gate, the Gehenna Gate…it brought him here, but where was here? Looking around, Rin was suddenly becoming more certain of one thing. He wasn't Rin Huldra, the Rin that lived in this world. That meant…it meant that Yukio was alive. He wasn't alone, not like he had thought. Somewhere, in another world, Yukio would be looking for him.

Grinning, Rin rose to his feet, determined to find Mira and tell her about what happened. Yet, that was when he turned and saw a face he'd almost forgotten about over the last few years. He'd hoped to never see it again in fact, and this time, he had a sinking feeling in his stomach. On the ground to his side, he saw the hints of Kurikara, sheathed yet wretched out from the pocket dimension Rin no longer had. It was resting at the feet of a smiling black eyed Grim, who crouched down to grab the sword with ease, looking triumphant as he claimed his prize.

* * *

It had been years of waiting, yet the yellow-eyed Grim had grown accustomed to patience. He'd listened to the reports of the black-eyed Grims, scouring the world for news of time magic and its variants. Thus far, few options seemed to hold the same potential as the lacrima, but that was not stopping them in the slightest. So, when he'd heard reports of the use of arc of time magic on some cursed island, he had not hesitated to send them to attack. It hadn't even occurred to him that he might be obtaining more than one prize at once by doing so.

He watched over them, seeing the black-eyed Grim facing off against Rin Huldra. The boy had foolishly abandoned his strongest weapon, which was now in their grasp. Yet, he swiftly contacted his underling, realizing this Grim had not heard the change in orders yet. "Rin is to be taken alive. Master wishes to obtain his magic."

In response, the black-eyed Grim bowed his head, almost reverently as he stood in the cave. This Grim had far too many manners for his liking, really. Though, he wasn't going to complain when he followed orders without sass like some of the others. Maybe once he'd gotten what he needed, he'd try and educate this Grim on how to talk back properly. Otherwise, it would just be no fun ordering him around like the puppet he was.

* * *

Rin was pale, swallowing as he drew upon what power he could without the sword. Zeref was gone…which meant he had nothing but his flames now. He had no gravity magic, and definitely no death magic without the guy. "Uh…hey. Long time no see, Grim." Rin laughed nervously, stepping backwards. "So…I'm not really here to fight. Would you have any objection to me, uh, leaving early or something?" He had to get out and start making a plan to get back to Yukio, after all.

"Master wishes to have your magic." Grim lifted his head, stepping forward. "He will have what he desires."

Grim vanished with that, and Rin moved quickly. They were in a cave, so it might as well be the same as outside at night. Heck, it probably was still night given how dark it was when he came into this place. Rin focused on keeping his body surrounded in flames, eventually focusing on the emerging sight of Grim near the demon. He sent a small burst of blue flames towards Grim, who dispersed and then quickly reformed. Staring down at Rin blandly, Grim shrugged, vanishing again. This time, Rin felt him appear from his own shadow. "Master will have his reward."

This Grim was creepy, talking only about his master. "Do you talk about anything else? Come on, whoever this master is can't be worth all of this." Rin's flames grew hotter, forcing the shadow to vanish again as he stepped forward, beyond his reach.

Glancing down at the sword in his hand, Grim frowned. "Our information is lacking. Flames can grow in intensity without the use of the sword. They can be controlled and attack a specified point, with enough focus. I shall collect more data, so Master can be warned when you are brought before him."

This guy was crazy. Rin shot forth a blast of flames, kinda inspired by Natsu's roar, but it still did nothing beyond scattering the shadow which quickly reformed. Tilting his head, Grim seemed to glance around. "Perhaps a change in tactics would be wise." Rin thought he was trying to talk about his own fighting style, which made him snort. However, that was when Grim vanished again. Rin didn't see where he went afterwords, because that was when something hard slammed into his head. The cave faded from sight, and everything went dark as he collapsed. "Master will be pleased. Target Rin Huldra has been captured, and is being brought…" The words were fading from his ears, and eventually, he found himself absorbed back into that terrifying nothingness once more. All he could think was that he wanted Yukio here, to have his smarter brother by his side who actually might be able to think of a way out of this instead. Then again, at least with him not here, he was safe and doing well. For that, Rin would gladly be captured by every Grim in existence, just to keep Yukio from facing a reality where he might be in danger too.

**Rin and Zeref are separate and now, Grim has taken Rin! I know there were a lot of possibilities for what could happen on Galuna island, but I didn't want to deviate too far away from the main plot that's been going on since the start of this story. Either way, since Moon Drip can unravel any spell, I figured it'd be enough to unravel the spell binding Zeref to Rin as well. I do hope you enjoyed! Feel free to review and tell me what you think!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: **I am not the owner of Fairy Tail or Blue Exorcist

Rin woke up in an unfamiliar place, though he really should have expected that much. He groaned, rolling over onto his back and gazing up at the ceiling above him. It looked like it was made out of…rock? Clay? He frowned, turning his neck to gaze around. All of the walls were the same material, and it looked like there was a massive hole in one of them that didn't belong. A few places had cracks trailing in spiderweb patterns, showing the age of the building. The room itself was barren of pretty much anything. Rin was on the hard ground, without even a blanket or pillow for comfort. Considering he'd been kidnapped, again he shouldn't be surprised.

Sitting up, he frowned. Behind his back, his arms had been tied together with something hard. He had hoped it'd be rope, so he could just burn it away. However, when he activated his flames and tried to destroy whatever binding it actually was, he was surprised to find it had no effect. "Those cuffs were designed to withstand the flames of a live dragon, boy. Do not expect them to be so easy to dispose of." A voice caught his attention, making Rin turn and see the opening in the wall that was designed as a doorway. There was no actual door, just a gap in the wall leading deeper into whatever this building was.

Rin didn't know who he expected to see, but this man wasn't it. He wasn't Grim, or at least like the Grims he'd encountered before. This man was tall and slender, almost sickly thin in fact. There were dark shadows under his eyes as if he hadn't been sleeping, and his dark clothing and sickly coloring made the healthy waves of blond hair on his head look unnatural. "Rin Huldra…such an interesting prize to add to the collection. Perhaps when we are finished here, you will indeed be readmitted into Grim's army. I'm certain he'd be pleased to have you returned…in one form or another."

"Like hell I'll join him! When I get out of here, I'm going to burn that bastard—"

The man glared at him, and suddenly some force sent Rin flying back into the wall. "Silence. I did not ask you a question boy. I do not tolerate disobedience, from anyone." Glaring at him, Rin snorted.

"Yeah? Well, get used to it. I'm not just going to—" He broke off with a grunt as his head was slammed into the wall again, with the man simply glaring at him harshly.

"I had assumed I'd need harsh interrogation tactics, but before I even began the questioning was unexpected." He tilted his head, walking forward. "Will you remain silent, or shall we begin the true fun already?" For the first time, the man smiled, as if entertained by the idea of this 'fun' of his. Rin stared at that smile, seeing that the man's mouth seemed to be filled with…wooden teeth or something. They weren't white, and they didn't look like the teeth he'd expect from a person.

Rin was tempted to try burning them away, just to spite the man. His sword was no where in sight, Grim wasn't here, and this guy just seemed skilled at throwing people around. Rin was fairly certain he could take the guy. However, that was when a shadow appeared at the door. "Master, you requested my presence?" A yellow-eyed Grim knelt on the ground, bowing his head. Watching him, Rin felt himself grow cold. This was Grim's master, the man they served for some reason.

"I did. I wished to hear your report again…of exactly what this boy could do."

Bowing his head even lower, the yellow-eyed Grim remained on the ground. "Of course. It came to me, when a shadow returned from a no longer sustainable body. He'd witnessed a magic unlike any other, spreading out from this boy and killing all around them. It mattered little if the lifeform was animal or plant; both would decay away into nothing, their lives stolen instantly when coming into contact with the haze of black magic Rin Huldra wielded."

That was…was from when Zeref first took control. Rin blinked, staring at the yellow-eyed Grim. How did he know about that? Were they all connected or something? Maybe there were just a lot of them watching him the entire time. Whatever the answer was, Grim's master spoke before he could even think to ask about it. "True death magic, unheard of since the time of the legendary black wizard, Zeref. That, little Rin, is exactly why you are still alive. I wish to have your magic, and as of right now, only you can teach me how to utilize it."

With the pressure no longer keeping him pressed against the wall, Rin glared at him and stepped forward. "Like I said before, I'm not planning on—"

The master smacked his face, making Rin blink in surprise. Then, he gritted his teeth, igniting his flames for defense and to attack. "Even with his magic sealed, his flames still activate. Why did you not tell me he used a power other than magic, Grim?" The yellow-eyed Grim stared at his master for a moment, before quickly bowing his head again.

"My apologies, Master. Everything we witnessed stated it was magic, controlled by the sword he carried."

"Then you've neglected your work and failed to observe him properly?" Scowling, the master turned his back to Rin, startling the half-demon. However, he wasn't going to let the chance go to waste. He ran forward, sending a chute of flames spiraling towards the master's back. Yet, when they neared the man, they seemed to hit an odd wall. The flames scattered, burning away at…something, but not him. The master didn't even flinch at the attack, keeping his focus on Grim the entire time. "I'm disappointed in you, Grim. First, you fail to retrieve the ancient time lacrima of the Nirvit. Second, you keep me waiting for years for a proper substitute, and still have not managed to bring me news of the magic I seek. And now? Now you bring me a boy, claiming he has great power, and fail to properly observe to just what extent that power reaches."

"We have news of the time magic, Master. An arc of time user—"

"Arc of Time is weak! I need control absolute, at any cost!" The master seemed to lose his composure, while Rin turned around. They were blocking the entrance…so maybe he could sneak out somewhere else? He glanced at the hole in the crumbling wall, seeing little other options. Attacking them did nothing, and they were distracted, so it was his best shot. Yet, as he crawled towards it, Grim's yellow eyes flashed towards him. Something grabbed him, and Rin glanced back to see something gripping his shadow tightly, keeping him in place.

"You belong to Master now. There is no escape." Grim eyed him warily, before Rin rolled over and stared at them. There had to be a way out. Whatever magic this master used was beyond Rin, and his servant clearly was overpowered.

Surprisingly, Grim was thrown back just as Rin was after speaking, and the hold released. "Do not ignore me! If he escapes, I can send someone far more competent to retrieve him once more." This argument was getting heated, and Rin backed away from them. "I've grown weary of your weakness, Grim, and your failure. In the ranks of my army, I will not have weakness showing in any form." Army? Rin frowned at him, only to blink in surprise. There was an odd white glow coming from Grim, streaming towards his master. Grim's mouth was open, almost in a silent scream as the wispy strands continued traveling towards his master, fading away and slowly dimming down. As the magic continued, Grim looked paler every second. Shadows seemed to rush into the building, coming from all directions and joining with the white light, giving it a mixed coloration of black and white. Meanwhile, the yellow started fading from Grim's eyes, turning hollow and empty. When the spell finally finished, Grim collapsed, his body falling over and making Rin flinch. His face…was gone. Everything was. Thin strands of gray hair trailed behind him, but his skin was gone, leaving only bone remaining.

He felt sick, just like he had every time he saw death. Why was this even happening? What kind of magic was that, if not death magic? Grim's master kicked at his bones, sending the body flying down the hall and out of Rin's sight. With a loud breath, the master turned around, facing Rin with a smile as if nothing had just happened. "My apologies for my failure of a servant. He's been taken care of, and will bother you no more. Though, unfortunately his own age did make it impossible for him to survive the removal of such abilities." In the man's hand, Rin saw an orb, reminding him of the one he'd found in Pine Village. It was an ancient memory lacrima…and now, it seemed to swirl with a milky white color, mixed with the dark shadows Rin had seen pouring into the room.

Swallowing, Rin was starting to get a feeling that maybe he shouldn't talk back to this guy so much. His flames just bounced off of some barrier he had, and if he could kill Grim just like that…Rin wouldn't be able to do a thing against him. The man knelt down, holding out his hand towards Rin, that smile still lingering. "I suppose I never introduced myself now, did I? For now, you may call me Master, Rin. If you cooperate, you will find your stay…comfortable. I make sure I reward those that work hard, after all. And if you do not…" The man's eyes gleamed, leaning closer to Rin. "You've just seen what I do to failures in my presence. Take some time to consider your options if you wish, but I think it is obvious which path you should follow, boy."

Swallowing, Rin stared at the door behind the man, uncertain of what to do. His flames died down, and he wondered if he'd be able to figure out a way to escape at all. This man wanted death magic. If he got it…Rin shuddered to think of the consequences. He wouldn't need Grim or anyone like him to succeed. No, this man would destroy the world on his own, just because he felt like it. Even if this wasn't his home or his world, he still had friends here that deserved better. He couldn't let it be destroyed. So, maybe he wouldn't be finding a way to get back to Yukio yet.

Looking up at the man that held him captive, Rin steadied his gaze and remained calm. "Get your answers elsewhere. I'm not saying a word to you."

The man laughed, rising to his feet. "Oh, I was hoping you'd say that, boy." He grinned, setting the lacrima down on the ground by his side. "After all, getting answers is my specialty…and the most entertaining part of all in work like this. You will tell me how to utilize such power…and with that power, I will have exactly what I need to win."

He couldn't help himself, hearing that. "Win what exactly? No one needs that much power, for anything."

"Oh, but I do." Master seemed to be walking towards the exit, making Rin frown. Wasn't he going to torture Rin for answers or something? That was what he'd thought, but he was leaving. "Power is everything in this world, Rin. Just take a look at any nation standing today. They build military, in times of peace, and build their power in times of war. Always, we remain wary of battle and prepared to fight. What do I hope to win? I want to make those societies crumble at my feet…to be the only one capable of ruling this world. For that, I need an army, a disposable one capable of toppling down empires larger than you can imagine. After all, I will need to start with the impossible first to gain allies with great strength."

The impossible? Exactly where was this guy planning to attack? He sounded crazy, like some villain that just wanted to take over the world. The man laughed, throwing his head back and grabbing his head. "Ah yes, I can already imagine stopping him! The man that has taken my title, ruined the legacy only _I _deserve to have. The immortal Emperor Spriggan of Alvarez will fall, and then, only I will be unstoppable. Only I will have the ability to live forever!"

That name…Rin remembered Zeref giving it to Mira. Was this guy really going after Zeref? He didn't know, but that laugh made it sound quite likely. Master looked back at him, his laughter fading and turning into a simple smile as he seemed to become calm once more. "Oh, Rin. You've given me the greatest prize in the world, and you don't even realize it yet. Worry not, I have my ways of getting magic out of unwilling toys. And, if that doesn't work…I can make you suffer unimaginable pain by granting you a gift of my own. Did you know that I threw away one of these memory lacrima, hating the cost of the magic? It's a powerful wind magic…and much like your gravity magic, the user is affected as well. The user can take away all oxygen from the surrounding air of a given radius…and suffocate themselves side by side with their enemies. As much as I'm willing to throw away my pawns, that just seemed to sacrifice too many, wouldn't you agree?" He laughed again, while Rin closed his eyes. He couldn't use magic anymore, which this man would likely realize soon. Yet, that wouldn't stop him from trying to get answers. As Master left the room, Rin felt cold, wondering what would happen to him now. He…he was probably going to die here, so far away from home with Yukio never knowing what actually happened to him. Closing his eyes, Rin didn't know if he wanted to cry or scream at the thought, wishing he had kept Zeref's magic just a little bit longer so he might've had a chance to survive and get out of this place.

**Happy new year everyone! We now have Grim's master in the story, and things are starting to get interesting. I hope you are excited for what is coming! Feel free to review and tell me what you think!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: **I am not the owner of Fairy Tail or Blue Exorcist

**Warning: **The beginning of this chapter does contain some descriptions of torture (not too graphic in my opinion, but still detailed enough). If that makes you uncomfortable, skip ahead and start reading after the line break.

Master returned, though Rin didn't know how long it had been. He was hungry, tired, and his back was hurting from sleeping on the ground. At least it was warm…wherever he was. Without windows in the odd room, he couldn't even see that much. All he could see was the same dirt-colored rock-like walls, and sit in silence with nothing but his thoughts. That had been his entire life here thus far. It was making him go crazy.

When Master had remained missing for a while, Rin had decided to try and leave. It seemed simple enough, with the door right in front of him. So, walking towards it confidently, he'd been prepared to just sneak away with Master gone. Yet, he'd hit a wall, an invisible wall if he was being specific. There was something in that hole that should have been filled with a door that wasn't…physical. Likely, it mimicked whatever barrier Master had around himself, and would not let Rin pass. He glared at it, as if his eyes alone could burn a hole through it and let him pass. After all, he wasn't just going to give up because of a challenge. So, he'd started trying to get creative. He'd ram his shoulder into the thing, burn up as much of his flames as he could use without the sword, and eventually, he'd settled with trying to throw small parts of the wall that was falling apart at it. Those rocks did nothing and just passed through, much to Rin's irritation. Growling at the sight, he'd turned around behind him. From that point on, he'd decided maybe he'd make an exit of his own. It wasn't like the building was in good shape, after all.

That was how he'd been spending his time, and he was starting to realize it wasn't as productive as he'd hoped it would be. He didn't have tools, so he was pretty much clawing at the walls with his hands. Some spots would actually break apart, but it was still sturdy enough to need a shovel or something strong to bash against it. Rin had tried to get creative, with his back turned towards the wall again. He'd realized he couldn't blindly pick away at the wall, so he thought maybe the cuffs would work. He'd slammed them into the surface, only to realize he bashed his arm against the rock along with his hands. That move had definitely left a bruise for a while, though his healing let it fade away before the day was done with. Not keen on breaking an arm in the process of getting out, Rin had taken a break and was staring up at the ceiling, trying to think of another plan of escape.

That was what he was doing when the door opened, revealing Master returning once more. He brought a bag with him, and it seemed to clang loudly as he dropped it on the floor when he walked in. Scowling at the sight of him passing through without issue, Rin sat up and crossed his arms over his chest. "Well, it took you long enough. I could have been long gone by the time you got back!"

"Hardly." Master smiled at him, putting rubber gloves on with a smile. What were the gloves for anyway? "I've used some magic I learned ages ago to seal off this building. It creates an impenetrable shield, at the cost of rendering the user unable to escape as well. Perfect for defense, if no attacks are being directed. Or, in this case…perfect for keeping you inside, until I am nearby to watch you."

Rin glared at the man, who was now putting on a face mask as well. Was he planning on using some kind of poison gas or something? Yet, he didn't say a word, continuing to put on more safety equipment. If he'd been back home, he'd almost say this guy was a scientist preparing for some dangerous chemistry experiment or something. He had gloves, a mask, glasses…Rin swallowed, uncertain of what to think of it. "Whatever. I could get out, if I really wanted to. I just wanted to see if you really were that stupid, wanting to get a magic that sucks like this."

"Such rudeness. Worry not, that will be fading away soon." Rin could see a slight crease by the man's eyes, making him wonder if he was smiling under that mask. Yet, he didn't even get to look closely. That was when Master reached for his bag, pulling out a small dagger first. "I'm correct to assume you have not yet changed your mind, Rin?" Seeing the weapon only made him glare harder. This guy really was willing to torture for the answers he wanted. Rin wouldn't let him get them.

"Do your worst. I'm never telling you anything!"

The man chuckled, turning towards Rin. "As you wish, Rin. For now, I will do as you ask then." Blinking, Rin leaned away as he came forward with the dagger. It slashed down towards him, but luckily this room at least gave him space to move around. However, that was when Rin was thrown back again, with an invisible pressure pinning him to the ground. Flames burst out from his body, trying to keep himself safe. However, that did not stop Master. Instead of getting close and stabbing him, the knife was thrown at him. Rin gasped as it stabbed through his arm. The flames around him grew in response to his pain, trying harder to defend him.

"Such resistance, to something you yourself requested. You need to figure out what you want, Rin."

"Shut the hell up, you bastard! I'll kill you for this!"

"As if you could. The sight of death sickens you, does it not? I think that is a sign of someone too weak of heart to actually follow through on such threats." Rin struggled, kicking out his legs in an attempt to get up. Yet, the pressure did not release and he had no magic. "Now…something with range then? It seems as if those flames aren't going away any time soon, after all."

The man reached back into his bag, and this time, Rin felt cold at the sight of what he grabbed. A spear was in his grasp, unlike any he'd seen before. The handle and the blade were both made out of some kind of dark rock-like material. "I picked this one especially for you, Rin. I know how much you love to play with fire, so of course I couldn't use an average spear for our little game here." Game? This was a game to him? Rin snarled in response, watching him approach as close as he dared. As the spear plunged into his flames, Rin realized that he wasn't lying at all. They did nothing to the rock it was made of, and the ragged craftsmanship of a rock rather than metal almost made the cut worse, in a way. It wasn't clean, and it left a jagged line slashing through his hand. "Oh, it seems as if I missed. I was trying to stab your arm…but I haven't used a spear in ages, so it is understandable. Do you want to test how poor my aim has gotten, little Rin? It'd be a shame if I accidentally pierced your heart, after all."

Rin snarled at him, no longer using words. His cut from the spear was starting to scab over, gradually healing due to his demonic powers. Yet, that didn't mean he couldn't be harmed still. The spear pulled back, going for another attack. This time, it stabbed through his leg, making Rin gasp. Stabbing was much worse than a cut, something he could tell from the dagger still lodged in his arm. "I guess that means you want to take the risk, little Rin! Now, be a good boy and stay still…and if you so desire a safety word for our game, then we'll put that in place too!" The man laughed, pulling back and stabbing blindly this time. It hit Rin's leg again, just barely below the last stab on his thigh. It was just barely stopped from stabbing all the way through by the bone in his leg, but the pain made him scream. "Oh, now that wouldn't work at all, Rin. The safety word is 'you win'." He paused, frowning. "Well, I suppose that is two words, but it functions well enough! Give up, and it stops, or stay quiet and we keep playing. I do so love these games, Rin. I hope you do too!"

With that, Master started quieting down, his actions no longer delayed so he could give speeches about his plans. Rin's world began to haze over, pain filling his existence. He could see the blue flames around him flickering out gradually, weakening alongside of him. The entire time, Master was laughing, as if it was the greatest comedy he'd ever seen. Rin hated him more than ever at that moment, and honestly, he couldn't decide if he was glad or not that he no longer had magic. Without it, he couldn't have shown this man how to use Zeref's power even if he wanted to, after all. Yet, with it, he could have been free. Dazed, Rin felt his struggles weaken, until eventually he was just screaming with each attack, wishing for someone, or something, to make it stop.

* * *

The job on Galuna Island had actually been finished not long after Mira and Rin had arrived. Mira had found her guild mates interrupting the ceremony up top, and before long, the entire group trying to awaken some old demon had been taken care of. Erza showed the demons on the island the truth of the moon, but one mystery remained unsolved. "Are you sure you haven't seen Rin anywhere?" Mira was sitting with her guild mates as the demons threw a celebration for them all, with the curse broken.

Eating a mouthful of some kind of meat, Natsu looked up and blinked. "Rin?" He swallowed, setting his food down for a moment. "Now that I think about it, I thought I smelled him in that cave place. But he wasn't anywhere near there, and there wasn't a trail to follow either." He shrugged, taking another bite. "I figured I was just getting it confused with something else down there, since all those weirdos kept checking on the status of the demon there. I mean, it's not like someone can be in one place like that and leave without a trail…and there wasn't any sign of him in the cave either."

"Natsu does have a point. We went back and checked when you said he came with you." Gray focused on her, frowning as he glanced over at the dancing demons. "He's not on this island, Mira. Wherever the kid went, he clearly didn't want to be followed."

Thinking about the rules around Rin's absence from the guild, Mira looked down at the table. "You know someone's been after Rin since he joined the guild, right?"

Erza nodded, folding her arms over her chest. "Indeed. That is why his protection was our main focus at all times. Fairy Tail protects our comrades, regardless of the risks to ourselves."

"Is that why Rin hardly ever leaves on jobs? I thought he was kinda like Nab and just didn't like wizard work." The newest member amongst them, Lucy, frowned at her.

Nodding, Mira gazed at them, hardening her expression. "Rin wasn't afraid of this person after him. To be honest, I have no idea how anyone could've even captured him, not after what he was telling me about his magic the other day."

"Huh? Oh, you're talking about the weird-smelling stuff he gets around him, aren't you!" Mira stared at Natsu, who swallowed again. "Yeah, he'd get that on fishing trips and stuff with Happy and me. He'd walk off, and come back with an entirely different scent, like he'd just rolled around in dead leaves or something. I figured it was his thing, kinda like Gray's stripping." He said that with a look at the ice-wizard, who indeed had lost his shirt during the conversation.

"When did that happen?" Gray quickly began searching for his lost clothes, but Mira was still focused on Rin.

"It wouldn't surprise me if that was it. Rin came to me because he'd been having trouble with his magic lately. He thought I'd be able to help because of how similar our magics were." Mira stared at the table, furrowing her brow. She'd wanted to help, when Rin came to her. For quite a while now, she'd been feeling guilty about what she said to him back then. How could she blame Rin for Lisanna anyway? Maybe Rin was reckless, but that didn't mean Elfman was copying him in any way. In the end, it could have been a lot worse than it was on that job. When he came to her for help, even after what she'd said, she'd been shocked. Mira wanted to do everything she could to make it up to him, but it was getting too complicated for her own skills. She needed to research more, and figure out if Spriggan was actually dangerous to Rin or not. Yet, this was getting in the way again. Where was Rin?

"Then perhaps this is an extension of his dilemma?" Erza nodded, as if assuring herself that this was the case. "Rin has often attempted to exceed his own abilities in the past. It would not surprise me if a spell went awry and happened to send him elsewhere. Likely, we will see him again when we return." Mira nodded, only hoping Erza was right. Yet, she had a feeling that would not be the case.

The ride back on the pirate ship only continued to leave Mira feeling worried. They'd searched the island one more time, upon Mira's request, but there was still no sign of Rin. At that point, Natsu wasn't even able to smell his presence on the island, only confirming that he was no longer there. So, they'd returned back. Walking into the guild, Mira had begun scanning the place for Rin's familiar face, but she saw nothing. Erza was already dragging Lucy and Natsu to the guild master to be punished, with Gray staring at Mira with a frown. "Are you gonna be okay? It doesn't look like he's here."

She nodded, forcing a smile on her face. That was something she'd grown used to doing, ever since Lisanna was gone. Her sister used to love it when she'd smile, so she wanted to share it with others more too, thinking Lisanna would be happy to see her like this. "Don't worry about it. I'm certain you're right. Rin's probably just wandering around on his own right now, angry because he messed up and refusing to admit it." Gray nodded, patting her back before following after Erza who was glaring at him for trying to get out of his punishment. Yet, once he was out of sight, her smile faded and Mira was staring at the guild hall, feeling oddly empty with its now missing member.

Walking inside, she glanced up and saw Laxus sitting on the second floor like usual. Rather than going to the bar and heading right back to work, she headed for the stairs, wanting to find out if he'd heard anything. Since Rin was living with Laxus, the lightning mage was her best bet after all. She hadn't seen them hanging out at all beyond the living arrangement Makarov had given Rin, but it didn't mean Laxus wouldn't see Rin if he came home.

The blond was sitting at a table, with his team surrounding him like usual. Few people would approach Laxus, unless they were asking for a fight these days. He was constantly angry about something, but that didn't mean Mira wasn't willing to try and talk to him to hear about Rin. "Hello, Laxus."

The man looked up, glancing over at her and raising an eyebrow. "Mira? Well, well, well. Look who's finally coming back up here for a change. Finally getting tired of being eye candy for the guild?"

Bickslow seemed to chuckle at his joke, while Evergreen only smiled and crossed her arms over her chest. Freed ignored it, but Mira didn't care about them. "Actually, I came up here to talk to you, if you don't mind." Laxus raised his eyebrows at her, leaning back in his seat. "Master still has Rin living with you while Gildarts is on the hundred year quest, right?"

"Yeah, he's still got that runt living with me. What of it?"

"Have you seen him around lately?"

Snorting, Laxus shook his head. "I thought he left with you after having that little panic attack about Natsu. Did you guys really just abandon him on that island?" Mira hung her head, closing her hands into fists as Laxus laughed in amusement. "That's just great! I wish I was there to see the look on that weakling's face right now. Maybe this'll teach him to toughen up for a change."

"You know that Rin is being targeted, Laxus! You should understand that it isn't safe for—"

"If he can't handle being on his own, then he doesn't deserve to be in this guild, Mira. Let him figure out how to solve his own problems, and maybe then the old man will finally stop asking me to do ridiculous things like this." Laxus scowled, shaking his head. "At least now, I can finally take a job for a change since I'm not being forced to play babysitter to that weakling. Really, this is probably one of the best things that could have happened for the guild. All that's left is for you to finally man up and stop moping around without Lisan—"

"Laxus, I think that may be going too far." Freed interrupted, glancing over at Mira. "As far as members go, Mirajane is hardly one of the ones I'd classify as weak, if she were to truly make an effort at least."

"Whatever." Laxus waved him off, focusing on his drink again. "If that's all you wanted Mira, then head back on downstairs to your bar job. I don't want to waste any more time dealing with pointless questions about a member we don't need around anyway."

Mira's face felt warm as her hands remained clenched tightly into fists by her side. Spinning around, she kept scowling as she returned downstairs, thinking about what this meant. Rin never made it back to Magnolia at all. He had gone missing on Galuna Island…and had vanished completely in the time it took Mira to walk to the top of the temple and back. That meant someone after him could use a variation of teleportation, but where would they take Rin? She didn't know enough, and now, she was regretting telling him to hold off on sharing who was targeting him. If she had known that, she might at least know who to research to find former habits. With how cautious Makarov was about the situation, it was likely an infamous wizard, after all.

Rather than walking behind the bar to start working, Mira approached Makarov. He seemed to have finished his business with Natsu and his team, which meant she had her chance to talk to him about the situation. "Master." He glanced up, raising his eyebrows at her tone. Mira clasped her hands together in front of her legs, standing straight and meeting his gaze. "On our trip to Galuna Island to retrieve Natsu…something happened. I'm not certain what it was, but Rin has gone missing. I think that the wizard targeting him has found him, Master."

Makarov frowned, letting out a sigh and crossing his arms over his chest. He was sitting on a bar stool, overseeing the guild with his eyes narrowing slightly. "I thought that might be the case. After speaking with Natsu and the others, I realized that he was not in the guild." He glanced towards Mira, keeping his voice quiet. "You searched the island, correct? And you are certain he was not simply lost in the area?"

"I'm certain, Master. Rin and I had agreed on a place to meet, if we did get separated for too long." She glanced over, spotting the pink haired dragon slayer starting a fight with Gray like usual. "If that wasn't enough, Natsu couldn't even smell his scent anymore. There was only one place with his scent lingering at all, and no path leaving from there."

Makarov nodded, pausing for a moment before hopping off of his seat. "I see." He began walking towards the back of the bar, heading into the office room that was kept for his use. Lately, Mira had been in there a lot as well, helping him with paperwork around the guild hall. She followed him, watching him take a seat and fold his hands on the table. "Take a seat, Mira. I have a feeling this is not going to be so easy to fix, if Rin truly is captured by who I fear to be his enemy." Mira met his gaze, nodding solemnly. Makarov gave her a weak smile, looking tired but reaching towards her hand that rested on the table. "Worry not, Mira. Rin is our family, and Fairy Tail does not take it lightly when one of our children is harmed. We will bring him back…but it could take some time."

Thinking about Rin and his cheerful attitude, despite his situation, Mira pulled her hand back. He was always smiling, even when he was angry or irritated about something in his life. Rin didn't hold grudges against people for mistakes, and he was willing to be friends with anyone who was willing to talk to him. Sure, he could be aggressive, but that likely stemmed from the demonic magic he used. It was a part of him, and he never took things too far, even if it looked like he couldn't control himself sometimes. "We will. Now, start telling me what we're dealing with, because I'm not going to let you work alone on this. Rin is my family too…and I'm not going to lose someone else again."

**For those of you who skipped ahead, the first part of the chapter was just covering what was happening to Rin while he was being held by Grim's master. Basically, Grim is trying to force answers out of him, to put it lightly. For everyone else, I do hope you enjoyed! Feel free to review and tell me what you think!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: **I am not the owner of Fairy Tail or Blue Exorcist

"The wizard that has been after Rin is known as Grim Noir." Mira frowned, trying to recall anything about that name. As much as she'd heard about dark guilds in the past, and artifacts they'd used, that name only sounded vaguely familiar. "The Council has tried everything in their power to hide his name from all records. In essence, they believe that in terms of this wizard, it would be better to pretend he does not exist, and that he never did in the first place."

Mira nodded, and Makarov shuffled through the drawers of his desk. Eventually, he pulled out a flyer, somewhat worn and faded, but recognizable as a job posting. There was a 4,000,000 jewel reward for the capture of Grim Noir, either dead or alive. There were more details given, about previous sightings and a brief listing of crimes such as murder and theft, but little details beyond that. "This job was given to guilds by the Magic Council, long before even you were a member of our guild. Perhaps it even came before you were born, now that I think about it." Makarov frowned, looking thoughtful. "Regardless, in more recent years, they rescinded the request and banned wizards from taking this job. Despite constantly raising its level, having become a decade-quest, too many perished attempting to complete it. It was deemed even more dangerous than the hundred year quest Gildarts is currently on, after the result of the last attempt against him."

"Even more dangerous than a hundred year quest?" Mira blinked at him. That was unheard of, given the way jobs worked. They'd only reach that level if they were not finished in a century, and this one was removed before it even had the chance to reach that level. She was certain plenty of wizards had died on the job Gildarts had taken. Thinking back, she could even recall a name or two from their guild that had. "What exactly happened?"

"A team was formed, hand-selected by the Magic Council, consisting of what was at the time four of the ten wizard saints. They were told that if they successfully completed the job…they'd each be given the full reward, rather than splitting it as would be typical of such a job." Makarov met her gaze, looking solemn. That had quadrupled the reward price, which was already unbelievably high. "I was one of the wizards on such a team…and we barely escaped with our lives. Grim Noir is a fearsome wizard, Mira, using a lost form of shadow magic. I've already discussed this magic with Gildarts after he stated he had a run-in with him during his job with Rin. If Rin is already with Grim, I fear it may be too late."

"What kind of magic is it, exactly?"

"Heart of Darkness magic." Makarov put the flyer away, leaving the desk filled with other scattered documents that needed attention. "In essence, Grim can possess an infinite number of individuals, placing a piece of his shadow inside of them in place of their heart. If Grim has captured Rin, it is likely he has become a part of this army already."

Mira felt like her heart might have stopped. Rin was possessed, just like she had been afraid of. However, it wasn't by the person she was worried about. Thinking about it further, she frowned. "What if Rin was already possessed? Would this magic overpower actual possession?"

"I suppose it would depend on the possession spell in use. In most cases, I would say Heart of Darkness would triumph, since it leaves a physical portion of Grim inside of the victim. However…I can think of at least two spells that may prove stronger." He glanced at Mira, his brow furrowed. "Do you have reason to believe Rin was not himself when he was taken, Mira?"

"He didn't seem to believe it himself, but it wouldn't surprise me if that were the case." Mira met his gaze, thinking back to Spriggan. "Rin was afraid of his magic before we left. I'm certain you saw the way he was panicking about Natsu suddenly after hearing about what he'd done. That kind of panic…it isn't like Rin at all. When he told me why he panicked like that, it only solidified my suspicions. Grim isn't the only one targeting Rin, Master. Unfortunately, I don't have the name of this other wizard though. Rin thought this other wizard was protecting him…and with the way we kept treating him, it doesn't surprise me that he turned to this stranger instead of us for help."

"Yet he still came to you, Mira." Makarov smiled, patting her arm. "We did not fail him completely. Perhaps we made some mistakes, isolating him as we did from work…but he realized he was at his limit and came to us for help. I suspect you may have made more of an impression on him than you realize, with the way you spoke to him as a child and even later with how you dealt with the loss of your family. He relates to that in a way, Mira. Perhaps you do not realize it, but Rin sees a lot of himself in you…or maybe he sees the person he wants to be."

Thinking about how alone Rin was, and the way he had no family at all…Mira looked away. Holding her arm, she swallowed, closing her eyes for a moment and thinking about the boy she'd grown up with over the last few years. "Maybe we are alike." Yet, she hadn't handled things well back then. "Either way, we need a plan of what to do now. The Council has forbidden going after Grim, but they've said nothing about a rescue mission for a fellow guild member. We can work this to our advantage and still avoid getting in trouble."

"I will be contacting Gildarts about this as well." Mira blinked at him in surprise, seeing him pull out a communication lacrima from another drawer. "We need to assemble an elite team, Mira. If you are so determined to be a part of this rescue, you will have to be willing to fight as well. Can I trust that you'll be capable of this? That you will be willing and able to fight when the time comes?"

Thinking about Rin, Mira folded her hands in her lap. Slowly, she began to nod, meeting his gaze. "I'll do it. If it means protecting Rin and anyone else in the guild, I'll do whatever it takes." She'd use her takeover magic again. She'd show Rin that it didn't have to be all bad, having magic similar to that of a demon. Maybe then he'd realize that he could fight back against both of these threats to him for a change.

Staring at the desk as Makarov began to contact Gildarts, Mira frowned. There were a few communications from the Council to deal with, but they could be pushed off. However, what caught her eye was the name Spriggan, written on one of them. Reaching forward, she began scanning the document. They were notifying guilds of a possible threat from Alvarez, which had continued its expansion into a nearby country in Alakitasia. There was a comment saying Emperor Spriggan was relentless in his assault, and would not be stopped even when the entire continent was his.

"Master, what is this?"

Waving her off, Makarov shrugged. "Bah, the Council is having pointless fears again. Those old crones think that some emperor no one has seen will come all the way overseas and attack us." It couldn't just be a coincidence, though. Staring at the name, Mira frowned. No one had seen this emperor, and the man possessing Rin had seemed very keen on keeping himself hidden from Mira. Was the answer really so obvious? Yet, if an emperor used magic as dark as possession and death magic, she couldn't imagine word not spreading to the public. Alvarez would be terrified of their leader, and Fiore would know exactly what they were facing. Maybe they weren't the same, but that was before she blinked. On the ship, Spriggan had been calm and in control. If he had control over that magic in Alvarez…he could hide it.

Before Mira could voice her concerns to Makarov, Gildarts answered. "Master? Why are you contacting me? You know I'm in the middle of a job, and I can't exactly share the details with you." Every person who had taken the job had said the same thing, so it wasn't that surprising.

"I understand, and if you are unable to take a break, I will not be upset either." Gildarts frowned. It looked like he was camping somewhere, from what Mira could see. Makarov sighed, shaking his head. "We've just gotten word that Rin has gone missing. I suspect you know what that means, Gildarts."

"Damn." Gildarts crossed his arms over his chest, shaking his head. "Grim got him, huh? Who's the unlucky wizard who ended up meeting him this time then?"

Makarov glanced at Mira, raising his eyebrows. Dropping her head to her chest, she bit her lip. "He…he was alone. We were trying to retrieve Natsu. He'd been impulsive and took an S-Class job, and Rin was worried…but we split up for a moment to find him. After that, I didn't see him again."

"That explains that much at least. Why the hell didn't he use his flames or something? The kid knows that Grim's shadows aren't exactly strong against his magic."

"We don't know, and questioning the past will not help us move forward." Makarov stared into the lacrima. "I'm attempting to locate wizards strong enough to rescue him. You are to avoid fighting Grim at all costs…but we will not let our own be taken without a fight. Can I trust that you will help in our efforts, Gildarts? I know this is a lot to ask, considering your current task, but it would mean much to all of us. You are one of the few in the guild who know of Grim, and the only person I personally have met to have faced him and returned alive with such ease."

"My magic doesn't match up well against his. You should know that much already."

"Yes, I do." Makarov didn't say anything else, watching as Gildarts seemed to pause, debating further.

"Who all is going so far? Just to get an idea of our team."

"Mira is our first volunteer. If I could contact him, I planned to ask Mystogan as well. Perhaps Erza and Laxus—"

"Laxus won't help." Mira interrupted, shaking her head. "I just talked to him about all of this. He thinks it is a good thing that Rin is missing…that it'll make Rin stronger to face this alone."

"That boy…I'll make sure he understands—"

"Don't bother, Makarov." Gildarts interrupted, letting out a sigh. "If someone doesn't want to be on this job, I wouldn't force them. It'll be difficult enough already without someone with a bratty attitude tagging along."

"Erza would likely be happy to help. She seemed worried about Rin on Galuna Island…even though she was certain he'd found a way back on his own."

Nodding at Mira, Makarov closed his eyes. "I still don't like the feel of this. We know too little about what has occurred…"

"We know this wizard is isolated and hasn't been seen in years." Mira met his gaze. "With the Council actually being able to cover up his existence, it means he hasn't been active, and he wasn't heavily involved in creating dark magic. If he was, his name would be almost synonymous with Zeref's, only more modern." Makarov nodded, while Mira took a seat. "That means we're looking at places isolated, away from civilization where he wouldn't be seen. Now, there are likely a few places in mountains or deserts that fit that description, but didn't you two say he was stronger at night?"

"Yeah. So, we're more accurately looking for a cave…or some place with a lot of shade where he'll have the advantage."

Nodding, Mira began pulling out some of the maps stored on the shelf behind the desk. Scanning over them, she frowned. "It also would have to be somewhere within a thousand miles of Galuna Island, given the range of even the most powerful of teleportation spells." Setting up her radius, she began scanning for options. "There aren't many caves in that area…but there are other islands that could be less populated than the mainland of Ishgar. Even Tenrou Island is in the radius…Master, do you think it might be possible?"

"With Grim, I wouldn't put it past him. If anyone could get past the wards, it would be him."

"Is there anywhere else that fits what we're looking for?" Gildarts frowned, crossing his arms over his chest. "A trip to Tenrou Island kinda puts me a ways away from the job I'm on. Not that I wouldn't go for it, but there's probably a simpler answer. It'd take a lot of effort to break through that ward."

"But there'd be a lot of reward, if Grim really did want to vanish from the public eye." Mira stared at him, looking up from the map. "There are other places that might work, but I doubt any of them are any closer to your location. What harm is there in checking our guild's island first? Wouldn't you want to be certain we don't have someone waiting on our island that might actually be a threat the next time we're there? You know we always hold the S-Class trials on that island, Gildarts. It'd be too risky to not check, if there's a chance of him being there."

"Mira is right." Makarov folded his hands behind his back, focusing on both of them. "We cannot allow a wizard such as Grim to use Fairy Tail's island in such a way. That place is meant to be our home away from home, the place where we honor our first master and prove how far we've come. Our children must not be in danger when traveling to that place, however rarely we may be there. If Grim has twisted the purpose of our second home, he will regret ever setting foot on those lands."

**A team is forming to go rescue Rin! I hope you guys are excited for what comes next. Feel free to review and tell me what you think!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: **I am not the owner of Fairy Tail or Blue Exorcist

Returning back to himself was not the most pleasant experience Zeref had endured. However, he also couldn't say it was the most unpleasant either. When he'd recognized the spell on Galuna Island, he'd been too late to warn Rin. Then, he'd…floated, for lack of a better term. His energy had been unraveled, dispersing from Rin's body. If it had been any other wizard, unraveling the spell binding himself to Rin would have meant the end of what had remained of his existence. However, Zeref wasn't just a simple wizard. He was cursed, and as such, even a spell like this was not able to kill him. Unraveling a spell on his mind such as this one only forced him to be patient and wait as the curse remade his immortal body, using solely the energy that lingered in the air where he'd last been.

When he awoke, Zeref wasn't surprised to find Tenrou Island decaying around where he rested. He'd been dormant for some time, so it was only expected that the curse would unleash once he'd revived. Zeref had waited, gazing up with a slight frown at the dying trees, seeing the leaves transform from bright and lush green to brown. The trees wilted almost like flowers, dropping the leaves and letting them decay before they could even hit the ground. Sighing, Zeref leaned back and decided to rest. He didn't feel like being active, and after his words to Rin, the only thing left to do was wait for the half-demon to come for him.

It was odd, thinking of the boy as a demon. That was what the boy saw himself as, but it was not the sort of demon that Zeref knew of. He made demons, after all. Yet, in Rin's world, they were creatures that possessed objects and living things. Demons could be born, killed, and banished to another realm. Rin was one of them, and again, Zeref felt a slight hope stir at the thought. If his own self-made demon was not strong enough, then a true demon from another world had to be. Rin would be able to end his existence…if he'd simply hurry and find him before Zeref forgot that which was most important to remember. It was so hard to hold onto it too, when everything around him just kept fading away like normal. There was no more beauty in living, when he was always surrounded with things like this.

Like usual, Zeref lost track of time while resting, lost in thought. Occasionally, he'd move for a slight change in scenery, though the new region would always perish before the day was out. It was the existence he was used to, so Zeref couldn't exactly way he was heavily affected by it any more. There had been a brief break, that moment of peace, while trapped inside of Rin, but it did not last. Zeref would have been content to be nothing but a sleeping consciousness within Rin's mind for eternity, even if it meant forcing his curse onto another. He had no personal attachment to Rin, after all, and the boy would have figured out eventually that it was not wise to remain near his companions. If it took a tragedy to force him into isolation, so be it. It was not his life, after all, and he had been in peace, offering mild assistance in return for the loss of his curse.

Part of him felt like his logic had been concerning, involving Rin. It only showed how detached he had become. He cared little for others, and he'd been aware of his falling viewpoint on humanity for some time. Zeref simply hadn't realized it had fallen so low to make him not care if someone else suffered in his place. Perhaps he was in more of a rush than he thought, if his mindset had reached that level. He could keep himself in check for now…but if he continued down this path, Zeref already knew what the result would be. After all, he had built the Alvarez Empire for a purpose one day. It was just a futile hope that he would never come to the point of fulfilling that purpose.

Either way, it was something he should avoid focusing on, for now. The longer he delayed worsening his mindset, the better for everyone involved. He could deal with the death around him. Instead, perhaps he could contemplate the spell that had trapped him before. What had gone wrong? True, it was a bit of an impulsive creation. That, combined with his long rest from magic already made it quite likely something would go wrong. Picking up a fallen stick, he began scratching the runes and circles involved on the ground out of boredom. This would keep his mind busy, while he awaited Rin or Natsu, whichever could find him first.

Oddly enough, establishing what could be changed to make the spell safe for the user proved more challenging than he expected. First, there was the aspect that it reached towards another world. Wanting to refine that further so it could be used without a connection of sorts already formed, Zeref began there. It took maybe half a day to get a circle prepared that could transport between worlds, though with the same side effect as the spell he had used. Resting after getting that far, Zeref slept for another day, trying to slow his progress and keep himself busy as long as possible. Once he awoke, he rested and meditated, letting more time pass until his mind was no longer able to remain empty and free of dangerous thoughts. Then, he'd return to his spell, finding a different aspect to focus on and refining it further.

This was how he spent his time on Tenrou Island, awaiting his death. Zeref knew there were likely better ways to be spending his time, but they all involved leaving his isolation. He refused to do so, under any circumstances that would lead to the deaths of others. Until he had forgotten, he'd remain. He simply hoped he'd perish before he forgot. Though, with more days passing, Zeref welcomed the delay of having to move locations. Too many decaying animals were near, attracting scavengers that would add to the death toll. So, he made sure to memorize as much of his current variation on the spell as possible. Then, he began walking aimlessly once more. Picking a new place to rest, he'd begin anew, writing down the last version of his spell and continuing to contemplate alterations to make it simpler to cast, or less dangerous in general.

Days and nights bled together, and Zeref no longer slept as regularly as before. Then again, when had it bothered him? Perhaps his mind needed sleep to remain sane, but his body would survive regardless of how unhealthy his lifestyle became. He hardly ever ate, though occasionally when the guilt grew too strong he'd make the deaths of animals around him at least slightly less pointless and consume some of them. With how rare he cooked however, Zeref found the meals he made were bland at best, burnt more often than anything. Still, it was food, and it at least made him more comfortable on the island by himself. The crackling fire when he cooked gave a new noise to his surroundings, making it seem slightly less lonely than it was without the flames.

Still, there were other thoughts that came with fire. Rin, of course, was a new individual associated, but Natsu was always in the back of his mind. Flames had stolen away his family, yet they signified the rebirth of his brother. Fire would be his end, regardless of who came for him. It made him smile faintly, usually almost making him laugh at the thought. After all, he had been so eager to escape death by flames as a child. Now, all he wanted to do was dive into a fire hot enough to burn away magic itself and claim his life. It was just a question of whose fire was strong enough to do so.

He wasn't certain how long it had been when he heard them. It was shocking at first, making Zeref grow still where he rested on the ground, a stick in hand digging runes into the dirt on the ground. "I'd have almost preferred if he came with us." A female voice spoke, making Zeref close his eyes. They were somewhat close, though hopefully not approaching him. "Natsu's tracking ability surpasses any of ours, and we likely would have located him already."

"Maybe, but you and I both know Natsu's not ready for this, Erza. He hasn't even passed the S-Class trials, let alone dealt with a wizard like this." This time it was a male voice. There were more people here? Why were they on the island? Zeref turned his head slowly, towards the direction the voices came from.

"At least we know the island." A more cheerful female responded, but this voice Zeref recognized. He frowned at that, thinking back. When had he met this person? There shouldn't be many people alive right now that he knew. After all, he'd been living on Tenrou Island for…he didn't know how long. Decades? Perhaps a century? Tilting his head, he listened again, finally placing it. "I'm almost certain this hunch will be wrong…but if it has a chance of finding Rin, I'm willing to take it." It was the girl that had been traveling with the demon. Zeref smiled faintly, rising to his feet. Rin was missing, and his guild was searching for him. Zeref was impressed they had tracked this far, to the point where Zeref asked Rin to meet him in the first place.

"If he is not here, there are several smaller islands in the vicinity to check." Erza's voice rang out again, this time closer than before. "It will be more dangerous, however. The protection this island gives us would make it ideal for such a dangerous battle. If Rin is here, we can at least be assured that he has the protection of the wards in place here."

Wards…vaguely, Zeref recalled sensing them when he first came to this place. However, time had made him accustomed to the feeling of magic in the air here, constantly swarming around him. It made this place seem alive…just like she had been. He tensed at the thought, grimacing slightly. Now was not the time to think of Mavis. Now was the time to move, to find Rin before his companions did. After all, from what he'd witnessed of Mira, she would be likely to try and dissuade him from such dark actions. So, moving away, Zeref began a different quest, abandoning his spell on the ground for them to find. If they were aware of his presence, so be it. It wasn't as if they could stop him anyway.

Zeref was certain he had the advantage in this search, even. He knew this island, better than even the animals that lived here. He lived longer than they did, and he never left. So, as he began sensing for the presence of Rin's odd energy, he smiled. Rin truly was here after all. Those wizards had led Zeref right to the demon child, so he supposed he owed them ever so slightly. Avoiding them really was the best way he had to repay them, so that was exactly what he continued to do.

Walking through the trees, Zeref eventually stilled when they thinned out, becoming scarce and young around him. In front of him, Zeref saw a familiar set of ruins which he typically avoided. "Mavis…" He whispered her name, inhaling slowly as he stared at the place. Plants were overgrowing in the ruins, taking over what remained of the buildings here. He could still see the lingering damage, caused by wizards but looking so similar to the damage of his own home created by dragons. There had been no survivors, other than her. This was her home, and Zeref had intended on leaving it be as she remembered it. To honor her, he had made sure his curse never touched this ruined town. Now, he would be breaking that silent promise to a girl who no longer lived.

Slowly, he walked forward into the place. Zeref wondered why Rin chose here of all places, but then he sighed. Of course he would seek the closest thing to civilization on this island. It was habit, for people to seek out each other for assistance. Rin would realize his mistake soon enough, and Zeref would draw him away from this place. Yet, as he walked further in, he stopped. There was another energy here, other than Rin. This one…was magic. A wizard was here, where he did not belong. A wizard was in Mavis' home on the island…taunting him with the energy of the one meant to bring him peace.

Scowling, Zeref forgot about his intent to move slowly. Walking towards a large building that looked like it held the wrecked mark of a fallen guild, Zeref walked inside. The energy was stronger, and Zeref heard a scream. Rin's energy grew weaker, and Zeref gritted his teeth. If that boy died, his efforts would be lost. He'd lose his second chance, the only person able to delay him from his war longer than Natsu. Surely, if Rin fell…Zeref had a feeling he would as well. He'd despair, and would no longer care for the people around him. After all, it would only show how monstrous humanity was, how undeserving they were of his mercy.

Zeref paused when he got to the doorway to the room with both of them inside. He saw the back of one man, holding a gun aimed towards a bleeding, flaming boy on the ground. Zeref eyed those flames, blinking as he realized this was his first time actually seeing Rin face to face. The half-demon's tail would squirm on the ground, flashing out from side to side as he snarled at his attacker. "You still haven't given me what I want, boy." A shot rang out, and Rin's snarls grew louder. "I'm growing tired of our game. Should I place the next one in your heart? Or perhaps…perhaps there is a more sensitive place to hit." With that, the man aimed towards the side, making Zeref frown. It was away from Rin's body…but directly towards his tail. The shot echoed in the room, and with that, Rin's back arched and he let out a scream even louder than the one that had brought Zeref to this room. The boy's head twisted, and with that he spotted Zeref. His eyes went wide, and the black wizard simply frowned, lifting his gaze towards the one holding him here.

"I would cease this pointless violence, if I were you." Zeref spoke quietly, sensing the energy in front of him. A barrier spell was in place, but the spellwork was simple at best. Touching his palm to the invisible wall, Zeref dispelled it in mere moments, walking inside with ease. "This place is not meant to be scarred by further bloodshed."

"Oh?" The man turned towards him, folding his arms over his chest. "Well, it seems as if another person does not understand who I am. Allow me to demonstrate, and perhaps you can join in his fate."

Zeref remained still, not wishing to waste his energy on this man. Yet, that was when he heard the rumbling outside. Closing his eyes, he sensed outwards, feeling the presence of animals encroaching on the town. "Beast Subordination magic….all of the animals on this island are mine to command." His grin widened, and the man vanished from sight. That magic was shadow magic, Zeref noted. He reappeared behind Zeref, shooting quickly into the back of Zeref's head. "And shadow magic. Really, wizards never expect dual specialities…but that is in essence exactly what I have. Any lacrima with knowledge of magic, I can control. I can grant that magic to others, take it away once more…and give myself limitless power. Did you really think you stood a chance against that? Against the only wizard strong enough to conquer the world and become its immortal emperor?"

Hearing that, Zeref felt his hands close into fists. The pain was already fading from the back of his head, and he was turning towards the man with a glare. "You seek immortality?" The man blinked, while Zeref tilted his head. "Such a foolish desire. Those who have gained such a thing would wish for nothing but the solace of death, after all. You would be no different."

"You…how are you alive?" The wizard stared at him, before shaking his head. "Never mind. I have barrier magic myself, I should have realized you'd be able to do the same to take down mine."

Sighing, Zeref shook his head. This man was tedious after all. He lifted his gun, shooting at Zeref again. "I'll exhaust that barrier of yours and drain away your energy." Like that was possible. Even if Zeref's magic was completely gone, the curse would still exist and keep him alive. He would simply be incapable of moving or directing his actions until he recovered. "Or maybe better yet…I'll take away the useless life you came to save. That boy's useless to me…he refuses to answer, and Heart of Darkness cannot reach him. If he won't be my pawn and he won't give me what I seek, I don't need him…and that will send you so far into despair that you'll be dead soon after."

That made Zeref stiffen. He aimed towards Rin, and Zeref snarled. "I shall not let you! He is the one who will bring about the end to my existence…the one I selected personally to have that task. For even considering destroying my plans…you will not make it out of here alive." Rin weakly looked towards him, but Zeref hardly noticed. The wizard was aiming towards Rin, just as Zeref's magic burst outward. In a strange way, he had expected it. That rage had been combined with an odd need to protect Rin's life. Even if it was solely so he could die, Zeref could not deny that it was a twisted way of wishing Rin would live…and he'd let himself focus on it for just a moment too long.

Black shadows surrounded the room, filling it with darkness. Zeref briefly wondered if he'd killed Rin as well, only to glance over and see blue flames fanning out around the boy, burning away at his death magic. That…shouldn't be possible. Yet, then he considered the boy's own abilities. Demonic powers typically did not work with magic, not in Zeref's experience. That was why he'd had to find a way around that to mimic magic's effects for his demons. Their curse power was not magic at all…and this boy's power was not magic either. Did it reject magic itself? It seemed as if his flames would reject all forms of magic near them, just as magic would push back against those flames. Existing side by side was virtually impossible…though he could still see the warring battle between those flames and his magic to consume the same space. It likely was felt by Rin as well, who did not even realize that his demonic power ate away at the energy that made up magic itself.

With his death magic fading, Zeref chuckled and stepped towards the man who had foolishly attacked him. Like so many others before him, he had fallen as well. "Did you not realize I would have done nothing if I thought you were capable of ending my life?" He kicked the man, scowling in irritation. "Fools like you are exactly why I am forgetting such important things…exactly why I need Rin. Now, you've forced me to wait even longer…to wait while I so badly wish to leave and start the plan I know will work. If the world ends up perishing soon…you alone will be to blame." Turning around, Zeref faced Rin, who blinked at him wearily.

"My…sword. I…" He looked beaten, and was covered in dried blood. Whatever clothing he'd had when he came to this place was torn to shreds, likely from the torture this man had been using for answers.

Hearing his request, Zeref walked off in silence, searching for the sword that could give him more strength. He found it, hidden in one of the other rooms of the broken-down guild hall. Returning, Zeref saw Rin was breathing shallowly, his chest rising and falling in an uneven rhythm. Thinking back to the way Rin's flames reacted to his magic before, Zeref decided to take a slight risk. Unsheathing the sword, he watched flames encompass Rin's body. Then, Zeref knelt down, first simply standing in the flames without doing anything. The heat burned at his skin and robes, and for a moment, he smiled. Then, that smile faded, his jaw clenching as he dropped his head faintly. He could feel tears on his cheeks, and as he glanced over at the dead body on the ground, Zeref's heart pounded unevenly for just a moment. He'd…forgotten, just for a moment. Taking a heavy breath, he knelt down, picking up Rin. The flames burned away at him as his magic tried to eat away at Rin, both fighting a losing battle. Zeref did not know if Rin would survive or not, but perhaps like Mavis, the curse would not consume him until Zeref held him in high regard. Though, such events would never happen. Zeref was not one to make the same mistake twice, after all. He would make sure Rin would be the one to end his life, no matter what it took.

**And Rin has been rescued...by Zeref, though. Feel free to review and tell me what you think!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: **I am not the owner of Fairy Tail or Blue Exorcist

Zeref found that traveling with a sword and an unconscious person was rather awkward. He had requipped the sheath into a pocket dimension, leaving just the blade out so Rin's flames would not die down. However, that meant he had to keep the sword in one hand, with the boy in the other. To make do, he had Rin slung over his shoulder, awkwardly wandering away from the ruins to find a decent place to make camp for some time. He did not know how long Rin needed to recover, but once he had, Zeref intended on having their battle. That boy would end his life, before it was too late. He needed it to happen…because he feared it would take Natsu too long to find him.

The other downside of walking with a boy illuminated in bright blue flames was the impossibility of staying hidden. Some predators on the island were more likely to attack than others, so Zeref found himself killing a few more of them than he usually did. Yet, that was something he could have dealt with. Why that truly was an issue came from the fact that Rin's companions were also on the island, searching for him. "That blue glow has got to be Rin! Come on, we have to hurry before it vanishes again!" Zeref groaned, hearing Mira once more. He'd been teleporting around Tenrou Island for what felt like the entire night, and he was getting exhausted. With his curse constantly pumping out death magic, the constant healing from burns while carrying Rin, and fleeing from annoying wizards, he was getting worn out.

This time, he sighed and simply set Rin down for a change. He noted that the area round the boy did indeed burn away, but the flames did not catch and spread like normal fire would. Closing his eyes and stepping back for a moment, Zeref tried to collect himself and recover before they came. His robes were half-burnt away, Rin was still a mess, and Zeref was wishing the boy had been strong enough to just end it all before they got this far. "Mira! Over here!" A much closer voice shouted, the other female of the group. Zeref turned towards her, sitting down calmly with Rin's sword resting in his lap. He was still close to the boy, so it was safest to leave his demonic form active.

When he saw them approaching, Zeref lifted his gaze. "I would not come any closer, if I were you." The scarlet haired female paused, staring at him with a stern expression.

"You have taken my comrade hostage, and even from here I can see his injury. If you think we will simply stand down and—"

"I was not the one to injure him." Zeref met her gaze, smiling in the darkness. "That matter has been dealt with already. Though, if you truly wish to continue insisting such things, I will not stop you from fighting. It isn't as if it will have any effect in the end."

Walking towards her side, Zeref saw two others with her. Mirajane he recognized, with her long white hair and dark red dress. There was an older man with them, with burnt-orange hair and a dark brown cloak. "Hold on a sec, Erza." The man studied him, crossing his arms over his chest. "You over there. Who exactly are you?"

Meeting his gaze, Zeref remained silent. There simply wasn't a good way to answer a question such as that, not with his name. "He isn't answering, Gildarts. Right now, he is all that stands between us and Rin…and he has broken through the wards on the island as Master said he would. This man is our enemy, the enemy of our guild threatening all of us the longer he remains." Despite speaking more quietly to her companion, the silence of the island had given Zeref a slightly greater sensitivity to odd sounds around him. Perhaps it was more difficult, but he could hear her words.

"I have permission to be here." He saw Erza blink over at him, her eyes widening. "Though, it would not have been given in a way you'd expect." With that, Zeref dropped his gaze, glancing off towards where he'd taken Rin from. That had been how he knew Mavis still had…some form of existence. He'd sensed her, lingering around him at random moments in time. When he'd grown curious, he'd tried approaching as close to the guild as he dared, and discovered exactly what had become of her energy. That had been before Precht had sealed and hidden away Fairy Tail's greatest treasure, but Zeref had found the truth. So, when he felt the warmth again, he'd pleaded with the air, asking for a place to just rest…and try to hold on to what little remained of who he used to be. Nothing had responded, but he'd been aimlessly lost in the open waters, knowing that was as far away from living things as he could get most of the time. It hadn't taken long for the island to appear before him, with no one alive around him and everything pulsating with a familiar magic. Mavis had brought him here, in her own way despite being forever lost to the world.

Frowning at him, Mirajane glared in response. "Only Fairy Tail's guild master can lift the barrier and let someone on this island. Our Master told us that no one would be here, unless they broke through the ward…which means you are lying."

"Your current master would believe that to be the case." Zeref looked up, sighing and rising to his feet. "However, my…invitation was given by your first master, Mavis."

"She's been dead for nearly a hundred years!" Gildarts stepped forward, making Zeref warily take a step back. "There's no way someone your age got permission from her."

Zeref frowned, glancing towards Rin. Despite the noise, the boy was sound asleep. Yet, he did seem to be healing from what wounds remained on him. "That is a complicated matter. Perhaps she is dead, but as your guild is so fond of friendship, maybe it would be more akin to she lives on in spirit." He glared at the ground, not meeting their eyes. "I'm not so fond of such foolish optimistic thoughts…but that is as accurate as I can be with the situation."

They walked closer again. Zeref stiffened, pressing his arms into his side. "We aren't getting anywhere with this argument. Return Rin and his sword to us, and perhaps then you can be believed." Erza walked ahead of the others, boldly approaching him. Seeing that, Zeref stumbled back, holding his hands out rapidly with wide eyes.

"I told you to stay back!" She flinched at the force in his voice, while Zeref turned towards Mirajane. Inhaling slowly, he realized he had few options. Though, one was less harmful than others. "Mirajane can explain why it would be wise to keep your distance." The white haired wizard narrowed her eyes, hearing her name. "After all, we have met before…in some form. If you truly wish for a name to call me by, then call me Spriggan."

"Spriggan…" She stared at him, her eyes widening. Then, she seemed to glance at Erza, stepping forward and grabbing her companion's arm. "Erza, I'd listen to him if I were you. I know that name, and his magic isn't something you want to be near."

"What kind of magic does he use?"

The man asked, still watching them all warily. Before Mira could answer, Zeref met his gaze. "Death magic. It is…a curse, of sorts, but still magic nonetheless."

Growing pale, Erza stared at him. Then, her gaze flickered towards Rin, glaring at him just moments later. "You monster! If you claim to hold such tragic magic, then you truly do wish to harm Rin. We'll—"

"That is why I have his sword, without its sheath." Zeref gestured towards the blade, still coated in flames in his hand. "His flames have a certain…intriguing interaction with magic. Attempting to understand why it reacts as it does is fascinating. I could likely spend my time studying this for ages…" He trailed off, frowning at Rin. Then, Zeref slowly shook his head. "Though, that again is not my intent."

"What exactly is your intent with Rin?" Mira glared at him, her arms crossed over her chest. "After everything you said last time…and everything I know about the both of you, I just can't believe you'd willingly…separate from him."

"Moon drip breaks down nearly any spell, hence the reason for the separation. Recreating the spell from before…" Zeref trailed off, thinking to his work already on the island. "I do not think I would do such a thing. It is a complex matter, and the spell itself held a mixed purpose that can no longer be performed with Rin here."

"That still doesn't answer the question, kid."

Kid? Zeref glanced at Gildarts, before chuckling. The man frowned, while Zeref sighed, shaking his head. "Sorry. I do not interact with others often…and I find lately that I must take amusement in the small aspects of life when they come." Gildarts glanced at Mira, who shrugged at him. Yet, Zeref looked towards Rin, wondering how they'd react. "If you must have an answer…my intention is to have Rin kill me when he recovers."

"If you just want to die, there are easier ways to go about it." Gildarts shook his head at Zeref. "Seriously, you don't need him to do it. That'll just make Rin miserable alongside of you."

Glancing down at the sword in his hand, Zeref tilted his head. "I forget, most people require proof of the impossibility of my death." The crush wizard saw his line of sight, and tried to move to stop him. However, Zeref was faster, plunging the sword into his stomach with a groan. He bent over the blade, feeling the burning flames mix with the stabbing of the sword. It was an odd pain, compared to his previous sufferings. Yet, it was no worse than living would be. So, he removed the sword with a ragged gasp, watching his blood drip onto the ground. Slowly, the flames evaporated the liquid off of the blade, leaving just the stains on what remained of Zeref's robes. His body already healed from the injury, and Gildarts was far too close.

Glaring at the wizard, Zeref shook his head. "It seems as if I am not the only one with a death wish."

That made Gildarts blink, stepping back. "You're…"

"Immortal." Zeref replied, glancing over at Rin. "And his power does not belong here. That combination…is why he gives me hope, that perhaps he can end my existence."

"Rin won't do that." Mira met his gaze. "You heard the way he talked about you. He…wants you to have a happier life."

"Oh, I am certain I can change his mind." Zeref turned darkly towards them, glancing at the sword in his hand. They were staying too close, and they would not back down. Would Rin want to kill him if they were dead? Perhaps. Then again, he should try for a more peaceful option first. Holding out his second hand, Zeref requipped the sheath. Staring at it for a moment, he sighed and set both the sword and sheath on the ground, stepping back. "When he awakens…tell him that I am the one responsible for taking him from his family, that I alone forced him onto that path. Tell him…that if he wishes to gain his revenge, he is more than welcome to seek me out again."

Mira stared at him, as Zeref turned to leave. Yet, it was Gildarts that spoke. "The kid's family died in Pine Village. If you've been on this island for that long, how the hell did you have anything to do with that?"

Zeref paused, glancing towards the man. Perhaps Rin did need one more reason to push him towards this fate, the fate Zeref needed him to embrace. "Rin Huldra's family perished in Pine Village. That boy…is not Rin Huldra." Gildarts stared at him with wide eyes. "As for how I am responsible…well, I've been responsible for many things in this world. If he truly must know more of who I am, to grow to despise me as I need…then I suppose it would benefit, for me to tell you the truth."

"What truth?" Gildarts stared at him, while Zeref smiled even wider.

"The truth of myself." He glanced towards Mira, tilting his head. "You were wise to be wary of me, Mirajane. After all, there are few wizards in the world quite like myself…"

"If you are going to keep wasting our time, we will just take Rin and leave." Erza interrupted, while Zeref nodded.

"Very well. My real name is Zeref…and from the moment Rin set foot in this world until recently, I have been the reason he lost his memories. The reason he was separated from the place he called home. The reason…he suffered a pain unlike any other, incapable of seeking out help out of fear of being rejected. I forced him into that existence, and I knew exactly what it would entail for him. Yet, I did not care, for I was willing to do whatever it took to meet my own goals. Tell Rin that his true enemy has always been me…and share with him the legends of my name, Fairy Tail. I am certain you've at least heard of some of them, even if it has been ages since I've actively pursued anything of great worth in this world."

They stared after him in silence, while Zeref chuckled, walking away. Rin would hear the truth now, and the boy would hate him. Soon, he'd been enraged to the point of wishing he were dead, regardless of whatever memories Rin had seen. Zeref was, and always would be, the darkest wizard in Earthland. Once Rin knew the truth, he'd despise Zeref as well and the black wizard would finally be able to rest in peace, with his plan complete.

**Please review and tell me what you think!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: **I am not the owner of Fairy Tail or Blue Exorcist

Rin hurt. That was what he knew, when he started to wake up. Was Master back already? He groaned, rolling over and burying his head into the pillow. He needed more energy, to keep his flames out, or else—wait, pillow? Rin opened his eyes blearily, nuzzling his head into the soft fabric by his cheek. Sure enough, he was definitely not in that room from before. Groggily, he thought back. Something…something had happened. He remembered Master saying he was going to die soon, if he didn't give him answers. Rin remembered that, then a gunshot…then pain. Agonizing pain, as if he'd lost an essential piece of himself. It was in a place he'd never expected too, yet still in agony. He'd reacted violently, and then he'd seen…someone. Someone other than Grim or Master.

Voices were around him as Rin tried to recall more. "—gone. I'm surprised he's even still healing like he used to."

"So…the healing wasn't magic in the first place?"

Gildarts…and that old lady from before. What was her name? He remembered it being weird. Still, she responded while he was slowly waking up. "Now that I can assess him without that magic muddling my findings, I can say for certain it isn't." There was a sigh. Porlyusica, that was her name. Along with that, another flash came. He remembered Master dying…from that death magic he'd used before. That stranger had been Zeref, coming to rescue him. He'd felt so relieved…and so exhausted. He hadn't been able to fight any longer, realizing someone was finally bringing an end to that hell.

"That magic came from one of the worst wizards in history, Porlyusica. Why the hell didn't you realize that?"

"Because it wasn't black magic, idiot." The grumpy old lady hadn't changed in the slightest. Rin would have smiled, if he'd been more aware of himself. Yet, he still ached…especially his tail. It sent shockwaves through his butt and up his spine every time he so much as shifted it to the side. Rin was doing his best to keep it motionless behind him as a result. "Just because he's known for that kind of thing doesn't mean he can't use other spells. What he did to Rin…there was too much going on in his body to feel all of what had happened. Too many demon particles, too much ethernano, too much wrong with his mind…all of it interferes with the delicate process of seeing exactly what is going on in the body. It's like trying to have a conversation with someone in the middle of your rowdy guild hall; you can hear most of what the person next to you is saying, but it gets drowned out in the crowd too."

Gildarts sighed, and Rin heard a creaking sound in the room. Was he walking around? Sitting on something? Rin didn't know, and he was kinda feeling nice, with his eyes closed and just laying down in silence. "Sorry. It's just…still a shock. Mira says the kid was hearing his voice in his mind too. And what he said before he left…if that kid isn't Rin, who the hell could he be?"

Zeref said he…wasn't Rin? Then, he frowned. Zeref had always called him by his real name, not by Rin Huldra like he'd thought for so long. Zeref had known the truth…but how? Rin tried opening his eyes, so he could ask. Yet, he failed yet again. "Well, I'd hardly say kid is the right thing to call him either. Now that I've got a better look at him, I can tell you he isn't like any sort of creature I've encountered before. If I had to give 'em a label, I'd call him a demon. Yet, the power in him isn't quite the same."

"'m not…demon." Rin managed to mumble, rolling over finally with a groan. He opened his eyes, wincing from the brightness of the room. "Oww! Why the hell is it so bright in here?"

He felt someone smack him, making Rin glare at the culprit. However, an angry physician was there, ready to smack him again for the look ."Enough complaining and stop moving around! You'll send yourself to an early grave if you keep that up." He hadn't complained much at all though! He frowned, slowly blinking his eyes open more.

"Rin." Gildarts stood up, sitting on a stool in the room. "It's good to see you up again. I hate to ask this so soon…but do you remember what happened?"

Rin swallowed. He remembered…stabbing. Shooting. Slashing. A lot of blood and pain…bathed in fire the entire time, leaving him exhausted and wishing for an end. He didn't want to remember that. He wanted to remember…home. That was where he wanted to be. Away from all of this, from this world that kept hurting him and taking more away from him than he had to give. "He…he did all of that…just for…" He broke off, feeling his eyes grow warm. Realizing what was happening, he scowled and stared up at the ceiling, refusing to cry. He would not cry in front of them, no matter what.

"Hey, calm down kid!" Gildarts leaned forward, patting his shoulder. "I didn't mean to ask for all the details. Just…I wanted to find out if anything concerning happened. Porlyusica says you aren't affected by that nasty shadow magic, which is one upside, but that doesn't mean there aren't other things to search for."

"I'd leave him alone, Gildarts. He's hardly in any shape to be interrogated right now." Porlyusica narrowed her eyes at the man, who leaned back and slowly nodded. Yet, Rin was thinking about his words. A lot had happened…and Gildarts had always been the one he'd talked to about his problems. Gildarts brought him to the guild and took care of him, when he'd had nothing. The man was kind…and he deserved more than Rin's stupid stubborn attitude. He was being an idiot…and he wasn't Master, the guy who'd abuse everything Rin said and turn it against him in some way.

Swallowing, Rin looked away from them. "Grim…found me. After…I got caught up in some other spell." He didn't want to explain about Zeref, not right now. He needed to protect Zeref, especially after that wizard saved him. "He brought me to some building. His master was there…I never even learned the guy's name. But…I couldn't do anything. He killed Grim like it was nothing….and then demanded that I tell him about…" He trailed off, shaking his head. "I refused. I wasn't giving in, not for anything…but he wanted to know so badly. He wanted answers…and I'm pretty sure I wasn't exactly focused most of the time after that." Rin tried to give a laugh, to make it sound like it was a joke. However, as he turned towards them, rubbing the back of his head, he noticed the way Gildarts was scowling, his brows drawn together as he gripped the edge of the table in front of him tightly in both hands. Porlyusica was avoiding meeting his gaze, staring at the ground with her arms crossed over her chest, her eyes closed with her mouth drawn into a tight line.

Rin's weak laugh died quickly, and he swallowed. "Um…yeah, so after…a while, some guy came. He…stopped Grim's master, and that's when I really blacked out. I had been fighting so long…I really couldn't remember the last time I'd _not _been on fire."

He was met with silence. Glancing around, he noticed that at some point during his speech, Mira had walked in. She was staring at him, her blue eyes wide after hearing what he'd just said. Just noticing her himself, Gildarts nodded towards her and ran a hand through his hair. "Hey, Mira. You're just on time. Rin just woke up."

She was still staring at him however, with her hands clenched into fists at her sides. Rin gave her a weak smile, trying to at least change the scary expression on her face. She was glaring at him, and there were tears on her cheeks…Rin had no idea what to do. Was she mad? Sad? He hadn't seen her in so long and he still didn't know what she wanted. "Come on, let's give them some space. You and I have some discussing to do, about all of this." Porlyusica grabbed Gildarts, dragging him out of her house. She paused, glancing back at Mira before she left. "And as for you, it is your job to make sure he doesn't move an inch away from that bed. That reckless boy will be trying to get up long before he should, and if he knows what's good for him, he'll stay put."

Mira didn't even get the chance to reply before the door slammed shut behind the physician, leaving Mira alone with Rin. He looked around, uncertain of what to say in the silence. Eventually, he returned his gaze to her, seeing her walk closer, still glaring at him. Blinking, Rin scooted back in his bed, but Mira was far faster on her feet. He felt her slap him across the cheek, making him flinch as the stinging in his cheek briefly made him forget about some of his other injuries, just for a moment. "How dare you? Why didn't you tell me anything about him?"

Blinking, Rin frowned. "About…Grim? Well, you said you were waiting until Master—"

"Not about that." Mira looked up at him, tears in her eyes. "Do you have any idea…who Zeref is, Rin?"

Oh. Rin looked away, fidgeting with his hands. "Umm…I dunno what you heard, but there's kinda a mix up, I think. Not that…er, well, what I'm trying to say—"

"Zeref told us, Rin. Erza, Gildarts, and I…we met him on Tenrou Island." The place didn't sound familiar, but Rin figured that was where Grim's master had kept him. "I didn't have any doubts about who he was. The way he spoke…how he acted…it all matched up with Spriggan. So, when he told us he was the one that had been essentially possessing you—and don't say he wasn't Rin, because that's definitely what it is when someone uses magic to control you in any way—" Rin closed his mouth, dropping his head. "I believed him. So, all I want to know…is why you would even think protecting a man like Zeref was a good idea?"

Who exactly was Zeref then? Rin frowned, staring at his hands. Mira sounded mad, and that likely meant others were too. Exactly how much did Zeref share? "He…he didn't seem like a bad guy. Kinda weird, but not bad." Mira glared at him, making Rin swallow. "Not that that's an excuse!" He quickly waved his hands, before wincing and realizing it was a mistake. He'd shifted his weight, brushing his leg against his tail and sending a spike of pain up his back again. "Er…it's like…it's like I was him, you know?" He stared at the bed, frowning. "I can't explain it right…but I had his memories, Mira. I knew what he felt when he was growing up, when…stuff happened in his life. Maybe it wasn't all the details, but it was enough for me to think he deserved a break. That he deserved to have someone on his side."

"He's killed more people than we even know, Rin. Zeref is responsible for making demons, most of which are still out there waiting for a wizard strong enough to actually defeat them. He's made black magic spells that almost every dark wizard alive wants to find and use…essentially, Zeref is the darkest wizard we've ever known."

Mira had her hands folded in her lap. She had pulled a chair over to sit next to Rin, and the half-demon closed his eyes. "But…he didn't want—"

"He flat out told us that everything he did was for his own gain, without concern for others. Rin…Zeref said he's the reason you've been suffering this entire time, the reason you lost your family, and your home. I don't understand how or why…but I don't doubt that he had a hand in causing all of this to happen to you."

That made Rin stiffen. Mira…thought it referred to that village still. None of them realized anything remotely close to the truth. How long had it been though, since he'd thought about home? He'd been in that room for so long…at least, it felt that way. Rin shuddered, closing his eyes. This time, he didn't notice the tears soon enough to stop him. However, when one dropped onto his leg, he scowled, angrily wiping his cheeks and sniffling. "That…that wasn't his fault." The Gehenna Gate wasn't Zeref's making. That much Rin was certain of.

"Then why would he say it was?"

"Because he's an idiot who has no idea what he's talking about!"

"Rin, Zeref is over four hundred years old!" Mira glared at him, reaching forward and grabbing his face. He blinked, feeling his cheeks grow warm as she clasped his face between both hands, forcing him to meet her eyes. "I know you want to think of him as your friend, but please…please, just once, listen to my advice too. I might not always have been the kindest voice of reason, Rin, but I do care. Zeref…Zeref has hurt you in the past, and he still wants to hurt you more. You need to forget about him…and accept that he isn't going to be the friend you thought he was."

Meeting her gaze, Rin felt his heart pounding. Mira didn't realize a thing…she didn't know what he'd been through. "Zeref saved me."

"We would have done the same, Rin. Why do you think we were even on that island?" She sighed, letting him go and pulling back. Rin leaned back into the bed, staring at her and noticing that she had dark circles under her eyes. "I was so scared, when we found you. Zeref had your sword out, and he was refusing to give you back. He said he needed you…and with his magic, we couldn't even get close to him. He acted like he didn't care, Rin. He assumed your fire would protect you, saying it didn't react well to magic…but that can't be the case. You've been using that fire magic of yours since you joined the guild, and none of us here noticed anything odd about it."

Looking away, Rin swallowed. He could tell she was going to keep going, but every word she said was beating away at his chest. "Stop." For years, he'd kept this from them because of Gildarts' advice. Yet, what kind of a friend was he, living a lie like this? He'd realized how alone he was, trapped in that house. He'd been almost certain that Fairy Tail was sick of him at some point in time…that while he was a member and friends with them, they'd eventually assume he was dead and move on. Right now, Rin needed people who'd accept him for who he was. He needed people…like Gildarts and Zeref. Both of them knew the truth, and neither of them ran away.

Mira was quiet, and Rin slowly closed his hands into fists. "Zeref…was right about my fire. Or at least, he probably was." He didn't know enough about how demonic powers would work against magic. It wasn't like he was an expert in either subject, after all. Any knowledge on what he was remained in a world beyond his reach, and knowledge on magic would do him little good without the former. "Mira…exactly what kind of magic did you think I used?"

"Well, the fire magic, obviously. Plus, you had Gravity magic, a little bit of skill with requip, and that single takeover you constantly rely on." She smiled, glancing down at the bed. "In fact, it looks like you still have fun with that one now. Do you ever get rid of the tail, Rin?"

He knew she was trying to get him to laugh, making a joke like that. Yet, Rin stared at his tail, reaching towards it hesitantly. It still hurt like hell, and he could see that even his tail had bandages on it for his recovery. "I can't." Mira blinked, but Rin wasn't facing her to see her reaction. "A lot of that stuff…I mean, it was magic, but the only reason I could use it at all was because Zeref was there. He…did something, that kinda had some weird effects—"

"Oh." She blinked, before smiling happily. Looking towards her, Rin frowned. He just couldn't figure out how to get the words out right. "Well, it isn't that bad, stuck in a transformation like that. Plus, it looked like you still had plenty of magic before…your fire magic was running strong when we found you. Actually, it was why we could find you. Those flames are rather bright, after all."

"It's not transformation magic either." Rin didn't know how many kinds of magic there were, but he saw Mira frowning at him. "Mira…I'm not exactly…a wizard." He didn't know what to say, though. How would she react, knowing the truth? He suddenly felt sick, wishing he hadn't said anything. Right now, he couldn't push his friends away. He was being an idiot again, wasn't he? Yet, Mira was staring at him with a frown, her brows drawn together as she waited for him to explain further. "It…those flames, I sorta…inherited them. From my father." He swallowed, looking towards her. "He was…a demon. So, that kinda makes me one too, I guess."

He didn't want to admit it out loud. He'd always denied it, every time it got mentioned before. That was the insult he'd hated more than any other. Strangers would call him a demon's child for starting fights. Other kids would avoid him after hearing their parents give Rin that label. He'd be the outcast…and that'd lead to more people picking on him and making him angry. It was their fault he got in fights. Yet, he should have known better than to be so petty about a few names.

Mira watched him, and Rin continued playing with the blankets covering him. Most of his body was bandaged, and what skin he could see had fading marks from the torture he'd been put through. He felt Mira reach over, grabbing his hand gently and forcing it to remain still for a moment. "It's okay, Rin." He looked up, blinking at her. "You didn't choose how you were born, and I've always been able to tell you had a kind heart. I understand being afraid to tell others the truth about things like this, but you don't have to feel guilty for being who you are."

He didn't know what to say. Mira's blue eyes were staring at him, welcoming him just as she did to everyone else when they returned to the guild. Why her? She'd always hated him, he'd been certain of it. Yet, right now, he felt like she knew him better than any other guild member. Her smile faded slightly, and she stared at their clasped hands instead when he didn't reply. "I get not being comfortable talking about it a lot, Rin. I really do. Because…I was the same way, growing up. It takes a lot to understand how to control a takeover magic, and when it involves demons on top of it…people aren't usually that fond of you."

Mira wasn't meeting his gaze, and her usual smile had faded away. "My siblings stayed by my side, of course, but everyone else…they tried to force us out of town. They said my magic was evil, and that I'd only hurt others because of it." Looking up, she met Rin's gaze again, squeezing his hand. "That's why I understand, Rin. I'm certain people did the same thing to you…and that it made you afraid of if you'd be accepted or not. Fairy Tail is your family, though, and we aren't going to push you away because of this."

He knew they wouldn't…but Rin almost hoped they would. Yukio's face flashed in his mind, making Rin close his eyes. Somewhere, his family still needed him. The real family he'd once known…Yukio had just lost the man who raised him. Rin had lost him too, even if he'd forgotten the details for so long. "Thank you…" He closed his eyes, holding her hand more tightly. "But…I'm sorry. I…I want to go home, Mira. I just…I want to go home."

She leaned forward, brushing aside his hair gently. "It'll be alright, Rin." He heard her voice, quiet and soft. "You can cry here, no one will have to know. And when you're done, Fairy Tail will be here, the second home you need. So, for now, just remember the home you miss…and imagine you are there, with the family you've lost. Remember them as much as you need, and hold them close to your heart. Fairy Tail can't ever replace them, but that doesn't mean you won't belong with us too."

Letting his tears fall, Rin rolled over and closed his eyes. Mira leaned closer, pulling him into a gentle hug that still pulled on his injuries too much to be comfortable. Yet, it was warm, and for a moment, he could close his eyes and imagine he'd just returned home. He could imagine Yukio was here, hugging him and telling him it'd be okay, that they'd find a way to move forward without the old man. He could imagine Yukio telling him that he was still his brother, despite the truth of Rin's heritage and despite the fact that Rin actually was a monster. Maybe tomorrow…he'd tell Mira his family really was still out there to return to. For now, he just wanted to remember, because he finally had a peaceful moment where he actually could for a change.

**Sorry for another delay! Classes have started back up, and I kinda got pulled away from writing for a while. I have also fallen behind on responding to reviews, so I'm sorry if I have not answered any questions lately! I do appreciate your feedback, and I plan on returning to my usual responses now that I'm more used to my schedule. Thank you to the guests that have reviewed! I apologize for not speaking much Spanish, so unfortunately I must rely on the infamous and typically error-prone Google Translate to try and respond to the two of you. **

**For the unnamed guest, I'm not entirely certain what you are referencing when you mention an excessive amount of OC's in this story. The earlier chapters are almost directly taken from the original version of this story, and even then, the OC's involved were the villains of the story- the ones that established the plot for the most part (with a few exceptions, but these were the ones that were more prominent). I'm sorry it felt like it focused too much on them to you, but they have definitely helped this story progress in the direction I enjoyed for the plot. If you have suggestions on a better way to present this, I would be happy to hear more!**

**Soplo de vida: You are fine, I don't trust them either (though I do need them to respond - if anything in my response seems weird considering what you've said, I will blame the online translator). I did take a few high school classes in Spanish, so I know a little bit...but really only the basics, so not quite enough to respond/read reviews without assistance from something. I am happy to hear that you've found the continuation of this story, and that you are enjoying my additions thus far! I have no intentions of dropping the story before it is finished either, so it will reach a conclusion eventually, even if I do get delayed due to classes. **

**For everyone else, feel free to review and tell me what you think!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: **I am not the owner of Fairy Tail or Blue Exorcist

With his recovery rate, Rin didn't take long to heal from his injuries and return to the guild. However, that didn't mean his mood had improved. He had nightmares when he slept, and the oddest things would make him remember being there, with Grim's master. Rin wasn't able to shake the feeling that he'd come back, despite having watched Zeref's magic swallow him whole. No one survived that magic, so Rin should have been assured that the man was gone, but it still unnerved him with how dazed he had been at the end.

If that wasn't enough, Rin's memories were back. He thought he'd be thrilled to remember, but in a weird way, it made things worse. When he first got here, he knew that the old man had died. Yet, he hadn't been able to remember much other than the fact that Father Fujimoto had raised him. Now, Rin could remember dinners with the priest, and the way he'd always supported Rin even when he got angry and downright violent with the man raising him. He'd sent Father Fujimoto to the hospital, and the priest had still been smiling despite of all of that. Yet…now he was gone. Rin had hardly taken the time to mourn the man that raised him, because he lacked the memories to know what he was missing. Now, he had them. He knew exactly what he had lost…and he knew that there was still a brother waiting for him, somewhere.

Those thoughts only fueled his desire to get back, somehow. Really, the only idea he had was to find Zeref again, and demand that the wizard send him back. Though, exactly how he was going to convince Zeref to do that was a different story. Fairy Tail had lifted a lot of the restrictions on him for taking jobs, but that didn't mean he had gone on any yet since recovering. He'd spent time in the guild hall, watching the usual antics of Natsu and Gray, with Lucy struggling to stay out of their mess. Gildarts had returned to his job, since apparently Makarov had interrupted it to go rescue Rin. Mira was bartending once more, and things seemed relatively normal.

"So, what's on your mind, Rin?" Mira smiled at him, leaning over the counter as she got a break from serving others. Glancing towards her, Rin frowned, focusing on the counter.

"Nothing. Just…thinking."

She chuckled, shaking her head. "Well, that's not like you at all. I thought you'd be eager to jump right back into proving to Natsu that you haven't gotten any weaker after all this time. Yet, here you are…just watching. I don't think I've seen you so still in this guild hall since the day you arrived. Even then, you only were that still because you exhausted yourself with endless spars against other wizards."

He had somewhat gone overboard then, but it didn't change much. Mira had been treating him like nothing had happened since then. She'd listened to him, and just let him cry out all of his frustrations until exhaustion took over and he fell asleep. Gildarts had acted weird around him, almost as if he knew something that Rin didn't. Yet, the crush wizard never said a thing, and he didn't stop treating Rin as a friend. Porlyusica had shooed him away the second he was ready to be back on his feet. Erza had begged for his forgiveness for failing to locate him fast enough, and before he'd been able to respond, she had acted as a sort of bodyguard to stop Gray and Natsu from getting anywhere near him for spars. So, really, Mira was the only person who hadn't changed how she acted around him as a result.

"You know Erza won't let that happen. I'm apparently still too weak to do anything but sit around in her eyes."

Mira shook her head at him. "Well, you were in pretty bad shape before. Unlike some people around here, Erza doesn't realize there's a reason behind how fast you can heal, Rin. She means well, right?"

He nodded, glancing over towards the scarlet haired wizard. She'd just stopped Natsu's fight again, and was returning to enjoy her strawberry cake. "I guess." He sighed, leaning forward on the bar counter. "So…have you been doing anything interesting lately? I didn't know if you coming to rescue me meant you were taking jobs again or not."

"I did consider it." She glanced towards the stairs, before slowly shaking her head. "But honestly, I'm happier like this. You'd be surprised at how stressed Master really gets with the stuff he has to handle for all of us. There's more involved in running a guild than you'd think, and while it seems easy as a normal wizard, I'm in a unique position to see both sides of how things work." She smiled at him, clasping her hands in front of her. "Was there a reason for your interest?" Her tone shifted, to one he usually heard her using around Lucy when trying to get her involved with some guy around the guild. Blinking, Rin wondered exactly what she thought he meant. "I'm getting the feeling you're trying to invite me along on a job, Rin. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you wanted to spend more time alone with me."

Oh. Rin's cheeks felt hot and he quickly buried his head in his arms. Mira laughed at his reaction, patting the back of his head while Rin grumbled into his arms. "It's not like that!" That only made her laugh harder, and Rin sighed and twisted his neck, looking up again. "I just…you're the only one who still treats me normally right now. With everything that happened…I kinda need that. It helps me focus on something else, you know?" Really, she was the person who's attitude should have changed more than anyone else. Yet, she was more pleasant with him than ever before.

"I'm certain Master doesn't treat you any differently. It wasn't your fault that you got captured."

"And like I'd hang out with an old pervert like that!" Rin's head snapped up completely at that, shaking his head. "No way, I'm sticking to people my own age now. Makarov's busy, Gildarts is hiding something from me, and Porlyusica just hates everyone."

"According to her, she does hate you less than others. She says your not completely human, after all." She kept her voice lower with that, but her smile still remained.

Sighing, Rin shook his head. At least she'd dropped her teasing. Then again, his heart had been pounding with her words. Mira was…kinda cute. But he wasn't thinking about that! No, he had to get back home to Yukio, so he didn't have time to be worried about girls and stuff. "It still doesn't change the fact that she's terrified of me burning her house down." Mira giggled, shaking her head. She walked away for a moment after that, serving someone who was looking for another drink for a moment. Before long, she had come back over, smiling at Rin.

"Have you been feeling better?" Rin frowned at her, watching as her smile softened, her eyes studying his closely. "With your homesickness. I know it isn't as easy as it seems to make missing your family go away."

Swallowing, Rin stared at his hands. This was his chance…to actually bring up the truth with her. "Uh…sorta. But…there's probably something about that I should mention." She tilted her head at him, while Rin looked up. "I told you I wanted to go home, and that still hasn't changed. You aren't going to like this, but I was thinking that maybe Zeref might know a way—"

"You're thinking of going to _him_? Rin, I thought we went over this already." Mira let out a deep breath, shaking her head. "Zeref only wants to use you, Rin. It won't end well if you try going to him for anything. He even admitted that he was the one—"

"Who took me from my family?" Mira went quiet, while Rin clenched his hands into fists. "I know that. I know it…yet, he also saved me. He saved me in more ways than one, so I really do owe him, even if he only did it for selfish reasons, Mira. If it wasn't for him…" He trailed off, thinking of falling into the Gehenna Gate. If Zeref hadn't interfered, he'd have been with his real father. Satan would have won…and he'd likely be far closer to an actual demon than he'd like to admit. "Maybe I should start before this. It…it isn't going to make sense, starting here."

"With what, Rin?"

Looking up, Rin sighed and scratched his head. "You know how Zeref said my memories were gone because he was in my head?" She nodded, and Rin gave her a weak smile. "Well, once he was gone…my memories came back. I remember everything again, Mira…along with what was going on before I ended up in Fiore at all."

"Wait, you're from another country?" Mira frowned. "I thought Gildarts said you two found your family in Pine Village."

"We found Rin Huldra's family, yes." Rin met her eyes, smiling faintly. "But that's not me. I'm Rin Okumura…so that means my brother is still alive."

"That's great, Rin!" She smiled at him, while Rin kept avoiding her gaze. "I'm really happy for you…but why do you need Zeref to get to him? If you can't afford the travel, I'm certain you can make the funds by taking a few jobs or something."

"I need magic, Mira. I'm not just from another country." He met her gaze. "I…this might be hard to believe, but I think I came from another world entirely. There's…a lot of stuff that's different here." Like the lack of electricity, for one. Sure, magic made a decent substitute, but it wasn't the same. Plus, magic itself was absurd…if Rin hadn't arrived without memories, he would have thought Gildarts was crazy for referring to anything as magic.

"That doesn't necessarily mean you're in a different world, Rin. I mean, a lot of cultures have different aspects to them, and different countries progress at different rates—"

"The last thing I remembered before arriving here was being dragged into a portal that was supposed to take me to another dimension." Mira went quiet, while Rin met her gaze. "It wasn't supposed to bring me here, Mira. My birth father, he wanted to take me to his world…a world known as Gehenna. My old man didn't get to explain much about it to me before…" He broke off, swallowing. "Before Satan came. All I can say is that my old world was connected to Gehenna somehow, and that whatever Zeref did interfered with the portal and brought me here instead. That's why I need him. If anyone knows how to send me back, it'd be him."

Mira was quiet for a moment, watching him. Slowly, she walked out from behind the counter, reaching towards him. Rin frowned as she grabbed his wrist, pulling him up from his seat and after her. "Come on, Rin." He frowned at the back of her head, walking through the crowd of wizards inside the guild hall. "If…if you want to get back so badly…I'll help you instead." He blinked at her, seeing Mira pause in front of the door to the library of the guild. "Can…can you trust that I'll be able to help you too, Rin? I might not be Zeref, but I'd like to think that…we at least were friends, after all this time."

What made her think they weren't? Then Rin paused. He was talking to her, pleading with her to understand his reasoning for wanting to leave. He was begging his friend…to never see her again. Swallowing, he stared down at his feet. This…this wasn't going to be easy at all. "Of course we are." He was quiet, hearing the door open in front of them. "You're probably my closest friend here, Mira." Then, he felt his cheeks grow warm. He didn't talk to girls that often…and he had a feeling he'd just said something stupid. "Is…was that weird? I don't normally have to explain stuff like this…I mean, I know we started off fighting a lot, but even back then, I could see you cared. Like, you yelled at me a lot, but it was because you wanted to help. And, even after that…stuff with your family, you tried to avoid taking it out on me. That's why you got all quiet around me then, and I'll admit, I was relieved that you weren't gonna just yell at me all the time anymore—"

"Rin." Mira interrupted him, turning around with a smile. "It wasn't weird until you tried to explain it." His cheeks felt even warmer, and Mira laughed, shaking her head. "Though, even then…it is still a good kind of weird." Her head turned away, leading him into the library behind her. "I was always worried you took that too personally, Rin. I know it was never your fault, but when you lose someone that close to you…it's just hard to accept that there's no one to blame, no one at fault to be angry with. And you…you were always angry with the world, so it made it easy to be angry at you…"

"Nah, I wasn't angry." She blinked at him, while Rin grinned. "I just got annoyed a lot. I tend to overreact and complain, it's kind a bad habit of mine." He walked past her, scanning the shelves. "But, I guess I could get a bit of a temper sometimes." Glancing up, he frowned. "I take it we're trying to do some research in here, then? Because I'm kinda an idiot when it comes to figuring out magic at all. The gravity magic was just me getting lucky, and the fire isn't exactly magic, as you now know."

Smiling, Mira walked forward and nodded. "Of course! Right this way. We actually have this library fairly well organized by subject. The books over here should focus on teleportation magic, which should serve as the basis for traveling, at the very least. From there…hmm, I'd have to think of what would help get into another dimension, but that's what the research is for, right?"

She was still smiling, but Rin could see some of the light had faded from her eyes. He watched her pull down a book as he nodded, and she slowly began to read. Yet, the more immersed she was in the book, the less she seemed to become aware of her surroundings. Her smile faded, and Rin saw her hand closing into a fist on the table. Sitting down next to her, he started reading himself, reaching over to gently cover her hand with his own. Mira…wasn't happy about this. Yet, she wasn't fighting him about it either. Part of Rin wondered if she understood so well because she would have done the same, if Lisanna were involved. Yet, the subject was too personal to ask about. So, he settled with just rubbing the back of her hand, hoping to reassure her that he'd stick by her side until he had an answer, because there was no one in this world he'd rather have as his closest friend.

**Please review and tell me what you think!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: **I am not the owner of Fairy Tail or Blue Exorcist

Researching was boring. At least, that's what Rin was thinking as they spent weeks doing little beyond research. More interesting things happened in town, there was an odd festival that ended with Laxus trying to take over the guild, and even then, Rin just kept working on finding a way out. Mira would help as much as she could, giving him advice on what books to read and telling her what she'd learned from her studies. Yet, nothing seemed to fit. He had read all the books on teleportation, or at least as many as he'd been able to handle. He'd found maybe two books theorizing the existence of other worlds…but nothing beyond that.

"We can go to another library, Rin. Fairy Tail might have a decent collection of texts on magic, but it is by no means a full variation of it." Mira was trying to cheer him up, walking through the streets. She'd often do this, when Rin was losing hope with their research. Since he was now living on his own, spending time with her was actually where he got most of his social interactions. Sure, he'd try and spar with Natsu on occasion and get dragged into guild fights, but it wasn't quite the same now. They'd started asking him questions about why he wasn't using his gravity magic anymore, or why he'd started carrying his sword in a sheath on his back rather than in his pocket dimension he used to have. Rin wasn't able to answer, so he'd dropped out in favor of trying to keep himself hidden just for a little while longer.

"Sounds like a plan!" Rin tried to perk up, grinning at her. Yet, when Mira laughed at him, he knew he had failed. "Come on, I was trying to be excited! I'm just tired of all this reading and sitting around. I want to do something for a change."

"Well, you did take that bandit hunting job last week."

Shrugging, Rin nodded. He needed to make some money to take care of himself now, after all. "Yeah…but that was boring. I mean, who is going to expect to be facing down a half-demon with blue fire?"

"Most people don't have anywhere near an accurate guess as to what kind of magic they're dealing with when facing a wizard, Rin. You can't exactly call that an advantage in comparison to others."

"So?" Rin glared at her, and Mira only chuckled again. "Whatever. I'm plenty surprising. I can do a ton of things that they never see coming."

"I'm sure you can, Rin." Mira ruffled his hair playfully, making Rin's cheeks turn pink. "Now…if you're really feeling that adamant about it, I suppose we can go take a little bit of a break today." He stared at her, blinking for a moment. Was she agreeing to let him stop reading for today? He slowly began to grin widely, his pace quickening at her words.

"Really? That's awesome! I heard there's this cool circus coming to town, and I've been dying to go see it. They've got these acrobats that use wind magic, so when they do tricks, they can stay in the air for so much longer and—"

Mira was already laughing, smiling brightly at him. "It sounds like you already had plans made after all!" She nudged him, making Rin stumble slightly. "You sneaky little demon. You tricked me into letting you off for today!"

"But—but I planned to invite you along, Mira!"

"Hmm…" She eyed him carefully, getting an odd glint in his eyes that made Rin wonder if he'd missed something else. "I might choose to forgive you…if you get me dinner afterwords as well."

"I'll make it even better and actually cook instead! None of the restaurants in town know how to make decent rice." She raised her eyebrows at that, but Rin didn't let her take her promise back now. Grabbing her wrist, he ran off down the streets, away from the library before she could object. "Now come on, or we'll miss the show!"

He hadn't been this excited for something in a long time. Rin didn't know what it was about the performance that really had his heart beating so quickly with anticipation, or why he was feeling so warm and bubbly when he took his seat by Mira, his shoulder brushing against hers due to the cramped space inside. No, he just knew that he wanted to enjoy his time here…before he went back to Yukio. The tickets had been cheap anyway, and it wasn't like he was worried about not affording rent or anything. He'd done a ton of jobs last week, to make up for his neglect while he'd been researching. Sure, they'd been small jobs, but they still paid. So, he could afford to relax now after all that hard work. In fact, Yukio and the old man would probably tell him to relax after all that. It was technically his first real job, since he hadn't been able to hold down any of the others.

The performers began to come out, and Rin watched with excitement as the show started with a simple mime, stuck in a box like the classic story. The sight made Rin think for a moment about that door from the island…but the image quickly faded away as more performers came out. The mime was literally shoved out of the stage, while jugglers took on the scene. They coordinated with each other, sometimes trading balls in the process of their performance. Yet, that still wasn't what he'd been eager for from the flyer. No, that was the trapeze artist, who came out for the finale at the end. He grinned widely when he saw them, grabbing and squeezing Mira's hand by his side. "Here they are! I told you, this is gonna be awesome."

Mira's gaze was on him, smiling softly and nodding. "I hope you enjoy it, Rin." She was quiet, but he didn't respond. No, he was watching as the performer used his wind magic to add speed to the trapeze, making it twist in turn in ways a room without wind just couldn't manage. Plus, he did all the tricks on top of it, twisting around the bar, jumping into the air and landing back down, and showing off pretty much every athletic talent Rin was lacking in. Sure, he could fight…but by no means was he flexible or capable of something like this.

He joined the applause at the end, rising to his feet with Mira joining him soon after. Walking out, he was still grinning, with Mira following after. "Did you see the way he actually got the bar to hover like that in the air? And then he just dropped down, and the magic dropped with it, and then he was swinging back and…" He broke off, seeing Mira was quiet, her head lowered and facing the ground. "What's wrong?"

She looked up, meeting his gaze with a smile. Yet, her cheeks were moist. Had she been crying? What had he said wrong? Ring tried to think of what he'd done, but nothing came to mind. "It's nothing Rin. I'm fine." She walked by his side, shaking her head. "You said you were going to make me dinner tonight too, right? After all, that was the deal to make up for neglecting our work."

He nodded, still frowning faintly. "Yeah…I mean, if you still want. I don't want to force you if you aren't having fun…or if you have something else to do."

"I planned to spend the entire day in the library, goofball." He chuckled, shaking his head.

"Well, then you need to thank me for giving you a much more entertaining day!"

Mira laughed this time, but she still seemed off. Rin was quiet, trying to think of how to cheer her up as she followed him to his small apartment in town. It had a main living area, with a small kitchen in the corner. There was a room for the bathroom, and one for the bedroom, but for the most part it was fairly small. Mira sat down on the couch, while Rin walked towards the kitchen. "Are you in the mood for anything specific?"

"I'm fine with whatever you want to make, Rin."

Nodding, Rin smiled and got to work. He loved cooking, and having someone to cook for made it even better. Usually, it was just him in the house for meals. Unlike Lucy who had a team to constantly break into her house, Rin didn't have a set team to follow him around. Occasionally, he'd join other members on jobs, but he wasn't a constant in anyone's team. So, having Mira over was a rare thing, and he almost wished he'd cleaned up bit before inviting her here. There were still some dirty dishes in the sink from last night, and he knew his room would look like a disaster if anyone walked inside. Deciding they'd keep the meal out here, Rin finished cooking quickly and walked over to the living room with Mira, setting it out on the coffee table since his apartment didn't exactly have a dining room.

"Tada!" It wasn't anything complicated, just a basic curry dish. Yet, Mira stared at it with wide eyes. "Enjoy."

She picked up her plate, slowly starting to eat quietly as Rin did the same. It was…weird. Mira had been acting weird this entire time, after all. He didn't understand what it was, and even the food didn't seem to be cheering her up. Even after she finished and Rin went to take care of the dishes, he still didn't get it. So, finally fed up with the silence, he marched over to her with a scowl and his hands on his hips. "Are you ready to talk now, Mira?" She blinked at him, and Rin sat down on the floor in front of her, crossing his legs. "You always tell me to talk to you about stuff, so now it's your turn. Stop just ignoring me and pretending like everything is okay when it clearly isn't!"

She blinked, her eyes widening as she stared at him. He watched her, still glaring, and then he noticed she was starting to cry again. Blinking, he realized exactly how he'd sounded when he yelled at her…oh crap. "Wait! I, uh, I didn't mean it like that! Mira, you don't have to cry, just…" He glanced around, rushing and grabbing a box of tissues from his room before returning, making sure the door was shut to hide it from view. "Here."

She took the box, smiling at him and wiping her cheeks. Rin avoided her gaze, staring at his lap in silence. He'd screwed up. Mira probably was mad at him for not focusing enough like he should. This entire plan to go out and have fun for a day…it was stupid. "Thank you." She handed him the tissues back, and Rin just set them by his side. "And I'm sorry. I really didn't plan on it being so obvious…but I guess you are better at reading me than most people at the guild. Usually, people don't think much of it so long as I'm smiling."

"Well, just because someone smiles doesn't mean they're happy."

Mira nodded, staring down at her lap. "It's just…days like today, they really make it sink in, Rin. How much I love having you around the guild, being around someone who has gone through so many of the same things as me…it makes me feel like I have someone to talk to as well, if I ever want to." Rin looked up, frowning at her. She hadn't exactly talked to him about her problems before. "Not that I'm willing to talk about them anyway…but the option is there, and it feels…nice. But…you're not planning on staying, Rin. You're going away…back to your world, and when you do…that'll go away. It'll be quieter, there won't be anyone who gets excited over things like circuses coming to town, or magic almost everyone has seen already…it'll be boring again, and I'll have to get all of my entertainment solely from trying to get our guild couples together and nothing else." She seemed to try and make a joke out of it, but Rin had an odd feeling that she'd be doing exactly that. He'd heard quite a bit about Mira's constant insistence on who would be a cute couple at the guild. Strangely, she'd never given him any comments about it, though.

"You still have Elfman."

"True, but he's my brother. He's…great, but it isn't the same as having a friend, Rin. As having…" She trailed off, closing her eyes. Then, she sighed, looking away. "Really, I guess it doesn't matter either way. No matter what I feel or say, it isn't right for me to complain. You belong with your family, Rin…and if it were me, having a chance to get Lisanna back…I can't say I'd let anyone talk me out of it. I'd do anything to see her again, so that's exactly why I know I have to help you. It's just…I wish it didn't mean you had to go. I wish…that you could stay, and bring your family here, instead."

Yukio…didn't know a thing about this place. Rin hadn't seen him in years, and had no clue what kind of life his brother had. For all he knew, maybe Yukio was married now with kids. He couldn't just tear his brother away from his life, not like that. Yet…as he stared at Mira, he felt his heart pound painfully in his chest. Reaching forward, he took her hand, closing his eyes. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry, Rin. Like I said…I'd probably do the same."

He still kept her hand in his, focusing on how smooth it was. Mira was a gentle person at heart, and she cared with everything she had. He'd been so focused on just having fun and getting back to his family…that he had forgotten how much the people he met here worried about him as well. "I…I wish it could be that way too." He spoke quietly, leaning forward and letting his head fall against her legs. He was going to cry again…he could feel it. Yet, he swallowed, trying to fight it back. Mira hadn't moved away, and Rin just wanted to keep his face hidden from sight right now. "I don't want to leave you guys. Natsu's crazy, but he's a lot of fun to hang out with. Plus, he never gets angry when I pick a fight with him. And Gildarts did so much to bring me here…Makarov too, giving me a place that feels like home…everyone. They're all a part of my life now…but…Yukio probably has a life of his own too. What kind of a brother would I be, if I just took him away from that because I didn't want to leave? I…I need to see him, but I don't want to leave…" He closed his eyes, trying to fight away the burning sensation.

Eventually, Rin felt a hand brush against his hair, rubbing it gently. "Is it wrong of me to say…that I'm happy to hear that?" Rin could hear the thickness in her voice, and he heard her sniffle slightly. "I'm glad you care about us Rin…because it means that one day, you might fight to come back and see us. And if you don't…then we'll always live on in your memories, just like you will in ours. We aren't going to be separate, not really Rin. So…just promise you'll keep us in mind. Fairy Tail wizards never forget each other…that's a requirement for anyone leaving the guild, after all."

"I promise." He didn't even need to think hard about that one. He reached over, grasping her hand tightly as he rested where he was. Her hand kept stroking his hair gently, and he found himself feeling warm and comfortable. His heart pounded in his chest, and oddly, it felt like it had when he'd gotten into the circus earlier today. Yet, he didn't think much of it. After all, he was happy to be here with Mira, to build up more memories to hold onto when he could no longer see her every day.

**Writing this chapter...made me realize that I pretty much never write fluff. This is likely the closest to fluff I have written for a story, even if it did get emotional towards the end. Still, I had a bit of fun with it, since I think Rin can be somewhat amusing when he gets excited over little things like this. I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Thank you to the guest that reviewed as well. It means a lot to hear how much you've enjoyed this story, and I am more than happy to keep writing more of it (at least until I reach the end. I don't usually write sequels.). For everyone else, please review and tell me what you think!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: **I am not the owner of Fairy Tail or Blue Exorcist

Eventually, Rin offered to walk Mira home. It was late, and he figured she'd want to sleep…but part of him didn't want her to leave. If she left, it meant he'd be one more day closer to leaving Fairy Tail. A few years ago, that would have thrilled him to no end. Yet, now it was a bittersweet ache in his heart, knowing this place held a future that was never his to begin with. So, when he did get to her house with Mira walking silently by his side, he sighed.

Looking towards him, Mira smiled faintly. "It'll be alright, Rin." She touched his arm, and he smiled back. "Thank you, for letting me join you today. I'm guessing I wasn't all that fun with my mood…but I really did enjoy spending time with you."

"Don't worry about it, it was fun anyway." He nodded at her, and Mira smiled. He expected her to just walk away, but she surprised him, leaning over and pressing her lips to his cheek. Instantly, Rin's face was red, his hand lifting to touch his skin there as she pulled back and walked towards her door.

She stopped there, turning towards him. "Goodnight." She paused, hesitating. "Oh, and Rin?" He didn't really have much to say. She had just kissed him. Well, sorta at least. Didn't a kiss on the cheek still count as a kiss? Were there rules on friends kissing friends? Or did Mira see him as…something else? Girls were just as confusing as they had always been, and Mira was adding to the confusion. "I was thinking…you said that a portal from your world was already going to travel somewhere else. If we can't find an answer in magic…do you think there might be something from your world that could have the answer you were looking for?"

He blinked, staring at her. That…was difficult to answer. "I'll…think about it." How did that gate function anyway? Satan had made it, and Rin had gotten the man's flames. So, did that mean he could make it too? Rin didn't know. It would mean a lot of experimenting…with a dangerous power that he was already afraid of overusing. Yet, Mira closed the door anyway, leaving him alone. He went back home, sleeping on the thought through the next day.

When Rin went to the guild like usual in the morning, he was still debating the possibility. Even if he could, however, he'd still come to the same conclusion. If he made a gate, it would bring him to Gehenna, not Assiah. Yet, from there could he get back? Rin had never exactly been inside of the mirror world to his own. The connection between Gehenna and Assiah should be stronger than from this world to his, though. So, it was likely a better chance than pure magic, right? Unless he had some genius on his side to get him back, it wasn't going to happen. With Zeref wanting nothing other than his own death, Rin had grown to accept that Mira was probably right about that guy not being willing to help as well.

"Hey, Rin!" Natsu's shout grabbed his attention, making him glance towards the dragon slayer. "Come on and fight me! I want a rematch to prove to everyone that I can beat you now!"

Without his former magic, Natsu probably could. Even with his fire having demonic origins, it didn't stop the dragon slayer from eating it. Though, that didn't mean Rin was affected by Natsu's fire either. Really, it would actually be a close fight. Yet, Rin still had other things to focus on. "Sorry, I was actually going to go train on my own. I had something new I wanted to figure out…and I don't think it'd be a good idea to test it around others."

"Please tell me you aren't developing some insanely violent spell…" Lucy was sitting next to him, groaning. "I don't get what is up with you guys and wanting to just destroy everything in your path."

"Actually…I'm trying to figure out…uh, teleportation. Sorta."

"Sorta teleportation? How can it be like teleportation but not?"

Rin stared at her, shrugging. He didn't really feel like explaining the situation to everyone, though they'd hear about it eventually. If he talked about it now, they'd be upset like Mira, and he'd rather avoid putting everyone through that kind of stress. "That's why you've been in the library with Mira all the time! I knew you two were up to something."

"Really? You two were being that boring, Rin?" Cana shouted out from a nearby table, apparently having been listening in. "And here I thought our matchmaker finally found her own match!"

Thinking about last night, Rin's face immediately grew hot. "Shut up, Cana! It's not like that."

"Oh, but you definitely want it to be…" She grinned, her teasing continuing.

Before he could retort, Happy came flying over to join Natsu. "Aye. He liiikes her."

That made others burst out in laughter, while Rin just tried to ignore it. They could think what they wanted, he guessed. "Erm…well, yeah. We were just researching magic and stuff. Now, I'm actually trying some of it out." It wasn't entirely a lie. Yet, he had no clue where to even start.

"Well, good luck then." Lucy smiled at him, patting his shoulder. "And don't worry about Cana, she does that to everyone, trust me. I've gotten sick of it myself a few times."

"You say that about her, but I thought Mira was the one constantly teasing you about that?"

"No, Mira's just the one who says who'd be good to date. Cana's the one who says we're already dating."

Laughing, Rin realized she probably had a point. Yet, it still was just a subtle enough difference that it probably made her more comfortable with Mira in some ways. So, rather than sticking around like usual, Rin got up and began walking off. "I'll see you guys later. Like I said, I kinda want to be alone for practicing this." They nodded, and he went off towards the forest outside of town.

Making sure he was isolated and away from fishing areas, Rin drew his sword. His flames burst out immediately, along with the slight changes in his body that made it seem more demonic rather than human. Yet, this power that seemed so natural to him wasn't what he wanted. Sitting down, he closed his eyes. A lot of the books he'd read said meditation helped with magic. Maybe it helped with demon powers too. Yet, after sitting down for about five minutes, he began squirming slightly. Nothing was happening, and he felt nothing different. Opening his eyes, he grimaced and leaned forward. Meditating was boring. That much he was certain of already.

Sighing, he leaned back in the grass, staring up at the sky above him. If he couldn't sense that power…could he remember what it was like? That day had been fairly nerve-wracking already. He learned he was a half-demon, the son of the most powerful demon of all, and that everyone wanted to hunt him down. So many people had been trying to protect him, and he'd been dragged around and told to go to this place, not to do that, to make sure to never talk about another thing…and it was just too much. He'd been angry, confused, and he'd snapped. That, of course, was the mistake. Rin regretted the words now, but he never had the chance to tell his old man that. Father Fujimoto probably died thinking Rin hated him.

Closing his eyes at the thought, Rin gritted his teeth. He remembered the gate…forming with blood mixing with it. Lifting his hand, Rin opened his eyes and stared at his skin. Was it that simple? Jumping to his feet, Rin held his hand out. Pressing it to the edge of Kurikara, he gradually made a thin cut on his wrist. He grimaced, watching the blood drip down into the grass. Yet, with his flames burning and even the added bit of blood…nothing. He watched, wondering if maybe it just wasn't enough blood. That was what he did until the cut sealed over, and the blood stopped falling. Dropping his hand to his side, Rin groaned and plopped back down on the ground instead.

Thinking about more, he considered what else could have caused it. Satan made it look so simple, after all. Though…Satan also was a full-blooded demon, not just a half-demon like Rin. Could it be that it just wasn't something Rin could do as a result? He glared at his arm, scowling in irritation. He refused to accept that. Rin wasn't going to just give up because it was hard, after all. So, he stood up, preparing to try again. Cutting into his wrist, he let the blood drop, trying to combine it with the meditation from before. Yet, his mind just wouldn't calm down and relax like all the books said it was supposed to do. The cut sealed with nothing happening, and Rin growled at the lack of improvement.

Catching himself, Rin paused, taking a deep breath. If he did this for too long, he'd start dealing with demonic instincts kicking in. He'd be angry, impulsive…and he would lose control. Thinking about that, Rin slowly sheathed his sword, taking a break instead. As a result, a pattern was formed. Rin would try to make a portal twice, fail both times, then take a break with his sword sheathed, his body sprawled on the ground that was now charred from his flames.

The pattern continued, with Rin feeling like he still was missing something. Blood…what else did Satan use other than blood? Sure, his old man died, but that didn't seem to be a requirement. That only happened because…because Father Fujimoto refused to give in. Swallowing, Rin gazed at the ground, sighing. He wasn't going to figure it out anymore today, with the sun going down, so he'd try tomorrow.

The next day, he was right back out there, working again. He slowly became obsessed with the idea, tiring himself out and exhausting himself from overuse of his demonic power. Yet, it was at least giving him some more control over his demon side. He'd begun to notice that he was more tame like that the more he stayed in that form, that he could control the anger better. Instead of just having two attempts at making a Gehenna Gate, Rin could now try five times before taking a break and letting the demon within him rest.

After about a week of not being at the guild hall at all, Rin finally had a visitor in the forest. His flames were fanning out and he had been on his third attempt at a gate, already glaring as he saw another failure. "Rin?" He glanced over, seeing Mira watching him from a distance. Blinking, he slowly grinned, sheathing his sword and walking over. "Sorry to interrupt, but I haven't seen you around much lately. I was wondering what you were up to."

"Oh, right. I was taking your advice." She blinked at him, and Rin gestured to the burnt land around him. "Not having much luck, though. I really don't know if making a Gehenna Gate is something I inherited or not…but I figured it'd be worth a try."

"You've been working on this for weeks?" Mira stared at him, narrowing her eyes. "I thought it was dangerous…I know you said it isn't all that easy to stay in control when you give in to your demon side."

Nodding, Rin crossed his arms over his chest. "Yup. That's why I'm doing this alone. I figure if I lose control that way, no one will get hurt."

"Except you, dummy." She smacked his arm, and for a moment, Rin thought she sounded like her younger self. However, it faded and she smiled at him again. "So, how is this gate supposed to work anyway?"

"I…I don't really know." Rin glanced at his feet. "Um…I really only saw it the one time. Before that, I didn't even know Gehenna existed, so I'm really just stabbing in the dark on how to do this. I remember blood being involved, but that's about it."

"Who exactly made this gate for you then?"

That one made Rin stiffen faintly. "Satan…while he possessed my old man, at least."

"So, a demon possessing a human created this gate?" Rin nodded, and Mira frowned. "Could it be that you need human blood?"

"No. That's not how it works in my world. A demon possessing a person…I can't say I understand all the details, but basically, that's how demons existed in Assiah. The blue flames around my old man's body only proved that Satan had taken over his body…and that he had been gone."

Mira touched his shoulder, rubbing his gently. "I'm sorry. I…I didn't mean to bring up bad memories."

"It's fine." Rin sat down, closing his eyes. "It's not like I haven't been thinking about it myself anyway." He frowned, again wondering what he'd missed.

"You'll figure out the answer, Rin. I'm certain you will." Mira shifted her arm, wrapping it around his shoulders instead and joining him on the ground. Rin glanced at her, frowning for a moment as she leaned over, her head resting on his shoulder. "I'll miss you when you do, Rin. I know that the moment you figure this out, you'll be gone…so I'm really just waiting for the day that I can't find you out here and know that you succeeded. I really hope you find happiness over there, Rin."

Slowly, Rin felt his heart rate slow and he gradually lifted his arm to wrap it around Mira in return. He gently stroked the side of her arm, feeling the soft hairs under his palm that couldn't really be seen. "I'll miss you too, Mira. You…you helped me a lot…and accepted me, even after learning about all of this. I can't imagine I'll ever find anyone quite like you, no matter what world I end up in."

She smiled, closing her eyes for a moment against his side. "Rin?" After a pause, she seemed to speak up again. "If things were different…if you had been born in this world, do you think we still would have become friends?"

Thinking about what little he'd found, he frowned. "I…actually think I was born in this world. A different me, anyway. I mean, it's too much of a coincidence…Rin Huldra, with his brother Yukio…they're both dead, but I think that was…me. Sorta."

"So, I guess not even then." Mira's head fell, shaking her head. "I always thought I was the best at seeing things like this, at knowing when…someone would be happy, with another person. Yet, I think I'm starting to see why maybe it is best…to just leave things be." Rin watched her, slowly giving her a half-smile.

"Am I finally getting to hear Mira's match making advice too? Lucy's already told me how you tried to set her up with Natsu. And Gray. And did you say something to her about Loke too?"

She laughed, shaking her head. "I didn't realize you wanted me to." He chuckled, rolling his eyes.

"I don't, not really, but I kinda feel left out. I mean, it sounds like I'm the only guy you can't see involved with anyone, Mira."

She stared at him, her eyes softening slightly. "Well, that's just a bit of a lie." She sat up straighter, shaking her head. "Really, there's only one person I can see you getting along perfectly with, Rin. Though, I think I'm a bit biased in this case, so it's not like I have the right to share it with you anyway."

"So what? I want to hear it. One last thing…to remember about Mira. I want to learn all of your expert matchmaking skills, and take them back with me. To do that…I need to know who, and why."

He gazed at her, grinning widely. Mira stared back, her smile slowly fading. "That…sounds like you're already leaving."

"Well, obviously I haven't figured the gate out yet! And stop dodging the question!"

She smiled faintly, reaching forward and gently stroking his cheek. Rin blinked, feeling his skin grow warm where her fingers touched it. "Rin…I think you just might be the only person I've met who is more oblivious than Natsu." He glared at her. He wasn't that bad, was he? He noticed when she was upset the other day, and he'd been able to cheer her up. At least, he thought he had.

He was busy trying to think of what he had missed when he felt it. Rin's eyes were wide, feeling a soft pressure against his mouth. Mira was there…kissing him. Like last time, but not on the cheek. Rin's heart pretty much stopped at the realization. Why would she…kiss him? He realized he was just sitting there doing nothing, and slowly closed his eyes, trying to at least…do what? He hadn't kissed anyone before…but he still felt warm, and he found that he wanted to. Mira was soft, yet she was strong when she needed to be. He slowly tightened his grip around her arms, and Mira moved her lips against his, with Rin hoping he wasn't too sloppy in returning the motion.

She slowly pulled away, pressing her forehead to his. Rin was breathing hard, his mind racing and trying to figure out…anything, really. What just happened? "And there's your answer. The person I think you belong with…and the memory I want you to leave with." He took a slow breath, staring at Mira with wide eyes. She…liked him. She really liked him. When had that even happened? Rin didn't know. However, as warm as his face felt, he found himself slowly grinning.

"Mira?" She blinked at him, and Rin pulled back, rising to his feet. "Don't you ever change, got it? Because I know you tend to do some drastic things when you lose someone you care about." She dropped her gaze, staring at the ground. "I want to think that if…when I come back to visit, you'll still be the same Mira I left. The same girl trying to pick out her favorite couples, caring relentlessly about her friends and family…the same girl that's willing to accept anyone and do whatever it takes to protect those around her."

She didn't have to say anything else, not really. Mira smiled at him, slowly nodding. "Don't worry, Rin. I'm not planning on doing the same thing again. After one loss…I'd like to think I learned something, about how to move forward rather than focus on living in the past." She paused again, staring at Rin. "So, I'll still be here, when you come back. And that means I should probably leave you to focus on your training now, shouldn't I?" Rin smiled, while she laughed. "Sorry for the distraction, Rin. But…thank you for letting me talk to you anyway."

"Hey, you're welcome to stop by any time. I can use a break on occasion, since it seems like I'm kinda obsessing over this." She nodded, turning to walk away. Watching her leave, Rin closed his eyes, pressing a hand to his mouth. He had never expected that he'd get his first kiss from someone as beautiful as Mira. Actually, he'd never even thought a girl would be interested in him enough to want kiss him. Smiling, he turned around and focused back on his plan. Yukio wouldn't believe any of this when he got back, but it sure would be one amazing story to tell.

**And we've gotten to the point where the pairing enters the story! It took me a little bit to think of how I wanted these two to end up together, but I rather liked how this chapter turned out. I hope you enjoyed as well. Feel free to review and tell me what you think!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: **I am not the owner of Fairy Tail or Blue Exorcist

It took longer than Rin thought to succeed. Mira did indeed visit a lot during that time…and as much as Rin wanted to blame his failure on her being distracting, he really couldn't. Prolonging their goodbye almost made it worse, in a way. He had felt like they'd wrapped things up before, bonding closer and promising to see each other again. Now, it was an awkward wait, with both of them knowing that Rin would be leaving, even if part of him wished to stay.

He gradually began to sense a different power in him, the longer he practiced giving in to his demonic powers. Really, it likely had to do with his strength being too low to create the gate in the first place. So, with time and constant training, he eventually felt the ability there. Yet, it took even longer to actually harness that slightly different energy, feeling less like the burning he knew and more like a clear, calm energy. It helped him meditate at least, but it rarely did much beyond that for quite some time.

When he finally succeeded, he was alone like planned. The gate formed at his feet, dark and twisted just like he recalled. This gate…would take him to the world where demons lived. It would not be home, but it would be one step closer. Glancing around him, he closed his eyes. This was his last chance to turn back. Yet…Yukio's face flashed in his mind. His brother thought he was dead right now. Rin needed to change that. After how he'd felt, thinking his entire family was gone, he knew he couldn't let Yukio suffer the same fate. So, with a heavy heart, he stepped forward into the gate. Much like with his old man's body, it began to grasp onto him, swallowing him and dragging him inside. As he got deeper down, he ignited his flames, burning it brighter to start destroying the gate as he passed through. No one would follow after him, not to this place where even he did not belong.

Rin didn't know what he expected Gehenna to be. Yet, this likely wasn't quite what he thought. It looked…sorta like home. There were streets and buildings, with creatures walking in random places. Those he could hardly describe…they looked nothing like people, that was certain. Yet…things were also backwards. The sky was blood red, but every sign or written word was a simple reflection of how it existed in Assiah. He was realizing that the old man had meant it quite literally when he called this a mirror dimension. It was a reflection of his home world, with everything copied but in a darker form.

Still, he didn't want to linger. A second Gehenna Gate should, in theory, connect back to Assiah from here. So, he raised his hand, planning on using that power again. Yet, that was where the delay came. A bright blue flame came crashing down in front of him, with a man rising slowly to face him. These flames…they were burning so brightly that Rin couldn't even see the person inside. It was just a basic figure, the outline of a man made in the shape of fire itself. "My precious son! Oh, I see you've finally come to your senses and returned home."

This was Satan, his true form in Gehenna for now. Wary, Rin remained tense, with his hand on his sword. "This place isn't my home, and I'm not sticking around long. Get the hell out of my way, since I've got places to be."

"Is that so?" Satan walked forward, the gleeful tone dropping from his voice. "What if I were to say…no? After all, you are my son…and this is my realm. I dictate all that happens within…including your fate, my son. And right now…I say you are home."

He'd been trapped enough times before. Right now, he was so close and he wasn't going to let Satan stand in his way. Drawing his sword, Rin glared at him as his own blue flames flared out, surrounding him as he stood in front of Satan. "Then bring it on. I'll kill you if I have to, and get revenge for the old man while I'm here!"

Satan laughed, dodging Rin's reckless charge forward. "Oh, I like this one! Such energy…yet still so weak." Rin blinked in surprise as suddenly, the ground below his feet seemed to vanish. In an instant, he was in a completely dark room. The only light came from his flames, and those of Satan. Yet, it was enough for him to see mirrors. That was all there was in this room, just rows upon rows of mirrors, all in different sizes with no seeming pattern to their arrangement. "Very well. Let's just see how strong that will of yours is, my son. You claim this is not your home? That you long for your old world? Then take a look at what you seek. Tell me if you truly think you can call such a place home, boy."

He felt a grip on his shoulder, forcing him to turn and face a mirror. Inside, he saw Yukio, standing in a uniform of sorts. He had a black coat, a tie, and a white shirt. He looked so formal and grown up…it had been so long since Rin had seen him. Yet, as Yukio stared more closely, he watched as Yukio pulled out a pair of guns, aiming for…demons. He was outside at night, killing demons. "Your precious brother…a traitor to his own kind, you see. He's one of those we call exorcists…his very job is to hunt down those like us, my son. If you return, you will be slain by your very own flesh and blood, by the one you so desperately wish to return to."

Swallowing, Rin shook his head. He knew Yukio, better than Satan or anyone else. Maybe his brother did become an exorcist, but that changed nothing about who they were to each other. "I may be a demon…but I'm not a monster." He'd learned that much from Fairy Tail, and it made him smile slowly. "My brother would never hurt me, so if you want to convince me to stick around, you're gonna have to do better than that."

"Gladly." More images flashed as other mirrors seemed to be illuminated with Assiah. Rin saw more exorcists, hunting down demons and slaying them. He saw others, talking about strange plans…for opening a Gehenna Gate of their own? He frowned, wondering exactly how they planned on doing that. "Do you see them? These exorcists are corrupt, planning to destroy Gehenna and everything inside of it. They do not care if a demon is good or bad, Rin. All they seek is our deaths…so, even if you do manage to sway your brother, can you say they will not be your end as well?"

Yet…he and Yukio were twins. If that was true…Yukio was in trouble. Any demon trying to live in peace was in trouble, actually. Thinking about Mira and her own struggles, Rin closed his hands into fists. "If Assiah is that messed up…then it's up to someone like me to change it, so demons can live in peace if they want to. As one of the only people to be both human and demon, I have every right to live in whichever world I choose." With that, he broke free from Satan, taking off in a run. He had to get back, and warn Yukio. At the very least, he had to watch over his brother and make sure he stayed safe throughout all of this mess.

Satan oddly did not reply, staring after Rin as the half-demon began cutting into his wrist, creating his own gate to return. Rin didn't realize how his words mirrored his mother's ideals, or how for just a moment, Satan had been frozen and lost in the memory of the one person he had truly loved in Assiah. Yet, Rin was gone before Satan returned to himself, already passing through a second gate way to the world he'd fought to return to.

Rin appeared back where he'd first left. Lying down on his back and feeling exhausted, Rin gazed up at the ceiling of the wrecked monastery he'd grown up in. Kurikara is by his side, and slowly, he sheathed it and let his flames die away. He'd beaten Satan back…enough to get this far. Rin couldn't help but grin widely, taking that as a greater victory than even creating the Gehenna Gate had been. Yet, that didn't solve the mystery of where his brother was. Getting up, Rin slowly began looking at his surroundings. Feeling his tail behind him, he quickly pulled it up his shirt to keep it hidden. If demons were killed so easily in this world, he'd have to be a bit more careful about what he did. His old man may have given him a few warnings…wait, the phone number!

Rin searched through the wreckage, grinning as he found his old phone still lying around in the place. It looked like he still had some luck at least, though the battery was long dead. Walking through the monastery, towards the stairs, Rin grinned. He always kept a spare charger down there, so he could sneak away from the boring sermons and play a game of some kind. Father Fujimoto had gotten so angry with him for it, but if his phone still was around, the charger should be too.

Plugging it in, Rin sat down with a sigh. Now, he had to wait again…which was about as entertaining as it had been when he'd first started trying to make a gate. He got impatient quickly, paced the room a lot, and tried to think of exactly what he was going to do now. Rin hadn't exactly thought this through, after all. He had no job, what money he had was currency from another world, and he had no idea if the number he was calling even still worked. Yet, he had to try something.

Eventually, the phone at least had enough battery to turn on and function, though Rin just left it on the charger as he found the only number stored and dialed it. "Hello?" The answering voice seemed upbeat and cheerful, yet unfamiliar to Rin.

"Hello…um, sorry to bother you, but Father Fujimoto said to call this number if…if I was ever in need of help. He said you were a friend of his, and that you'd know what to do."

There was a pause on the other end of the line, long enough that Rin thought the stranger had hung up on him. Maybe the contact had changed numbers. Yet, eventually he heard laughter. That made him frown, wondering if the guy had heard him right. "Oh my lord! My apologies, I simply wasn't expecting this." There was a pause again, and Rin wondered what was going on. "Are you really Rin Okumura?"

"Yes?" Rin didn't understand how the man knew him, or who he even was. Yet, the man seemed to at least be talking. Rin wondered if this phone call was a mistake, since it brought him into contact with a clown like this.

"Well, this was definitely worth the interruption. Now, I have many questions to ask, and I am certain you do as well, but all will be taken care of in good time." Why did this man have questions? "Now, would you be so kind as to share with me your location? I'm assuming you need assistance with a ride at the very least, perhaps lodging or some sort of funding? Advice for the future even? Whatever the case may be, it all shall start with us finally meeting in person, Mr. Okumura."

That sounded…weird, but Rin had little other options. After a moment of hesitation, he gave the address of the monastery, something he only remembered because of how long he'd lived in this place before he found himself in Fiore. "Excellent! My name is Mephisto Pheles, and I am certain we will be getting to know each other quite well in the near future. Please wait where you are, and I shall be there momentarily." With that, the line went dead and Rin stared at the phone. He'd just gone through Gehenna and faced Satan to get here…for what? He wasn't going to see Yukio as soon as he wanted, and he'd be dealing with some crazy guy first before finding him. With a sigh, Rin realized that he really had forgotten how annoying his home could be. Still, it didn't change the fact that he couldn't wait to see his brother again, after all of these years away.

**Rin is back in his own world for a little while! Sorry if there are any inconsistencies in details during this chapter. I have not read the Blue Exorcist manga, so there may be things described there that don't coincide with what I included here based solely on the anime. Either way, I do hope you've enjoyed. Feel free to review and tell me what you think!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: **I am not the owner of Fairy Tail or Blue Exorcist

Rin's thought that the guy he had been speaking to was a clown did not change when he actually met the person. He was dressed in some ridiculous suit with a top hat and a pink umbrella, of all things. He looked weird, and Rin didn't know if he trusted the guy at all. However, again he reminded himself that he didn't have options. Rin didn't know all of what was different here since he left, and he had no place to live, let alone work to survive.

"Greetings! It is a pleasure to finally meet you." The man stepped out of a pink vehicle, smiling and giving a slight bow. "We spoke over the phone, correct? My, this place is a dump." He glanced around, shaking his head. "Do you really live here of all places?"

"Shut up." Rin glared at him, walking forward. "Now, what exactly were you planning on?"

"Taking you to True Cross Academy, of course. I run the school, and I can…pull a few strings, to get you in for now, if you don't mind. Though, before we do that, you'll have to meet with me for a bit of a …personal interview, shall we say? True Cross Academy is a prestigious place, after all. I can't just let anyone in, or my reputation would be ruined."

He was…taking Rin to a school? That wasn't what he expected. Yet, as the man opened the door to the car, gesturing for him to get in, Rin figured there wouldn't be anything too terrible about the idea. "Okay. But if you do anything funny, I'm out, got it?"

Mephisto chuckled, inclining his head at Rin. "That is quite rude, I'll have you know I am nothing but a gentleman. I assure you, you will not be mistreated in any way, at least not on my account."

That wasn't exactly reassuring. Yet, Rin didn't reply this time, taking a seat while Mephisto ended up next to him in the car. It started driving, and Rin felt uneasy. How long had it been since he was in a regular car? Around electricity? This world was foreign to him now, after so much time living in a place where magic had replaced pretty much everything. "Alright, Rin, now that we're off of the streets…I suppose this is the chance for you to ask me questions. Once we're at the school, then it shall be my turn. Does that sound fair to you?"

Nodding, Rin glanced at the guy. "You knew my name when I called. How did you even realize it was me?"

After all, even if Mephisto had known his old man, Rin figured it had been years since he vanished. This place should have thought he was dead or something. "Because no one else has that number, other than your father of course. The priest and I go way back, and when I got a phone call from one of his phones, I couldn't tell you how surprised I was. And when it wasn't him speaking…well, there was only one more option it could be."

What about Yukio though? Frowning, Rin glared at him. "Couldn't my brother have been calling then? I'm not the only kid he was raising, you know."

"Let's just say it was a lucky guess then."

Damn, this guy was getting on his nerves. He was just going to dodge Rin's questions, so what was the point of letting him ask them in the first place? Still, it wasn't a huge deal. It just meant this guy was even creepier than he first thought. "Whatever. So…why a school? I mean, I get that I asked you for help, but that just seems like a weird place for an interrogation."

"Because True Cross Academy is where the youth come to become exorcists these days." Rin stiffened at that, but did not respond. "Given your…history, I thought it might be interesting, to see how you do there. And, if you refuse, well there really is only one path I can take and not lose my job. After all, letting the son of Satan live is a big no no, so I really am taking a big risk by letting you anywhere near my school, let alone survive."

He knew. Rin turned towards him, his eyes wide. Reaching behind him, he could tell that his tail was definitely hidden. The sword was in its sheath behind his back, so he wasn't on fire. How did this clown figure it out? "Son of—"

"Oh, don't try and play dumb with me, boy. I'm older than I look, and I've seen a thing or two in my days." He gave Rin a smile, which didn't exactly look pleasant. "Father Fujimoto may have been an exorcist, but he had a soft spot for your mother. Despite knowing your heritage, he couldn't bring himself to carry out his mission and kill you. That's why I was involved in the first place. He needed someone to help cover the truth up…and as a result, someone else had to know of exactly who you were, Rin."

What could this clown do to hide it though? Rin studied the man, frowning for a moment. He didn't seem that weird…but that was when Rin saw the slightest hints of pointed ears under his hat, and a flash of sharp teeth in his grin. "Are…are you a demon too?"

"Already getting to the heavy questions, are we? Well, given the situation, I suppose I don't blame you for asking." Mephisto crossed his legs, leaning back in his seat. "I am nothing like the man that attacked your monastery, so before you even think of drawing your sword against me, I'll warn you that I will not hesitate to kill you if you are a threat." Rin hadn't even noticed the way his hand had lifted, touching the hilt defensively as he faced Mephisto. Slowly, he dropped it to his side, crossing his hands over his chest instead. "As for the answer…I suppose you could say I'm your half-brother, Rin. We do share the same father after all, though unlike you, I have an…agreement, with the Vatican. I spy for them, and they get to spy on me…all while keeping me contained in the little academy for their precious young minds to mold to their will. It is tiring, but it is something to do, after all. And, in moments like this, I get to find my true entertainment! You, Rin, are going to be quite interesting, I suspect."

So this guy was another one of Satan's kids? Rin should have figured there were more out there, that there were full demons related to his father. Yet, he hadn't really considered it. Scowling at the back of the seat in front of him, he sighed and scratched his forehead. "Are…how many kids does Satan even have then?"

"Well, there's quite a few of us, if you must know. I believe ten in all, including you and your brother of course. We're all scattered about here and there, though typically our siblings remain in Gehenna by our dear Father's side."

"Satan isn't my father." Rin spat out the words, glaring outside. "I don't care what you think. That man took my real father from me. He tried to trap me in Gehenna myself, to make me think Yukio would…" Rin trailed off, shaking his head. "If I see him again, I won't hesitate to cut him down. I'll kill Satan with my own hands if I have to."

"You? Kill Satan?" Mephisto laughed, throwing his head back. "Oh, I definitely was right about how interesting you would be! So, Rin, just how to you plan to get to that point?" He smiled, his laughter dying down. "Oops, sorry, I suppose it is not yet my turn to ask questions. Our little deal, after all. I can wait until we arrive in just a few moments anyway."

Turning towards him, Rin frowned. This man was…creepy and weird, but he didn't seem harmful. Again, it was an example of how not all demons were evil. "Yeah, I'll answer that soon enough." After all, he was going to a school where exorcists trained. Was that something he should learn? It would protect him, if Satan ever came for him again. Plus, it might actually be a decent way to hide. What kind of a demon would become an exorcist? Rin didn't know if it was smart or not, but it wasn't like he had any other plans right now. He had to find Yukio, and Satan claimed his brother was with them. "So, are all of his kids like him or something? I mean…you don't look like you're on fire or anything." Staring at him, Rin was frowning. Unless there was something really weird about that umbrella, the man didn't have anything sealing off his powers like Rin had.

"Like him? As in do we have his powers?" Rin nodded, and Mephisto folded his hands in his lap. "While I can't spill all the details…I can confidently say that none of us other than you inherited Satan's power as it currently is. His flames simply don't belong in Assiah, after all…though, we did gain other abilities. Specialties, if you'd like, in terms of what we can do and where our influence extends. No two sons of Satan are alike, and while we might not have his power, we are definitely not the sort of demon you'd want to recklessly pursue a fight with if you could avoid it."

Those words made him smile faintly. It sounded like their demon powers were like different branches of magic. He got the fire aspect of things, and the others got…something else. Thinking back, he frowned. Hadn't Father Fujimoto mentioned one of them focused on rot? That was probably one of the grossest powers he'd heard of, but still there. "And with that, it seems your time has come to a close. Welcome to True Cross Academy, Rin!" Mephisto got out of the car abruptly, while Rin watched him. After a moment, he followed after the demon, who leaned on his umbrella and gazed at what looked like a huge maze of buildings in front of them. "If you'll follow me, I'll lead you to my office where we can continue our conversation. After all, I do still have so many questions for you, little Rin. So many mysteries around you…and the obvious question of what lies in your future still remains."

With that, the clown started walking forward. Rin followed, until Mephisto stopped at a door. Unlocking it with one of more keys than Rin could count, the man walked inside. The keyring vanished into the man's suit pocket, but Rin was wondering exactly why he had so many keys in the first place. Not getting the chance to ask, Mephisto directed him towards a seat, before sitting behind a desk in the room. The door shut behind them, leaving Rin in what looked like a high-class principle's office. It was carpeted, with a dark wooden desk for Mephisto to sit at, and a huge open window behind where the demon now sat. "Alright, now where to begin…" Mephisto drummed his fingers on the desk, tilting his head for a moment. "I suppose the beginning would be a good place, after all. So, let's start with six years ago, Rin. That night is a mystery so many people have been dying to have answers to, after all. The loss of the Paladin, the fall of one of the most powerful monasteries in Japan…none of it was explained, and there were no survivors of the event. Yet, here you stand, six years later…as if nothing changed."

Had it really been that long? Rin stared at the desk, swallowing. It sorta had, now that he thought about it. He'd gotten absorbed in Fairy Tail, and without his memories, that place became his life. "It's…kinda a long story."

"And I didn't bring you here because I lacked time, Rin Okumura. If you don't wish to answer, we can just skip ahead to deciding your fate…but cooperation means for a much better outcome for both of us, I suspect."

That didn't sound good. Meeting his gaze, Rin felt himself somewhat understanding a little bit more about who this demon was. He didn't care about Rin personally, and it was technically his job to kill demons like Rin. So, if he could gain this guy's interest…he had a better chance of surviving after all. "Sorry. It's just…I haven't talked about in a while." He looked away, staring out the window and not meeting Mephisto's eyes. "Some demon attacked me…out in the streets. At the time, I didn't have a clue what was going on, but my old man came to save me. He said I was a demon, the son of Satan…and that my powers were emerging. To try and protect me, he brought me back to our old church and had a bunch of the other priests doing weird things. They were warding it against demons I think…but I didn't understand a whole lot of what they were doing. It just all seemed too crazy."

"Well, if the demons realized who you were, it isn't surprising. Father would be quite interested in you, and he would be more than willing to reward the demon that brought you to him in the first place." Rin nodded, looking back at the man that was technically his brother as well.

"I was pretty freaked out by that time. The old man gave me this sword, and told me never to unsheathe it…and not long after, things started getting really bad. The guys fighting off demons started saying stuff about Satan coming, telling me to get away from my Dad, but…I didn't understand. Satan possessed him, and…at that point it was too late to do anything." He looked down at the desk, closing his hand into a fist. "Satan opened a Gehenna Gate…he said he was bringing me with him to the demon world. I was just trying to shout for my old man, trying to figure out a way to bring him back instead…but all that did was make him strong enough…to…" Rin swallowed. "To stab himself. He died, standing inside of the Gehenna Gate. I have no idea where he ended up…but I doubt he got a proper burial there."

"He definitely did not. Demons would have been overjoyed at having a corpse to possess…likely it was gifted to Astaroth if that was his fate." Mephisto hummed faintly, leaning forward and gazing at Rin with a smile. "Still, that doesn't answer what happened to you, Rin. If Satan was stopped, where on Earth have you been?"

"By the time my old man sacrificed himself, it was too late." Rin met his gaze, taking a deep breath. "I was trapped in the Gehenna Gate too…and I fell through, despite trying to destroy the thing in the process."

"You weren't in Gehenna, so don't lie about that. I told you before, I'm the eyes and ears of the Vatican amongst demon kind, Rin. You arriving in Gehenna would have been impossible to keep hidden."

"I didn't arrive there." Rin frowned, shrugging. "It's…weird, but something happened and brought me somewhere else. I don't know how it worked, but it did. I made friends there, had a life…and kinda forgot where I came from. Eventually, I worked hard and figured out a way to get back on my own. That's when I remembered that my old man gave me a phone, and said to call you once I was…in a safe place. I didn't really know what else to do, since it's not like I have a place to go to or anything."

"How interesting." Mephisto leaned back, turning to gaze out his own window. "You ended up in a dimension even I couldn't find. It must have been something pretty powerful to interfere with the Gehenna Gate in the first place too." He turned back towards Rin, shaking his head. "But, that's a matter to investigate another time, I suppose. My next question…exactly when did you release your demonic powers? Because there's no doubt that you've broken the seal, Rin."

Realizing what he was talking about, Rin folded his arms over his chest. "I did it trying to break the Gehenna Gate. I mean, how else was I going to be strong enough to destroy something like that?"

"I suppose that makes sense. And you've likely avoided using those flames ever since…"

"No! Stop making assumptions, you stupid clown!" Rin glared at him, pulling the sword in front of him with a smirk. "I've practiced plenty, and I could probably take you on if you want." Then, his smile faded as Mephisto just stared at him with his own grin. He wasn't in Fairy Tail…and this was probably weird here. Why had he just jumped to challenging some random guy to a fight? Natsu's habits were rubbing off on him, and it made him look away, putting the sword back behind his back and sitting down with a huff. "Erm…never mind. It's not like you need to see it or anything."

"Oh, I believe you, Rin. I just didn't expect such an energetic response." He stared at Rin, chuckling faintly. "Do you normally challenge every demon you meet to a fight? One of these days, that will come back to hurt you, Rin."

"Shut up."

"No, it's still my turn to ask questions, Rin." That made him glare again, while Mephisto flexed his hands. "Now…on to important business. You've practiced with your flames, but have you learned anything beyond demonic powers? After all, in an exorcist school, such things need to be kept hidden."

He thought back. He'd practiced with gravity magic…and requip magic…but those probably didn't count. "Um…sorta? I guess I got some practice in fighting…hand-to-hand, and kinda with the sword since I used it with my flames." Though, the brawls in the guild hardly counted as purely hands-on fighting. Magic made it weird, but it was the best example he had.

"I'll take that as a no, then." Rin scowled, but Mephisto continued on. "And would we have any concerns about these people you've met in this other world? Any new enemies to watch out for, who would target this academy? Because I really am not fond of putting forth all the effort to block out humans alongside of demons. It really is tedious to do so."

Grim had been gone, and Fairy Tail would move on. Yet…Rin frowned. What would Zeref do? That wizard had intentionally interfered and brought him to Earthland. Did he have the power to get here in the first place? Even if he did, Rin shook his head. He wouldn't have magic in this world, not with the way it worked. "Not really. Anyone who gets here will kinda be in for a shock. This place is nothing like that world. They didn't even have telephones yet."

"So, an outdated society, hmm? Makes one wonder how they managed to determine interdimensional manipulation." Rin watched as Mephisto shrugged, locking eyes with him. "And one last question…would you be willing to become an exorcist, Rin? Because, as I see it, you can take one of two paths. I can agree to your former offer, and that in turn will become a fight to the death. After all, a demon such as you could easily become an enemy of the Vatican in the near future. Or…you can train here, under my watchful eye and become an upstanding member of society instead. I really have no qualms with either option…so I leave the choice to you. What do you say, Rin?"

The offer was there, and Rin was left quiet for a moment. He didn't know if he could beat Mephisto in a fight, not without knowing what the other demon could do. It would be a risk…plus, unlike Rin, Mephisto was a full demon and likely way stronger with whatever he could actually do. If he stayed…he'd get the chance to search for Yukio. He'd see his brother again…maybe. So, he met Mephisto's eyes, slowly nodding. "I'll do it. I'm going to become an exorcist."

**Please review and tell me what you think!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: **I am not the owner of Fairy Tail or Blue Exorcist

Mephisto had explained the rules of the school, told Rin he'd be living in some old dorms with only one other student, and gave him a key to the school he'd be attending for exorcist classes. When Rin had asked about the strange living arrangement, Mephisto had said someone needed to keep an eye on him and make sure he didn't go berserk on the school. Rin insisted he was in control, but it wasn't up for debate. The exorcist watching him wouldn't even know the truth, so Mephisto cautioned him to be extra careful. All the exorcist had been told was that Rin was a problem student that simply couldn't get along with others, so he had to be kept alone, and under supervision. So, basically the exorcist was being told he was Rin's babysitter. The concept made him glare in irritation. Just because he looked like a kid still didn't mean he was one. He just had to stop aging for six years because of Zeref's stupid curse mixing inside of him.

Now, Rin was sitting in class, since apparently the discussion with Mephisto ended just on time for him to attend. Mephisto assured Rin that he'd catch up in no time, and had just tossed him a bunch of books and sent him on his way. Mephisto had said his teacher would show him to his room afterwords, since it'd be his instructor rooming with him. That almost made it worse in a way. He'd be having a teacher nagging him about homework both in and out of class now, which would just suck. It was making him wish he'd just given up on finding Yukio before and stayed with Fairy Tail…but his brother was worth it. He had to find Yukio, and warn him about the exorcists in the first place.

The other students were rather quiet, he noticed. A group of guys sat together kind of in the middle row, towards the edge of the room. A girl with dark purple hair sat towards the front, studiously reviewing her notes. Rin didn't know who to talk to or what to do, so he just took a seat alone, in the center of the room. Another girl entered not long after him, dressed in a kimono rather than an actual uniform. "Is that…a new student?" A shy voice spoke, making Rin look up with a smile.

"Yeah, just go take a seat." The purpler haired girl waved her off, shaking her head. "It's not like it's a big deal or anything. People switch schools all the time, you know."

"Sorry." The blond apologized, moving towards Rin and sitting down. She held out her hand, giving him a small smile. "I'm Shiemmi. It's nice to meet you."

Shaking her hand, Rin smiled. "I'm Rin. It's nice to see at least one person here that isn't a jerk." He glared over at the back of the other girl's head, who seemed to be pointedly ignoring him.

The guys in the back of the room didn't seem to even hear, staying lost in their own conversation. "Aww, don't say that. They're all really nice, once you get to know them. Izumo just takes some time to warm up to you."

"Like I want any friends like him. That guy is a weirdo. He came in with the headmaster, and no one knows a thing about him. Rumor says he got in because he bribed Mephisto, not like he'll believe it." How had rumors spread about him already? Rin stared at the girl, blinking for a moment. Then, he realized it was probably her starting them in the first place.

Scowling, Rin looked away. "I'm here to become an exorcist, just like all of you. What about that makes me a bad guy?"

"Well, I guess we'll just have to wait and see." Izumo didn't look convinced, shrugging. "If you can actually be useful unlike all the other newbies that keep dropping out before even becoming exwires like the rest of us, maybe I'll change my mind."

The door opened again, while Rin was getting ready to respond. Shiemmi turned to the front of the room, and Rin did the same with a scowl. He would prove her wrong. After everything he'd gone through, Rin knew he could get past this too. Yet, his eyes slowly began to widen at the person walking in. "Greetings class. Since we have a new student today, I shall be introducing myself once more. I am—" He broke off, his gaze landing on Rin and his eyes widening. "R-Rin?"

"Do you know him, Mr. Okumura?" One of the guys in the back frowned at Yukio, the man that was supposed to be there teacher. Rin was staring with wide eyes, uncertain of what to say. "I didn't think anyone knew him. He apparently just got to the academy today, and he was thrown into our class without any kind of warning."

Glancing back, Rin saw the guy speaking seemed to be some kind of rebel, at least in appearance wise. He had a stripe of blond hair down the center of his other-wise black colored short hair. With ear piercings to emphasize it all, Rin wondered if he'd somehow gotten this guy angry without realizing it. "I knew it wasn't possible…they all said you were dead, but I just knew it wasn't the case." Yukio smiled, walking forward. "Rin…it really is you, isn't it?"

Swallowing, Rin looked around. This…was weird. Sure, he'd been excited to see Yukio again, but he didn't expect to run into him in a class where he was a complete stranger. Still, he could overhear people talking. The kid next to the first one, the one without hair, leaned close to his friend and spoke. "I think I remember Mr. Okumura mentioning Rin before. Supposedly, Rin was his brother who died alongside of the last paladin."

"Do you think that means this kid trained with Shirou too? With how awesome Professor Okumura is already, I didn't think it'd be possible to have another prodigy." The red-head joined in, and Rin was starting to think he was getting more attention than he wanted.

Looking towards his brother, Rin rubbed the back of his head. "Uh…hey, Yukio. It's been a while, right?"

Yukio looked like he wanted to say something, opening his mouth for a moment. Then, he glanced around, seeming to remember where he was at and what he was doing. Taking a deep breath, Yukio nodded faintly, stepping back to the front of the room. "We'll…talk later, okay?" Rin nodded, and he focused on the class once more. "I apologize for the interruption. Now, today we were focusing on goblins. They are a demon of…" It was the beginning of his first lecture on exorcism, but Rin really couldn't focus. Yukio was teaching him. He was going to be living with his brother again. Rin found himself smiling at the thought, zoning out for the rest of class. He didn't even notice when it ended and the others all cleared out, leaving just him and Yukio behind in the room.

Yukio walked towards him, giving him a small smile. "You really haven't changed at all, have you?" Blinking, Rin looked over at him. Yukio was definitely older, Rin noted. He was taller, yet he still was clearly Yukio. He had that same mole on his cheek, and still wore his glasses proudly. "I'm willing to bet you can't recall a single thing from this lesson, with the way you spaced out the entire time."

"So? You know I never learned well like this. I don't do…sitting around and reading stuff."

It made no sense, what he said, but it was a bit late to reword things. Rin huffed, looking away. Yet, Yukio only chuckled faintly. Rin blinked as arms wrapped around him, pulling him close. Rin's face ended up pressed into Yukio's dark coat, crinkling the fabric as Yukio sighed. "I missed you so much, Rin. When they said they couldn't find you or Father…it nearly broke me. I was alone, and…they kept saying it was likely you two were both dead. I just couldn't accept that…I knew you had to be out there, somewhere."

Inhaling slowly, Rin closed his eyes. "Dad…really is gone, Yukio."

His brother didn't reply, only rubbing his back. "That…that's alright." Yukio's voice wasn't quite as even as before, but it was still calm. "At least one of you came back." Yukio was quiet for a moment, just holding his brother. Rin wondered if he could feel the tail hidden underneath his shirt, or if Yukio had noticed the way his ears weren't quite as rounded as they used to be, even with his sword sheathed. Yet, his brother said nothing about it, pulling back with a frown. "Where _were _you? I looked everywhere, Rin! Your old jobs, the school, that playground you'd go to when you were upset about something that happened…I checked everywhere I knew you'd be, and you just…weren't there."

Looking at Yukio, Rin swallowed. "Would you believe me if I said I was in another world?" Yukio stared at him, and Rin laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his head. "Yeah…it's a long story, but to kinda shorten it…Satan tried to drag me into Gehenna, but someone else interfered and brought me to some other world. I've been kinda living there for a while…but it's really different from here."

"Rin, this isn't the time for some fantasy of yours. I need to know the truth."

"That is the truth, damn it!" Rin glared at him, crossing his arms over his chest. "There was magic in that place, and this weird guy said he brought me there to…" He broke off, realizing that Yukio probably wouldn't believe even that much. His brother likely didn't even realize who their real father was…or what Rin was now. "Well, what he wanted doesn't really matter. But, he wanted me there to do something. And by bringing me there, he kinda wiped away all my memories too…so it took me a while to remember where I even came from, and why I wanted to come back."

Staring at him, Yukio pinched the bridge of his nose. "You expect me to believe that magic is real?"

"Not here, duh. But it was there." Rin shrugged, gesturing to the board in front of them that still had Yukio's notes on it. "I mean, is it really all that different from saying demons are real? I bet the people over there wouldn't understand a thing about the demons you talk about, Yukio."

"You say that like there were demons in this other world."

"Well…I never met any of them, but they were there. Some wizard made them…"

"Of course. Because magic explains everything, right?"

The sarcasm was not missed, and Rin gritted his teeth together. He had forgotten how often he argued with his brother. This wasn't the reunion he'd imagined, not by a long shot. "Look, I get that it isn't easy to believe. I'm not expecting you to just say it all makes sense, Yukio. But that doesn't change the fact that it's what happened." He locked eyes with his brother, taking a deep breath. He was better than this. He wouldn't lose his temper. "I'm sorry it isn't the answer you wanted, but I can't change the truth, and you know I wouldn't lie to you."

Yukio met his gaze, hesitating for a moment. He studied Rin, before letting out a long breath of air, inclining his head and dropping his hands to his sides. "I suppose I'll just have to believe that for now, then. Really, when I think about it, you aren't bright enough to come up with an elaborate excuse like that."

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh, nothing." Yukio smiled faintly, grabbing his bag and slinging the strap over his shoulder. "Just that you are still as much of an idiot as you used to be, Rin. Though, you do seem…more mature, at least. I was honestly expecting you to start yelling nonstop at me about all of this, but you actually managed to stay calm for a change. You really can control yourself when you want to, can't you?"

"Of course I can." Rin glared at him, shoving his brother playfully. "I've always been able to! I just never really bothered with it. After all, what's the point in being able to yell if I don't complain about things I don't like?"

"And that's the kind of logic that always gets you into trouble. Really, why do you think the headmaster ordered you to be watched over like this? Keeping that kind of attitude is just going to ensure you're forever treated like a child, Rin."

Pouting, Rin shook his head. "So? Besides, it's not like I can't act mature when I want to. Maturity is so boring, Yukio…it means following boring rules and having to read books and not do anything fun." He glanced at his brother, who was smiling faintly. "And of course, you went ahead and embraced all of it. Really, when did you become such a grown-up? Heck, when did you even decide to be an exorcist? I thought you were going to be a doctor, Yukio!"

"Actually, I've been training to be an exorcist since before Dad died." Yukio glanced over at Rin, smiling faintly. "There's a type of exorcist that specializes in treating wounds caused by demons though, and that's often referred to as a doctor. That's just one of my specialties, though. After all, it isn't that great when it comes to actually killing demons too."

That made Rin feel oddly cold. He looked away, staring at the ground and becoming more aware the weight of Kurikara on his back. "Right. I figured as much. Of course, my little brother went and got all strong while I disappeared for years, huh? Seems like I'm always the one falling behind." Yet, he'd been ahead for a while. He may have had an unfair advantage, having Zeref's magic, but for a little while, Rin had been the one that pulled ahead. At least, it felt that way…before he remembered he had a brother to impress at all.

"You'll catch up in no time, Rin. The others in your class may be exwires, but that doesn't mean you can't work hard and join them soon." Rin still had no idea what that meant in terms of exorcism, but he didn't bother asking. "In fact, since we're living together, that just gives me more time to help you study. We can get started right away, if you'd like!"

Groaning, Rin shook his head. "No way! I'm tired of reading books all day long, and doing nothing but work. I want—" He broke off, seeing Yukio glancing at him.

"You've been studying? What were you working on then?"

Hearing the interruption, Rin dropped his gaze, swallowing. They left the room, walking around the academy towards their shared room. "A bunch of stuff. It wouldn't interest you, though."

"Rin, I want to hear what you've been up to. We haven't seen each other in six years, after all. While you still act like the brother I remember…right now, I'm starting to think there's a lot you're hiding."

For a moment, Rin saw Grim's face. He saw his master, and felt those stabs digging into his skin for hours on end. In his mind, his own screams echoed around him, while he stopped moving completely. People were around him, but it didn't help. No, they could be part of Grim…and that made him close his eyes, leaning forward with a shudder. Grim was gone. He wasn't in that world…yet those memories still haunted him. "Rin?" Yukio's voice called to him. Yet, he heard another voice as well.

_"Let's hear your answer, boy. You ready to tell me how it's done? This'll all be over once you do…"_

He flinched, jerking away as Yukio grabbed his arm. Breathing heavily, Rin turned and started picking up his pace, needing to get away from the crowd. Yukio followed, swearing under his breath, though Rin didn't care. Before long, he found himself in a new building, empty and away from everyone. Yukio joined him, and Rin collapsed in the hall, closing his eyes. He hadn't broken down like this over Grim…ever. Even right after it happened, the worst it had been was nightmares. Yet…maybe that was why it came now. He had forced himself to keep moving forward, to forget it all…and now it just kept building, to the point where he couldn't escape it.

"Rin…I can't help you if you don't tell me what's going on. Please…whatever it is, let me help. I'm still your brother, Rin, no matter what's changed."

"Just…give me a moment." Rin managed to breath that out, pressing his hands to his ears. The images were slowly fading away, and his breaths were evening out. They were alone, and it looked like Rin had collapsed in the hall of some dorm room. Yet, no one tried walking past them so he figured it was abandoned anyway. "Sorry." He looked up at Yukio, taking a deep breath. "Recently…some stuff happened over there, stuff that didn't really turn out so well. Kinda trying to forget about those memories, actually." Rin rubbed the back of his head, shrugging. "Really, I don't even know what triggered them. I mean, it's not like anything here is anything like him."

"Rin…" Yukio watched him, reaching forward and holding his shoulder tightly. "This isn't something you just write off like that. A reaction like this isn't the sort of thing that happens from just a bad day."

"Promise you won't freak out?" Rin watched Yukio, and his brother slowly nodded. Rin ran a hand through his hair, closing his eyes and taking a deep, slow breath. "This…guy over there, he thought he knew me. Some weird stuff happened, I kinda used someone else's magic, and that guy decided he wanted to learn how to use it too. He…kidnapped me. Away from the people who I'd been staying with, the people that were almost like family to me. I was afraid of what he'd do with that power, Yukio…the guy talked about wanting to take over the world, for god's sake! People don't just say things like that calmly, do they?" Rin was getting louder, and he blinked for a moment. Yukio was watching him, still calmly kneeling on the ground in front of Rin.

Taking another deep breath, Rin looked away. "He…didn't like the fact that I refused. He tried to get his answers anyway…and I kinda don't remember a whole lot of details after that. It just hurt a lot…and I didn't think it'd end." Rin couldn't bring himself to say any details. Yukio…would go into a panic attack if he heard. Yet, even with the vague comments, Yukio's hands clenched into fists, glaring at the ground.

"Someone tortured you? Rin, this isn't the kind of thing you just come back from and write off as nothing!"

"Well, it did happen a few months ago…I mean, I've been busy researching ways to travel between different worlds instead. The whole event kinda timed out with when I started remembering where I cam from, so I had other things on my mind, Yukio."

Yukio shook his head, rising to his feet. "That's even worse! You recover, and immediately just try diving in to some other problems? Rin, why are you always rushing into everything? People suffer from mental disorders after torture! PTSD, anxiety, haven't you heard of anything like that?"

"Uh…" Rin had, but he didn't think Yukio would be so angry about it. "Look, I'm alright, Yukio! I promise, I'm not rushing into anything. And, really, having something to focus on made me feel better, honestly."

"Of course it did, because you just kept repressing your emotions and memories again." Yukio shook his head, running a hand through his hair. "Honestly, I have no idea how you got by without me. The things you get involved in when I'm gone…"

"Well, I did meet some good friends over there." Rin smiled at Yukio, with Mira's face flashing in his mind. He already missed the takeover wizard, and he'd hardly been here for a day. "You would've liked them, I think. Well, at least some of them." For some reason, Rin just couldn't imagine Yukio dealing with Natsu that well. The dragon slayer's antics would irritate Yukio, who would try and calmly refuse to fight…slowly, Rin was grinning, wanting to actually see them meet. Yet, that grin faded as he realized it probably wouldn't happen. He wouldn't see them again…now that he had gotten away. "I…I kinda wish I could go back, to visit. I know I haven't been here long…but I felt like I'd found a place where I actually belonged for a change. They didn't hate me because I had a short temper…and they were willing to do anything to help me out."

"But that wasn't your home, Rin." It didn't make it feel any better, hearing Yukio's logic. His brother wrapped an arm around his shoulders, sighing and rubbing Rin's arm. "You're home now, and that's what matters. I'll make sure you find your place here, Rin. You know I'd never abandon you, right?"

Meeting his gaze, Rin smiled weakly. His brother was an exorcist, and he was a demon. If he learned the truth…if anyone did, he'd be dead. It wouldn't turn out like it did with Mira, who responded with kindness and sympathy for his situation. Here, demons were nothing but evil and he'd be attacked on sight. Still…he needed to protect Yukio, somehow. If the exorcists wanted to open a Gehenna Gate of the size he'd heard them discussing, they'd need a lot of blood from someone related to Satan. He doubted Mephisto would do a thing to help, but someone who had no clue what would happen? Rin wasn't going to let them manipulate his little brother into their games. So, he nodded, and let Yukio lead him down the halls to their shared room. Rin remained quiet, sleeping with his clothes on and wondering how he'd hide his tail while living with his brother. Either way, it was a problem to deal with later. Exhaustion won over him, and he fell asleep wondering what it'd be like if he'd stayed behind in Fiore instead, with his brother coming to find him instead of the other way around.

**So, I'm somewhat messing with the timeline of the Blue Exorcist anime here. I wanted Rin to be returning and still meet the others in class (since I really am not fond of incorporating OC's), so the class is still here and still learning more under Yukio. I hope you don't mind the change too much. Feel free to review and tell me what you think!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: **I am not the owner of Fairy Tail or Blue Exorcist

Rin was awoken by the strangest thing the next day. Rather than waking up to an alarm, or his brother shouting at him to get ready, Rin found himself snapping up in response to the sensation of something fuzzy on his face. With him moving, the weight on his head quickly shifted and ended up resting on his legs, making Rin blink. There, he saw a small cat, looking up at him with green eyes. The little black fur ball yawned, stretching out before looking over at Rin, as if expecting something. _Come on, it's morning already! Aren't you ready to play? Yukio keeps shoving me away, so you have to play instead._

Rin blinked. Sure, he'd been around Happy and had heard a talking cat before…but this wasn't Earthland. Glancing over, he saw Yukio was busy working on something at his desk, scribbling away with his pencil. "Yukio…who's this?"

His brother turned around, seeing the cat in his lap and smiling faintly. "Oh, that's Kuro. He was Dad's familiar. Not long after you left, he went berserk and I was sent out to try and take care of him. It took a lot of effort…but apparently, our father left a gift for him behind, and that seemed to do the trick." Yukio smiled faintly, shaking his head. "He'll randomly show up around me at times ever since then. It's like he thinks I have more of Dad's sake or something."

_Well, no one else has any! _Blinking, Rin glanced down at the cat with a faint smile.

"Maybe he does." The cat glanced over at him, tilting his head for a moment. Reaching down, Rin scratched behind his ear, slowly lost in thought. "I almost forgot about Dad keeping him around, actually. Kuro was never one to hang out in the house a lot." Plus, he'd never actually heard Kuro talk before.

"Well, Kuro is a demon. Dad was probably worried we'd do something to anger him or something."

Seeing the cat's split tail, Rin grinned wider. "I bet he's a pretty cool one too. I can't imagine Kuro every hurting anyone, right?"

"Rin, he nearly killed four exorcists when he was rampaging after Dad died. He is more dangerous than he looks."

_Shirou isn't gone! I know you're all lying…because if Rin came back, so will Shirou! _Uh oh. Rin heard the angry tone, seeing the cat hissing over at Yukio for his words. Reaching down, he grabbed the cat, picking him up and pulling him close. _Let me go! I'm going to tell Yukio how wrong he is. He'll hear me, I know he will. So, let me tell him about Shirou! Let me tell him he's coming back…_

The cat was mewling despite his shouts, and if a cat could cry, he was fairly certain Kuro would be right now. Hugging him close, Rin took a deep breath. "Well, it looks like someone has taken a liking to Kuro. I'm going to head out for a moment and get some supplies, since you seem to be keeping such a good eye on him. Try to get some homework done while I'm out, alright?" Rin nodded, watching him leave. Once he was gone, he looked down at Kuro and sighed.

"Sorry. He's not…I don't think he's going to hear you, Kuro." The cat tilted his head, studying Rin. "But I can…and I'm sorry. It hurts, doesn't it? To lose someone like that. I just lost a lot of people I care about too…and I don't think I'm ever going to be able to see them again." Kuro sat down, dropping his head. Reaching out his hand, Rin patted his head with a sigh. "So, why don't we be friends instead? I can't replace Shirou, and you can't replace them, but we can at least be by each other's sides as we try and figure out something to do instead."

Kuro nuzzled his hand, purring slightly. _I miss him, Rin. I want him to come home._

"I know." Kuro stepped closer to him, resting on his lap instead. "I'm more concerned with losing more than I already have right now. See…I overheard something, before I came here. Do you wanna hear about it? Something to take your mind off of Shirou?"

Kuro nodded, looking up at him and tilting his head. "Alright. So…it's about the exorcists. On my way here…I kinda ran into Satan. And he tried to get me to stay with him, rather than coming back."

_No way! There's nothing good about that place that would make anyone want to stay._

"I know, but he seemed to think he could convince me." Rin chuckled, watching as Kuro relaxed at his words. "There's some pretty messed up stuff going on, with these people. They seem to think that all demons are evil, even ones like you and me." Kuro hissed at that, looking angry. "Yeah, I wasn't too pleased to hear about it either. Why do you think I haven't mentioned all of this to anyone? It's not like they'll believe I actually know how to travel to Gehenna and back." He sighed, scratching Kuro's head. "But…that's kinda off topic. See, they want to wipe us all out, alongside of Gehenna. I mean, I get that there are some bad demons, but really, I just can't believe they're all evil. I'm not, you aren't…and I met someone in another world…that was sorta demonic, and she was really nice. With all that, it just seems wrong. But…that's not even the worst bit." He rolled over, taking Kuro with him. "To open the gate, they need the blood of a demon with Satan's power…and for the size of the gate they want, I can't say I'm feeling all that relaxed. They'll need…a lot. I'm hoping I'm wrong, but I think they're planning on using Yukio, Kuro. Part of me almost wants to go back and make sure, since I can't easily spy from here…but I don't know if I can face Satan and make it back again."

_They're going to hurt Yukio? _Kuro stood up, growling faintly. _I won't let them! Yukio was the one who was there for me, the only one who didn't try and kill me for believing in Shirou. Maybe he doesn't hear me, but I'm not going to let them hurt him either!_

"Glad to hear that, Kuro. Sounds like you and I have another thing in common." Kuro blinked at him, slowly smiling.

_I know! I'll help you. _Rin blinked, watching as Kuro hopped down. _You need to spy on the exorcists, right? _He nodded, and Kuro jumped over to the window, staring out at the school. _They don't realize I can understand every word they say most of the time. Really, I'm just a cat to most to them…_He actually looked angry with that, glaring at the ground. _This time, I'll make use of that. I'll sit around, and hear everything they have to say about this! Just tell me where to go, and I'll tell you exactly what's going on!_

Watching him, Rin slowly began to smile. "That's awesome! I can't believe I didn't think of that." He walked over to Kuro, grinning and gazing over the school with him. "Man, I wish I could hide away like that. Really, the power I have just gets too flashy and scares people away. It's hard to keep it hidden most of the time…"

He rubbed the back of his head, and Kuro smiled at him. _Well, I like you Rin. I don't know what kind of demon you are, but I'm glad to have someone that actually listens for a change. You wouldn't believe how long it's been since someone's replied to me! Oh, wait! Does that mean you can get me some silver vine sake when I'm done? That's my favorite!_

Chuckling, Rin rubbed his head. "Sure, Kuro. I'll find some for you as a reward. Together, we're going to save Yukio, after all."

"Save me from what?" Rin turned around, seeing Yukio walking inside. Kuro blinked, tilting his head before laughing, or at least laughing as much as a cat could.

_Good luck with that, Rin! I'm off to spy on some exorcists. Be sure to have that sake for me when I get back! _He watched Kuro jump away, leaving him alone to deal with Yukio.

"Hey! Come on, how's that helping with anything?" He shouted after the cat, before realizing Yukio was still staring at his back, with his arms crossed over his chest. Turning around, Rin laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his head. "Uh…welcome back? I was just…talking to Kuro…"

"And how exactly did you think I was in danger? Please don't tell me you were planning on charging out on campus to search for me. I told you I was just running some errands." He set a bag down on his desk, shaking his head.

Laughing again, Rin dropped his hand. "Uh…yeah! You caught me. Sorry for not listening, like usual. I'll…just get to work on that homework now! Because I didn't listen…and didn't do that at all." Yukio frowned at him, but Rin already rushed off to his bag. Pulling out his work, he tried to at least pretend to focus, with his heart beating fast. Yukio had no clue, about anything. Rin didn't know if he should tell his brother about it or not, but given the fact that it would involve discussing his little detour to Gehenna, he preferred to keep quiet about the matter.

Yukio watched him for another moment, before sorting through whatever he had just gotten. There was a slight noise as he put things in drawers and sorted through various objects, likely for his jobs as an exorcist. Rin eventually turned around, finding himself amused with watching his brother instead of his work. "You know, that work is never going to get finished if you keep getting distracted by the smallest things. I understand wanting to get to know Kuro and getting used to being back, but that still doesn't change the fact that your work is due when the weekend is finished." Weekend? Rin blinked, turning around. It was Saturday? That was why Yukio wasn't pushing him to get to class.

Grinning. he stood up, taking a deep breath. "Well, I'm bored already." Mira would typically roll her eyes at him if he did this while they were studying. She'd ask him if he seriously wanted to go back home or not, and that'd always deflate his desire to go out and do something. Yet, Yukio hadn't seen him in years. His brother wouldn't figure out how to motivate him like her.

"Rin, this stuff is important. If you want to take a break, that's fine, but if you're just leaving because you want to avoid the work, that's not acceptable. The more you procrastinate, the more you'll fall behind and then you'll never catch back up."

"Yeah, yeah. Don't worry about it." He didn't need to catch up with the others, not really. Oddly, Rin couldn't find himself feeling that eager about the job in the first place. Killing demons…was it all that different from killing people? Rin had seen far too many people die in Earthland, more than he'd ever expected. His smile faded at the thought, staring out the window with a sigh. "Yukio? How…how do you know that a demon needs to be exorcised? I mean…like Kuro didn't seem that bad. I'm certain there are others like him…"

"Kuro is a familiar, meaning he serves an exorcist. There are certain rules that allow for such things to happen, and when they do, it is the responsibility of the one that owns the familiar to keep the demon in check." Turning around, Yukio focused on him. "Currently, Kuro has no master, but as Shirou's son, I've been fulfilling that role. For other demons, there is no question. They don't belong in this world, Rin. You've seen what they can do personally, and that isn't even the first case where demons have caused havoc and death in this world. Our history with demons is tainted with the blood of far too many to count…and while this may be a losing war, it is one we must fight to keep others safe from what they can't see."

He…really believed in the cause then. Rin swallowed, closing his eyes. _They don't belong in this world. _Meaning he didn't belong. Rin's tail pressed against his back, coiling faintly as it strained to be free. Yet, he didn't let that happen. "I guess you're right." Rin was quiet, swallowing as he spoke those words. His stomach growled, reminding him that he hadn't eaten breakfast, but he really didn't want to eat right now. Yukio…hated what he was. His own family didn't want him. Staring down at his palm, he frowned. Fairy Tail…they wanted him. He had the mark to prove it, to say he was one of them. Even Mira said it didn't matter that he was a demon or not. She teased him about it, made it a joke that only them knew. The thought made him smile faintly, tracing the mark as he grew lost in thought.

He heard footsteps coming closer, and Rin turned to see Yukio frowning at his hand. "What's that? Did you get a tattoo while you were in this other world?"

"Uh…yes?" It had been just a stamp, but Rin figured something related to magic had made it stick around for so long.

"Of course you did. Come on, let's go get some breakfast, Rin." Following after his brother, Rin nodded slowly. "What even made you want a design like that?"

Thinking about Fairy Tail, and what he'd learned, Rin couldn't help but smile faintly. "Because it made sense."

"A weird bird thing makes sense?"

"Hey! It's a fairy, get it right." His brother blinked, while Rin laughed. "One with a tail, too. But, a picture really can't answer that question, now can it?"

"What question are you even talking about, Rin? You do realize you aren't making any sense right now."

"The question of if a fairy has a tail or not, duh." Rin walked towards the kitchen, sitting down as he recalled Makarov explaining it to him. "No one knows if they do, or if fairies even exist. So, finding the answer…is an eternal adventure."

"You got a tattoo because of some weird philosophy? That really doesn't sound like you."

"Well, it made sense at the time!"

Yukio just shook his head, eating the food that had been placed on the table. "If you insist. It is still a weird place to even get a tattoo."

"They said the same thing." He stared at the black mark again, smiling once more. He belonged there, in that world. Yet…he also couldn't leave Yukio. Hesitating, Rin glanced over at him. "Hey, Yukio?" His brother looked up, raising his eyebrows. "If…if I ever found a way to get back there…would you come with me? Leave this world behind and start over? Because right now…I'm really wondering if I'll be able to find anything here like I had back in that world."

"Rin…" Yukio paused, sighing. "Look, I know you miss your friends. I'm not trying to say anything against them…but you need to focus on reality. That place hurt you, even if you can't see it. Here…here, I can protect you, Rin. It's where we grew up, where Dad lived. Leaving all of it behind, this job included…it'd be the same thing as just running away. I like the life I'm living, Rin. This job I have, the people I'm with…it is a place that feels like home. You'll feel that way too, if you just open up and let yourself see that too."

Yet, he was surrounded by people who wanted to kill demons. Rin grew quiet, silently eating his meal. Yukio seemed to think he'd gotten through to Rin, but really, it wasn't the case. Rin wanted to bring Yukio back with him…but his younger brother was stubborn and thought he was doing the right thing by killing demons. Everyone here thought it was right. Yet, Rin couldn't help but feel like it was wrong, and like the plan that was being made behind the scenes would only serve to harm both of them in the future.

**And as a few of you have been requesting, we now have Kuro! I never had intentions of him not being around anymore, since I really like the friendship between Kuro and Rin from the anime. I do hope you enjoyed this altered meeting for them. Feel free to review and let me know what you think!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: **I am not the owner of Fairy Tail or Blue Exorcist

True to pattern, more time passed and Rin fell into a new daily routine. Living with Yukio again was exactly the reason he'd come back, and to that extent, he was happy. He had his brother back, and while Yukio could be annoying and pushy about getting work done, it didn't change the fact that his real family was by his side. Yet, it also was a major source of stress. Hiding his tail was difficult when he shared a room with his brother. He couldn't change without waiting for Yukio to leave the room, which led to a few weird excuses for not bothering to change on days when Yukio never left.

Classes went by like usual. He learned the names of the other students, and quickly discovered that Bon was actually even more annoying than Izumo. That guy seemed to think he was some know-it-all when it came to exorcism, and he heralded his knowledge over Rin like it made him better than everyone else. The guy might've actually been doing better than Rin in the class, but he hated people who shoved it in his face like that. He was trying hard too, damn it! Though, he supposed his motivation for being there wasn't all that strong.

Shiemmi was probably his source of calmness when it came to them. She was kind, always looking out for everyone else in the class. Even when Izumo tried to use her like a servant, she just smiled and moved forward, insisting that they were the best of friends. Eventually, because he was friends with her, the others gradually began to accept him too. They'd work on class projects together, and talk about different jobs the others had taken during their time as exwires. Apparently, they didn't usually go out into the field without an official exorcist to supervise them. They talked animatedly about their exam, talking about some camping trip they'd taken out into a forest with all kinds of demons inside. They'd gotten out just fine, but it had been creepy when weird moth-like demons targeted them the whole time.

Kuro hadn't heard a whole lot, but the cat kept trying to learn more. From what Kuro had heard, he'd agreed that something was going on with the exorcists. However, it was a secret being kept by people higher up in the organization that actually didn't trust Kuro being near them. Apparently, one of them had even tried targeting the cat when he was spotted. Rin was worried about the danger to Kuro after hearing that, but Kuro had refused to stop. He said that he was still the only one able to hear details about it, and that he'd figure out exactly what was going on. Last Rin had heard from Kuro, he'd confirmed that they were trying to open a Gehenna Gate somewhere, in order to destroy the other world. Yet, how they intended to do that was still unknown.

Either way, it didn't change the fact that Rin still felt out of place. It had been months now, months of going to class and hiding what he was. He hadn't touched his demonic powers since starting at this school, and it was actually bothering him. It was such a drastic shift that he felt like those powers had more more involved in his life than he realized. He'd relied on them daily, from anything as simple as sparring matches with guild members to actual jobs where they'd saved his life. Those flames were a part of him, and it felt…wrong to just stop using them so suddenly. If that wasn't the only thing, he had to keep listening to constant lectures on how to kill demons…like him. Yukio had tried to cheer him up, claiming he'd get the hang of it and get used to school again. However, Rin's brother hardly knew the real reason behind him being so upset.

Right now, things were at least looking a little bit more interesting. Rin, having been behind the rest of the class, was going to take his exwire exam off campus for a change. That was why they were all sitting around at some old campsite, with the others looking rather irritated. "I still don't get why we all have to come just because Rin hasn't completed this exam yet. Seriously, I hate being outdoors like this with all the bugs and everything." Izumo was annoyed, like usual.

"Just stop complaining and enjoy it for a change." Bon scowled at her, sighing. "It's not like we didn't already go through this once before too."

"Yeah! Plus, we're here to support Rin. It was hard on all of us the first time we did this ourselves." Shiemmi smiled over at him, making Rin nod in return.

"All I know is that we're going to have fun" Shima grinned at them all, wrapping his arm around Konekomaru. "Camping out like this is always a blast with friends, and we're going to make the most of it. I brought stuff for smores, and Mr. Okumura is going to actually join in with us this time with the fun, right?"

Yukio sighed, shaking his head at them. "No, I'm here to watch over Rin's exam, not relax like the rest of you. You're all here in the event that Rin is incapable of handling what he faces out in the forest. As exwires, it is unusual for you to be on such a job, but this forest doesn't have anything beyond low level demons to face. For you, it should be simply enough to respond to the flare, if Rin chooses to use it. Just make sure you leave in groups, and do not leave the protective barrier alone."

Around the camp, they'd set up a circle that repelled demons. Rin knew what he was supposed to do, though it likely was easier with everyone involved. Somewhere in the forest, there would be a lantern. He'd have to light it and return to camp with the lantern still lit. It sounded simple, which made Rin question exactly what he was missing in terms of how it functioned. The test to become an official page had been surprising, so he thought this one would be the same.

"I'm not gonna use it, so you guys just have fun!" Rin grinned at them, while they rolled their eyes.

"Oh, I'm sure you'll chicken out soon enough. Once you realize exactly what this job is, you'll realize it isn't as simple as it looks."

Rin shrugged, moving out despite Izumo's words. He'd already heard plenty of whispers about how they thought it was impossible to do this alone, after their experience with the lanterns. Rin wasn't sure if he believed them or not, but he was going to be cautious. "We'll be waiting for your return, Rin. Do not be afraid of signaling for help if things get bad. Maybe it does prevent you from taking this exam again in the near future, but it is always better to fail and live than to be too stubborn and die."

Nodding at Yukio's advice, Rin walked out from the circle alone. It was dark out, and he only had a few simple supplies to use while on this task. He had his sword with him on his back, always sheathed, and a single match that could either light the lantern, or the signal flare he'd been given if he got into trouble. They might not realize that he had more fire than they thought going into this task, but it wasn't like he could use it on anything. With how dark out it was, it'd be obvious if somewhere started lighting up with blue flames all of the sudden.

A few of the moth-like demons he'd been told about before were interested in him for just a moment, before quickly seeking out some place with more light. Really, the path to the lantern didn't have many problems overall. He was wondering what the issue really was when he finally saw the massive lantern in front of him. It was huge, and looked large enough for Rin to actually sit inside of it. He frowned at the sight, wondering how he could believably haul it back without revealing his demon strength. Yet, as he was thinking was when a voice called out to him. "Finally! It took you long enough to get here, little brother. I've been waiting to play with you for so long."

Looking upward, Rin frowned. Sitting on top of the lantern was what looked like a young boy, with green hair, a brown jacket and pants, and odd green leggings and long fingerless gloves of the same color. "I don't know who you think I am, but you've got the wrong guy. Just get out of my way." He needed to get that lantern, and he didn't have time for some weird camper.

The man laughed, clasping his hands together. "Oh? So you're not Rin Okumura, half-human son of Satan?" That made him stiffen, glancing up at the man. Who was this guy? "You are! Yay, I really do have the right boy then. A little birdie told me you'd be looking for this thing…though I can't fathom why. These lanterns are boring, and they're no fun to play with. You can play with me instead, alright?"

Stepping back, Rin glanced around. He was getting a sinking feeling about this guy…wondering exactly what his taunts meant. He'd greeted Rin as his little brother, and if he actually was looking for Rin…it meant this man was a demon, like Mephisto. "I'm not here to play games, especially not with some weird-ass demon like you."

"Shame. I guess I'll have to force you to play instead." With that, the man jumped off of the lantern, flipping and landing on the ground. Rin didn't know what he meant, but he braced himself for whatever this demon meant as play. Yet, he still wasn't prepared for what happened. The demon became a blur, charging forward faster than Rin could follow. Instantly, he felt something throw him backward, and he went flying into the trees behind him. When his back finally collided with one, Rin felt it knock the air out of him. A cracking noise screeched into the air, and the tree behind him snapped and bended, falling over from the force. The soreness in his back was already throbbing, and Rin questioned if something in him had broken from the hit. Yet, he didn't have time to question it since the demon was already coming after him again. Rolling out of the way, he just barely dodged the flying man who seemed ready to literally pounce onto him.

Scrambling to his feet, Rin began to run. He could get back to the lantern later, after this guy was gone. "Oh, you want to play tag? Well, that's fun too! Wait for me, little brother!" The voice called after him, laughing the entire time. He caught glimpses of the demon in the trees, and it only took moments for him to actually be ahead of him instead. "You're it!" That was emphasized with a massive punch to the gut, sending Rin back into more trees again. He coughed, grimacing again. Running wasn't going to cut it against this guy…but he couldn't fight without illuminating the whole forest in his flames.

"Aww…are you not going to chase after me too?" Rin only glared at the demon, slowly trying to delay and let himself heal from the damage this demon had already done.

"I told you before, I'm busy. Go bother someone else."

"But I've been waiting to bother you. After all, I get the feeling you're holding back on me, Rin. Why won't you show me those pretty flames of yours? I hear you managed to impress Astaroth with them, after all, and even Father bragged about the sight. If you impressed even him, then you must be something special…but you seem boring to me after all."

"Yeah? Well, I really don't care about being special right now." He glared at the demon, scowling in irritation. "So, why don't you go crawling right back to the hole you came from?"

"Because that wouldn't be _fun. _I haven't gotten to come out in play for ages, and I'm not going to leave until you've finally shown me what you can do!" With that, the green haired demon charged forward. Rin ducked to the side, trying to think of what he could do. Sure, he could send the signal flare…but that would put the others in danger too. They were skilled, but this was someone on Mephisto's level, someone directly related to Satan. From what he'd seen in the past, this demon was massively more powerful than anything they'd faced before.

Running again, Rin moved towards the lantern. He had to figure something out, and getting farther away might at least give him some kind of a chance at using his flames for defense. Yet, the demon was still faster. "Why are you running? You're the one that's it!"

Breathing heavily, Rin ducked behind the lantern again. Yet, the demon smashed through it like it was made of paper, shattering it completely and leaving Rin surrounded in rubble. There went his chances of passing. "Hey! I needed that, you bastard."

"If you played, maybe I wouldn't have broken it. But, you're boring me right now." The demon reached forward, grabbing Rin by the shirt and lifting him into the air. "Maybe I'll take that little sword on your back and have even more fun." With his eyes widening, Rin leaned back. He didn't have a choice, if he wanted to keep Kurikara away from this freak. For a brief moment, he ignited, letting flames surround him completely. The demon yelped, with his hand getting burnt, dropping Rin. Landing on his feet, Rin quickly reached behind himself, grabbing the sword and holding it tightly in his hand. The flames died away quickly, but they had still been bright for that moment. "So, you really do have those flames. I was starting to think they were all just toying with me, but I guess you really are my brother after all."

Trying to lose some weight, Rin dropped his bag as well. He didn't need those supplies in a fight like this. Yet, the demon oddly seemed interested in them. Seeing that, Rin started backing away, yet he noticed without even looking up. "If you think you can sneak away, go ahead. I'll find you again once I'm finished seeing what you have in here." He pulled out the match, holding it up in his hands to the moonlight. He frowned, eventually shrugging and tossing it aside. Then, he found the flare, blinking at it. "Oooh! Does this bring more players to our game? I bet it does!"

"Shut the hell up and leave it alone. You're targeting me, right?"

The demon nodded, holding the flare out by his side. "Sure, but it's always more fun when the stakes are higher. Want to protect your friends, little brother? Then start playing with me for real."

With those words between them, Rin tensed. Either this freak would summon the other exorcists, or he'd have to fight with his demonic powers once more. Part of him longed to do so…yet it also would mean a signal of a different sort for them. Debating, he finally sighed, pulling Kurikara from its sheath. "Fine. Drop the flare, and come get me."

"Finally!" The flare was tossed aside, forgotten as the demon noticed Rin's flames lighting up their surroundings. "Now, there's a real challenge for someone like me!"

With a weapon in his hand, Rin was now able to push back against the demon's next attack. "Like you, huh? Who the hell are you anyway?"

The demon paused, tilting his head. "Did I not introduce myself? Oops, my bad." He held out his hand with a grin, as if this was a pleasant meeting between friends or something. "I'm Amaimon, King of Earth."

Batting his hand away, Rin sent a spiral of flames shooting towards the demon. Amaimon pretty much danced around them, twisting around nimbly and laughing the whole time. When the flames died out, he remained perched on a tree, scratching his chin for a moment before focusing on Rin. Then, the demon launched himself forward, tackling Rin to the ground despite the flames surrounding the boy. "Wow, they really are as hot as Father's! Burn more, let me feel just how much you can do!"

Shoving the demon away, Rin backed away and scrambled to his feet again. Yet, Amaimon wasn't done. He ran forward again, flicking Rin in the head and proving who really had superior strength alone. Rin went flying back, breaking another tree in the process. Getting back up, he grimaced as he realized his breathing was a bit more difficult. Everything in him hurt, and this was starting to vaguely remind him of the way Grim's master had constantly outclassed him in some way before. Wiping away at his mouth, Rin rose to his feet, taking a deep breath. He needed to focus then, and do something unexpected. Amaimon didn't belong after all…so maybe he could send the bastard back to the world he belonged in.

Raising his hand, Rin shakily prepared himself. He was weak, so this would probably take away the last of his energy. Yet, Amaimon was charging forward again already, eager for the fight. Before Rin could cut his wrist, he was forced to use the sword to block instead, slashing out at Amaimon and cutting into the side of his stomach. The demon glanced down, frowning in confusion. "You cut me." He touched the wound, playing with the blood before looking up and smiling. "You actually cut me! Oh, how exciting! You might actually give me some proper entertainment before I win."

"It's coming from over here!" Rin heard a shout, making his head turn. Izumo…they were coming, because of the flames. Glaring at Amaimon, he slowly sheathed Kurikara, killing them instantly.

"We're done. You saw what you wanted, and you had your chance to fight."

"But I don't want to be done." The demon actually had the nerve to pout, placing his hands on his hips. "If you don't pull that back out, I'm gonna shout as loud as I can…and maybe send a few of my friends after yours. Which group do you think is stronger? My friends or yours?"

Rin had never met his friends, but there was no doubt what they'd be. "Rin…" A breathless voice shouted out from between the trees nearby. "What the hell are you doing idiot? Did you see that weird blue glow?"

"It looked like the same glow from the temple…like Satan's flames." Konekomaru was by his side, swallowing. "Wait…who's that?"

"Oh, I'm Rin's older brother."

"Like hell you are, you freak!"

Blinking, Amaimon tilted his head. "Didn't we already discuss this? I thought you said you were Rin Okumura, the son—"

"Shut up!"

Amaimon laughed, clasping his hands together. "Oh, now I get it! You want to tell them yourself, right? Or maybe you decided you're ready to keep playing? Because I'm getting bored with all this drama with your friends."

Glaring at him, Rin clutched the sword in his hand tightly. "Bon, Konekomaru…get out of here. I don't care what you see or what it looks like is out here…you just stay the hell away."

"Rin, what exactly are you planning on doing? This freak is just taunting you, together we can probably take him."

"He's only interested in me. If you guys leave, you'll be fine."

"Bon, there you—-wait, Rin is here too? Who's the guy with the weird hair?" Izumo joined, with Shiemmi following behind her. There were too many of them here. Rin didn't know what to do.

Frowning, Amaimon shook his head. Yukio was just catching up as well, but only in time for Amaimon to charge at Rin again. Seeing him move, Rin rushed forward himself, shouting into the air and trying to shove him back. "Well, that's a stupid approach. Clearly, I'm going to be stronger than you. It's just a fact of nature." Amaimon threw Rin back, into another tree and making the other exwires blink in shock.

"What the hell—"

"Rin!" Yukio charged forward, before Bon could do anything. He aimed at Amaimon, sending a few shots towards the demon directly. Yet, Rin was getting back up with a grimace. Amaimon dodged the bullets, only proving he was as fast as Rin had thought before. "Where the hell did he come from? That's Amaimon…"

"Amaimon? As in the demon king of Earth, that Amaimon?" Shima blinked at him, while Yukio slowly nodded.

"He's after me. If you guys run, he'll leave you alone."

"Rin…we're not doing that."

Getting back up, Rin sighed. He really had no choice then, if Yukio and the others were going to be so stubborn. "Then I guess you better just stay the hell away from me too." That made them blink, as Rin walked forward. "Amaimon…can I trust you to keep your word? If I keep playing this game with you, you'll leave them alone?"

"Hmmm…I suppose. Though, I can't guarantee I won't react to getting caught in the crossfire."

"Rin, you can't do this. He's a demon and can't be trusted." He heard Konekomaru's warning, and it made Rin smiled sadly, holding his sword. Yet, he ignored the man and kept walking towards Amaimon instead.

"Sorry guys. But I'm a demon too." Rin pulled his sword out again with those words, igniting in flames again. He didn't look back to see how they reacted. Right now, he needed to act fast before Amaimon moved to attack again. This time, Rin didn't even hesitate as he dragged his wrist across his sword, holding out his hand and meeting Amaimon's gaze steadily. "Are you just gonna stand there? I'm ready whenever you are." He could feel the calm energy mixing with the heat of his flames, pouring out alongside his blood. Rin tried to stay steady, but he could feel exhaustion weighing on him as this drew out even more power. At his feet, the blood was slowly flowing, moving to form a circle while Amaimon's gaze locked on him.

"Okumura's a demon? But that means Mr. Okumura—"

"Whatever the case is, we need to stay back." Izumo interrupted Ban, before he could say anything. "Those flames are Satan's power, and that means we can't get anywhere near him."

"Why would he do this now?" Yukio joined them, yet Rin still didn't turn.

With a gleeful laugh, Amaimon charged forward, falling for Rin's taunt. The half-demon smirked, pulling his bleeding hand back and readying Kurikara. Below him at his feet, he saw the grotesque sight of a Gehenna Gate, newly formed and ready. Standing his ground, he braced himself for Amaimon's attack, coming just as he stopped in front of Rin. Getting punched in the gut again was just as unpleasant as before, only this time it had the added effect of his classmates diving out of the way of his path. Getting back up, Rin focused on Amaimon, who blinked down at his feet. "This is…" He glanced up at Rin, his eyes wide. "Only Father can create this. How on Earth did a brat like you get this power?"

"I inherited his flames. Did you really think this wouldn't come too?" He walked closer, watching Amaimon sink down further.

"What's that by Rin's feet?" Shiemmi was asking the others.

"A Gehenna Gate…but I thought only Satan had enough power to create a gateway between world." Konekomaru frowned.

"Yeah, well it looks like that was just as much of a lie as the blue flames being only his too."

Turning towards Ban, Rin sighed. "I figured you'd all react this way." He sheathed his sword for a moment, trying to catch his breath. He still had to destroy the gate, but Amaimon was pretty much out of sight already. "That's why I couldn't say anything. It took me a long time to get control of this power, and even now, people like you just get terrified of it…because it means I'm nothing but a demon, right?" They didn't respond. Konekomaru looked away, his hands shaking by his sides.

_Rin! _A shout interrupted his thoughts, making him turn towards the forest. Why was Kuro tracking him down out here? _You have to hurry. They're…when you guys get back, they're planning on starting it._

"Already? I thought you said they had no idea how to get through!"

Kuro appeared, running forward and startling the others. "He's talking to a cat?"

"Kuro is a demon…actually, it makes me wonder if Rin has actually been able to talk to him this entire time." Yukio watched them, sighing. "Even knowing who our birth father was, I never realized he'd actually been stupid enough to draw that sword and break the seal. This is beyond anything we ever thought he'd be able to do."

"And you aren't like him?" Shima frowned, turning towards his instructor. Yet, Rin wasn't focused on them as Yukio began explaining away their heritage, their mother, and how he hadn't inherited any of the demonic traits Rin had. No, he was focused on Kuro.

_That's why it is only just starting, Rin. The man running it…he's your grandfather, one of the survivors of the Blue Night. _He hadn't realized there were survivors, after he'd learned about it in class. _He doesn't care about what remains of his family, only about destroying the place that took his daughter from him. Rin…he said he's going to use Yukio to do it, saying he can get Yukio to do whatever he wants with the right persuasion. Opening the gate…one of the size they want…it's going to kill him._

Looking towards Yukio, Rin froze. "No…he wouldn't. They wouldn't let that happen."

_I'm sorry Rin…but they agreed. They think demons are too dangerous to let wander around…and that the sacrifice of one life is worth the benefit it will bring._

Closing his hands into fists, Rin turned around and faced the small gate still open in the grass. If he didn't close it soon, demons would likely be breaking through and into their world. Yet…he might need it to get away, sooner than he thought. Behind him, he could still hear the other exwires, turning on his brother and on him for their heritage. Turning towards them, he took a deep breath. "You guys can't stand us now, can you?" They blinked, while Yukio turned towards him with wide eyes.

"Rin, I'm only explaining the situation. While not everyone knows the truth about this, it doesn't mean we can't live normal lives."

"Yuki is right." Shiemmi stared at him, holding her arms close to her chest. "We're all friends, and we can figure this out together."

"But…their father is responsible for all of it…for the Blue Night, and everything that happened at the temple." Konekomaru stared at them, before looking away quickly. "It…I just don't think you can be trusted."

"Well, all things considered, he did save us from that Amaimon demon. I don't think any of us could have gotten rid of him so quickly." Izumo shook her head, sighing. "As much as it pains me to admit it, I think Rin really was just trying to help. Plus, Mr. Okumura has been teaching us since we started on the path of becoming exorcists. I don't think he'd have gotten by this long if he had any kind of demonic blood in him."

"See?" Yukio turned towards Rin, who closed his eyes. "They're all on our side, Rin. We can make this work—"

"Can you just stop trying to make it sound like we need to stay?" Yukio went silent, and Rin turned his gaze on him. "I get it, alright? I see that I can make friends here, that maybe I can actually be accepted too…but that doesn't change the truth about this place. Exorcists hunt demons, Yukio. Satan is their greatest enemy, and I'm his son…with all of the powers that come with that. Do you really think they're going to just sit back and do nothing when they find out I'm here? They'll order everyone to kill me, and when they don't, they don't seem like the kind of group that'll just sit back and let that go unpunished. Yukio, the exorcists aren't going to judge character first…not like my classmates will."

"Where would you even go?" Ban stepped forward, scowling at him. "It's a hard path, I get it, but that doesn't mean you have other options. Stop complaining, suck it up, and just get it through your head that this is your life now. I don't know what brought you to True Cross, or what made you want to be an exorcist in the first place, but it you leave, I'll personally hunt you down and drag your ass back, Okumura."

"Even if it's the only thing that keeps me alive?"

Ban went silent, while Yukio frowned at him. "What do you even mean, Rin? We aren't reporting this to the Vatican or anything, so there's nothing to worry about. Your secret is safe, just as it has always been."

He hadn't even realized Yukio knew, but that didn't matter right now. Glancing at Kuro, he realized he didn't have another choice. "They're planning on killing you, Yukio." His brother went quiet, his eyes wide. "The Vatican wants to destroy Gehenna in one blow…and to do that, they need to open a Gehenna Gate larger than anything we've seen before. Now, I know you only saw me do it once, but can you think of what might be necessary to open a gate in the first place?"

"I don't know Rin, it's not like exorcists are trying to strengthen the connection between our worlds. Stop trying to make it am mystery and just explain it properly."

"Blood." Izumo spoke, folding her arms over her chest. "You cut yourself on your sword before the gate opened, so I'm guessing it needs blood to form."

Nodding, Rin turned back around. "And the larger the gate, the more blood it needs. If they kill one of us to form the gate…well, that's the only way to get what they want, Yukio. I even made sure I wasn't insane for thinking this too, having Kuro look into it for me."

"The cat's been spying on people? That's awesome! I can't believe I didn't realize before, how our feline companions could listen in on even the most private of conversations—" Shima was speaking, before Konekomaru nudged him to make him stop. "Sorry." He rubbed the back of his head, looking away.

Kuro looked pleased, however, nuzzling Rin's leg after Shima's comment. "And why exactly am I only hearing of this now, Rin? There are other ways to deal with these things other than running away."

"But that doesn't mean it will stop the hatred towards us." He turned towards Yukio, thinking about what he knew of Earthland. Could he get there? Thinking, he slowly began to smile. Maybe he would be able to arrive after all. There was someone rather keen on keeping him in that world, at the very least. "Look, it isn't ideal, Yukio…and I know you don't think it is right…but can't you see we don't have any other options? We need to get away from the exorcists, before they try and hunt us down for one reason or another. All that sticking around will do is get us used or killed, or both. After everything I've been through, I really can't say I'm fond of the idea of either of those options, Yukio."

"As much as I hate to admit it, Rin does have a point." Izumo looked over at Yukio, sighing. "If I hadn't known Rin for months before this, I probably would be freaking out right now. Even with knowing him, you can see Konekomaru isn't taking it well."

"I'm taking it just…fine." Konekomaru looked at his feet, closing his eyes. "Really…I'll be…okay. It's just different, that's all."

"But you'd still be more comfortable if the sons of Satan weren't roaming around Assiah, right?" Shima smiled at him, patting his shoulders. "You can admit it. Rin himself already said he figured we'd hate him, so I doubt he'd be offended or anything. Plus…as much as I want them to stay, I don't want them to be at risk to do so. Wouldn't you rather make it easier for them to make this choice?"

They were helping him. Rin didn't know if it was them selfishly trying to get them away, or not, but he still smiled at them nonetheless. Yukio was listening, closing his eyes and taking slow breaths. "You want to just leave now? Where do you even think we'll go?" He pointed to the gate on the ground, meeting his eyes. "That gate brings us to Gehenna, Rin, a world of demons. If you think it does anything else, you're wrong."

"It was a Gehenna Gate that brought me to Earthland in the first place…combined with a bit of magic, though." Rin rubbed the back of his head. "It…might be a bit of a risk, but I can bring us back right away if it doesn't work. It's just…I have this hunch, that he'll still interfere if I go through the gate again. Maybe I'm wrong, but this guy is pretty dead set on reaching his goal, and last I heard, he was pretty desperate for me to help him get there."

"You want us to go through a Gehenna Gate on a hunch?" Yukio looked like he was ready to explode with that suggestion, while Rin nervously bit at his lower lip.

"Uh—"

"Actually, I think you should go, together." Shiemmi spoke quietly looking over at Yukio. "I know it'll be hard, and we'll all miss you two very much…but I don't want anyone to get hurt. Even if that gate doesn't bring you to the world you want to see, it will still bring you to a place where the exorcists that are afraid of you won't be able to reach. And, if it doesn't work out, Rin can always bring the two of you back, right?"

Grinning at her, Rin nodded. "Right."

Yukio watched her for a moment, gazing out over the others. They were smiling, giving him nods of encouragement or an occasional comment to try and help. Yet again, Rin didn't know if he would call it selfish or not…but it looked like they might actually care, unlike he expected. They weren't like he thought they were, so blinded by hatred for demons and unable to see the truth of who someone was. If he'd stayed, Rin might have actually opened up for a change and become friends with them. Yet, he had a different home to get to, with friends that had been waiting far longer to see him return.

Slowly, Yukio nodded and walked towards him. "Alright, Rin. I'll trust you. Just…please, be careful if this goes wrong. I don't want to get separated in Gehenna, if that's really where we end up."

_I'm coming too! There's no way I'm sticking around with those exorcists planning to kill every demon alive. _Rin laughed, crouching down and picking up Kuro in response.

"Of course you are. You ready?" Rin glanced towards Yukio, who nodded. "Then stay calm. I'm actually pretty good with this stuff, so it won't burn you unless I want it to." That seemed to make Yukio's eyes widen as Rin unsheathed his sword with his free hand, stepping towards the gate. "See you guys later! Thanks for everything…really." They nodded, giving him a thumbs up. Shiemmi was crying faintly, with Shima trying to hide the fact that he'd joined her. Ban gave him a characteristic scowl, keeping his arms crossed over his chest and refusing to look at him. Izumo had already written them off, focusing on her nails instead, yet it was still the group of people he'd gotten to know again in his own world. They weren't that bad, of course, but he had a place that felt like family waiting for him elsewhere.

With Yukio's hand in his and Kuro now climbing onto his shoulder, Rin stepped into the gate. His flames danced around his body, and as he sunk down, he waited. Rin really didn't know how far gone he had to be to be 'stuck' in the gate, but it really didn't matter too much. When he figured he was far enough gone, he reached upward with his sword, stabbing through the head of the gate and destroying it for anyone else seeking to use it again. Flames erupted from the spot his sword stabbed through, surrounding the gate and burning it away from existence. Meanwhile, Rin, Yukio, and Kuro fell together into a void of darkness, while Rin felt a familiar pull gradually tug him away from the world Yukio expected them to see.

**I always thought Amaimon was a fun character, so I couldn't resist including their little fight here. Still, I've now accomplished my goal of bringing him back to Earthland, this time with Yukio and Kuro! Feel free to review and tell me what you think!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer: **I am not the owner of Fairy Tail or Blue Exorcist

The darkness was not quite so unwelcome this time around. In fact, he wasn't alone, and he had expected it in the first place. Yet…something else was unexpected about it. _Rin Okumura…and others. Have you returned to complete the task I set you towards before?_

Rin knew that voice, and it made him blink. Zeref was talking to him this time, before the spell even finished. "Zeref. I figured you'd find me if I jumped through again."

_And I had thought you'd come to me to grant my wish…at least one of us was correct in our assumptions. _Rin grinned, though he somewhat knew what wish Zeref was referring to.

"You know…I don't think I really could. I mean, it's not like you're that bad of a guy. You just made a few mistakes." Zeref didn't reply, and Yukio was staring at him with a frown. Yet, he kept going. "I mean, you also kinda saved me a few times. From Satan the first time in the gate, from Grim, and then later from his master…all of it, you did to help me. Sure, you kinda had plans for me and stuff, but you at least did the right thing. I mean, how bad can it really be if all you wanted was to keep your brother safe?"

"Rin…who are you talking to?"

Rin didn't answer. _Much like you, I see. Then, perhaps I shall let this continue. I very nearly chose to leave you alone when I sensed you once more. After all, you've made the decision to return too late, Rin Okumura. Yet…I enjoy the thought of challenge. The thought that perhaps, someone could oppose my plans. So, it was that thought which brought me to you this time…luckily with the spell I had invested time in improving during my wanderings of Tenrou Island._

He was making it sound as if a lot of time had passed…Rin frowned, glancing over at Kuro. When he got back to his world, six years had passed there just like it had back in Earthland. Had he missed something? "How…how exactly did you alter this spell?"

There was a pause, before he heard an odd chuckle. _Well, I suppose I earned that one. I sensed your presence years ago, Rin. I sensed it…and I let it pass me by, for Natsu had come at the time. Yet, now…now I find I am nearing the completion of my plans. A few elements are missing, but it will all begin soon. It felt as if something was missing however…a certain chance of failure, leaving the interest dulled. That, Rin, is why I've found you again. Few have the power to reach through time and find that which they seek. Luckily, I had already invested much effort into time magic in the past, and currently had various projects of the sort lying around. It allowed me to find a variation to combine with this…and bring you to me now._

He sounded different than before, Rin noted. Before, he'd been afraid and just wanting to die. Now, it sounded like Zeref wanted something else. "From the past…are you saying you're forcing us to time travel? That's not possible!"

"Time travel? Rin, what is going on?"

He couldn't answer Yukio without answers for himself. _There is so much you still do not know, Rin. I suggest you start learning…for I look forward to our future encounter. Good luck. I wish you well for however long you choose to remain in our world once more, Rin Okumura. Do take care of your brother as well, for there is little that can help you recover from such a loss…and even less to help recover from regaining what you lost afterwords._

With that, Zeref seemed to grow silence and the darkness began to fade. "Yukio…" He hesitated, realizing they were out of time. "Crap, I forgot about this part!" Suddenly, the darkness was gone and he was falling again. Reaching for Yukio, he grabbed his brother and pulled him close. "Don't let go, got it? This is going to hurt…" He braced himself, expecting pain to hit. Yet, it wasn't quite as bad as before. He had a harsh collision, but on the surface of water rather than land. He fell underneath the surface, splashing loudly and struggling to get back up. When he arrived, he looked around and saw Yukio in the waves too. Kuro clung to Rin's head tightly, looking terrified of their current situation. "Um…so, I was talking to the guy that interfered with the Gehenna Gate again…" He trailed off, uncertain of what to say. "We kinda ended up in a weird spot. It's the right place, but the wrong time…"

"Are we away from Gehenna and the exorcists?" Rin nodded, and Yukio sighed. "Then it seems like we've achieved our goal, at the very least. It looks like the shoreline isn't far, either, so let's talk more there." Nodding, Rin began swimming after Yukio towards the island nearby. It looked weird, even for this place. There was a massive tree on it, and it looked like it took over the entire thing.

When they got ashore, Kuro happily jumped down and rolled around in the sand on the beach. Yet, he still had no idea where he was at. "It seems like we're on an island. If we start gathering some firewood, maybe we can light a signal fire so others can see us." Rin nodded, not having a better idea. Walking towards the trees, he followed after his brother waiting for himself to air dry after his plunge into the water.

Walking through the forest, Rin started gathering wood with his brother, separating slightly to cover more area. "It looks like there's plenty of wood at least." Rin nodded in agreement, picking up more sticks. However, that was when he stopped. Lying down on the ground, slowly shifting and waking up, was a face he never thought he'd see again. Short white hair framed a teenage face, with blue eyes opening and frowning at him.

"Rin?"

"Lisanna?" She grinned, jumping up and hugging him tightly. Stumbling back, he dropped his wood and wondered where the heck he was…and how Mira's sister was even alive. "What the hell is going on? Everyone thought you were dead!"

She pulled back, smacking his arm. "Well, we thought the same thing about you, Rin!" He blinked, biting his lip. Zeref had said he'd taken him from the past…which meant it had probably been years since they'd seen him. Oddly, Lisanna didn't look like he'd been missing for years though. Then again, Rin hadn't seen her since she was still a young girl. "When I got back, everyone said you'd just vanished, without even saying goodbye. Only Mira had a clue as to what had happened, and her story was insane. If it hadn't been for what happened in Edolas…I really don't think anyone would have believed it."

"What the heck is Edolas?"

"Oh…I forgot, you were gone before that." She smiled at him, looking away. "It's another world, like this one too. But, it doesn't really have magic. Everyone kinda got trapped there for a while…but it's a long story. That's where I ended up actually, after that mission with Mira and Elf. It took a long time for me to get back home, and once I was back, you were already gone."

"I'm sorry, Lisanna…I had no idea you were even alive." He looked away, rubbing the back of his head. "Are the others here too then? I mean, I just got back…and kinda landed in the water."

She hesitated, glancing around. "I…I don't know. The last thing I remember was standing side by side with everyone in a circle…a dragon was attacking, and we weren't able to do anything to stop it." A dragon? Rin swallowed, seeing her meet his eyes. "But if I'm okay, I'm certain the others are too. Come on, we can search for them together!"

She grabbed his hand, but Rin glanced back. "Wait! Hold on a sec, I need to tell my brother first."

"Your brother? Wasn't he dead?"

Rin grinned, shaking his head. "Nah, I was mixed up about a few things when I first came here. The Yukio in this world was dead, not my brother." It still felt weird talking like that.

"I'm sorry?" Yukio stood behind him, frowning. "Rin, did you just say I'm dead? And who is this?"

Turning around, Rin grinned. "Yeah…I guess I did. But it's still true!" Yukio sighed, while Rin gestured to the girl next to him. "This is Lisanna, a friend of mine. It turns out that a lot of the people I left behind here are probably on this island. We got lucky, didn't we?"

"We were just about to start looking for them, actually. Rin thought you'd be able to help too."

He nodded at her, giving her a small smile. "That sounds great. Then, we can work together to find a way off of this island."

"Oh, we'll be able to take care of that no problem. There's a ton of wizards here that can work together to contact others, and I'm certain Master has a communication lacrima lying around to contact the guild in the event of an emergency."

He blinked at Lisanna, turning to Rin with questions in his eyes. Laughing, Rin walked forward. "Ha! I finally know more than you about something."

"Yes yes, let it soak in for a moment. Would you mind explaining it to me instead?"

Lisanna watched them, while Rin grinned. Kuro followed behind him, looking amused as well. _Yukio hates not knowing things. You really are being mean to him, Rin. _Yet, he didn't sound upset about that fact.

"Alright. Think of a communication lacrima as the magical equivalent of a phone. Basically, lacrimas store magic and let wizards do some pretty cool things when they want to."

"Is your brother not a wizard, Rin?"

Meeting Lisanna's gaze, Rin grinned. "Actually, neither of us are. It's kinda hard to explain…but long story short, our world doesn't have the same kind of magic as you guys have around here. I talked to Mira about it a lot, actually…but I don't think the rest of the guild had a clue, since my flames really aren't all that different from magic at all."

"Well, whatever it is, we're still happy to have you helping. Speaking of which, we really should focus on actually searching for others."

Nodding, Rin got to work on actually looking for Fairy Tail's guild members. Before long, they'd agreed to start having everyone gather on the beach, since it seemed like almost half of the guild had been on the island. When he asked Lisanna why so many of them were here, she'd explained that they were having their S-Class Wizard trials here, on Tenrou Island. It felt rather odd, being here again after so long. This was technically the place where he'd been tortured for days…though he still couldn't remember much about it. So much had happened really, and this island was too amazing for him to let memories like that stop him from enjoying the scenery.

People did actually look surprised when they recognized Rin, but he'd just told them they'd catch up later and to get together with the others on the beach. Once it started seeming like he wasn't finding anyone else, Rin headed out himself, finding the path fairly easily after following the footsteps of the others. Fairy Tail saw him, and Rin was immediately greeted with Natsu charging forward. "Rin! I knew you'd be back, you bastard! Come fight me and show me how strong you got in this other world of yours!"

"Natsu! We are recovering from Acnologia's attack. Now is not the time for such foolishness." Erza was right there to stop him, smiling towards Rin. "It is good to have you back. When Mira told me of the truth of your hardships, it nearly broke my heart. How could I have been a worse friend?" Erza was being really dramatic now. Rin glanced back, seeing Yukio glance towards him with his eyebrows raised. He'd just finished as well, it seemed. "Please, accept my apologies for neglecting to see your problems. I shall be more attentive in the future, I assure you!"

"Uh…it's okay, Erza. Really, it's not like I made it obvious to anyone or anything."

"But you should have, idiot. We all would have helped find a way to get you back, not just Mira. Did you think we wouldn't help just because we wanted to keep you around too? Family doesn't force you to stay where you don't want to be, Rin, and neither will Fairy Tail." Gray was oddly willing to support him too.

"Well, at least he's back now." Lucy smiled, nodding towards him. "And it looks like he brought a few new members with him. Can I assume that's your brother there?"

Finally being addressed, Yukio stepped forward with a smile and nodded towards her. "Yes. I'm Yukio Okumura…though, I do not think I can quite consider myself a guild member. I'm not exactly a wizard myself."

"Well, that's okay." A member Rin didn't recognize stepped forward. She had dark blue hair…and looked like she was about twelve. "I'm new around here too, and my magic still isn't very strong, but I'm always happy to make new friends. My name is Wendy. I've heard a lot about you, Rin."

Yukio smiled at her, glancing towards his brother. "I didn't realize there were so many of you. Rin talked about having some friends here…but this isn't what I expected."

"I told you! I found a place where I belonged. These people took care of me for a while, Yukio." His brother nodded, smiling faintly.

"I can see that." Scanning the crowd, he stepped forward. "I think you might have been right about this, Rin. These people…don't care where we're come from at all. And…you're happy here too. Maybe I can find a different life here, and keep moving forward with you too."

"Aye! Plus, you can always just live off of Rin's reward money. That's what I do with Natsu." Yukio blinked, seeing a talking cat sitting on Natsu's back. Yet, the dragon slayer didn't seem upset with the comment at all. He simply grinned at them, before walking over towards his team.

From the forest, Lisanna came out too, with another familiar white haired wizard by her side. "Hey, it looks like we finally found Mira too." Hearing that, Rin grinned, walking away from the crowd and not caring who spoke.

"Mira!" Rin shouted, startling both wizards. Blinking, Mirajane's eyes went wide as Rin charged towards her, tackling her in a huge hug. "I've been wondering where you were at! For a moment, I thought you were back at the guild hall somewhere."

Mira slowly pressed her head into his shoulder, wrapping her arms around his waist. "Rin…" She spoke quietly, squeezing him tightly. "You came back. It…you really found a way to come back."

Pulling back, Rin laughed nervously. "Yeah…I kinda had some help with that." She raised her eyebrows at him, shaking her head.

"Don't tell me you found a way to contact Zeref and get his help again!"

"I swear, I didn't! I just…assumed he would?" She glared at him, while Rin rubbed the back of his head. Yukio seemed to notice them, watching with a faint smile from a distance. "He wants me here for a reason, so I just wanted to use that to my advantage. Plus, he talked to me some more, and this time he sounded…weird. He said he'd been working with time magic or something…though I can't imagine why."

Mira shook her head, walking forward and patting his arm. "Well, as long as you got here okay, I guess I can't be too angry. How long are you planning on staying?"

Looking towards Yukio, Rin grinned. "Well…my world really isn't all that amazing after all, so I grabbed Yukio, made a new friend, and decided to just turn right back around. There's nothing left back there that I really want to head back to. Unlike Fairy Tail, people over there aren't so accepting, if you get what I mean."

She smiled faintly, nodding at him. "I'm sorry…but I'm glad to hear it." He knew what she meant. Reaching over, he grabbed her hand, feeling his heart pound in a way he'd almost forgotten it did when she'd been around before. "I don't want you to go again, Rin. After Lisanna came back, you were the only one still missing…and now, I have you too." He felt her head press into his back, between his shoulder blades as she hugged him again from behind. "So, did I manage to keep my promise? Did you come back to the same Mira you remembered like I said you would?"

Covering her hand with his own, Rin nodded. "Yeah, I definitely did." It seemed like Fairy Tail really hadn't changed all that much either. Maybe Zeref had only pulled him a few weeks into the future or something, but either way, he figured he'd deal with it when the time came. "Anyway, I've gotta introduce you to Yukio and Kuro! Yukio's my brother as you know, but Kuro is actually a demon from my world. He's really cool and kinda ended up being a good friend of mine over there."

Mira laughed at him, while Rin pulled away and began dragging her towards the crowd. Yukio was looking slightly uncomfortable around so many people, but he was gradually warming up to them as well. This was exactly the kind of environment Rin had been missing for so long in Assiah. See, nothing could quite replicate the feel of a guild like Fairy Tail, not when it was made of so many unique people. Maybe they would have more problems in the future, and maybe Rin would have to deal with whatever plans Zeref actually had for him one day, but for now, he was happy. This was a place he could call home, where he'd be accepted for what he was and be able to cope with whatever problems life had to throw at him.

**And we've reached a conclusion! This is a bit more of an ambiguous ending than I usually write, but I felt like if I kept going, I'd start following canon Fairy Tail a bit too closely for my liking, so I thought it was better to stop it here. Thank you all for reading, and thank you to TophFan1 for letting me adopt this story. I do hope you enjoyed my take on how I thought this story would continue on. Please review and tell me what you thought of it!**


End file.
